


Of Selves and Souls

by HuntressFirefall



Series: The World of Mythologica [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Bows & Arrows, But the injury is only suggested, Character Name Spelled as Yuri, Character name spelled as Victor, Head Injury, I promise it's okay you'll see, M/M, Magical Violence, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Suggested animal cruelty I guess?, Swordfighting, Threats of Violence, Unicorn!Yuri, clearly Mila and Yurio will cut you, death by magic, sexual magic, somebody's gotta be the bad guys sorry, unicorn!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 104,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressFirefall/pseuds/HuntressFirefall
Summary: In the magical land of Mythologica, a world full of mythical creatures, one of those creatures holds more reverence than any other: the Unicorn. Very few humans have ever seen one, and many are convinced they're only just legends. But when he was twelve years old, Yuri Katsuki's life was saved by a mysterious Unicorn. He and his sister Mari, the only witness to the Unicorn's magical blessing of Yuri, have kept their secret since that day... but now, at age 24, Yuri has begun to hear animals speak, see forest spirits, and a strange eight-pointed star symbol has begun to surface on his forehead. Yuri comes to find out that there was much more to the gift the Unicorn left him when it saved his life -- its magic is slowly taking away his Human blood, and he will soon be Human no more. But it's what he's going to become that makes it all that much more frightening...This AU is set in my own original fantasy universeThe World of Mythologica.





	1. Prologue - Blessing of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Song of the Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792811) by [HuntressFirefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressFirefall/pseuds/HuntressFirefall). 



The spring rains in the mythical lands of Mythologica had always been difficult to deal with, but the fruits they bore as the forest sprung to life after the harsh winters were worth bearing them. After weeks of near-constant rainy weather that had caused the village near the deep ravine that cut through the land to build their homes and storage spaces on stilts and high foundations by default, the sun had finally emerged and the forest had sprung into a riot of colors and scents.

Mari Katsuki had been waiting impatiently while confined inside the family home for their own safety for these days to arrive. She could barely wait to get out into the forest and look for the fast-growing berries that sprouted on the thick stand of bushes ringing the village, many of which had been planted over the more than two centuries the village and its people had been there. In this land, Humans lived for a very long time, but weren't considered immortal as they eventually succumbed to the ravages of time. But it was because of whatever magic in this world that had seeped into their people that those oldest residents – the ones who remembered the great war that brought them to this land that had managed to survive it – still lived. One of the village elders even remembered planting one of the oldest trees near the village, and it was that one that Mari was under now, debating if she felt like climbing up to see if any of the deep rose-hued blossoms had changed over to the delicious little round red fruits she loved so much.

A rustle behind her caught her attention and she looked over to see her younger brother, Yuri, exploring the hedgerow with his own burlap bag in hand, looking for the bush-berries that didn't seem to quite be ready yet. At twelve years old, Mari was a few years his senior but the child already seemed a bit older in some ways. Still, she worried about him probably a lot more than she should – their father had maintained many times that Yuri had to grow up and make his own mistakes to become strong – but as long as he was under her care, she would always keep a fierce watch over the shy yet adventurous little boy.

“Yuri! Be careful. The rains have left the ground very soft and it shifts easily. Stay close by,” Mari called after him.

Yuri looked up with his huge brown eyes, full of wonder and excitement; it was the first time Mari had taken Yuri with her on her foraging trips and the child was beyond thrilled. “I'll be careful!” he called back, and crouched back down to stalk along the hedgerow looking for berries. Mari smiled softly; she knew well that Yuri was probably making up some adventure in his head about being a knight searching for treasure in the forest or some other story as he shuffled along. Yuri had a tendency to have his head in the clouds a bit, and it was for that reason most of all that she made sure to keep watch over him.

Yuri continued on his way down the hedgerow, finally finding one bush that had a decent amount of the red, sweet berries that Mari expertly made into pies for the spring festival every year. He stripped the bush clean, then stood up to look around. He could still see Mari's head just over the bushes behind him, so he knew he wasn't too far away. As he turned around to look behind him and over the bush he was standing before though, he found himself very intrigued.

The ground and its array of scrubby bushes and small saplings spread forward for a bit and seemed to drop off suddenly; just beyond it, Yuri could see the far side of the ravine, to which he'd never been. He could just make out the roar of the river that ran through it from where he stood. Yuri figured he could probably get a little bit closer at least, just to see if he could possibly tell where the ground ended on their side, so with a glance back to make note of where Mari was, he began to creep forward, careful to watch his feet. As he moved closer he noticed the ground becoming a bit more spongy and wet, with less foliage in lieu of slippery moss that covered some jagged rocks. It was difficult to tell where the edge actually was so Yuri stopped, taking in the view of the ravine unblocked by the trees.

“Yuri! I told you not to go so far! Come back!” Mari cried from behind him. She'd noticed that Yuri had disappeared and had caught sight of him just beyond the line of the hedge. As she got closer she stopped, her more experienced eyes looking at the ground under her younger brother's feet.

“Yuri... sweetheart don't move. Let me get a branch for you to grab onto first... that ground is----”

All Yuri had done was turn his head, but the small shift in weight was enough. Mari recognized the wet, slurping sound of drenched ground giving way, and with a scream and a flash of Yuri's terrified face, he was gone as the embankment under his feet disintegrated.

Mari knew of an old pathway made of stones that were only about halfway intact but she ran as fast as her feet could carry her to it. She caught glimpses of Yuri's tiny body sliding down with the mudslide, bounced around like the rag doll she remembered losing in one of the spring flash floods when she was a child. She could just barely hear Yuri's screams over the rushing water as she grabbed hold of saplings, swinging from one to the other to get down the embankment more quickly. The pathway ended farther down the bank from where Yuri had landed, and she prayed to the Goddess that she could reach him before it either buried him alive or pushed him into the rapids...

She was running so blindly, in such a panic, that she wasn't certain at first what she was seeing. As she drew closer though she could tell Yuri wasn't moving, body partially buried in the mud. _Oh please Danicala, please spare him... he is but a child..._ Mari wasn't sure if the legendary Goddess that had supposedly created this world would listen to Humans, but she figured at this point she had nothing to lose.

And then, as she slowed to a stop when a stitch in her side threatened to cause her to collapse, she suddenly realized that perhaps the Goddess was listening.

A white shape was standing over Yuri, flashes of gold catching the morning sun as it filled the ravine, causing rainbows in the spray of the rapids. As Mari's vision cleared, her heart still pounding in her chest, her mind focused and she realized she was seeing, for the first time in her life, one of the most elusive and legendary of all Mythologica's creatures: A Unicorn. The massive animal must have stood six feet tall at the shoulder; it reminded her of the size of the horses the villages to the south tilled their fields with. The impressive, golden spiraled horn was probably as long as Yuri was tall as the child lay, still unmoving, at the Unicorn stallion's feet. A mane that looked like spun gold fell like the waterfall at the far end of the ravine from the creature's heavily muscled neck, matching the gold of massive hooves and the tuft of hair on the end of the long, lion-esque tail.

Mari stepped closer, placing each foot as quietly as possible even though the roar of the water would probably conceal her presence anyway. The Unicorn seemed to not notice as it dipped its head down, velvety white nose sniffing at Yuri's still form. Mari noted with a clench in her chest that her little brother was turning blue. _Oh please... if you've truly been sent by your Goddess, please save him_ , she silently prayed to the magnificent creature before her.

And then, as if it had heard her it repositioned its head, dipping back down to touch the tip of its horn to Yuri's forehead. The golden eyes closed and Mari saw a rainbow halo envelop the Unicorn that then extended to include Yuri as well. She watched, heart racing, as the color returned to her brother's face and hands, his chest suddenly rising as he took in a breath, then began to cough as he remembered how to breathe again. The aura around them both faded away and the Unicorn stepped back, pausing for a few more moments as it appeared to be making sure Yuri was well. Mari hadn't realized she'd kept stepping forward slowly until the Unicorn raised its head to look at her and the end of its horn was probably less than ten feet away. It appraised her with golden eyes, unafraid, then dipped its head in what Mari was almost positive was a reassuring gesture.

“Th...thank you,” she stammered, unsure if the creature would understand her or not. It seemed to nod, appearing to acknowledge her words. It then swung its massive head back toward Yuri, who was beginning to wake at its feet. Mari started to walk toward Yuri, her eyes riveted to the puddle of blood under his head and the sharp rock that also was stained red. As Yuri's head turned, she could see that whatever injury had been there was completely gone.

She looked back up to attempt to say something more to the Unicorn, but it had vanished.

“Mari! I'm sorry, I didn't think I was that close...” Yuri's tearful voice broke her from her confusion and she rushed to her brother, gathering him up in her arms and sobbing in relief.

“I'm just happy you're all right... I... didn't think you were but then...”

“I saw him. Was he real? Was it really a Unicorn?” Yuri asked in wonder.

“I believe it was,” Mari said. “I sent a prayer to the Goddess and apparently She answered.”

“I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa!” Yuri cried. “They'll never believe it!”

“No!” Mari said, a little too forcefully; she then quieted her next words, not wanting to upset the child. “We will keep this our secret. The village elders still have superstitions about the Unicorn. If anyone finds out you may have been given some of their magic, I'm not sure what will happen. No one ever has to know. We'll just tell Mama and Papa you slipped in a mud puddle or something since you don't look hurt. But this will be our secret,” she said, her voice just conspiratorial enough to make Yuri smile in kind.

“Okay!” he said, grinning, then looked out over the rapids to the other side of the river as something caught his attention, eyes widening. “Mari! Look!”

And as Mari followed Yuri's pointed finger, a flash of gold and white disappeared into the trees, the sparking rainbows of the rapids in the sun making it appear the Unicorn had dissolved into glittering sparks.

“He really was real!” Yuri said in breathless wonder. “Now we know for sure they don't hate Humans like some of the elders say.”

Mari felt tears welling in her eyes as she squeezed her brother tightly, the events of the last hour finally hitting her in full as the wondrous tone of Yuri's voice, by far her favorite, made her realize just how much she had nearly lost.

“Thank the Goddess for that,” she replied, kissing her little brother's cheek. _And thank you, Great One, whoever you may be_ , she sent after the Unicorn, this time with certainty the creature may very well be able to hear her words.


	2. Forest Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's... a tree spirit there. This tree is almost as old as this world,” Yuri said, pointing at the gigantic trunk that was easily as thick through as their three horses put nose to tail. “She's watching over us.” Yuri focused as best he could, still not completely sure if he'd mastered this whole speaking with his mind thing. ~What's happening to me?~ he asked.
> 
> ~You are Becoming,~ the Wood Queen replied. ~The Old Magic you hold inside you now begins to show itself. You have been blessed by one of the oldest of the Sacred Ones. You have been Chosen.~

**Twelve Years Later**

“Hang on. I have to mix a little more blue into this, it's not matching your skin tone.”

Yuri looked into the cracked, pitted mirror his friend Phichit had hanging on the wall next to the easel where he kept his painting supplies. The memory-keeper of the village was constantly painting pictures of the people and things he saw around him every day with an intent on preserving things for posterity. It was an odd pursuit, but many times Phichit had been paid well for his exceptional work.

But this day, as he had been for the last month or so, Phichit was mixing up some pigment to cover an odd mark that had begun surfacing on Yuri's forehead. Yuri had noticed it one morning after bathing, as he looked into Mari's mirror to comb his glossy black, shoulder-length hair. At first he thought he'd possibly bruised his forehead on the low branches he'd ridden through the day before while out with Phichit, as he'd gotten slapped rather resoundingly when one caught on his riding tunic. But when he'd looked closer he realized that it wasn't the normal bruise pattern. It could only just be made out then, but when Mari saw it she immediately panicked. She insisted it needed to be covered or the elders of the village might force him to leave.

After all, it wasn't every day that the eight-pointed star symbol of the Unicorn just appeared on one's forehead.

Only a few days after the Star had begun to appear, Yuri began to notice some very strange things. The most jarring were the animals. He'd been ready to shoot an arrow through a rabbit for the stew his mother wanted to make, and when the rabbit spotted him, she froze and _begged for her life_. The usual frightened rabbit squeals Yuri had grown used to suddenly formed words, and she begged him to let her go because she'd just had a litter of babies that needed her.

He'd dropped his bow and arrow, along with his quiver, under a tree and left them. He hadn't killed anything since, not even a spider – especially when one would assure him that it was just passing through and had no intention of bothering him and please don't use anything heavy on him that might leave him flat. Yuri responded that he wouldn't sleep very well thinking about the thing crawling on him. The spider promised not to and climbed out the window instead since it clearly wasn't welcome.

“Okay, this should do it,” Phichit said. He dipped his forefinger into the small jar of paint and dabbed it over the Star, which was darker in color and more defined than a month ago. Taking up a small scrap of fabric he expertly dabbed the paint to blend it so it looked like Yuri's skin. “I tried oils to see if it might hold a bit longer than the clay based paints.” Phichit leaned back and admired his work. “I think I like this better.”

Yuri appraised himself in the mirror; for the moment, his face looked normal again and he breathed a soft sigh of relief. “I don't know what I'm going to do, Phichit. At some point it's going to get really hard to hide this if it keeps getting darker,” he said, brushing his bangs back down over his forehead to further hide it, checking himself in the mirror again. “And since that's not the only thing happening now...”

“Are you still hearing animals talk?” Phichit asked, concern in his tone. “That's really going to put a damper on hunting.”

“Yes. Yesterday I was out picking fruits off the fire-tree and a branch-horn was watching me over the hedgerow. He said “oh, you don't have the flying swords, I'm safe” before he walked off. I guess that's what they call arrows. But I'm the hunter for my family, Phichit. Mari has always had too much of a soft spot for animals so she wouldn't learn from Father how to hunt. Father's getting a bit too old to be wrestling branch-horns and chasing rabbits. But I can't even look at anything I used to kill without feeling guilty now because I know they have souls like us. It was always a debate among the hunters but now I know it's true.” He buried his face in his hands then, careful to not touch his forehead which was still drying. “I... I don't know what's happening to me.”

“I think Mari's right, it's because of the Unicorn,” Phichit affirmed. “When he saved your life he left you with some kind of magic that's surfacing now. Are you still hearing the forest voices too?”

“Yes,” Yuri replied. “The trees sing. When I am walking below them they greet me. One of the oldest ones – I can _feel_ how old they are – called me Honored One. They seem to know something I don't. And I can see their spirits. They look like beautiful men and women made of living wood, like carvings come to life.”

“Ohhh you had better be careful, it's said the wood spirits like to seduce men and turn them into trees,” Phichit said, eyes widening.

“That's not true,” Yuri sighed. “One of them told me it's not when I was afraid of her. Although she did say I was handsome.”

“Yeah, that Unicorn definitely left you with some kind of magic,” Phichit nodded. “Why do your elders hate them?”

“I don't know all the details, but I guess about two centuries ago there was some kind of war. There used to be no Humans here, but they invaded to try to capture magical creatures to sell. I guess the Elves were affected the most, but it almost caused the Unicorn to die too.”

“Sounds to me like the Humans think they should have won that war, which obviously isn't fair,” Phichit said. “So you think they just hate the Unicorn because they lost?”

“Probably. If there's one thing I know about war, it's that the reasons usually get twisted. Everything I was taught growing up seems to have two sides, and the loudest one is usually the one that's wrong. At least in this case. I mean... what did the Humans expect the people here to do?”

Phichit nodded. “Right... but instead, the elders probably just keep getting more angry over time that they lost and decided to hate anything magic because they don't understand it other than that it beat them. My people have always believed in magic, but I've never seen anyone that actually had any until now.”

Yuri thought back to when he'd crossed paths with Phichit, about five years previous in the forest. He'd been riding through on his gray mare, and had told Yuri he was undecided about returning to his village. He'd offered Phichit a place to stay, and when the villagers found out about the young boy's considerable talent with picture-making, he quickly found a means of getting by. He was the closest thing to a little brother Yuri had ever had, and right about now he was more than grateful for Phichit's open-minded point of view. At least he had someone he could talk to about the strange things happening to him now.

“So what do I do?” Yuri asked. “I feel like all this stuff is getting stronger by the day. I don't know that I can keep hiding it for much longer.”

“We might have to move on, find someone that can help you,” Phichit said. “It's said that nearer to where the Unicorns' palace in the mountains is, there are Humans that are their allies. We might be able to go there and at the very least get some advice. But no matter what, you're turning out to be pretty special Yuri, and you shouldn't try to hide that.”

Yuri sighed as he looked back at his reflection again. He was almost positive that, despite being twenty-four now, he'd started growing and changing again. His face had taken on sharper angles, and he was pretty sure his already large brown eyes had grown a bit larger, the color having deepened some.

“I don't think I'm going to have a choice,” he replied.

Phichit put an arm around his friend's shoulders. “It's a small price to pay when you consider what could have been... Mari said she was sure you had died that day. If that Unicorn hadn't saved you, I wouldn't have you now,” he said, his tone gentle.

The corners of Yuri's mouth turned up into a soft smile. “And I wouldn't have you. So I guess there really is a reason for everything.”

Phichit was about to respond when Yuri heard Mari's voice calling his name from outside Phichit's modest little one-room home, followed by a tap on the wooden door. Phichit called to her to come in and she did so, dressed for riding with foraging supplies in hand, as well as her usual bow and arrow for defense, although she was always loathe to use it and in Yuri's memory, never had.

“Are you two coming? I've been waiting for a whole jump of the sun. I know the days are longer now but I still want to be back before nightfall,” she said. She then peered at Yuri's forehead.

“It looks good. Phichit is a master of disguise,” she smirked.

Yuri sighed. “I just don't know how much longer I'll be able to hide everything else. I'm getting anxious about it, Mari. What if Mother and Father see? What will they do to me? We don't know how they feel about the Unicorn, I don't think they've ever really said anything.”

“I know Father was born long after the war, so who knows, maybe his views are different. Hopefully we have some time to figure it all out before it gets too noticeable. Now come on, we'll talk on the way to the vine fields.”

Phichit and Yuri gathered their things then and headed out to their horses, mounting up and following Mari down the well-worn pathway out of the village. Not too far away, there was a field of vine plants that bore delicious berries that could be used for many things, not the least of which was making wine. They grew continuously, and Mari had her horse, as well as Yuri's and Phichit's, loaded down with bags to carry as much as possible. Mari was very good at making foodstuffs from the abundance of plant life around the village, but her wine was the most desired. It would be late summer before the batch she was picking for today would be ready, but Yuri always loved helping her make it. He smiled at he thought of the delicious smell of the boiling cauldron of berries that would carry over the village this evening; it was one of his favorite childhood memories.

As the trio continued on down the path Yuri suddenly found himself at full attention. The birds were chattering about _everything_ today. Most of them were expecting babies, one young robin mother was complaining about the chore of laying eggs (“It's not very comfortable, you boys get away easy, all you have to do is flash your red chests around”), a pair of finches were fighting over how to construct their nest (“More of the fuzz-head flowers!” “No, they fall apart too easy!”) and a group of sparrows were sparring over two females. Yuri found himself smiling because all of this was such _serious_ business. Birds were rather intense creatures.

He paused then, shaking his head as his horse plodded along through the spring day, completely unaware of the cacophony going on in Yuri's head. Yuri had been taking this all in as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if it was _normal_ for Humans to hear about the inner workings of a day in the life of a bird. It _wasn't_ normal. Humans can't understand animals, and yet...

~Twoleg friend get stronger. Soon you hear everything.~

Yuri blinked and nearly fell off his horse... when he realized the coal-black young stallion was _speaking to him_ , the voice seeming to come from within his mind.

~Just think words back. That's how Sacred Ones do.~

Yuri looked around; there was no indication that either Phichit or Mari could hear his mount Ashes speaking. He focused then, staring at the back of the horse's head, watching its ears flick around as it listened to the forest sounds.

~How... how can you tell?~ Yuri... thought? Projected? He didn't even know what to call it.

~Can feel it. All horse know feeling of Sacred Ones magic. Soon you go to them.~

He was about to ask what that meant when out of nowhere, a snow white dove glided down from the trees above and alighted on Yuri's shoulder. He turned, blinking in surprise as the lovely creature appraised him, tilting its head to look at him clearly with one eye. Phichit brought his horse up next to Yuri, his own dark brown eyes wide.

“Whoa, it likes you,” he smiled. Mari turned to look back from her own horse, her face turning into a surprised expression as well.

~Sacred One in our woods. Just being born!~ the she-dove exclaimed finally. ~It has been a very long time since the Old Magic walked here.~

Yuri focused again, hoping this trick, whatever it was, worked for the dove as well. ~Just being born?~ he asked.

~Yes. Your gifts are beginning to show because you are ready to receive them. Soon you will feel the Call and leave this place,~ the bird replied.

~And go where?~ Yuri asked.

~The Palace, on the Mountain they reside on. I have been there, but it was a very long time ago. You will know when it is time. The forest will shelter you on your journey. We never let harm come to a Sacred One.~ And with that, the dove flew off, the puttering sound of its wings fading as it climbed into the canopy of trees and was gone. Yuri watched it, feeling overwhelmed by this new information. It seemed the forest held more secrets than he was capable of comprehending.

“---are you listening to me?” Mari's voice cut through Yuri's haze of thoughts and he shook himself back to consciousness. All three horses had come to a stop on the trail.

“What? Oh... uh... I'm sorry I didn't hear you,” Yuri replied.

“You were staring at that dove like it was talking to you,” Mari said. Until now, she had been kept unaware by Yuri and Phichit about how much had been happening. Unfortunately, that was about to end.

“It... it was,” Yuri answered carefully.

“What did it say?!” Phichit asked excitedly.

“Well... between that and... what Ashes here has told me... I'm definitely changing in some way...”

“Wait. You can _hear_ animals?” Mari's voice was a mix of shock and jealousy; Yuri always remembered Mari saying she wished she could talk to the animals in the forest.

“Y...yes. It started about an eight of days ago, with a rabbit. Then birds. Now Ashes. And... I can hear the trees too.”

Mari buried her face in her hands. “Oh Yuri... this... isn't good... what if you start getting other powers... the elders are going to make you leave...”

“Well... according to the dove... I'm going to hear some kind of call and want to leave on my own,” Yuri said. “I... don't understand it all, but maybe I can figure it out if I talk to the forest more...” He paused, realizing how completely ridiculous that sounded, but his instincts somehow told him it was his best course of action.

“From what I remember of the legends, the Unicorn live in a palace of some kind on a mountain in the range north of here. There's also a huge tribe of Elves that supposedly live there that ride dragons though, so no one can ever get close to it,” Phichit noted.

Yuri's eyes widened. “Dragons?? I didn't think they existed.”

“The deeper you go into Mythologica, the more magical creatures there are,” Phichit replied. “I've never seen any of them though. But anyway, if you really do have Unicorn magic in you, maybe their magic will guide you. I wish I was back in my own village because we had tons of scrolls and writings on it.”

“Maybe you should go there,” Mari said. “If Phichit's people are more open to all of this, you might be able to find out more. How far is it from here?”

“It's about a day's ride past the edge of the vine-fruit fields,” Phichit said. “Maybe I can come up with a reason to go there. I'll say I'm visiting and of course I'll want to take Yuri so he can meet my people.”

Yuri nodded. “That could work. I... I need to figure this out somehow.”

Phichit pulled his gray mare Twilight up next to Yuri as close as he could and reached for his friend's shoulder. “We will. But just know that whatever is happening to you is really special, Yuri. It's good magic, the purest there is, the oldest there is. You were gifted for a reason. It's said the Unicorn only pick those who are worthy of it to bless. He didn't have to save your life that day, but maybe there was a reason he did. Maybe you're meant for something bigger than your life in the village.”

Yuri had never been farther from his village than the vine-fruit field. He didn't even have an idea that the world was as big as it was now starting to feel. He felt an uneasy sensation gathering in his stomach; he'd always been afraid of the unknown and putting all of this uncertainty on top of it wasn't helping.

Mari pulled her dappled caramel-colored mare up on the other side of Ashes and reached for her brother's hand; she felt Yuri's trembling as she cradled it in both of her own.

“Phichit's right,” she said gently. “I don't know why the Unicorn appeared that day. I hadn't even seen him anywhere nearby until I got to you. You... were still. Turning blue. Buried in the mud, looking like you were broken in a hundred places. There was... no way you should have survived that fall and I don't think you did. But when I saw his magic wash over you... I somehow knew you'd never be the same. And now... what I feared is coming true. But... if you're meant to be something more, Yuri... the Fates are going to lead you until you find out what it is.”

Yuri squeezed Mari's hand. Mari had been more of a mother to him than his own mother, if he was being honest. His parents had always considered him something of a dreamer; an opinion that had, ironically, grown stronger after that day in the ravine that they were still unaware of. Yuri had always felt uneasy with the expectations his parents had put onto him; to them, it was important for him to grow his skills and become one of the village's hunters and protectors. But that was all the boys of the village had to aspire to... and Yuri realized as he considered Mari's words that he'd never been content with that. Now, he wondered if this had been why. He drew in a deep breath then, exhaling with a resigned drop of his shoulders.

“Let's... let's just go gather the vine-fruits. I really can't think about it more now... it's too much,” he said, his voice soft as he fought to not fall into that cycle of worry and doubt that always plagued him whenever he was frightened of something. “Let's just spend today together... since I don't know how many more days like this I'll have.”

Both Mari and Phichit's faces softened then, the realization quieting them as well. They reached out to offer wordless comfort – Mari squeezing her brother's hand, Phichit giving his brother-in-all-but-blood's shoulder a gentle pat – before they steered their horses back into single file and continued to make their way down the path to the vine-fruit field.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun was low on the horizon as the trio started back toward the village, each horse loaded down with six bags each of the dark purple berries. Between the three of them they'd probably eaten another bagful, the sweet, juicy fruits too addicting to not eat until one was stuffed, especially warmed from the sun.

Evening was Yuri's favorite time of day in the woods. He loved the way the sun dappled through the leaves in the spring and summer, and he'd always enjoyed the chorus of the birds as they settled down to bed – but now, those birds' incessant chatter actually made sense. With the revelation known to Mari and Phichit that he could understand them, Yuri now passed the time as they took their slow ride back telling his companions what was going on in the trees above their heads.

“The robin pairs are constantly bickering. The males can't be bothered to help out once the eggs are laid so the mother birds are always annoyed. The sparrows are discussing how many crickets they caught today and one-upping each other. The starlings are annoyed because they don't like to sleep. And the finches have decided that tomorrow they're going to ask the rabbits for some of their shedded fur to line their nests,” he recited.

“Who knew all that was going on in all that chatter!” Phichit said, completely fascinated. “I wonder what--”

Phichit was halted mid-sentence as he realized Yuri's mount Ashes had stopped in his tracks and Yuri was staring, wide-eyed, into the forest path ahead at something Phichit and Mari couldn't see. He didn't seem afraid, more in a state of wonder.

“What is it?” Mari asked, bringing her mare Hasetsu up next to Ashes.

“There's... a tree spirit there. This tree is almost as old as this world,” Yuri said, pointing at the gigantic trunk that was easily as thick through as their three horses put nose to tail. “She's watching over us.”

“She might know more about what's happening to you,” Phichit offered. “Maybe ask her?”

“I don't know if that would be... rude? She seems so... regal. She looks like what you'd expect a queen in a storybook to look like...” Yuri appraised the sight before him and wished his companions could see the beautiful spirit's form. She had manifested into a shape Yuri would identify with so as not to frighten him and as such looked like what he'd described to Phichit earlier that day, a woman carved of living wood that moved with ethereal grace. She was shrouded in a lush green glow that hung about her like regal robes, a crown of her own leaves and branches on her head – or were they _part_ of her head? Yuri stared in awe, no longer feeling like he had to wrap his brain around what he was seeing, which was the most jarring part – this all felt _normal_.

~It is not rude, Honored One. For you who holds the Old Magic, no request shall go ungranted.~ She then _bowed_ to Yuri. ~What is it you seek to know?~

Yuri focused as best he could, still not completely sure if he'd mastered this whole speaking with his mind thing. ~What's happening to me?~ he asked.

~You are Becoming,~ the Wood Queen replied. ~The Old Magic you hold inside you now begins to show itself. You have been blessed by one of the oldest of the Sacred Ones. You have been Chosen.~

~But why? Why did that Unicorn save my life?~ he wondered.

~No one knows their ways,~ the Queen replied. ~Only that they Do as they will. It is said they can see into the future, to what one is meant to Become. To find your truth, you most follow the lead of the Old Magic to your Truth.~

As Yuri took all of this in, the Queen's glow began to fade as she started to retreat back into the gigantic trunk.

~Wait! Please! Don't go, I need to know more!~ Yuri cried out, both speaking now as well as projecting his words to the forest spirit.

~I have told you what I know,~ she replied with a hint of gentle amusement. ~I am rooted to this place. You have the means to follow. The learning is part of the journey. The Old Magic makes you stronger than you know. You will find your way, Honored One.~ And before Yuri could say anything more, the Queen shimmered into what looked like a million tiny green firefly-like points of light that faded into the trunk of the centuries-old tree.

“What did it say!?” Phichit chirped excitedly. Yuri blinked out of his trance-like state to realize the woods were becoming darker; Mari didn't like being out past dark and all things considered, Yuri wasn't fond of it either.

“Nothing more than I'm already somewhat sure of,” he said as he nudged Ashes into a trot. “But I think we'll have to make that trip Phichit. I'm not sure if I want to know what I'll find out, but I think I'll have to learn it all whether I want to or not.”

Mari and Phichit followed as the three horses broke into a canter to continue down the path. None of them had brought lanterns, having expected to be home much sooner, so it was in their best interest to get home before the woods became shrouded in darkness. As the light faded, Yuri felt himself getting more anxious – that is, until he began to see more of the green firefly-like lights sprinkling through the trees. He didn't bother to ask Mari and Phichit if they could see them, as he already knew they couldn't. The glittering lights were gathering into Human-shapes but stayed glowing instead of turning into the wooden forms. Their voices sang to Yuri, the melodies comforting. _You are not alone, Honored One. We shall guide you home safely. Do not fear._

They finally returned to the village just as the woods were shrouded in darkness. The nightly bonfire was already ablaze, the rowdy gathering that happened each night during the warm months already in full swing. They chose to have their horses skirt the perimeter; they didn't feel like being questioned as to why they were out so late. It wouldn't sit very well to tell them that Yuri's tree spirit protectors kept them safe in the darkness, he mused to himself as they tethered their horses in the stable hut behind the Katsuki family's home. Phichit's modest little hut had been built next door once he'd become friends with Yuri, with Yuri very often spending the night there after falling asleep talking endlessly with his friend about anything and everything.

Yuri's mother Hiroko came out of the house then. “Where were you? We were worried, the dark isn't safe in the woods. You really should plan better next time.” She lit the candles inside the several lanterns hanging from poles around the home from the one she was carrying in her hand. “But it looks like you had a good harvest! I can't wait to make some of them into pies. I'll be busy tomorrow!” she singsonged as Phichit and Yuri unloaded the horses, putting the heavy burlap bags into the wagon for easy transport the next day to where Mari had her mulling cauldron set up.

At his mother's words Yuri took one of the bags he'd filled and carried it into the house. As he set the bag down onto the kitchen floor he greeted his father Toshiya, who was sitting at the table enjoying his nightly tea. Mari was an expert with the bounty of the forest and had created from the plants she grew in their garden a special tea that everyone in the village paid quite the price for. The trades of foodstuffs and even clothing came almost daily when she'd made a new batch for sale; it was why the Katsuki family was one of the most popular in the village. Toshiya had been waiting for his son to come into whatever skills he would have and had hoped he would become one of the village's finest hunters, but Yuri knew that in this last month especially, his father hadn't been quite happy with Yuri's sudden reluctance to hunt. He hoped that the bounty of fruit he'd just laid on the floor would ease the situation at least a little; at least he wasn't being totally useless.

Yuri felt a difference in the atmosphere of the room though. Usually his father greeted him warmly despite any issues between them, but tonight, as he stood upright from setting down the heavy bag and looked at Toshiya, he realized the older man was staring at him intently. His father's eyes had narrowed, posture stiffening in that stance that Yuri knew well... something was wrong.

Toshiya stood up and walked over to his son, who stood eye to eye with him in height. With a sudden sinking feeling in his gut Yuri realized that his father wasn't looking into his eyes, but above them. There was a tense silence for several seconds that felt like hours until finally, Toshiya's face angled back down and he met Yuri's eyes.

“When did you meet a Unicorn, Yuri?” his father asked. Yuri felt his eyes go wide. He impulsively turned to the window at his right, looking at his lantern light-illuminated reflection, and suddenly realized what had happened. In the heat of the day Yuri had wiped at his forehead several times... and Phichit's covering had been sponged away, revealing the Star which Yuri was almost certain had become even more defined than it had been just that morning. He turned back to his father as Hiroko, Mari and Phichit came into the house. With Yuri facing them, Mari saw Yuri's bared forehead in the soft light of the room and was gripped with fear; Hiroko saw it as well and gasped, her hands raising to her face as she walked over to her son.

“Tell me,” Toshiya said again, his tone not unkind.

“It... was a long time ago,” Yuri said, his voice slightly shaky. “I was twelve, and went with Mari to pick berries near the ravine. I got too close and fell... and when I woke up I saw him.”

“The Unicorn saved Yuri's life,” Mari said quickly. “I... he was dead, I'm sure of it... but the beast appeared out of thin air and just... healed him. I... don't know why.”

Tears were streaming down Hiroko's face as she reached to embrace her son. “You've been Blessed,” she sobbed. “The legends are true.”

“I never thought I would see it in my lifetime,” Toshiya said. “And certainly not with my own blood.”

“You... know something about this?” Yuri asked; he was having a difficult time maintaining his composure as his mother sobbed quietly, holding him for dear life.

“It's an old legend now. Most think it's a wives tale, a way to frighten children. Before any of us in this village were here, before the first of our people came to Mythologica when the borders were open and unprotected by its magic that had been wounded somehow, it is said there was a child whose mother was healed by a Unicorn while the child was still in her belly. When he was born, he was said to have half-Unicorn blood. Over time, there's been stories that a Human blessed with Unicorn blood eventually turns into a Unicorn.”

Yuri's blood went cold. “I'm going to turn into a _Unicorn_? he half-shouted, suddenly terrified.

“No, sweet one,” Hiroko said, pulling Yuri into one of the chairs at the table. “Not like the one that Blessed you. A different kind, that look like Humans but are not. None of our people have ever seen one, but we know they exist.”

“Well, one of our people did, many turns ago,” Toshiya corrected. He sat down at the table across from Yuri; Hiroko pulled over two stools for Phichit and Mari, then put on water for more tea. “I was young then. Her father found out she'd had a dalliance with one of the two-legged Unicorn. They call themselves Immortals. He drove her out of the village and it's said she was taken into the manor lands that are near the mountain range legend tells the Unicorn live on, but she was never seen again. Last we heard she had a son who was born a half-blood. He supposedly is Lord over one of Mythologica's borders, which are ever-changing. But like all things Unicorn, it's difficult to find anything more. They shield themselves from anyone that is not deemed worthy of being allowed into their world.”

“But there's more,” Hiroko added. “It's said her Unicorn lover came for her because their union had also Blessed her with the magic. Eventually, it takes over a Human and turns them into one of the Immortals. I... never believed that though...”

Yuri couldn't stop the rush of tears that came to his eyes unbidden then. “I... it's true... I've been seeing strange things, hearing animals talk... the very forest spirits themselves are telling me I'm an 'Honored One' and that I'm becoming... something, I don't know...” He buried his face in his hands then as all the emotions and fear over the changes in himself from the last month crashed down on him. “What am I now? A freak? Something to be feared and driven out from all I've known?” Hiroko embraced her son again in an attempt to calm him.

“That, I don't know,” Toshiya said. “It's always only been stories. The elders only knew so much about the Unicorn, whether it's because the knowledge is lost to time or they just don't care to tell us more.”

“My people know more about it,” Phichit offered carefully. “I... was talking with Yuri about taking him to my village to see what we could find out.”

“That would probably be most advisable,” Toshiya nodded. “Because if the elders find out about this... I don't know what they'll do. If you leave of your own accord, you will be able to return once you've found out what happens from here.”

“But what about you and Mother and Mari? You'll have no one to hunt for you, take care of you...” Yuri's head was spinning now; this was too much truth for one day on top of all else he'd learned.

“We will survive. I've still got enough fight in me to hunt, and the trades are getting more fruitful every day. Mari's been learning tanning and weaving as well and we already have people coming to her for clothing.” Toshiya reached over then, laying a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

“You have to do this. What you are becoming is much greater than this small village can hold. Perhaps you can find the son of our village's ancestor, maybe he can help you. I can't offer you any wisdom unfortunately, as I don't really know more.”

Yuri composed himself then with a deep breath and resulting heavy sigh. His father was putting it gently, but Yuri knew better. He knew that every day longer he stayed, he'd risk his family being exposed as harboring a magic user – something that the elders had always frowned upon. As much as he feared leaving behind all he knew, he realized now as he'd suspected that he had no other choice.

“I'll... need a day at least to pack,” he said sadly, resignation in his voice. “I'll have Phichit hide the Mark on my forehead for one more day, as he has been. We'll take our leave morning after the morrow. I just... don't know when... or if... we'll be back...”

“Life carries you away from where you think you'll always be, sometimes,” Hiroko said, her voice equally sad. “But you will become something much more than you could ever be here, my dear Yuri. You were Chosen for a reason, and you must find out what that reason is. And then, maybe you can return to us some day and show us how you have grown.”

Yuri felt the tears rushing up again and he fought to swallow them back.

“Whatever that is, I hope it's something you can be proud of,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute on this update. I'm hoping to get better at that. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the wait though. I can say that those of you waiting for Victor's appearance will be waiting a bit yet, but I promise he'll be here eventually. ;) Also, I do think there will be some appearances from other YOI characters, I just don't know yet which ones.
> 
> I hope you've liked what you've read so far! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Fire Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a tingling throughout his body. Something had set him off and he immediately felt anxious, with the prevailing feeling that they were being watched. A moment later Ashes gave a snort and stopped in his tracks, all four feet rooting in place; the Elves' mounts also came to a halt, with Yurio standing atop the broad back of his panther, an arrow loaded in his bow; Mila did the same, her muscles taught as she held her bow and arrow at ready. It prompted Yuri to pull out his own bow and arrow with Phichit unsheathing his sword.
> 
> ~Humans. And not the friendly kind,~ Mila relayed to Yuri. ~Tell your companion not to speak. They're passing by the next path over. If we're quiet they may not hear.....~ Mila's words trailed off as the sound of voices came from their left through the trees. Both of the panthers began to growl, bearing fangs as long as Yuri's longest finger and twice as thick. Before any of them could react something came flying down from the tree above them, with Yuri recognizing it immediately: A net, weighted down along the edges, meant to capture....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing included here is my art, of Yuri as he appears in this part of the story. Please do not repost anywhere without my permission. The art has been posted to my Twitter at @BurnMyHeartOut and my Tumblr @HuntressFirefall; reblogs and retweets are love.

 

The sky was just getting lighter in the west when Yuri and Phichit set off two days after the revelation of Yuri's secret. After some discussion it was decided that Phichit would mix up a decent sized batch of the paint he used to cover Yuri's Star and would continue to conceal it, as they might still meet Humans along the way who took issue with the Unicorn. Until Yuri himself knew more about what was happening to him, it was best to try to remain inconspicuous.

Yuri had always liked being awake this early in the morning, but had never set out on a task or ride at that time. He took in the woods now with a different perspective as Phichit led them down the trail that took them back to the vine-fruit fields, where from there they'd continue on to Phichit's people's village. Yuri could hear the forest creatures waking up for the day and noted new voices in just the two days since he'd last really paid attention; tiny ones, babies that were being born daily as spring progressed.

By the time they reached the vine-fruit field the sun was low in the morning sky, sending beams through the trees ringing the clearing. The field and its contents, one section stripped bare by the trio of Mari, Phichit and Yuri a few days earlier, were still covered with morning dew that sparkled in the places the sun hit.

~Where do you go, young Chosen One? If it is the Palace you seek, you're going the wrong way.~

Yuri reigned in Ashes, then called to Phichit who had kept going a few more paces on the path around the field.

“Who speaks?” Yuri asked the voice that sounded female, looking around the field; there was nothing obvious that the voice could be emanating from... at first, anyway. On the far end of the clearing the hedgerow began to move, and both Phichit and Yuri nearly fell off their horses at what appeared.

She was shorter than both Phichit and Yuri, but both young men had no doubt she could take them both down without a second thought with the huge, ornately-carved bow slung across her back and the quiver of arrows that appeared to be two-third her height. Yuri mused that they were the same size as his own bow and arrows that he'd brought for self-defense. Her muscular body was wrapped in finely-tanned hides that hugged her figure without anything loose to catch on the many branches and twigs of the forest. Her flame-red hair cascaded in waves to just below her chin, bright blue, overly-large, cat-shaped eyes appraising them both without a hint of wariness. But the most identifying trait were undoubtedly the large, gracefully tapered ears that her hair framed; Yuri imagined there wasn't a single sound that could get past them.

“Yuri!” Phichit whispered. “By the Goddess, it's an Elf! I've never seen one in person before!” Phichit looked like he was vibrating in his saddle, he was so excited.

The She-Elf came closer, bearing toward Yuri and seeming genuinely unafraid of either of them. “I am Mila, of the BlackPaw tribe of the Great Holt. I was on my way back from the hunt two suns-go-down from this morning and felt the remnants of the magic you left here in this field. I've been waiting to see if you'd return.” Mila spoke in somewhat broken Human speak; Yuri absently wondered where she'd learned it.

“What do you want with me?” Yuri asked. “The elders of my village have always said the Unicorn and Elves didn't get along very well.”

“Time changes many things,” Mila replied. “Much of the tension came from one of the Unicorn's own bringing down harm to this world by errant actions. But there has been peace for more than two Ages. The War is a memory to all but the most long-lived, and even the edges of those blades are softened by time. Our people live in peace and friendship with the Unicorn now, but you are of most interest to our kind for a few reasons.”

“Wait, do you know something about what's happening to Yuri?” Phichit finally broke in.

Mila appraised the younger man, her blue eyes blinking slowly. “Our kind is friend to several Chosen who have been created over the turns of season. But Lord Christophe is the one who has charged us with bringing any new Chosen to him should we find them. Normally we have a harder time finding them, but it would seem you--” she nodded to Yuri here – “were Blessed by one of the Ancients. Your magic is very strong, to where even Elves can feel it. Our protection is offered to you without question when one holds such sacred magic.”

Yuri blinked then. “Okay this gets more and more confusing and frightening the longer it goes on,” he replied.

“Nothing to be frightened about,” Mila said, smiling warmly. “You're lucky to not be all Human. Your changing blood leads you to respect the creatures of the forest and also its people. Were you not carrying the magic I'd have likely not been so welcoming. Your friend is lucky he is in your acquaintance for that reason alone.”

Phichit swallowed hard as Yuri looked over at him then back to Mila. “I... see,” he answered.

“The Holt is a half-day's ride from here, then Lord Christophe's another,” Mila continued. “I shall take you to our home first, for safe haven overnight...” she paused then as she seemingly realized she knew neither of their names.

“Oh... I'm Yuri, and this is Phichit,” Yuri said. “How did you get so far from home? And you're alone?”

“Sometimes we follow the herds of tree-horns,” Mila said. “Also, our Bondmates run quickly.”

“Bondmates?” Phichit asked. Mila's attention had turned to the hedgerow, which began to move. For a few moments, both men felt their horses tense, heads raising as they sniffed the air. A series of whinnies and huffs from the horses followed and then they seemed to relax – but the two men didn't when the cause of the horses' reactions appeared from the hedgerow. The leaves barely moved as the jet-black panther, as large as one of the horses in body but more stout and heavily muscled, poured out of the hedgerow like liquid night, emerald green eyes sparkling. It came up to Mila and she stroked the massive head as if she were greeting a kitten.

“Our tribe bond with these panthers,” she explained as she vaulted up onto the big cat's back. “We are linked in our minds. It is good for hunting and protection. They can smell, see and hear things beyond the range of the Elves. It is one of the ways the Goddess helped us grow to adapt to this world over the many Great Ages. Now come. The sun is a quarter-eight across the sky already and we must be to the Holt by sun-goes-down.” She stayed mounted on the panther without a saddle or any kind of reigns, powerful legs gripping the crease just behind the creature's shoulder blades, with just a handful of the fur between powerful shoulders to steady her. The cat turned and started along the path around the field, doubling back the way Yuri and Phichit had come but then veering to their left. They nudged their horses on and the mounts followed; Yuri had gotten the distinct impression the big cat and the horses had been conversing with the cat letting them know they weren't going to be his dinner, as Ashes was far too calm to be walking behind such a predator.

“You need to ask her more!” Phichit whispered as he pulled Twilight up next to Ashes. “What if this is a trap? The Elves have always been tricky according to my people. You never really know where their alliances lie.”

“I honestly believe her,” Yuri said. “Neither of us would hurt her and if she can feel what I am, she knows that it's probably affected me the way it has. I have a hard time thinking of hurting anything in the forest now, it almost feels like it's not in my nature anymore.”

“What in the Goddess' name are you _doing_? You just trusted them because he's got the Blood?”

The rough-sounding voice was speaking in the same broken Human speak that Mila had used, but was far less friendly. Another panther came bursting out of the hedgerow with a sinewy, blond-haired male Elf armed with a formidable sword in addition to his bow and arrows mounted atop it. The Elf's firey green eyes glared at the two men and their horses, his mount huffing amiably at Mila's.

“Yurio, you know the Codes by now. Lord Christophe would be very angry if we left him to fend for himself,” Mila snapped, her tongue rolling the 'r' sound in the other Elf's name with a musical lilt.

“Then bring the Halfblood and leave the full Human to rot,” Yurio spat. “You know we're not supposed to trust the common Humans.”

“I don't think his friend intends to harm us. If that were the case I'd have taken his head off by now, you know that.” Phichit shuddered at the casual coldness with which Mila spoke the words; it was also the first time both men noticed that Mila also had an equally formidable sword slung across her back as well. “Now come, we're wasting time. Horses don't run as fast as panthers so we'll have to make haste as best we can.” She turned on her mount to face Yuri and Phichit.

“He's young and is just beginning to go out on hunts and such with me,” Mila said with a hint of apology as she addressed Yuri; Phichit noticed that she didn't seem to acknowledge him with the same reverence despite her telling her companion otherwise. “Most of the Humans here know better than to try to harm us. There are always a few that slip in from outside our borders, but by your friend's look I believe his tribe is one we can trust from within Mythologica, as I've seen his like before. Now come, we've stood still long enough.” She then nudged her mount onward again, and the two horses followed without prompting. Yurio's mount went on a bit ahead, the Elf keeping watch over the forest as they began their journey to wherever they were being taken.

Yuri decided then to see if he could communicate with Mila as she had with him earlier. Focusing his thoughts at the back of her head – he didn't know if doing it that way worked but he figured he'd nothing to lose – he gathered his words and, closing his eyes, put them forth.

~Can you tell me more about what I am?~ he asked cautiously. He realized he'd succeeded when Mila's head tipped sideways a bit as she processed the unfamiliar voice in her head.

~Not as much as Lord Christophe can,~ she offered. ~But I can tell you that the magic within you is taking the Human from your veins. It is changing your blood and when you Awaken, you shall be Human no more.~

Yuri felt a chill go through him at that. ~And this Lord Christophe, he's like me?~

~Yes, but in a slightly different way. He was gifted by another Unicorn Immortal he is very close to, and holds the Unicorn magic, but only because his Immortal friend shared a bit of his soul with Lord Christophe. They are like brothers. The way Lord Christophe was Gifted is different to how you have been.~

~What... does he look like?~ Yuri asked, dreading the answer.

~Lord Christophe's friend has a mastery in shapechanging magic, so Christophe himself looks much closer to Human, just much larger. He apparently chose to not have his appearance change much as he decided to live outside the Palace. But even with a full Blessing, the Blood doesn't change your appearance too much. You won't grow an extra set of legs or a horn if that's what you're worried about. But believe me, you'll be a far better version of yourself, especially with the blood you carry.~

Yuri's head was already spinning. ~I... I see. I guess I'll wait to meet this Lord then and hope I can learn more. I'm just... rather afraid of all of this.~

Mila turned around to look over her shoulder at him, and to his surprise she was smiling softly.

~Don't be,~ she said, her tone comforting. ~Soon you'll feel at one with this world, and you'll learn your place in it. Lord Christophe will be able to explain more, but you won't lose yourself. That much I also know.~

Yuri couldn't help but smile back, comforted by the almost motherly feel of Mila's voice in his head. She gave him a nod then turned back toward the path, where just ahead of her Yurio was looking over his shoulder. They appeared to be communicating in the same silent way, with the younger Elf's expression still full of contempt. Mila pulled her panther up next to his and gave his shoulder a shove, seeming to admonish him; they then stayed paired together as they led the two men and their mounts along the forest path.

“Those two seem to get along great,” Phichit deadpanned.

Yuri smirked, somewhat amused. “It's kind of comforting. I'd always thought Elves were dangerous and hard to communicate with. Maybe we're just lucky because of what I am. But I think she's rather fascinating.”

“Oh Yuri, don't be getting a crush now,” Phichit teased; Yuri's eyes widened in response.

“No! Not like that. Just... She could be a lot more deadly than she's letting on, I think. I'd love to see her use those weapons.”

Phichit snorted then. “Just not on us!” he replied.

 

* * *

The quartet traveled the better part of the day, with the Elves seeming not to have a need to stop and eat or really rest. Yuri and Phichit were thankful that Yuri's mother had sent them off with a lot of rations, including the delicious little pastries she'd made for them to take along, miniatures of her vine-fruit pie. Yuri nibbled on one now, the taste making him feel more than a bit homesick.

The goodbyes that morning had been as close to tearing Yuri's heart of of his chest as he'd ever come. Even if he did return to the village by the ravine – the only home he'd ever known – he would be forever changed. Despite what Mila had told him, he was still afraid he would be so different his family wouldn't recognize him. Mari had wanted to come along suddenly even though she knew that with Yuri gone, her many valuable skills would be what helped the family survive. Yuri had to talk her out of it, but the entire exchange had been tearful. She made Phichit swear on his life that he'd protect Yuri no matter what happened.

Yuri was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a tingling throughout his body. Something had set him off and he immediately felt anxious, with the prevailing feeling that they were being watched. A moment later Ashes gave a snort and stopped in his tracks, all four feet rooting in place; the Elves' mounts also came to a halt, with Yurio standing atop the broad back of his panther, an arrow loaded in his bow; Mila did the same, her muscles taught as she held her bow and arrow at ready. It prompted Yuri to pull out his own bow and arrow with Phichit unsheathing his sword.

~Humans. And not the friendly kind,~ Mila relayed to Yuri. ~Tell your companion not to speak. They're passing by the next path over. If we're quiet they may not hear.....~ Mila's words trailed off as the sound of voices came from their left through the trees. Both of the panthers began to growl, bearing fangs as long as Yuri's longest finger and twice as thick. Before any of them could react something came flying down from the tree above them, with Yuri recognizing it immediately: A net, weighted down along the edges, meant to capture....

“Phichit! Cover the Elves!” Yuri cried, shooting an arrow up into the tree branches which was met with the cry of a man who then came crashing down, Yuri's arrow through his arm. The Elves began firing off arrows, with both of them having avoided the net. Three men and their dogs came through the foliage then, too close to use arrows so Yuri unsheathed his sword with Ashes swinging around to face the intruders.

“Damn you to the fires you Human filth!” Yuri's head jerked to his right at Yurio's cry to find him ensnared in another net, one of the men trying to drag him off, having been swiped off his panther which was circling, trying to find an opening to safely attack without hurting his Bondmate. Yuri switched to his bow again, firing off an arrow that hit the man in the shoulder, providing enough distraction for Yurio's panther to take care of the rest. Yurio pulled out a previously concealed dagger as long as his forearm and slashed his way out of the net.

“How in Goddess' name did you make that shot??” Phichit cried; Yuri realized that he probably _shouldn't_ have been able to, but this was the second time he'd shot more or less blind and hit his mark.

“Ah, I think we have a fancy one here!”

Yuri suddenly found himself being torn from his mount by a pair of burly arms. As he flipped backward he saw the face of a man with long brown hair tied back into an extra long ponytail, some errant strands hanging in his face. As he was hauled across the clearing Yuri tried desperately to dig his heels in, but the man was far too strong and overpowered his diminutive frame despite Yuri's strength.

“No normal man can make shots like that. You're one'a them halfbreeds. You'll fetch a pretty penny in the Outlands!” the man drawled. As the world shook and spun as Yuri was dragged he saw Yurio and Mila fighting off two more men with their swords, with Mila taking out one by slicing through his hamstrings and running him through with her sword when he collapsed, and Yurio outright gutting the other with the same dagger he'd escaped the net with. Phichit was busy fending off one more with the help of his horse's kicking feet and one of the panthers who had come to his aid... and at that point Yuri realized that none of them were able to spare a moment to realize he was being dragged off.

The panic set in then, the sounds around him going muffled. He heard one of the other men that came crashing into the clearing calling the man holding him captive a name that began with a C; he couldn't focus on it much as his world kept spinning, the panic threatening to eat him alive. The Outlanders were the ones who'd started the War two centuries previous by capturing and killing Mythologica's native creatures, and apparently they still tried to carry on their ancestors' ways.

Mila had just finished off her Human when she realized Yuri was missing; she whirled around to see the man dragging Yuri's half-limp form, the panic seizing him and making him unable to react. She loaded an arrow but the man hauled Yuri up to cover his body and head.

“Do it and I'll snap his neck,” the man growled. He then crossed one burly arm across Yuri's throat, already somewhat cutting off his breathing. As Yuri gasped for air he tried to focus; he'd lost all his weapons when he was torn off his horse and realized he had no means of defense.

Two more men came from somewhere but stopped short at the stalemate. “Celestino, what about them?” one of them asked, motioning to the Elves who were both holding arrows at the ready, both watching for an opening to somehow free Yuri; the other came over and grabbed Phichit.

“I got something way more valuable,” the man holding Yuri, apparently named Celestino, replied. He then took his gloved hand and rubbed Yuri's forehead, which made Yuri realize the paint Phichit had put there that morning had probably begun to fade. “Just as I thought,” Celestino said with a sinister laugh. “He's a halfbreed. One'a them Unicorn people. If we take him outside the borders he'll stay like this and still have powers, but he'll be easy to control. Maybe I'll keep him for myself. I ain't never seen one'a these before.”

Yuri knew that if any resident of Mythologica was taken outside the borders, the magical protections of the realm were gone. His lifespan would be that of a normal Human, and he wasn't sure what would happen to the Unicorn magic in his veins. He knew one thing for certain though: the borders always changed, and once one was outside them, there was no guarantee that even if he escaped, he would ever find his way back.

The panic rose to the highest level Yuri had ever felt. He knew he had to escape somehow, had to survive this. Even though his companions had made short work of most of the men there were still enough left to kill Mila, Yurio and Phichit...

Suddenly, Yuri felt his body begin to hum, vibrating from within, the sensation not unlike the charged feeling of the woods when lightning had struck a tree nearby in a storm. He felt like all of the panic in his body was gathering in his chest, but rather than stifling him...

Suddenly Celestino let out a blood-curdling scream as Yuri's body was engulfed in a halo of rainbow sparks that then ran through the Human holding him, making his body vibrate. The sparks then exploded with a sharp crack, sending the man flying backwards into a huge tree trunk. Yuri slumped forward, body still humming and enveloped in the sparks; as he raised his head he saw the other men that had come into the clearing suddenly running for their lives. In a few more moments the blazing, painless, rainbow fire that seemed to be emanating from within Yuri himself died down; then the clearing was back to normal, with just the evening sun filtering through the trees and Celestino out cold beneath the huge old tree.

“What in Goddess' name was _that_ , Yuri??” Phichit shouted, eyes wide, too afraid to go toward his friend. Yuri looked around, bewildered, not even sure where the energy had come from, or how he'd done it.

The Elves, however, didn't seem phased. Mila reached down to pick up her sword, a knowing smile on her face.

“Unicorn defensive magic,” she confirmed. “It feeds on the energy in your body in an attack. It was uncontrolled, but you definitely have it.”

“I just... was panicking... and it felt like it... all rushed out of me...” Yuri's head was throbbing now, especially his forehead just above his eyes.

“That's how it works. Our Elven healers are able to use that energy too, so it probably means you're going to have some kind of healing gifts. If you can harness that power, no one will be able to touch you,” Mila said with a wicked smirk. “The Human was right about one thing: You're quite special. Your powers are coming in very quickly. We need to get you to Lord Christophe's manor. I don't think we have time to bother with the Holt.”

“You would know better than us, so I defer to you my lady,” Yuri replied. Mila smiled at that with Yurio rolling his eyes.

“There's no need for so much formality,” Mila said. “But it's actually nice to find Humans who don't call us demons on sight.”

“Well... I can see how that happens though,” Phichit noted, which immediately got him a scathing glare from Yurio. “I mean... the way you fight... I didn't expect it.”

Mila nodded, her face a bit grim. “That's not really why though. It's because of our appearance... Very often our eyes glow in the dark when they catch the moonlight, like our panthers' do. In the time of the War the Humans sought our heads, ears and eyes as trophies, believing that they summoned demon spirits away from them. Many of our kind died for their foolish beliefs. Yurio and I are much too young to remember those times, but the elders of our tribe have their stories.”

Yuri felt his heart clench a bit as Mila spoke. He'd heard some of the lingering stories about the long-ago war, but to find them somewhat confirmed by the Elf nagged at him in a way he couldn't pin down. He worked through the agitation it caused him by gathering up his weapons which were strewn across the clearing. The two men he'd shot through the arm and shoulder had fled with his arrows so he was down a pair, but still had enough to make the trip. As he retrieved his sword which was on the ground near Twilight, he found Phichit looking at him with wide eyes.

“The Star on your forehead... it's darker still,” he remarked. He then held up the flat of his blade, which was polished to a mirror finish, so Yuri could look at his reflection. The Star was indeed darker, looking almost like one of the time-consuming skin marks the one artist in his village had done with ink made from the tar of one of the plants along the ravine, and a pair of sharp stones. It almost looked like it had been seared into his skin by the energy his body had put out in the swell of defensive magic from earlier.

“Now that I know this puts me in danger,” Yuri said, motioning to it, “I need to get to where I'm safe. I don't know what I'm capable of yet... or even what I'm going to be. And it almost cost all of you your lives,” he said, a bit of guilt in his voice. “If the Humans who escaped let others know I'm out here... they might try again. I'm with Mila... we need to get to this Lord's home fast, for all our sakes.”

Mila walked over to Yuri then. She stood a head shorter than him, but he still had the sense that the Elf was quite powerful, especially after seeing her fight. She reached up to lay a hand on his arm; it was only then that Yuri noticed her hand only had four fingers instead of five.

“None of this is your fault,” she said gently. “There have always been Humans who continue to try to take our people. We're closer to one of the borders, which is where they come from. The thing of it is... they don't realize that they will never find their way back out once they're here. No Outlander can. So they get their due eventually, once word spreads to our people that they're here. Don't worry... my tribe will have them gone soon enough, and Lord Christophe will have his men watching for them too. But you're right. We need to make haste, because you're far too valuable to the Unicorn and with your powers untrained, you may do your own self harm.”

Yurio had been staring at Yuri as Mila was speaking to him, sitting on top of his panther. As everyone mounted up, Yurio pulled his Bondmate alongside Yuri's horse.

~That was a nice shot you made before,~ Yurio said, the tone even, almost soft. ~Thanks for getting that common Human filth off of me.~

Yuri smiled softly. ~It's the least I can do in return for your help,~ he said.

Yurio looked up at Yuri then, emerald green eyes meeting Yuri's with a fire that made Yuri certain that the slender, waif-like Elf was probably far more of a killing machine than he let on. A slow smile crept across the Elf's face.

~Next time, run him right between his ugly beady eyes,~ Yurio grinned. He then winked and spurred his panther to the head of their line once again.

“What was that all about?” Phichit asked as the horses picked up a canter to match the panthers' fast pace as they traveled down the trail.

Yuri smiled again as he settled in to the rhythm of Ashes' gait. “Oh nothing,” he said. “I'm just quickly learning that nothing, and no one, is always what they seem around here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning out extremely different than originally planned. It's looking like I won't be using any OCs that have a significant impact on the story. So if anyone reading remembers that synopsis that was posted previously? Yeah, ditch it lol.
> 
> And without any spoilers, I can now officially say that if you're waiting for Victor, he will be arriving in the next chapter. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	4. Song of the Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unicorn swung that same head around and was suddenly facing Yuri, looking him straight in the eye, its horn aligned with Yuri's eyes in just such a way that he only saw a circle filled with spirals as it pointed directly at him. The animal appraised him for what seemed like eternity, the clearing silent with even the birds seeming to be hushed.
> 
> ~I wondered when you would finally seek us. The son of Goldencloud, one of our First Herd elders. It is his Blessing that courses within you now. No Human can handle the emergence of the Ancient Magic alone. I am thankful you were wise enough to know this.~
> 
> The Unicorn's voice was somewhat deep but smooth, with some sort of accent unlike any Yuri had ever heard. But somehow, unlike the voices of the Elves, the Unicorn's presence in Yuri's mind brought comfort, peace, and a feeling of home. Suddenly, all that was happening didn't seem so frightening anymore.

The quartet rode hard for the rest of the day and well into the evening, stopping only for water at a stream they encountered and to have a bite to eat from the supplies Yuri and Phichit had brought with them. Both Elves were impressed at the miniature pies Yuri's mother had made even though Yurio complained about wanting something more substantial. Mila then admonished him that they didn't have time to hunt, which raised up a question in Yuri's mind. He turned to Mila as she sipped from a skin of water, quite content with four of the palm-sized vine-fruit pastries Yuri had offered them.

“I haven't been able to hunt since I started to hear animals' voices,” Yuri began; Mila turned her head toward him, inclining it in an interested manner. “I haven't had meat in almost a fortnight even if someone else had killed it. Are Elves able to understand animals too? And if you can, how can you still hunt?” he asked.

Mila listened, her expression thoughtful. “Some of us can understand them better than others. But in the forest it's sort of known which animals are put here by the Goddess to sustain us. The animals know their place just like we do. Some will tell you if they've just borne young, things like that. But... as far as your plight... it's something you'll have to ask the Immortals when you get to them. I know some things but not all. It's difficult to explain the way our world works, as right now your Human mind is still at the fore. When you've changed over, you'll just... know,” she finished, seeming to struggle to find an appropriate word to end her thoughts.

Yuri nodded then, not feeling any more knowledgeable than he did before he'd asked. Hopefully, wherever he was going it would be a place where he wouldn't have to worry about it until it was sorted out.

Yurio had been up in one of the huge trees to find a clear view of the sky which was obscured by the thick canopy of branches and leaves interlocking high above. He came down now, jumping and alighting on the ground as light as a cat, making barely any sound.

“There are dark clouds coming from sun-goes-down direction. If we don't get moving soon we'll meet the storm before nightfall and before we make it to Christophe's. And who knows what else or who else is out here. That Human that Yuri stunned wasn't dead when we left him and neither were the rest of his men. We're quite far away from them now but I don't trust those kind of Humans as far as I could throw one. We can make our way through night even when the clouds take away the moonlight. Humans, not so much.”

“I've been able to see the tree spirits for some time,” Yuri informed him. “They seem to be protective of me. They keep telling me they'll keep me safe.”

Mila's eyes widened then. “If the trees are pledging protection then there's definitely something more to the gifts that you're coming into. They'd probably guide you even if you were alone. Even so, we should be on our way. When we're this far from the Holt I'd rather be under the shelter of friends in a storm.” The group packed up then, setting off as the sun began its descent in the sky. By Mila's estimation they would arrive at Christophe's manor by nightfall, barring any complications along the way.

Phichit pulled Twilight up next to Yuri and Ashes, matching the canter of the other's horse. He'd noticed that his friend had been very quiet since the attack from earlier and his concern for Yuri grew. Reaching out, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder; Yuri startled a bit, blinking out of what appeared to be some very deep thoughts.

“Are you all right Yuri?” Phichit asked gently.

“It's just... it sounds crazy but... I can almost feel myself changing. I'm hearing more and more of the forest. Even before Yurio mentioned the storm, I was _feeling_ it. I swear I can almost hear the thunder in the distance even though it's still quite some time away. Something--”

Yuri stopped then, his eyes widening. He pulled on Ashes' reigns to stop him as he sat up tall in his saddle, listening to something. Phichit called ahead to the Elves who had kept moving and their panthers circled back toward the horses.

“Don't you hear that?” Yuri asked. “It's... music. Like the hanging bits of metal and glass the crafters would make for the homes in our village, that moved in the wind. But... there's almost... a melody to it. I can't quite make it out but it's there... and it's getting closer.”

Phichit looked to the Elves, ready to follow their lead if they drew weapons. Instead, Mila only smiled.

“There is a Unicorn nearby. You're hearing its Song. Every Unicorn has a melody to its magic, that only their own can hear. If you were of full blood, you'd be able to identify them. But right now it's enough to know that whoever comes is safe.”

Yuri shivered at the Song playing in his head. It was soothing, just like the chimes he'd spoken of, the melody that was just out of his reach speaking of comfort and friendship. He somehow just _knew_ it was what the Song meant, almost as if there was a soft whisper, just quiet enough that he couldn't quite hear, telling him so. As it grew louder in his mind he began to cringe a bit; it was like sitting too close to the bells that the musicians in his village played at festival.

The heads of the Elves turned toward a place just off the path between the trunks of two trees, watching intently but neither drawing weapons. Phichit was still feeling uneasy, hoping it wasn't some kind of trap... until he saw what emerged and nearly fell off his horse in awe.

The graceful creature stood about a head taller than Yuri and Phichit's horses, its long, angular head looking somewhat more like that of a stag than a horse. Its hide was white with a sheen of silvery-blue, its eyes a deep turquoise faded into a deep sky blue as the angle of the light changed with its movements. A mane that looked like a waterfall of metallic silver splayed over its neck and shoulders, matched by the same metallic silver of its horn which was nearly three feet long and about as thick around at the base as Yuri's forearm. Silver cloven hooves stepped silently into the clearing as they carried the magnificent creature fully into view, its lion-like tail tufted with the same silver as its mane. It was more slender, more stag-like, than the massive animal that had saved Yuri's life so long ago, but no less muscular and powerful.

Phichit hadn't realized when the tears had begun to fall from his eyes as he reached up to scrub them away with the back of one of his riding gloves. His people held the Unicorn legends dear, but no one he knew had ever seen one in person. He tried to remember the incantations he was supposed to recite, the respects he'd learned as a child, but his mind had gone totally blank at actually seeing one of the legendary creatures in the flesh. The Elves had dropped down from their mounts, drawing swords and raising them over their heads in salute before bowing elegantly, greeting the creature with what appeared to be the silent mind-voices like the one Yuri himself was learning to use, as the creature returned their acknowledgement with a nod of its head.

The Unicorn swung that same head around and was suddenly facing Yuri, looking him straight in the eye, its horn aligned with Yuri's eyes in just such a way that he only saw a circle filled with spirals as it pointed directly at him. The animal appraised him for what seemed like eternity, the clearing silent with even the birds seeming to be hushed.

~I wondered when you would finally seek us. The son of Goldencloud, one of our First Herd elders. It is his Blessing that courses within you now. No Human can handle the emergence of the Ancient Magic alone. I am thankful you were wise enough to know this.~

The Unicorn's voice was somewhat deep but smooth, with some sort of accent unlike any Yuri had ever heard. But somehow, unlike the voices of the Elves, the Unicorn's presence in Yuri's mind brought comfort, peace, and a feeling of home. Suddenly, all that was happening didn't seem so frightening anymore.

~I... learned enough from those around me that I couldn't do this alone,~ Yuri replied as the Unicorn stepped closer, its presence still comforting. Even so, Yuri felt intimidated, and certainly nowhere near as etherial and elegant as this magnificent creature. He then realized something else the Unicorn had said and posed the question carefully, hoping not to offend. ~But why did you say I'm that Unicorn's son?~

The Unicorn dipped its head; Yuri was pretty sure the creature was amused. Its silver forelock spilled over its left eye, streaming around the base of its horn in response to the motion. ~When a Human is given the Blessing, the magic will eventually change their blood to that of Unicorn. Every Unicorn's magic is unique. So your blood shall be changed to that of Goldencloud's. He will have Made you and you will share his blood. So you are his son.~

Yuri was taken aback by this even though, within himself somehow, he already knew this to be true. He couldn't pin down _how_ , exactly, but overall he was far less frightened by it than he would have been if anyone else had told him. There was something about the exchange with the Unicorn that felt... genuine. Like no matter what the creature said, Yuri could put absolute faith in it.

~I know this is quite a lot to give to you, young Yuri. But as the magic takes you, it will all make sense. This I can promise.~

~How did you know my name?~

~I can hear your Song, though it is not completely composed yet. But I am full-blooded, so even the faintest Songs speak their truths to me.~

~I can't make yours out completely. I hear the rhythms, but it doesn't tell me anything yet.~

~It will come. My name is Vitanya.~ The Unicorn then raised its head to the sky where, even through the canopy of leaves, the open spaces showed that the blue sky had been replaced with the leading clouds that spoke of the storm coming by sunset. ~We must bear you to Christophe's manor with haste. It is not far. I shall show you and your company a faster path.” Vitanya turned toward the Elves, sharing his intentions via mind-voice. They mounted up as the Unicorn moved ahead of them, then arched its neck to look back at the party.

~We must go with all speed,~ Vitanya asserted. ~Come.~

As the Unicorn set off into a gallop with the other mounts following, Phichit turned to Yuri, raising his voice over the hoofbeats of their horses.

“I'm feeling pretty out of the loop here,” he noted as he gave Twilight the reigns, letting the horse open out to match Ashes' pace.

“I'll tell you later,” Yuri replied. “But there's far more to this than I think anyone realizes. It's starting to make sense though after talking with Vitanya.”

“Is that his name?” Phichit asked, wide-eyed. “You can talk to him?”

“Yes,” Yuri nodded. He paused then as he leaned into his horse's fast pace, the animal seemingly confident on the trail that the Unicorn was leading them on. Yuri absently wondered if one could only see it if they were allowed to, and then simultaneously wondered how he knew that. Since Vitanya had appeared Yuri had begun to feel much more at ease with whatever he was becoming, as if something about the Unicorn's presence had just made everything _right_ somehow. He was pulled into a calm state then, feeling very much at peace and declining to speak more. All he wanted now was to spend more time with the Unicorn, to learn more about how his life and world would change. For some reason, the creature had already caught a little bit of his heart...

_Yuri. What even. Stop._ Yuri shook off the strange thought, the urge to allow himself to be safe within the Unicorn's presence. Maybe it was the magic slowly taking him over that drew him to Vitanya. Yes, that had to be it.

Phichit noticed Yuri's face changing as the thoughts played through his mind and decided not to pry despite his concern. He'd suddenly felt a pang of... jealousy? at the fact that Yuri had shared something so deep with the creature. Phichit had become Yuri's confidant over the last five turns of seasons, but suddenly, now with Phichit unable to communicate with Yuri the way he did with the Elves and now this Unicorn, he was beginning to feel left behind. He tried to shake it off for the time being however, knowing that Yuri would still need his support to get through whatever was to come.

But as he looked over at Yuri as they rode, the Star on his friend's forehead even darker than earlier that day, he wondered if their friendship would ever truly be the same again.

 

* * *

 

The woods were shrouded in twilight as the group arrived at an expansive manor home nestled into the middle of the forest, a village that seemed a bit more structurally-sound than Yuri's attached to the land around it. The homes were constructed of carefully-interlocked wooden logs, some butted up against the massive trees. The light had faded just enough that there were some windows lit with the warm glow of evening cook fires, the smoke of which wafted out through a hole in the side of each little abode. Yuri wondered where they'd learned to build houses like this, but remembered then that his own village had homes that could be torn down quickly in the event they found they had to pick up and move to higher ground, which had happened only twice in his lifetime. “Take from the earth, return to the earth” had been his people's mantra, whereas this village had an air of permanence about it.

Vitanya paused at the large, ornate wooden doors to the main manor house, his head dipping as if in conversation; as this continued two stablehands came to take care of Yuri and Phichit's horses while the Elves' panthers padded off somewhere together, which their riders didn't seem concerned about. After a few more moments the doors opened inwardly and the motley band of Unicorn, Elves and Humans made their way inside, the Unicorn's hooves making an almost musical ringing on the stone floors as they proceeded down the corridor. Phichit noticed that the Elves were completely at ease; they surely had to be friends with this Christophe and not just partners in some sort of arrangement to collect the stray Humans that were enchanted by Unicorn.

The corridor opened out into a large hall that appeared to double as both meeting hall and dining room, with long tables currently being pushed into place for the evening meal. The room was lit by lanterns spaced equidistantly on the walls, giving it a warm, inviting glow. Shortly after they came to a stop a tall, muscular man with short-cropped blonde hair, longer on the top than the sides, came into the room. A bit of facial hair dusted the pale skin around his mouth, his green eyes sparkling welcomingly as he walked into the room with a flourish, attired in rich brocade formal wear with a cape billowing behind him. The Elves raised their swords in salute, the man bowing elegantly in return.

“Mila, Yurio, good to see you again. I trust you plan to stay the night, as the storm is bearing down as we speak. The thunder is already making its way through the trees,” the man said. As Yuri and Phichit appraised him, Yuri suddenly noticed that the man had a Star on his own forehead, but it was so faint that it only appeared when he turned his face to the light in certain ways, with a light rainbow sheen the only indication that it was there. The more he looked, the more Yuri realized this man was of proportions that no normal Human he'd ever seen would have. He stood about as tall as his horse's head, body filled out with thick muscle; his eyes had a bit of an etherial quality to them and seemed a bit larger than normal Human eyes. The difference seemed subtle to him, but he suddenly realized Phichit's eyes were wide in awe.

“Yuri! This guy... he doesn't look...” Phichit was trying to keep quiet as he leaned in to whisper in Yuri's ear.

“Mila said he's at the very least part Unicorn. I'm not sure she exactly knew the circumstances but I'm thinking now that the Unicorn she said this Lord was friends with is the one that brought us here,” Yuri replied. He was about to say more when the man raised his voice slightly to garner their attention.

“Yuri, Phichit, welcome to my home. I am Lord Christophe,” he began. “I have been a friend to the Unicorn for many turns. One in particular.” He nodded to Vitanya then, who dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Mila and Vitanya tell me you have been given the Blood, and not just any Blood.”

Yuri felt his face flush over then. “I... don't know a whole lot about what's happening to me. I'm hoping to figure all that out.”

“You will. I'm not quite the authority on things, but that's what my dear Heart-brother is here for. He has given me the gift of immortality and a command of some of the Unicorn's basic gifts. Some would call me a sorcerer,” Christophe grinned. “They can think what they will. It keeps them guessing, just like Vitanya prefers.”

As if on cue, the Unicorn began to shimmer, the same rainbow sparks that had engulfed Yuri earlier that day flaring up over its body, growing brighter until the entire creature was nothing more than a rainbow silhouette. With a flash that could have been mistaken for lightning outside the group was temporarily blinded, but then Yuri and Phichit were both taken aback by what stood where the Unicorn had been.

He was a half-head taller than Christophe, but far more muscular and broad-shouldered. Silver hair flowed like liquid metal down to his waist, a long lock that seemed to mirror the forelock that had been on the Unicorn's forehead falling over his left eye. The same deep turquoise gaze was there, but the eyes were now more Human-shaped but unnaturally large, set into the most beautiful face Yuri had ever seen, all sharp angles and softly-shimmering pale skin, the aura reminiscent of starlight. The Star on his forehead was a deep navy blue and fully-formed, but still sharing the same rainbow sheen that Christophe's comparatively transparent Star did.

Phichit decided he was done being silent about the amount of strangeness he was being confronted with. “Wait! Who are _you?_ Where did the Unicorn go?” he cried; Yuri grabbed his shoulder with a hand; he recognized the Song, and it had grown that much more clear.

[“I am the Unicorn,”](http://huntressfirefall.tumblr.com/post/172773951634/completed-definitive-portrait-of-vitanya-aka) Vitanya replied, the rich, accented voice Yuri had previously heard in his head now being spoken freely. “I am an Immortal. This is my true form. The form you saw before this is what my soul looks like, made flesh. I am one of the few of my kind who have been given the Shapechanging gifts. I can change myself to anything I have touched, so long as I have its Lifeprint within me, beginning with my own. The Unicorn you are famliar with, our people call the First, as they came before the Immortals of my kind. But we are still one and the same, just different species.”

“So wait... is Yuri going to look like you when all this is over?” Phichit asked; his tone seemed almost fearful, and Yuri continued to hold onto his shoulder in an attempt to comfort his friend.

Vitanya smiled then, a soft, almost amused expression that was accompanied with the same dip of his head that he'd used when in his other form.

“His shell is first and foremost Human. The body is very often reluctant to change. He will not be quite so different. Larger in body, his eyes a bit different, probably sized a bit more like mine – though they won't lose their lovely shape. But the most important part is that his soul, his essence, will not change. The Blood will change around it, but one's soul remains throughout all.”

“So more like Christophe then?” Yuri questioned. If the change was that subtle, it might not be all that bad.

“A bit more striking than that,” Vitanya replied. “The bit of my magic I Gifted to Christophe only has enough influence on his Self to allow him immortality, and to bond us as Heart-brothers. You have been gifted a piece of a First Ancient's very soul. That is much more powerful. It is difficult to know how much you shall change, but you will not have the same features as a pureblood such as I. It will be... perhaps more like this.” Vitanya began to shimmer again, the rainbow sparks once again engulfing his body; the same flash filled the room and this time, when the group's vision cleared, Yuri found himself drawing in a sharp breath.

Vitanya had transformed into what appeared to be a Human body, though he was still proportionally much larger than any Human Yuri had ever seen. He stood about the same height as Christophe, the waist-length hair now cropped with the same longer on top-shorter on sides and back that Christophe wore, but with the unmistakable lock of silver hair still flowing elegantly over his left eye. Muscles rippled under what seemed to be an iridescent white silk shirt and black slacks of some kind; it was only then that Yuri realized both of Vitanya's Human-like forms had been clothed and absently wondered how he did it.

“Victor. I haven't seen you in a while, nice of you to make an appearance,” Christophe teased; the dazzling smile Vitanya – obviously known as Victor in his Human form – flashed made Yuri's heart skip a beat even more than it did when he'd first transformed. _Yuri. What the hell?_ he said to himself; the randomness of the fond, warm feeling in Yuri's heart for this magical being was confusing him even as he looked up at Victor as he stepped forward to stand in front of Yuri, a full head and a bit of shoulder taller than the still-mostly-Human man. Yuri felt his breath catch in his chest as his eyes met with Victor's sparkling turquoise-blue gaze.

“Perhaps this form will be easier for you to relate to. I'm just as comfortable this way as in either of my other forms, it is no bother to me. You may call me Victor. Now, if I may, I would ask your permission to use my healing gifts to determine how much longer you have until you Awaken.”

“Awaken?” Yuri asked.

“Yes. It is what our kind call the time when the Blood takes you over fully. You have already noticed things that you couldn't before, are able to hear sounds and voices closed off to you previously as a mere Human. The magic within you is causing all of your senses to Awaken, your body to Awaken to a new life, a new presence, a new level of ability. You will feel one with this world like never before when your transformation is complete.”

Yuri should have been frightened by all of this, but something about Victor's presence, his words... just _who he was_... felt like it was wrapping around Yuri's heart and soul and bringing him a level of peace he'd never felt before. The musical lilt of Victor's Song played in Yuri's head, clearer but still not quite revealing completely. He was compelled then to slip into the mind-voice he already found much more comfortable to use with those who could utilize it.

~What do you have to do?~ Yuri questioned Victor.

~I only need lay hands upon you and let my magic search out yours. It won't harm you,~ Victor reassured him, his tone gentle with an unmistakable undertone of affection.

~I know,~ Yuri said without hesitation, because somehow, he just _did_.

~Ah. You have already come to the understanding of the mind-voice; within it, there is only truth. You shall never be able to tell a falsehood when you use it. Anything spoken within this voice are words you can rely upon.~

Yuri nodded in response. ~I want to know what's happening to me. You can do whatever you need to.~

Victor nodded then and reached out, laying his hands on Yuri's shoulders. Yuri drew in a breath as a warm, comforting feeling washed over his body; he felt wrapped in protection, comfortable as when he was buried in his old bed at home under layers of woven blankets on a snowy winter night. He felt his eyes closing as if he were unable to fight sleep, and suddenly he felt weightless yet comfortably supported as if he were wrapped in protective, loving arms. He felt himself audibly whimper when the magic began to recede, setting him down gently and slowly releasing the embrace. He wanted more of that feeling...

He blinked awake to find Victor smiling warmly, hands still on his shoulders. _Don't let go_ was the first thought in Yuri's mind and he blinked a second time, wondering again where these impulsive feelings were coming from.

“You have perhaps an eight of days,” Victor confirmed. “But with as strong as the magic is, perhaps sooner.”

“Is there time to get him to the Palace?” Christophe asked. Victor's head turned toward the man then.

“I think I shall be able to guide him through it here. The Palace is too overwhelming for someone who hasn't been near to this kind of magic before. This place is more Human, closer to what he's used to. I'd rather take the fear of the unknown out of the mix for now. Once he has Awakened and I have helped him adjust, I shall take him there to meet his people and he can decide if he wants to make it his home.”

Phichit felt a heaviness in his chest at those words. He hadn't thought about the chance he could lose Yuri completely, and it faded into a pang of sadness now as he secretly hoped it wouldn't come to that.

A flash, this time not magical but of nature, came through the windows followed by a rumble of thunder.

“The storm comes,” Christophe noted. “Our Elven friends are most welcome to stay as long as they wish as always. We will have dinner served shortly. I'll have the house staff show you to your rooms,” he nodded to Yuri and Phichit. “I'm sure you'll find them comfortable. Victor chides me about my rather expensive tastes.”

“He thinks he lives in the Palace as a fullblood,” Victor said with a playful smirk. Phichit mused that Victor had been correct in assuming he was much less intimidating in this Human shape. At first the ever-present Star had been hidden, but it reappeared on Victor's forehead a few moments after he'd shifted, likey because there was no need to hide it here.

“I have to keep up with you,” Christophe said, preening with an equally exaggerated air that set Victor to a musical laugh before the silver-haired Immortal reached to slip his arm around Yuri's shoulder – an action Phichit did not miss.

“Come. I'm sure you'll both welcome a hot bath before dinner. This place is my second home. I'll show you around,” Victor said as he smiled down at Yuri, who Phichit noticed was looking up at Victor with adoration and affection across his features.

“I'd like that,” Yuri smiled, enjoying the feel of Victor's magic near; he could feel the hum of it as it coursed through the Immortal's body through the arm around Yuri's shoulders. Without a second thought, Yuri slipped an arm around Victor's waist as the Unicorn led him down a corridor, pulling in a bit closer as the magic within his own body responded in kind, their Songs blending in Yuri's mind – and apparently Victor's as well, as the Immortal broke into a full, dazzling smile as they disappeared into the torchlit corridor and were gone.

Phichit blinked in surprise at finding himself left behind as Mila walked up to him. “The magic binds the Unicorn kind in a way that no other kind knows,” she said, her tone a bit sympathetic. “Yuri will be going through many changes, and Victor is the only one who truly understands them. Yuri's magic calls out to Victor's for safe haven. It is the Unicorns' way.”

“That doesn't mean I have to like it,” Phichit said sadly; it was then that he realized Christophe had come over to him.

“Give him time,” Christophe said, laying a hand on Phichit's shoulder. “He reaches for one who shares what he's going through. Once he has walked through it, he will return to you.”

Phichit looked up at Christophe then, and the older man couldn't help but give Phichit a soft, sympathetic smile at the sadness in his eyes. Phichit decided to bite back the words that rose to the surface. _I have to be more understanding. It's not fair of me to be jealous,_ he thought to himself as he pulled in his bottom lip at Christophe's well-meaning squeeze of his shoulder.

“Come. I'll show you to your room. Some food and revelry with the people of the manor will lift your spirits. You'll be here a while, I'm sure you'll make some new friends.”

Phichit sighed, nodding reluctantly. “I know I seem selfish... I don't mean to be...”

“It's difficult, I know,” Christophe reassured him as they headed down the same corridor Victor had taken Yuri; behind them, the Elves took their leave to the room that Christophe had permanently reserved for them. “You'll both have much to adjust to. But your friend is about to become something quite amazing, and you'll have a hard time feeling anything but joy for him when all is said and done.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey Victor *and* Christophe, two for one deal this time around!
> 
> As always thanks for reading!


	5. Stay Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It... it's nice to know why I'm this way, why this is happening, I guess... not that the why of it really matters, but...” Yuri struggled for words then, his voice soft.
> 
> “Your Human mind needed a reason, to understand why you would be put through such a change. It's something that every Human goes through when this happens. But I hope that knowing our kind values your people enough to gift you this way is a comfort,” Victor replied, his voice equally soft and, Phichit noted, wrapped in gentle, almost cautious affection.
> 
> Yuri nodded, his hands tightening around Victor's. Yuri then thought his heart would leap out of his chest when the simple action brought forth the most amazingly beautiful smile from the Immortal, the surge in his magic and the melody of his Song, that much clearer to Yuri now, speaking of happiness. _I did that... I made him feel this way,_ Yuri thought to himself, and decided that the affectionate warmth spreading through his own being was something he welcomed.
> 
> ~I am happy it brings you peace, my Yuri,~ Victor replied.  
> 

Victor had given Yuri a quick tour of the manor, focusing on the places he'd need to know so as to not get lost in the huge building, one larger than Yuri had ever seen or been inside of before. He was so used to the small homes of his native village that he almost felt like he was in one of those castles he'd grown up hearing about in stories passed down from the older kids in the village to the younger, told around the bonfire on summer nights. The stone hallways were lit with lanterns mounted into the walls on wrought-iron fixtures that cast shadows that would have felt ominous had Victor not been leading Yuri through them with his arm still draped around Yuri's shoulders. Finally Victor stopped about halfway down one corridor in front of one of the wide wooden doors. He pulled down the iron handle and pushed the door inward with the groan of metal badly in need of oiling; no one could sneak into this room without being announced – something that Yuri was actually thankful for. There was still no real way of knowing if he was completely safe here yet, and his own senses and instincts for survival and defense had kicked in despite Victor's reassuring presence.

~This is where you'll stay. I'm sure you'll find it comfortable,~ Victor said as he led Yuri into the room – or, as Yuri quickly noted, rooms. The chambers were probably larger than the entire house he'd lived in at the village, with a large main living area complete with a fireplace, and a floor-to-ceiling pair of double doors that led out onto a stone balcony; the lightning from the storm, now very nearly arrived, flashing through the division in the deep blue velvet curtains. Another door led to a bedroom with a bed of ornately carved wood and several pillows on what had to be the softest cushion Yuri had ever touched, and then yet another door in that room led to a bathing chamber. Yuri felt his eyes were wide as he looked around at all this opulence. He definitely had begun to feel he was living in a fairy tale at this point.

~Are you all right?~ Victor's voice was gentle in his mind. Yuri turned to face the currently Human-shaped Unicorn Immortal; he noted that even in this “Human” shell, up close it was obvious Victor wasn't Human, the Star on his forehead notwithstanding. There was still an ethereal quality to his presence, his overly large, narrow eyes an unnatural turquoise color that sparkled even in the candlelight of the bedroom they were standing in. His muscular body was taller and thicker than a normal Human's, but of a build and shape that Yuri inwardly admitted he found rather pleasing. And then there was... Yuri blinked, unsure if he was hallucinating or...

~Why is there a rainbow halo around you?~ Yuri asked; he was now certain of the soft glow that hovered over Victor, the colors of the rainbow shifting and rippling when he moved.

~You're seeing my magic, because your blood is becoming Unicorn. After a while you don't notice it anymore. It will be brightest to you when you have Awakened fully,~ Victor replied.

Yuri then remembered the rainbow sparks that had engulfed both himself and Victor when they'd utilized magic; Yuri when he'd unwittingly channeled his fear into energy in the forest, and Victor to shape-shift. ~Oh... right. I forgot... it's been a long day, and I've had a lot to take in...~

Victor smiled softly then and reached to wrap an arm over Yuri's shoulders again; Yuri sighed at the calming presence that immediately flowed through him as soon as their bodies made contact. ~No need to apologize. Every Human who has gone through what you have takes some time to become used to it. But once you've Awakened, it will all feel right to you.~

Yuri looked up at him then; he knew his face betrayed his emotions when Victor's face softened with concern. ~What if... I didn't want to change? Is there any way to stop this?~

Yuri was certain for a few moments that the expression that crossed Victor's face was one of both fear and sadness; in a flash it was gone, replaced by the same gentle countenance as previous. ~Only our most skilled healers can remove magic this strong... the magic of an Ancient takes hold much more deeply than that of a younger Unicorn. To be quite honest, even with someone of my healing skill aided by our most Ancient healers, I would still fear for your life. We would have to remove the blood that's already partially changed... and that would be very dangerous. From the moment you were Gifted, there really was no turning back... especially since Goldencloud's magic restored your life.~

Yuri gasped softly then. Mari had always said that she was pretty certain that Yuri had died in the landslide that day twelve years previous... and now he knew for sure. Victor saw the shock register on Yuri's face, felt the lingering fear from the memory of that day resurfacing in his presence, and his arm gently squeezed Yuri's shoulders in comfort.

~I'm sorry... I know... I know what I've been given is probably something very sacred, something I should be honored to have. And I'll be forever grateful that my life was saved. I guess I'm just... afraid... the thought of not being Human anymore is...~

~I understand, it's very daunting,~ Victor replied comfortingly. ~But I have known many Humans who have Awakened in my time. They do not change in essence, within their hearts and souls. I myself don't have any experience as to what it feels like, but I can liken it to when I shape-shift. No matter what I become, big or small, who I am remains. Your shell may change, but who you are at your deepest self shall never waiver.~ Victor paused then, his expression turning thoughtful, one hand raising to rest a curled index finger against his lips. ~I wonder if I should take you to the Palace. There are others there who have been changed as you shall be. Perhaps their words will comfort you further than I am able to.~

For some reason Yuri couldn't pin down, the thought of the possibility that Victor could leave Yuri's side if they did go to the Palace, that Yuri would be left in the hands of others, suddenly alarmed him. ~No! You've told me all of this with your mind-voice. I know it's the truth. I... I have faith in you, that you will walk with me through this. I already had one close call in the woods today, with Human poachers who wanted to drag me off and kill Mila and Yurio...~

Victor's face darkened then. ~Do you know who they were?~

~I'm not entirely sure... I only heard one name, the one who tried to drag me off was named Celestino.~

Victor gasped then, and Yuri felt the Unicorn pull him in closer with the arm draped over his shoulders. ~He and his band of Humans have been running amok in Mythologica for about a turn of the seasons now. They never attack anything they can't overpower, so all we have ever known until now was that they either kill or sell what they catch.~

~Well... I wounded him when I somehow blasted him with magic... I got really scared and all of a sudden I just kind of... exploded with energy and he went flying into a tree. He was alive, but not awake when we left. Mila and Yurio finished off a couple of his men and so did Phichit.~

~Good,~ Victor nodded. ~You say you only wounded two of them though?~

~Well three total if you count Celestino, but yes.~

~Were you trying to kill?~

~I... thought so, but even when I shot up into the tree for the one who dropped the net on the Elves, I only wounded him.~

Again Victor's hand raised, finger pressing against lips. ~If you've found yourself unable to kill, then that's rather telling of the type of Immortal you shall be.~

~How so?~

~If you are meant to be a warrior or hunter, you will retain your skill at killing. But if you are meant for a higher purpose, perhaps that of a healer or one who practices some other skill, you will lose the ability to kill.~

~I have. I thought at first that it was because animals talked to me and I knew they had... feelings, I guess. But now I can't even handle the thought of stepping on a bug. It certainly makes one feel useless when you were groomed to be a hunter all your life. It's the mark of status in my village.~

~You will be far from useless, Yuri. What you shall become remains to be seen, when you have fully Awakened and we make the journey to the Palace to see what it draws out of you. But it is clear you are meant for some kind of good.~ Victor smiled then, giving Yuri's shoulders another squeeze.

Yuri was about to speak when in the silent room the sound of his stomach growling in protest at not having been fed for quite some time broke his thoughts, and his face flushed over as he covered it with a hand. Victor laughed warmly in response.

~Ah, we got a bit carried away. If you want to get cleaned up, just ring the bell outside the door and the manor staff will fill up your tub. And dinner should be ready soon. I'm sure Christophe will want you and Phichit to join us.~

Both of those options sounded like heaven to Yuri. ~I think I'll do that. It really has been a long day.~

~I'll give you your privacy then,~ Victor replied. As he released Yuri and the sensation of his calming presence faded, Yuri felt himself actually long for it back. As the Unicorn stepped away from him a few paces, making his way toward the door, Yuri found himself biting back a plea for him to stay.

 _What is happening to me?_ Yuri shook off the feeling of loss as Victor looked back over his shoulder with a soft smile; for a moment, Yuri was almost positive that in the candlelight of the room, the Unicorn's face betrayed the same emotions as Yuri had felt – a sense of loss and longing – but it was again gone just as quickly. He was also pretty certain that Victor had to bring out the smile that crossed his face with a bit of effort after the former expression faded.

~See you at dinner, then?~ the Unicorn asked, the tone in Yuri's head warm, hopeful.

He couldn't help but respond with a soft smile in return. ~Wouldn't miss it,~ he replied.

And Yuri felt his heart warm inexplicably at the bright smile that crossed Victor's face before the graceful, ethereal Unicorn Immortal turned to take his leave.

 

* * *

 

The storm was buffeting the manor home with heavy rains whipped about by winds and loud peals of thunder that rattled the windows by the time Yuri finished a very relaxing hot bath and had changed into fresh clothes given to him by the friendly manor staff member, Emil, who had balked when Yuri offered to help carry the water buckets the attendant used to fill the tub. Yuri mused that Emil had to be the happiest person he'd ever met. The young man had proven quite helpful in other ways as well, namely giving him more information about the home and its Lord Christophe that had put his mind more at ease, and for that reason he was looking forward to sharing what he'd learned with Phichit.

As Yuri dressed in the comfortable woven leggings and loose, flowy silk shirt he'd been given – clothing that was much more rich than the leatherwork, wool and hemp cloth he wore from day to day as a hunter in his village – he thought about Phichit, whom he hadn't seen since Victor had led Yuri to his chambers. He had the sense that his best friend was having a bit of trouble with these changes as well, and Yuri planned to try his best to mend the impending rift before it got larger. He and Phichit had become as close as brothers, and Yuri didn't want to lose that bond.

He picked up the comb on the dressing table, which seemed to be carved and polished wood. He'd never seen one before, at least not like this. Mari had made something similar out of sticks and bird feather quills, but as he ran it through his thick, glossy black hair he absently realized this worked much better. His mind wandered then to how, in the space of not even a full day, he'd come to realize there had been an entire world outside his little place in it that he'd yet to understand or comprehend. The more he thought about it, the more he felt that feeling of foreboding that sometimes came down on him when the fear of the unknown that would rise up, and he took a few deep breaths to swallow it back down.

There was a knock on the door then and Yuri turned, his instincts still close to the surface; his hand reached to his belt where he had hooked his dagger in its scabbard, reassured by its presence as he went to the door but found that he didn't need it as he heard the voice from the other side call.

“Yuri! It's Phichit, open up.”

Yuri opened the door to find Phichit dressed similarly to him, but his friend's shirt was a lovely gold with red embroidery on the cuffs and collar, the sleeves opening to a bell shape. Deep chestnut colored woven leggings complemented the shirt and Yuri smiled at how well put together his friend looked.

“You look like a prince or something,” Yuri said as he stepped back to let Phichit in, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah, the guy that came in and said he was my attendant brought them for me. His name is Seung-gil.”

“Mine is Emil, and he's hilarious. Everyone seems pretty nice here.”

“So far, yeah. I guess Christophe is the descendant of Humans who were on the side of the Elves during the war that we keep hearing about. His people were friends to Mythologica's people from day one, so they've always had a good relationship with them. This house is over a century old and the village about the same,” Phichit relayed.

“Well there goes my conversation starter,” Yuri laughed. “Emil told me all about that, but he also told me how Victor and Christophe became friends and Heart-brothers.” Yuri was sure he saw the slightest flash of resentment in Phichit's eyes before it changed to genuine interest.

“Christophe was out on a hunt with some of the other villagers when he was very young. They were after a stag, and Christophe cornered it and was about to shoot it with an arrow when the stag charged and spooked his horse. The horse threw him and he flew into a tree and was knocked out. When he came to, Victor in his First Unicorn form was standing over him.”

“First Unicorn?” Phichit asked. “Oh wait, that's what--”

“Yes, a First are the four-legged ones. But Vitanya – or Victor, I guess – had healed him, though not like what Goldencloud did for me because Christophe just had a head-rattle injury, the kind that lingers for a while, he wasn't dead. Then Victor changed into his Human form so he wouldn't frighten the other hunters so much, and helped Christophe back to the manor. They've been friends ever since, and got close enough that Victor didn't want to watch Christophe age and die. So he gave him immortality with his healing gifts, which is why Christophe has some magical powers.”

“But Christophe isn't a Unicorn?” Phichit asked.

“No. He didn't want to be, but he'll live forever like one,” Yuri replied.

Phichit took this all in for a bit, then met Yuri's eyes; Yuri could tell his friend was about to ask him a serious question.

“And what about you and Victor? What's going on there? You two seem pretty close already,” Phichit noted.

Yuri drew in a breath then and sat down at the small wooden table in what seemed to be a small alcove meant for eating meals, with the doors to the balcony to his left. Both young men were startled by a bright flash of lightning that slipped in through the division in the curtains that was followed by an instant and very loud peal of thunder before Yuri continued.

“I... honestly don't know. It feels like maybe it's some sort of bond because of the magic that's taking me over.”

“Christophe did say that Unicorn are drawn to each other. It just... it seems like you trust him pretty completely for someone you just met.”

Yuri looked up then; he realized he'd been staring at his folded hands as they rested on the table. “It's... see, the thing with this mind-voice, the way we can talk to each other with thoughts... when you say something that way, you can't lie. Everything is the truth. So when he says something to me through that I know I can trust him. And... when you share words that way you feel emotions too... you can tell how the other person is feeling. I'm just starting to really recognize how to use it and it will probably get stronger the closer I get to these powers coming in fully. But... I just _know_ I can trust him. There's a tie there because of the Unicorn magic.”

Phichit was quiet for a few moments then. “Well... as long as you're sure. He just seems so... possessive? I don't know if that's the right word but...”

“Oh it's not like that! I think he's just concerned for me. I mean... I'm... changing. I'm not going to be Human anymore... I kind of think he's not telling me everything yet to not scare me but... I can't imagine this will be very easy.” Yuri looked at Phichit then, seeing the mixed feelings on his friend's face. He debated opening that particular bee's nest, but there had never been anything held back between them before. “Phichit... what's wrong?”

Phichit's eyes went wide then, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been, and Yuri began to realize then what the problem might actually be. Phichit's expression softened then and he exhaled hard, burying his face in his hands for a few moments before raising his head again and looking squarely at Yuri.

“I just... what will happen to us? Our friendship, the bond _we_ have? What if you become this thing... and you forget about being Human? What if you don't want anything to do with Humans anymore? I... I don't know, maybe it's selfish...”

“No... it's not...I mean, this is scary for me too. But Victor said it's not like that... I'll still be me, just in a different shell with different... blood? I don't know... right now it's so hard for me to grasp myself. All I can really do is wait it out and see what I become. I can't change it, so--”

Yuri's words were cut off by a sudden surge of what felt like adrenaline through his body. He'd had those types of spells before, usually some time after something had frightened him and he'd tried to push the feelings from it down. But this was different. He felt his body freeze as his very bones began to hum; a few moments later the rainbow sparks that had surfaced earlier in the day during the forest altercation began to fly about him again, hovering over his body as they grew thicker like a halo. His mind began to race, filled with bits and pieces of what sounded like variations of Victor's magic “song”; the urge to expend the boundless energy filled him from what felt like his soul outward. He thought to himself that this must be what it felt like to be struck by lightning and wondered if the manor had been hit, but for Phichit who seemed fine right in front of him even as Yuri's body began to vibrate until he appeared to be shivering from intense cold.

“Yuri! What's wrong?” Phichit was gripped with fear as the rainbow halo engulfed his friend; he could just make out Yuri's frightened face as the sparks zipped over his countenance. “What's happening??”

The door to the apartment burst open suddenly and Victor came racing in. “Yuri! It's all right, don't be afraid!” he cried, crouching down in front of Yuri who was still immobile in his chair, unable to focus as the energy still coursed through him as Victor switched to his mind-voice. ~I'm here. It's just the magic reaching its next level. It will stop soon. It won't hurt you.~

Yuri felt comforted even in the midst of the magic surge at the feel of Victor's presence in his mind. As the sparks began to fade and the hum to recede Victor reached out, taking both of Yuri's hands in his own. Yuri felt Victor's own magic flowing through him, its calming effect helping him to even out as the surge finally abated fully. Yuri drew in a deep breath and exhaled sharply, now trembling from the aftereffects of the shock; Victor squeezed his hands in reassurance.

“How... how did you know?” Yuri asked him; Phichit had moved to the other side of the table next to Yuri, studying Victor's face, feeling even more protective of his friend.

“Your Song grew louder when the magic began to take hold. I knew you'd be frightened so I used it to find you when it told me where you were. I had forgotten to tell you about the surges, I apologize,” Victor said, his voice sounding almost a bit guilty.

“It's all right... you can't cover everything,” Yuri said, making no attempt to draw his hands away from Victor's hold.

“Do you notice anything new?” Victor asked.

Yuri grew still then, taking in the world about him. The storm still raged outside; as he turned his attention to it, he felt his eyes close. The more he listened, the more he found he could tell about the storm; it was almost like it spoke to him in some way by how it sounded, how the crackle of the energy the lightning mixed with the new, stronger hum of his own presence. After a few more moments, he opened his eyes again.

“The storm is going to last a long while. It's going to be like the ones that used to flood our village. I'm glad it won't head that way. It's going toward the mountains from how it feels, but it will last until tomorrow at this time at the least,” Yuri recited as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Phichit's eyes went wide.

“There were scrolls in the writings of my village about storm-bringers; Unicorn who could control weather. Usually they could control other aspects of the earth too.” He focused his eyes on Victor then, determined to meet the mythical creature's gaze, Human or not. Somehow, Phichit still felt he needed to make his presence in Yuri's life known. “Is that what Yuri will be?”

Victor's expression turned thoughtful then. “It's possible. Most Firsts and Immortals both have a grasp of the workings of the earth. But Yuri's understanding of them is quite encouraging. I'm not surprised though; his people have been in harmony with the earth as a matter of course. Sometimes, the magic will bring out the aspects of a Human that were already keen. That may be what's happening here.”

“The tree spirits vowed to protect me,” Yuri remembered.

“Ah! Yes, then that does speak of a connection to the earth. You may be one of the Unicorn that manipulates mana, earth magic. Such gifts are rare, we haven't had one of those in quite some time.” Victor's lips curled into an encouraging grin then as he gently let go of Yuri's hands. “The last one to come into those gifts was also one who was a Human who Awakened, though he was created through the traditional way.”

Phichit's and Yuri's brows both furrowed in unison then, causing Victor to laugh merrily. “Don't tell me I have to explain to you colts where children come from!” he grinned, his eyes lighting up playfully; Yuri felt his heart skip a beat at the first sign of real mirth from the Immortal, the warmth of Victor's magic embracing him even though they were no longer touching – which in turn made him realize he could feel Victor's magic even more profoundly now.

“Wait... you can become a Unicorn... _that_ way too?” Phichit asked, eyes wide.

Victor laughed yet again. “Of course! Immortals, whether shapeshifters like me or not, have shells that are made very similar to Humans. Our species was created by Senarin. He is a First Unicorn who challenged himself to create a two-legged form of Unicorn with features similar to a Human. He felt there could be limitless possibilities for a Unicorn in this kind of body, and he was right. So he shapeshifted from his First shape, the Unicorn of legend, into his own Immortal shape in the image of a Human body. He then joined together with other First Unicorn healers to pool their knowledge. With Senarin's aid, the healers of our people helped change the bodies of the First Unicorn who wished to be shapeshifted into Immortals like myself. Once enough Immortal sires and dams were created this way, they then did things the way all creatures do to make more of us.

“Eventually, through his own curiosity and wandering heart, Senarin found out that we could also do the same with Humans. When a child is born to a Human and Immortal, the child is a half-blood and the magic waits until it is old enough to handle the change, just like it does when a Human is Gifted as Yuri was. Then they Awaken and become a Unicorn Immortal.”

“Wait! So did...Senarin take a Human lover? Is that what you mean?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, he did,” Victor replied.

“Where... was she from?”

“There was a river Senarin would traverse in his First form, that of a chestnut Unicorn with green eyes. He changed into his Human form when he stumbled upon a Human village near the edge of the ravine the river runs through, so as not to be discovered. He fell in love with a woman there and long story short, she bore him a child who now protects one of our borders. He lives in a manor not unlike this one. I... Yuri?” Victor stopped in his narration at Yuri's huge, wide eyes.

“That village... is where I'm from! My father said it happened a very long time ago. I think he may have known her since Humans live a pretty long time here.”

“That explains it then,” he replied. “Once one of our kind is borne by any Human, those they are tied to are always watched over by our kind. It is a lot to give to our people, to bear a child that will be so changed. The Ancients always remember this and consider it a debt that is always repaid, a way of thanks. Senarin's son Taran is one of our most powerful Immortals. Now that you mention it, his features are similar to yours. It would seem, my Yuri, that the circle that began with one of your people, Amaya, an Age ago has met its end with you. Goldencloud saved your life because your people are tied to ours.”

Both Yuri and Phichit were taken aback now as they had both had stories too far-fetched to be believed come true. This entire situation kept getting more and more strange, and yet Yuri was somehow comforted by finally knowing the tie, the reason the Unicorn had chosen to save his life. Victor seemed to feel the shift in Yuri's magic, the reassuring smile crossing his face very telling as he reached for Yuri's hands again. Yuri felt Victor's magic coursing through him even more now, the pull he felt on his very... essence? Soul? Yuri wasn't sure, but there was something that just made Yuri not want to be away from Victor every time they touched.

“It... it's nice to know why I'm this way, why this is happening, I guess... not that the why of it really matters, but...” Yuri struggled for words then, his voice soft.

“Your Human mind needed a reason, to understand why you would be put through such a change. It's something that every Human goes through when this happens. But I hope that knowing our kind values your people enough to gift you this way is a comfort,” Victor replied, his voice equally soft and, Phichit noted, wrapped in gentle, almost cautious affection.

Yuri nodded, his hands tightening around Victor's. Yuri then thought his heart would leap out of his chest when the simple action brought forth the most amazingly beautiful smile from the Immortal, the surge in his magic and the melody of his Song, that much clearer to Yuri now, speaking of happiness. _I did that... I made him feel this way,_ Yuri thought to himself, and decided that the affectionate warmth spreading through his own being was something he welcomed.

~I am happy it brings you peace, my Yuri,~ Victor replied.

 _Yes, I want to be yours._ Yuri blinked as the thought nearly came out as a mind-voiced reply to Victor; it took so much effort to stop it that he actually flinched, then felt dizzy for a moment. Victor blinked as well, and for a moment a bit of surprise seemed to cross his face as the Immortal also seemed to be balancing some kind of emotion within himself. With a final gentle squeeze of Yuri's hands Victor released them, drawing in a deep breath and appearing a bit startled himself.

“You still haven't eaten,” Victor stated as he rose, indicating both Yuri and Phichit with a nod. “Come, I'm sure Christophe is fretting about us being late to the nightly feast. That is, if you're feeling all right Yuri.”

Yuri rose then almost a bit too eagerly; once again _stay close to me_ flashed through his mind as he moved to stand next to Victor.

“Lead the way, I'm starving,” Yuri smiled up at the Immortal, then without a second thought wrapped his arm around Victor's waist. He was beyond pleased as another bright smile crossed Victor's face and the Unicorn returned the embrace with an arm over Yuri's shoulders as they headed for the door with Phichit in tow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More YOI character mentions, this time from Emil Nekola and Seung-gil Lee! They will have larger cameos in coming chapters.
> 
> Senarin, Taran and Amaya are original characters of mine that are mentioned here by way of explaining the origin of the type of Unicorn that Victor is. Senarin features heavily in the original, non fan-fiction story this universe is set in; if you'd like to read that, it's linked in the end notes for Chapter 1.
> 
> Oh, also: "head-rattle injury" = concussion. The Humans in this world don't have all the same names for things that we do. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I am @HuntressFirefall on Tumblr and @AslanKatsuki on Twitter. :)


	6. Earthly Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri pressed both palms to the ground, sending the energy through it; the rainbow aura climbed up into several of the trees, the spirits within them taking hold of the magic surge as it left Yuri's body. Yuri rose as the spirits manifested into tangible forms, six of them walking forward to stand before the dragon and the struggling Human, who was now screaming and pleading for his life. The ethereal creatures all turned in unison, with one stepping forward a pace to acknowledge Yuri.
> 
> ~What would you have us do, Earth-child?~ the spirit asked.

Yuri's prediction of the length of the storm had been correct, as it lasted well into the following evening, confining the residents of the manor home and village inside until it passed. On the third day since the foursome of Mila, Yurio, Yuri and Phichit had come to the manor, the Elves had decided that they needed to be on their way before another storm kept them from their home even longer. Yuri and Phichit had decided to see them off and had mounted their horses to accompany their traveling companions to the edge of Christophe's lands.

It was difficult to see at first approach if one didn't know what they were looking for that there was an actual village – or more accurately by its size, a small town – nestled into the woods. The houses were blended into the spaces between the trees, and some of the residents even had tree houses they accessed with ladders that were lashed firmly to the trunks. In the spaces that opened out into clearings within the expanse of the land small gardens of various crops had been planted, and from what Yuri and Phichit had learned over the last pair of days from the people they'd met in Christophe's home, the sleepy village traded with other similar villages that were a day's ride or so away. The patchwork of peace-loving, Mythologica-adapted Humans coexisted quietly with the creatures of a world they weren't native to but had adopted as their home, with at least four generations having come since the war that brought their ill-intentioned ancestors there.

As the quartet cut through the town and Yuri took it all in he had the sense that he wouldn't mind living here. There was a quiet hustle and bustle, with people going about their day having a purpose that most in his little village didn't seem to have. He took particular interest in the apothecary store they passed; it was something that Mari would do very well, with her knowledge of the plants of the forest. Yuri's people had become complacent over time, content to live day-to-day and one turn-of-season to the next relying on the tried and true cycles of life that had been established for as long as any of them could remember.

As Yuri watched the two Elves' panthers pad ahead of them, he remembered the thrill of finding out that the magical native people of Mythologica actually existed when Mila had appeared to them in the vine-fruit field. He'd had the sense then, on top of what was happening within his own body, that his life would never be the same. He'd begun to feel that no matter what the outcome of this transformation he would go through would bring, he wasn't really sure he'd be content with returning home. He had the yearning to learn more of the Elves, especially the tribes that Mila had told him lived in the mountains and were bonded to dragons. _Dragons!_ Yuri had never even dared to believe dragons were real; they apparently didn't fly so far out from where they were, at least not anymore. His knowledge of the world was expanding daily and he was finding himself hungering for more.

As the quartet reached the farthest border of Christophe's land Yuri pulled Ashes up to a stop. Of the four of them, he was the only one able to see the magical wards that Victor had put in place around the land that Christophe laid his claim to. The Elves could feel it, but not in the same way Yuri could. Though he still wasn't seeing them fully and not hearing the melody of the spell that kept them bound together, he could see the shimmering halo of rainbow light in the glow of the sun as it hung lower in the sky. Once the Elves left the border they would be on their own, still within Mythologica's lands but outside of the protection of a full-blood Unicorn Immortal. He drew in a breath then, exhaling with a huff as he dropped down from his horse to walk over to Mila and Yurio. He spoke and used his mind-voice simultaneously so as to include Phichit in the conversation while also speaking truth in his words via his mind.

~Thank you for helping us get here,~ Yuri said to them both. ~We would probably still be wandering the forest trying to find a place we'd never been and had no way to find without you both.~

Mila smiled warmly then, reaching out to accept Yuri's outstretched hand as they grasped each other's wrists in a warrior's clasp, the form of meeting and parting well Victor had advised Yuri to use with the Elves.

~I'm glad we were able to get you to a place you'd be safe. Obviously you found out the hard way how valuable you are to the wrong people,~ Mila replied. ~We know that not all Humans mean us harm, but you'll learn very quickly how to tell which ones do. But soon you'll be too strong to be harmed by anyone or anything.~

Yuri swallowed back a bit of nerves at that; he still was having a bit of difficulty wrapping his head about what he would finally become. ~I only hope I learn how to use whatever I'll be given to do some good in this world,~ he replied.

Yurio smirked then. ~Keep doing what you did back in that clearing to that poacher and you'll be doing all the good you need to,~ he replied, a growl in his mind-voice that made Yuri smirk in return. He decided that he really never wanted to get on Yurio's bad side despite the truce between them.

“Will we see you again?” Phichit asked. “I would love to see the home you spoke of.”

Mila inclined her head thoughtfully, blue eyes appraising Phichit. “Perhaps if you travel to our part of the forest. If you accompany Yuri when Victor takes him to the Palace, your path should bring you past the Holt. I should like to see Yuri when his Awakening is complete, so I do hope we meet again.”

“Just warn us first,” Yurio added. “The Unicorn will be welcomed, but a Human not in possession of some type of magic will send up the alarm if you come to the Holt.”

~We'll remember,~ Yuri assured them. He then looked up at the sky as it grew darker; he was apprehensive of the Elves wanting to travel at night, but they'd assured him it was much safer than during the day as the rogue Humans that searched for their kind didn't see well at all in the dark.

“It is time we were on our way,” Mila finally said. She smiled softly at Yuri as his eyes took on an expression of sadness mixed with worry. “We'll send one of the messenger birds to let you know we've made it home safely,” she reassured him. The two pairs of friends then said their final farewells with Yuri and Phichit staying within the protection of the wards, watching Mila and Yurio until they were swallowed up by the trees.

“I really hope they'll be safe,” Yuri sighed as he mounted up on Ashes. “If they cross paths with another group of Humans and they're that outnumbered...”

“Those panthers they ride make it four, not two,” Phichit reminded him. “And they know this world a lot better than we do. They'll be all right.” Inwardly Phichit admitted to himself that he really wasn't completely sure of that, but he wanted to do his best to comfort his friend.

They swung their horses around then and decided to take a leisurely ride around the town, which seemed to be closing up for the evening. There were a few shops in what seemed to serve as the town center, with a tanner, the apothecary, a blacksmith and a seamstress set into what appeared to be a farmer's market that was also packing up for the night. The raucous sounds from a different building set against one of the huge tree trunks spoke of a tavern; Yuri had to smile as he thought of all the adventure stories told around the bonfires back home in which a tavern was a central meeting place. He was quickly learning that there was quite a bit more truth to the tales passed down through generations than he'd ever believed.

Yuri and Phichit could see the manor home now as they drew closer, some of the windows already glowing warmly. Yuri felt the air around him humming faintly, a soft, far-off purr in his ear coming from the direction of the setting sun; another storm was on its way that would be here by the Dark Hour. He once again worried about the Elves and sent off a mind-voiced word of warning, but could immediately tell they were already too far away as the feel of it spoke of being lost to the wind rather than finding a home. Yuri was getting better at recognizing these things now, the intuitions coming with more and more ease.

A flash of silver caught the two friends' attention as they drew closer to the manor that was revealed to be Victor, shape-shifted into his First Unicorn form, cantering down the pathway toward them. The light of the setting sun sent golden shafts through the trees, causing Victor's mane, tail, hooves and horn to flash as the metallic silver caught the light.

“I'm still having a hard time comprehending that all those different versions are the same being,” Phichit murmured to Yuri while Victor was still out of earshot.

“It's because you're not Unicorn,” Yuri said without a second thought. “I can feel his magic and hear his Song, though I still don't totally understand it. I recognize him no matter what form he's in, and it just feels right to me.”

“You're starting to seem like you've been this way forever,” Phichit said, a slight tinge of sadness in his tone that Yuri did not miss. “I just feel like I'll never really understand it, especially after you've changed.”

“I'll do my best to help... somehow,” Yuri said, his own voice turning sad. “But outside of something like what Victor did for Christophe, I don't know that you'll ever be able to really grasp it without holding the magic or having the blood.”

Victor was upon them then before Phichit could respond, his prancing gait so quiet as to be soundless on the path even though it was carpeted with several years' worth of fallen leaves, twigs and stones. The horses' hooves sounded like thunder compared to the Unicorn's silent movements as their riders brought them to a stop.

~I always make a circuit of the town just before sundown when the weather permits,~ Victor said. ~My presence here gives the Humans a sense of protection. I don't know that any of them realize I live within the manor walls; I think they believe I just appear to give them a blessing to ease their minds. But if it keeps them at peace, I shall oblige it.~

Yuri took a few moments to relay what Victor had said to Phichit, as in his First Unicorn form Victor was unable to speak. “I can tell you from the ways of my people that tokens such as this mean a lot,” Phichit replied then. “We always searched for signs and symbols to guide us.”

Victor swung his head toward Yuri then. ~Why don't you come with me. Perhaps I can help you learn more of the forest voices, as there are many that only come out at night.~

By the smile that crossed Yuri's face, Phichit knew Victor had said something his friend approved of. He then sighed as Yuri dropped down off of Ashes, holding on to Victor's muscular equine neck for purchase.

“I'm going to walk with Victor,” Yuri said to Phichit. “Can you take Ashes back to the stables?”

Phichit felt his heart drop a bit; he'd hoped to spend some time with Yuri this evening but those moments seemed to be getting fewer and farther between in just the last pair of days. “Yes, sure... I can do that. See you at dinner?” Phichit asked hopefully.

Victor's head gave a toss that could be interpreted by the Human as a nod, followed by one of the silent exchanges Phichit had grown used to seeing Yuri and Victor share. “Yes, we should be back once the sun sets,” Yuri nodded. “Thank you Phichit.” Yuri then laid a hand on Victor's long neck, the Unicorn giving a shake of his mane so that some of the liquid-like silver hair flowed over Yuri's hand and arm as they set off down the path. Phichit watched as they went back the way he and Yuri had just come, toward the town as the light grew dimmer. He turned back toward the manor with a sigh, hanging on to Ashes' reins with one hand to guide the horse as he headed toward the stables.

 

* * *

 

Victor and Yuri ended up staying outside quite a bit longer than planned. They'd walked the perimeter of the town, pausing along the way to acknowledge the occasional townsfolk who were on their way back to their homes that stopped to pay their respects to the Unicorn with a deep bow. Yuri marveled at how the Humans were reverent of the Unicorn but not phased in the slightest by his presence.

~If this were my village, I can't say with certainty you'd be safe,~ Yuri said to Victor. ~Some of our elders have a fear or problem with magic. I couldn't even tell them about my blessing. I had to hide it from my people until my father accidentally saw my Star.~

~It really depends upon where the Humans have come from,~ Victor said as they slipped into a clearing, a hedgerow hiding them from view of the town and an opening in the canopy of trees above them that let them see a swath of sky; the clouds were only allowing a few peeks of the stars as the edges of the far-away storm approached overhead. ~Christophe's people have been allies for quite some time. Mythologica used to be much larger than it is now; you couldn't find the borders at one time. The Humans took advantage of the rift in the magic to cause the war two Ages ago and some of the magic failed. It is slowly reclaiming the lands though, and before Christophe was born, Taran came an Age ago to set wards that brought their town within our lands. At that time, the trees you see mingled within the town were young and small. The people were frightened but respected our creatures, so Taran allowed them to stay with the caveat that should any of them harm any of us, they would be driven out. But they kept their word, to the point that they even saved the lives of Elves who were hunted by Humans. That is why I in return healed Christophe when he was injured.~

Yuri nodded his understanding as the First Unicorn stepped back from Yuri, the hum of magic and the rainbow sparks emanating from his presence until he had transformed into what Yuri knew as Victor's “Awakened” shape; the more Human-like shell that made Victor appear as the type of Immortal Yuri would become.

~You know, you don't have to change your shape for me,~ Yuri informed him as Victor sat down on the grass which made Yuri in turn settle down next to the Unicorn. ~If you want to be your true shape, I don't mind.~

~I know you speak the truth, but I can also feel that this form is the one you are most comfortable with,~ Victor said warmly. ~Your Human preferences and ways will likely not change once you've Awakened even if your blood is Unicorn. It is because that part that is inherently you shall never change. Your Song speaks to me the most when I am in this form, which means it is the one your soul prefers. When Songs clash, it is difficult for two Immortals to be together, and forcing that clash by not following what the magic tells you only makes that worse.~

Yuri had the distinct feeling that Victor was telling him something far more important and personal than the surface of his mind-voiced words told. He wondered if Victor knew something he didn't, but decided that he would let that all reveal itself in time. He did, however, have to admit to himself that Victor was right. This form, with its short hair and more Human-like appearance, was the one Yuri was drawn to the most. In fact, at that moment Yuri was suddenly fighting an overwhelming urge to move even closer to Victor, to press against his body and feel the heavily muscled arm around him, the comforting hum of Victor's magic flowing through him... he shook it off then, trying to keep his mind focused on the things Victor was teaching him, at least for now.

~Are you all right, Yuri?~ Victor asked, noticing how Yuri had gone quiet.

~I am... just... I am just having a lot of times where I have to really sort through what I'm feeling.~ Yuri was able to say this truthfully while carefully omitting what his exact thoughts were.

~That's natural,~ Victor reassured him; the Unicorn then moved closer, wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulder and pulling him in close – just as Yuri had pictured. _How does he know these things? Can he read my thoughts? No... he's said he can't..._ Yuri swallowed down the thrill that Victor's constant, comforting magical aura sent through him. Though he'd never taken a lover in his life – something his parents had been a bit more than annoyed with, especially after he'd come of age – Yuri had begun to wonder whenever he felt this way at Victor's touch if this was what having a lover felt like. Victor felt warm, comforting... like _home_ , for lack of a better description. He decided he would just let the feelings happen and drew in a breath, exhaling softly as he relaxed into the Unicorn's embrace. The stars came out as the sky turned a deep midnight blue, the patch of sky above them momentarily clear as a break in the thickening clouds passed over. Yuri then felt Victor begin to angle his body backward, gently tugging Yuri with him.

~The stars won't last tonight, we should lie back and enjoy them,~ Victor said; Yuri felt a warmth spread through him then and he agreed, following the pull on not only his body, but his soul...

~Child of the earth! We call upon your aid and that of the Unicorn!~

Yuri shot back upright as the strange voice rang loudly his mind; Victor also vaulted into a standing position, pulling Yuri up by the arm.

~The tree spirits bring you a message?~ Victor said, apparently shocked by this; Yuri waved him to silence.

~What is it?~ Yuri called back; above them, the familiar green sparks began to light up the trees around the edge of the clearing; soon they were surrounded by four tree spirits.

~Humans have taken two Elves that followed our paths to their home,~ the woman-shaped spirit told them, her form solidifying into that of a similar creature to the one that had spoken to Yuri previously. ~They are camped not far from here but hold the Elves captive. They mean to harm them come the Dark Hour, the time that Humans believe is most sacred to their rituals. You must hurry or they shall lose their lives!~

Yuri's heart nearly stopped. ~It's Mila and Yurio! We have to help them!~

~We'll get there faster if I change,~ Victor said; with a flash he'd transformed back into his First Unicorn form.

~You're no longer fully Human. That means you're allowed to ride on my back,~ Victor told him. ~Hurry, get on, I can run fast enough to get us there in enough time.~

Yuri had never ridden a horse bareback, let alone a Unicorn, but he accepted Victor's trust in him as he vaulted onto the Unicorn's back.

~Hold onto my mane. You won't hurt me,~ Victor assured him. ~We'll follow the spirit-lights to them.~ As Victor 'voiced the words Yuri could see the trees ahead coming to life with the green glow of the tree-spirits as Victor sprang into a gallop, following them as they lit the way. Yuri learned immediately that riding a Unicorn was nothing like riding a horse. He wasn't even certain that Victor's hooves were touching the ground, as there seemed to be no sound as they practically flew through the forest, which was much darker due to the cloud cover than it would have normally been. A normal Human would have been terrified of the green, Human-like glowing apparitions in the darkness, pointing the way down the path, but their voices somehow comforted Yuri as they offered him their help.

~It's farther than I thought,~ Victor informed him. ~I'm going to use magic to get us there faster. Don't be afraid.~ Before Yuri could react he felt a surge of Victor's magic envelop them both and for a few moments there was an eerie silence and a feeling of weightlessness, as if all time had stopped. It was over before Yuri could become frightened by it.

They were now in an area of the forest that seemed to have younger trees; the spirits seemed almost youthful, their voices higher and almost childlike to Yuri's mind. The creatures were frantic, bidding the companions to hurry. Finally, Victor slowed his gait to a stop at the edge of a stand of very young trees. Yuri slipped off of Victor's back and walked forward to peer through the tangled saplings' branches, and felt faint at what he saw.

Mila and Yurio were tied to a tree just off-center in the clearing, one on either side with the tree just wide enough that they couldn't see each other by turning their heads. Their panthers were lying on their sides, their four legs tied together; both had some sort of darts in their hindquarters that spoke of the sleep-serum the hunters in Yuri's village had discovered came from one of the plants along the ravine; they'd often used it to catch wild goats to keep for milk. A total of six humans were in the clearing: two by a wagon that held something tied into a large burlap sack; two more roasting what appeared to be several rabbits they'd caught; one appearing to be on watch as he sharpened a very wicked looking long knife, and one...

~It's Celestino! He's the one who attacked us when we were coming here,~ Yuri said. He could already feel Victor's distress in the magical aura surrounding the Unicorn.

~They must have taken them by surprise. Mila and Yurio are usually very on their guard. Your encounter the other day must have been haphazard because they weren't expecting you.~

~There are six of them and only two of us. We don't have time to send for help...~ Yuri began to feel that same panic rising within him that had come during the previous attack.

~Then we just make ourselves worth more than two,~ Victor replied. ~Step well back.~

Yuri stepped back several paces until his back was against a tree. The Unicorn seemed to draw within then, the sparks that began to form very dim in intensity as Victor hid his transformation with great effort. It went slower as a result, and Yuri was mesmerized by what he witnessed.

The Unicorn's shape was silhouetted by the sparks, the magic enveloping him; his body began to grow even more muscular, his neck elongating, the outline of the graceful, stag-like head turning more angular and rugged. Its lion-like tail thickened and became more serpent-like, the long, deceptively fragile-looking legs filling out and sprouting... Yuri wasn't certain for a moment, but then his heart raced as he realized that talons were forming on the ends of Victor's legs, the realization hitting him just as the shape-shift completed and before him was no longer Vitanya, First Unicorn, but a massive silver dragon, its scales iridescent in the bits of firelight that filtered through the trees, wings of what appeared to be thick hide folded against his back. Victor swung his long neck around and Yuri was faced with a scaled head as tall as he was, the spiraled Unicorn horn still protruding from its forehead, the same turquoise eyes full of fire. But within it all, Yuri could still feel that magical soul, the presence that reassured him and once again when he should have been terrified, he instead felt his heart surge with hope.

“Did you hear something?” Yuri's head turned as he heard the Human man speak in the camp just beyond the trees.

“Yeah, something's in the woods,” another one of them said. It was only then that Yuri remembered he could reach the Elves now.

~Mila, Yurio, Victor and I are here. We're coming,~ he 'voiced. He saw the Elves stay outwardly exactly as they were, but he felt the surge of relief in Mila's reply.

~They surprised us. Shot us and our panthers with stun-darts and dropped nets on us,~ she replied. ~We should have known...~

~Don't worry about that now,~ Victor replied. ~Just don't be afraid by what you see. Tell your Bondmates to stay calm as well.~ And then Victor's massive jaws, filled with teeth as long as Yuri's forearm, opened and a roar filled the forest. The sound sent the men into a panic as Victor raised onto his hind legs, extending wings that spanned the length of all six men put head to foot. They all foolishly drew swords; Yuri then realized these Humans really were Outlanders if they thought they could intimidate any kind of dragon, let alone one that was a shape-changed Unicorn.

Victor crashed into the clearing, two of the men trying in vain to pierce his scales with their relatively puny swords, with one of them snapping the blade after the third haphazard hacking blow. Two of the others tried to shoot arrows which did nothing but glance off the dragon's glistening hide. As Victor distracted the men Yuri ran into the clearing to the tree, slicing the ropes that held Mila and Yurio with one pass of his blade. He spotted their weapons nearby and took them up, tossing them to the Elves as he then ran across the clearing to free the panthers, pulling out the darts which immediately caused them to snap out of the tranquilized state. Both recognized Yuri and gave a roar of thanks as they sprang toward their Elvish Bondmates, who mounted up quickly and made short work of the two arrow-wielding Humans; Victor had used one massive talon to swat the other two Humans away like pesky flies, both lying stunned in the clearing. Yuri was about to break for the woods when he suddenly felt a stinging pain around his arm and realized a whip had wrapped itself around it, and he yelped in pain as a sharp jerk pulled him down onto his back, winding him. As his vision cleared he found himself staring up the blade of a sword, face to face with the same man who had tried to capture him just a few days previous.

“We meet again. You have some interesting friends,” Celestino drawled with a smug grin.

Yuri tried not to avert his eyes to just behind Celestino, instead keeping locked on the Human's gaze; he couldn't help the wicked grin that curled the corners of his mouth as he replied. “Why yes... I certainly do.”

And Celestino suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground rapidly; the hot breath of a dragon at his back as one arm was locked between the sword-like teeth. The Human watched as the one companion he had left, the knife-sharpener, was dispatched by a close-range arrow from Yurio.

As Yuri was about to rise was when he felt it: Another surge of adrenaline, the magic once again fighting to take over his body. _Oh Goddess, not now!_ his mind screamed as the magic enveloped him, leaving him immobilized on the ground – at first.

~Gather your thoughts. Tell it what you want it to do,~ Victor instructed Yuri as he still held the struggling Celestino dangling in his jaws. Yuri looked up at the Human, who was even more terrified now as he saw Yuri enveloped in magic energy. Yuri wasn't even sure where the thought came from that formed in his mind; it was almost as if an ancient voice had whispered in his ear. In his dragon form, Victor was unable to smile, but the feel of his presence in Yuri's consciousness spoke of one of Immortal Victor's dazzling, wickedly playful grins as he agreed to the thought Yuri put forth.

Yuri pressed both palms to the ground, sending the energy through it; the rainbow aura climbed up into several of the trees, the spirits within them taking hold of the magic surge as it left Yuri's body. Yuri rose as the spirits manifested into tangible forms, six of them walking forward to stand before the dragon and the struggling Human, who was now screaming and pleading for his life. The ethereal creatures all turned in unison, with one stepping forward a pace to acknowledge Yuri.

~What would you have us do, Earth-child?~ the spirit asked.

Yuri looked up once more at the hysterical Human. ~Take him out of our world, so he can do no more harm to our people,~ he commanded. ~Once he is beyond our borders, he will never be able to return.~

~As you wish,~ the spirit replied. The six of them then stepped forward, laying hands on the screaming Celestino, catching him as Victor released his arm and let him fall. The clearing was filled with a surge of energy that began as rainbow then turned bright green, then into a white flash; when the darkness of the forest night returned, the spirits and the Human were gone.

A moan indicated one of the two men still left alive, those that Victor had stunned, was coming to; Yurio strode over to both of them and put his sword to use. Another hum of energy filled the clearing as Victor changed into Vitanya, his true Immortal form to regroup, towering over Yuri in his full-blooded, completely non-Human-appearing shell.

~You didn't tell me you could change into a dragon!~ Yuri finally blurted out as he regained his own composure, the latest magical surge having left him and gone with the tree-spirits.

~I can change into a lot of things,~ Vitanya smiled, his angular, pale face with its oversized turquoise eyes lighting up into a playful expression that sent a surge of joy through Yuri. Even though Victor's true form should have been intimidating, Yuri was anything but afraid, wrapped even more in the comforting presence of Victor's magic, which seemed to be strong enough to be felt without the aid of physical contact. ~Stay close to me long enough, and maybe you'll see them all.~

Yuri was about to respond when a shout from Yurio drew his attention to the wagon. The Elf had climbed atop it and slashed open the sack with his sword; Yuri felt the surge of magic from Vitanya as he walked forward, his pale face with its iridescent sheen turning even more pale. Yuri felt his insides clench as Yurio continued to tear open the burlap, finally unable to stop the tears from flowing.

~A white stag,~ Mila said, her mind-voice thick with emotion. ~The most sacred forest guardians.~ Yuri felt a flash of pain through his being as his growing connection to the earth and its creatures reacted, his heart pounding with grief.

~Wait!~ Yurio cried, tearing away one part of the fabric; in the flank of the stag was a large dart like the ones that had held the panthers immobile. ~The bigger ones make them act as if they're dead. There may be hope!~ Yuri drew his sword then, helping Mila and Yurio slash open the sack and the cruel ropes they'd tied tightly around the animal's legs, cutting the delicate hide. Mila pulled out the dart, which should have caused the stag to wake, but it lay still to Yuri's increasing distress.

~It's not waking up! What if it has been given too much?~ Yuri cried.

Vitanya laid a hand on the noble creature's body. ~He lives. But his blood needs cleansing.~ Vitanya laid his other hand on the hide of the stag then, closing his eyes. Yuri felt the Unicorn's magic aura begin to hum loudly as it rose to the surface, the Immortal's body glowing from within with iridescent light that finally spread from his chest, through his arms, and into the stag. Within moments the creature began to revive, drawing in a deep breath and huffing several times as it remembered how to breathe. It writhed as it tried to find its footing, still in the panic it had been frozen in when the dart had immobilized him.

~You are safe,~ Yuri mind-voiced to the stag; the creature swung its head toward him then and immediately calmed, then diverted its attention to Vitanya as he realized his life had been saved.

~The Humans took down my small herd. We had lived in peace for many turns of seasons, all of us mated for life. They took down my mate to lure me in and brought me down with their sting; as I lay watching they slayed as many as they could take down with their flying swords before the darkness took me. I do not hear the voices or catch the scents of the few who escaped now. I am alone.~

Mila and Yurio had been rifling through the other leftover belongings; just as the stag relayed its story to Yuri, Mila gave a cry of grief as they found another sack full of the hides and bones of the stag's herd-mates. Yuri looked up at Vitanya as he drew inward to replenish the power he'd spent, and saw the grief across the Unicorn's face.

~The white stags are close cousins to the Unicorn. They hold some of the ancient earth magic that this world was created with. To kill them or their mates is the ultimate wound to this world,~ Vitanya 'voiced; Yuri's heart felt crushed with the Unicorn's grief. ~I cannot give him back his herd... but the Unicorn will help him find a new herd. The snow-stags are the only other beings that can find our home without a Unicorn's aid.~ He turned to the stag then, who had been thanking the Elves for their help.

~Go to the Palace. Tell them Vitanya sent you,~ he said. ~My people will do what they can for you.~

The stag dipped its head in gratitude. ~And what can I give you in return, my Lord?~ he asked.

Vitanya turned to Yuri then; he'd felt the emotions flowing from the soon-to-be Unicorn and the swell of emotion in his own heart told him what he needed to do.

~The way to the Palace passes through the home of the Elves,~ Vitanya replied. ~Use your protection to see them home, as they are our friends.~

The stag bowed then, dipping its massive, gleaming white rack of antlers until they touched the ground, tucking one graceful leg under. ~It shall be done, my Lord.~

Yuri and Vitanya took a moment then to say their farewells to the Elves, with Yuri much more certain this time that they would be safe. The stag took up a place between the two Elves astride their panthers, a moonlight-like aura spreading from his antlers to envelop the Elves and their mounts from his place at the center as they took their leave, disappearing into the forest.

Yuri felt the emotions overwhelming him then and he broke down into tears, burying his face into his hands. For the first time, he'd felt what wounded magic was like, what the assault on the earth around him and the creatures that kept it alive and sacred did to the world. He felt rooted to the ground, the rift healing as the stag regained its strength. The tree spirits called out to comfort him, their soft songs joined by the suddenly much louder, much more distinct melody of Vitanya as his massive arms wrapped around Yuri, his magic flowing through the half-Unicorn to calm him. Yuri curled into Vitanya's embrace, resting his head on the Immortal's massive chest as he sobbed.

~You will learn to withstand this kind of pain as you grow stronger, once you've Awakened fully,~ Vitanya reassured him. ~But now it is certain that you are an Earth-child, one of the most precious of all Immortals. You shall be very important to our world, Yuri. I await your transformation with joy, and am honored to be the one to see you through it.~

Yuri was about to respond when a sudden peal of thunder, distant but speaking of the coming storm, caught the attention of both of them.

~We should get back. Everyone is probably worried,~ Yuri said.

~Yes,~ Vitanya agreed. ~I shall time-skip again and we'll be home in no time.~ The Unicorn tightened his embrace around Yuri once more before stepping back and shifting into his First Unicorn form. Without hesitation Yuri climbed onto Vitanya's back, wrapping his arms around the muscular neck and taking comfort and solace in his presence as they journeyed back to the manor home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mythologican terms:  
> (an) Age: 100 years, what we call a century; a Great Age is 1000 years, what we call a millennium.  
> Flying swords: what most talking Mythologican animals call arrows.  
> Time-skip: The Unicorns' name for teleportation. They can't go great distances, but it helps them cover a lot of ground in very little time.
> 
> Also: Yurio is clearly a little badass in this story. I'll leave it at that for now, but there's a reason he's as vicious as he is, aside from being a young warrior. You'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter is a bit late; I felt a bit blocked earlier and almost skipped a week until I got hit with inspiration. But just know I will definitely finish this story if for some reason I do disappear for a bit (though I'm not planning to if I can help it). :)
> 
> Twitter: @AslanKatsuki || Tumblr: @HuntressFirefall


	7. Coming Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Victor... please... I need you,~ Yuri called weakly, ~I don't know what's happening but it hurts and I'm scared...~ His call was cut off as another sharp stab of pain seared through his body, causing his eyes to clamp shut, the bells in his head feeling like they were slicing his brain to bits with their loud clanging melody.

“WHERE IN THE GODDESS' NAME WERE YOU TWO?”

Chris was in the main hall as Victor in his First Unicorn form came trotting in, Yuri riding on his back and clinging to his neck as exhaustion had caught up to him as well as a delayed panic attack. Victor had been trying as best he could to send calming magic through Yuri, but his powers were limited as his First Unicorn form was not his primary one. As Yuri dropped down off of his back and Phichit gathered him up in his arms, trying to calm him down, Victor shifted back into his true Immortal form to regroup and mind-share with Chris what had happened. It was extremely useful at a time like this to be able to show Chris the altercation through Victor's own eyes, in images rather than words, as Victor himself was feeling exceptionally drained.

“You went after them yourself, with _no_ backup at all? Why didn't you call for me? I'd have sent Otabek and Georgi with you.”

“Chris. I can become a dragon. We had it under control,” Victor replied.

“For a Unicorn you sure don't use the brains you were born with sometimes,” Chris scoffed. “Dragon or not, there could have been a lot more of them.”

While Chris and Victor stood bickering Phichit finally got Yuri to focus in on him, using the technique they'd come up with together to get Yuri's panic under control. After a bit of the mantra that Yuri was well familiar with (“Count to five as you breathe in, six to ten as you breathe out. In your head, of course,” Phichit would say every time, knowing that stating the obvious would amuse Yuri and distract him further) Yuri finally felt like he could at least focus on the room again.

“So what happened?” Phichit finally asked him, unable to be privvy to the mind-share that Chris and Victor had done. Yuri gave a brief retelling of the event, but was stopped after he described the energy surge that he'd used to call down the tree spirits.

“Do you think you'll be able to learn to control that?” Phichit asked. “If you could, that would be amazing. You could finally turn these attacks into something positive.”

“I'd rather not be panicking in the middle of a battle just to be able to defend myself, Phichit,” Yuri said. “There's got to be another way to summon it. I'm sure I'll learn it once everything happens.” Phichit couldn't help but notice that Yuri was still trembling as he picked up and relayed the rest of the story.

“I should have warned you about Victor's impulsiveness,” Chris said as he walked over to check on how Yuri was doing. “Next time, call me when you think you'll need help. I can hear mind-voices too you know, I would have been easy to reach.”

Yuri sighed then. “I... didn't even think of it. I mean... you kind of feel like you can do anything when you're riding on the back of a Unicorn.”

“And becoming a very powerful one yourself,” Victor added as he walked over to join them, having shifted back into his Half-blood shell, the one that was closest to Human form. “From what I saw out there, you are going to have a very powerful grasp of the way of the land. For what purpose remains to be seen, but we have to get you there first.”

“Right now where I'd like to get is a hot bath,” Yuri said, exhaustion coloring his tone. “I feel like I was dropped in a swamp and then had a pile of logs fall on me.”

“I've got it!” Emil's voice piped up from somewhere in the room, among the residents of the manor home that had gathered when they heard the news; apparently word of anything out of the ordinary traveled very quickly in the house despite its size. Yuri couldn't help but laugh as he saw the chipper staff member head off down the corridor that led to the guest rooms.

Victor came over then, resting his hands on Yuri's shoulders. ~We probably shouldn't have gone alone. That was my mistake. I'm used to taking care of things on my own; it's not like I can't shift into anything that can dispatch a few Humans. I didn't consider the possible danger to you, especially as your gifts aren't fully formed yet. For that I apologize.”

Yuri shook his head, fighting the urge to close his eyes against the low-level, constant calming aura that Victor's touch sent through him. ~No need to... I didn't think about it either, I just knew we had to help them. I should have followed my gut instinct and rode with them at least part of the way though.~

~Then you'd have been out of range of a mind-call, and really on your own. It wasn't the most advisable thing, but we did the right thing in the end.~

Yuri nodded then, this time his eyes nearly closing completely.

~Get that bath, some food and sleep. And tomorrow we'll work on figuring out what this ability you have might be. Knowing at least something about it before it comes in fully will be helpful to managing it when it does,~ Victor added. Yuri looked up at him then.

~Are... are you all right? You seemed kind of... I don't want to say weak but... vulnerable? after you healed the stag.~

Yuri saw Victor's face soften a bit, the smile curling the corners of his mouth affectionate. ~Healing takes a lot out of one's own energy. I can regenerate fairly quickly now as I've been at it for quite some time. But... sometimes other things can bite at you too.~ Victor's eyes turned a bit distant then, almost haunted, for what was probably less than a second but enough for Yuri not to miss. Yuri raised a hand, placing it tentatively on Victor's shoulder; he mind-shared a wordless, questioning emotion, something he'd learned to do only recently. In response, Victor's focus returned to Yuri.

~Let's just say I have no particular love for Outlanders,~ Victor 'voiced, and Yuri was certain he felt a barely-contained halo of anger around the words. ~It probably led my impulsiveness. I'll admit there are some things that lead me to act against my better judgment and with less than a clear head.~

As Victor continued Yuri definitely felt the emotions entwined with the words. The recklessness of the rescue made a bit more sense now. Something had definitely happened to Victor, or if not to him, someone close to him. Yuri knew their friendship was far too new to dare to ask, if that was even appropriate, but at the same time, he felt an overwhelming urge to comfort Victor. But just as the feel of Victor's mind-share grew to the point that something might be exposed, the Unicorn Immortal drew back, withdrawing his presence from Yuri's mind before anything else slipped through. On impulse Yuri reached out with his other hand toward Victor's other shoulder; the last bit of emotion he'd felt before Victor had broken the link was... pain. Heartbreak, some sort of loss. Yuri heard Victor's Song grow a bit louder then; he wasn't skilled enough to know exactly what that meant but it seemed to coincide with Victor's mood. The Immortal stepped a pace or two back, eyes meeting Yuri's again.

“I shall go and regenerate. Sleep well, dear Yuri.” The Unicorn then turned almost abruptly and left the room, with Chris following, concern playing over his own face as he caught up to Victor, the two of them disappearing down a different corridor together.

“Come on Yuri, let's get you cleaned up,” Phichit said, jumping on the opportunity to take care of Yuri as he'd always done after his friend had had one of his attacks. Over the time they'd known each other Phichit had tried to come up with ways to help Yuri work through and recover from the “frights”, as his people called them. Phichit had planned to someday take Yuri to see the healers in his own village, to find out if there was anything to be done for him. But for now, he took solace in having the chance to help his friend; those times were becoming fewer and farther between these days.

 

* * *

 

“There are only so many times I can send you back in and have you come out again with nothing before I find other people who will be able to do what I ask. All I keep getting are more dead volunteers.”

Celestino had made his way back to the Human city he and his men had come from; somehow, the strange creatures that the half-Unicorn had commanded had brought him back to where he and his group of hunters had gone into the woods. Of course, as soon as he was put outside the border the magical world disappeared, leaving him with no other choice but to go back to the one place he really didn't want to. He was now face to face with his boss, Yakov, who was none too happy about this latest failure.

“I tried. I followed him to the manor home. I tried attacking the Elves he seemed to be in league with to draw him out, but he's learned yet more shapes and this time it was a dragon. We were no match for him in that form, let alone the Elves... and now he has another half-Unicorn on his side. This one is exceptionally dangerous. Explodes with some kind of energy when you try to grab him. I swear he's drawing the lightning from the sky and sending it through anything that tries to take him down. And he can control the trees! Even part Human he's incredibly strong.”

Yakov covered his mouth with a hand, thinking silently for what was probably only a few moments but to Celestino seemed like hours.

“And this time you didn't use the homing crystal we have from... that last time. So we don't know if we've exhausted its power to help you find your way back in or not,” Yakov growled, shaking his head. “Instead this time you were brought back by... trees. _Trees!_ Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?”

“You didn't see them!! They're not the trees but the spirits that live inside them! Somehow the half-Unicorn can make them real enough to attack. But I did have the crystal on me and they brought me back to where we went in, so it's possible that it affected them enough to bring me here.”

Yakov was silent again for quite some time, peering at Celestino through angry, half-closed eyes. In the meantime the woman of the house, Lilia, came into the room, giving Celestino a withering stare as she sat down in a chair in the room, no less happy about the outcome of their latest paid foray into the Enchanted Woods.

“So you not only lost the Silver, you didn't bring me back another one of the Elves that know how to make gemstones. The last one's powers faded out in less than one turn of the seasons. It's clear that those creatures lose their magic abilities the longer they're outside the Enchanted Wood, so we need to keep finding more of them. You've been useless to us in your last three trips. You've become more bumbling by the day,” she scoffed.

“The Silver is becoming much too strong. I very honestly don't think we'll be able to catch him,” Celestino replied.

“It's taken nearly three decades to find him. I thought for sure he wouldn't survive when he ran off,” Yakov said, his voice thoughtful. “I'm surprised he's living in a Human dwelling, but that makes him easier to catch. He'll be more likely to trust Humans and more easily lured.”

Celestino shook his head. “They seem to know when the Humans aren't from within their borders. There must be a way to sense it. I've been hearing from other hunters that it's getting more and more difficult to get into the Enchanted Wood. The only way we can keep doing it is because of the crystal. And considering its origin, I have to wonder if its led us to him. We might still have a chance.”

“All I know is I want that Silver. From what the lore says, he's rare. And if he's a shapechanger, that's even more rare. He's slipped through our grasp more times than we can count, but we're getting closer now. I will give you one more chance. It will take me some time to round up more men who are willing to go in. That's getting more difficult too. The more stories they hear about you coming back out with nothing and everyone you went in with dead, the less they're inclined to do volunteer themselves.”

“But how much use can he possibly be to you if his power will fade? Why bother when he may only live outside the Enchanted Wood for a short time?” Celestino questioned, and immediately regretted it when Yakov gave him a vicious glare in return.

“I don't want him. All I need is his horn. We get that, we can use it to make more homing crystals. Then we can get more men into the Wood. The horn of a rare color of Unicorn is much more powerful than the standard golden ones. All you need to do is take him down for long enough to get the horn.”

“Long enough?” Celestino questioned.

“It has to be taken from him when he's still living. As soon as they die, their magic goes with them. I learned that from the crystals we have now. Only the one we got from the other Silver while she was still alive is still working, the one you have. We tried to get her horn but only part of it broke off. It was enough to kill her, but the ones we made from the horn once she was dead had no power once they crossed the border,” Yakov replied.

Celestino swallowed hard then. He'd been of the mind that his job was only to capture the creatures and bring them back. This... was something else entirely. “I might be all bluster in a fight, threatening to slit people's throats,” he began. “But being that cruel to a creature? If I'm going to kill something I do it clean. I don't make it suffer.”

“It's the only way,” Lilia said idly. “Do you want to retain the salary you get from us, or would you like to take a job at one of the farms instead since you're becoming that soft? We're keeping a roof over your head and food in your mouth, despite the fact that you've done little for us lately. You have this last chance to prove yourself or you can take your leave and find somewhere else to make the amount of money we pay you.”

Yakov raised a hand to silence Lilia then. “You can use the paralyzing darts. It keeps whatever they hit alive but immobile. You can knock him out if you want to, if that's more to your taste. It will die as soon as the horn is ripped out. I just want it done.”

Celestino sighed then. He knew that if he didn't accept the offer, the word would go out throughout the network of mercenaries and bounty hunters he was a part of that he had refused a job – the kiss of death in his profession.

“That's... a fair compromise,” Celestino replied.

“Then we have a deal. Give me a week, two at most, to get another party together. And this time, you had better not fail me.”

 

* * *

 

The storm that had been approaching finally made its arrival around the Dark Hour, which Yuri found strangely appropriate. Sometimes the storms were frightening for the people of his village, knowing how easily flash floods occurred that would force them to be trapped in their raised homes until the waters receded; sometimes the lightning would touch the trees around them and cause damage, even sometimes taking out a house as it fell or a branch was sheered off and left to fall.

But here in this chamber with its thick stone walls, the doorway to the balcony with its heavy glass doors shut tight and curtains drawn, the calming glow of the lanterns hanging from the sconces in the walls, and his body sunken down the width of a hand into the ridiculously comfortable feather mattress and buried under a puffy feather blanket, Yuri felt completely safe and at ease. It was a foreign feeling to him; for the first time that he could remember, whether it was after one of the fright attacks or just simply riding out a storm, he felt like he was hidden away from the world. He could hear the thunder crashing and rumbling outside, the rain and wind buffeting the glass doors, but as he curled up on his side to make an attempt at sleep, for once Yuri could put all that aside.

He wondered if it was part of this change he was going through. Victor didn't seem to be rattled by very much at all, especially not in the battle (and why would he, he had turned into a _dragon_ – Yuri was still in awe of that). Victor seemed to take everything in stride, doing what was right in the moment, seemingly without fear. Was this what it was like to be a Unicorn, then? Yuri wondered. If it was, he decided, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Yuri began to doze with the thick down blanket pulled up to cover him up to his nose, the thunder lulling him toward slumber even though some of the peals shook the balcony doors. Again the thought came to him that he wouldn't mind staying here; it was so much safer than home...

His eyes snapped open then as he began to feel his bones hum, at first low then growing more intense. A flush of heat ran through him and he threw the blanket off, flipping onto his back. The rainbow aura wasn't so much sparks this time as a glow, the colors mingling and swirling as it grew brighter. There was suddenly the loud sound in his ears like massive bells clanging with his head inside them; he'd heard bells like those once, one time when his village had been forced to migrate after rains had washed away most of their lives. They'd passed a town with a building that had huge iron bells that heralded the time of day in some way. But these bells were definitely inside Yuri's head and they _hurt._ He clapped his hands over his ears, crying out as his body suddenly felt like it was being pulled in every direction, adding another element of pain. Yuri fought to clear his head enough to project his mind-voice outward and found it exceptionally difficult.

~Victor... please... I need you,~ he called weakly, ~I don't know what's happening but it hurts and I'm scared...~ His call was cut off as another sharp stab of pain seared through his body, causing his eyes to clamp shut, the bells in his head feeling like they were slicing his brain to bits with their loud clanging melody.

Then all at once, the surge began to recede, still coursing through him but dulled in some way, the volume of the bells brought down to the comforting, distant wind chime-like whispers in his head. He opened his eyes to find Victor in his Half-blood form standing over him, the Unicorn's hands laid upon him and the same familiar halo that indicated his magic was being utilized enveloping him; Yuri sighed as the warmth and comfort of what he imagined was Victor's healing magic wound through his body, returning him to the feeling of safety he'd had just a scant few moments before.

~I should have known. The use of that magic you channeled earlier has sped up the Awakening process. This wasn't going to happen for a few more days, but you've jumped ahead at least two. The surges won't be as easy to get through from here on out.~ As it receded completely Victor gently removed his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed at Yuri's hip.

Yuri exhaled, relaxing again and realizing he felt a bit... different. He sat up then, and was startled to find himself at eye level with Victor, their torsos apparently the same height... which... had to be wrong. Maybe Victor was sinking into the bed a bit more? Yuri reached up a hand to clear the hair from his eyes... and blinked at what he saw. The nightclothes Emil had brought for him had fit when he'd put them on after his bath, but now... his wrists were extending at least the length of his thumb farther than they were just a while ago. He looked down at his legs, and the sleep pants he was wearing were shorter as well... or rather, his legs were longer. His chest was straining the buttons of the nightshirt where it had been loose on Yuri's slight frame. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed and gave a startled yelp when his heels hit the floor; the bed had been tall enough that Yuri had had to hike himself up on it when he'd climbed in earlier because he was a bit short for the tall, heavy wooden frame, his feet not reaching the floor when he sat on the side of it.

“What in Goddess' name... what is happening??” Yuri half-cried, looking at his hands, which were also a bit longer.

“Your shell is beginning to grow to accommodate what you'll become,” Victor replied evenly. “You'll have a similar build and look to my Half-blood form when you're fully Awakened. You'll be taller and more muscular, perhaps a bit larger than a normal Human proportion.” Yuri noticed Victor leaning in to look over his face better. “Yes... you're getting much closer now.”

Victor picked up a hand-held mirror that was on the nightstand next to the bed and held it up so Yuri could see his reflection. The Star on Yuri's forehead was getting more defined and starting to look more like Victor's. It had looked originally like eight lines scribbled to intersect at the center in the vague shape of an eight-pointed star, but now those points were enclosed in a defined outline like Victor's. The color was starting to fill in more as well; a deep royal blue that Yuri admitted to himself he rather liked. He could just see the beginnings of a sheen of rainbow over it, like Victor's as well. Yuri then noticed his face had become a bit longer, cheekbones more defined, his eyes a bit larger which emphasized their almond shape. His hair had grown a bit longer too, the glossy black waves now a bit below his shoulders.

So it was beginning... he was starting to see the physical evidence that he would soon no longer be Human. Yuri drew in a deep breath, trying to calm the sudden apprehension that rushed up out of nowhere. He thought he was all right with this...

Instinctively, Victor reached out, placing his hands on Yuri's shoulders to comfort him. Yuri was grateful for the gesture and sighed, fighting a rush of tears.

~Don't be afraid Yuri. You will still be who you are. I promise you this,~ Victor 'voiced, the tone warm and comforting in Yuri's mind.

~I... thought I was okay but... it's just... I can't really explain it. All I've ever known is this... I didn't think I'd ever have to relearn my body, my mind... I know I should be happy about this, honored... but until it's all over and I know what I'll truly be... I guess I'm just scared.~

~Fair enough,~ Victor said, his arm slipping around Yuri's shoulders. ~And today was a very difficult day. I saw Phichit helping to calm you. I would have done so but my own strength was very depleted and I would have been of no real help to you then.~

Yuri nodded. ~He was the first person to try to help me with the frights... I guess... my sister said they never really happened before I fell into the ravine. It seems to be some sort of lasting thing... anything new or different or unexpected just... brings it out of me.~

~I've heard of such things. It seems to be a trait that some of the Immortals that have Awakened from being Human still hold. Some choose to have it healed away, others prefer to grow out of it once they've come into their own. And sometimes the magic when they Awaken cleanses it.~

~I... don't know how to feel about that yet. I can't think about all that now when I have this to try to comprehend,~ Yuri said, realizing his tone sounded frustrated without meaning to. He thought Victor might take offense, but instead the Unicorn's arm tightened around Yuri's shoulders.

~It's not easy to go through what you're going through. No one expects you to be strong enough to handle it,~ Victor comforted him. ~My job is to help you get through it as best I can.~

~I'm glad you're here,~ Yuri blurted out before he could stop himself, the truth in the mind-share betraying him and tumbling forward, apparently demanding to make itself known. He felt a shift in the feel of Victor's presence at that; it grew warmer, and almost seemed to be punctuated with a little surge of happiness.

~I'm glad I'm here too,~ Victor replied. The pair of them both startled then at a particularly loud clap of thunder. Out of force of habit Yuri shrank into himself a bit; when the storms were overhead was when there was the most chance of one of the homes of the village being hit with lightning, or being in the path of a falling tree or limb.

~Are you frightened of storms?~ Victor asked gently.

~I just... from where I come from, one storm can take away everything. I feel safer here but... I guess that might be another fear that will take its time fading.~

~You're tired,~ Victor noted, apparently feeling Yuri's presence. ~I should let you rest.~ The Unicorn's arm slowly moved away from Yuri's shoulders then, and Yuri immediately felt his heart sadden. He startled at another clap of thunder that shook the glass doors of the balcony, the weight of the day's events, the latest surge of his magic development, and his ingrained fear of the storms all combining to make him feel vulnerable. He raised his face then and a tiny gasp caught in his throat as his eyes met Victor's striking turquoise gaze, their expression kind. An emotion began to bounce around within Yuri then, practically screaming at him; this had to be some sort of new part of his own magic presence, as the smile that softly turned up the corners of Victor's mouth could only have been in response to what Yuri decided he was going to say, even before he voiced it aloud.

~Will you... will you please stay with me?~ Yuri asked Victor then, his tone small, tentative... shy.

The smile that lit up the Unicorn's face, however, had been more than worth that tiny moment of worry. Victor swept an arm over the bed, motioning for Yuri to lie down; then Victor climbed in, crawling on all fours to lie down next to him. As Yuri pulled the down blanket over them both, Victor's presence began to ease him again and soon he was back in that warm, fuzzy state he'd been in before this had all begun, which only grew as Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, cuddling him to his chest protectively.

~It's been quite the day,~ Victor murmured. ~Sleep now, precious Yuri. Whatever may come, I shall walk through it with you.~

And as Yuri drifted off to sleep, he was sure he had never been more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythologican terms continued:
> 
> Dark Hour - What we know as midnight. The moon in the Mythologican sky is present every night, unlike ours. However, in an eclipse-like fashion, at Dark Hour the moon disappears, leaving the forests pitch black. This lasts for one to three hours depending on the time of year (known as a turn of seasons or turn). During the often-mentioned war, it was the time the Humans used to attack as it was more difficult to be spotted. So the name for it has a double meaning to the Mythologican natives.
> 
> Also: Hopefully I haven't put anyone off by making Celestino, Yakov and Lilia sketchy people. I didn't want to use original characters for such a pivotal part of the story, and Yakov and Lilia are the closest things to "villains" in YOI (and not very close at that). I'll soften the blow by saying we'll finally see more of Lee, Emil, Georgi and Otabek in the next chapter.


	8. On Love: Both New and Ever True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I... just hope there's a place for me in Yuri's life when all this is done,” Phichit said after a bit of silence. “I... feel like I'm losing him, like soon I won't be able to understand or relate to him anymore.”
> 
> “Perhaps when his Awakening is complete, he can give to you a bit of his magic, as Victor did for Christophe. You will be Human still, but with just enough Unicorn magic within you to be immortal, and share some of their traits. It is something that Unicorn only do for those most dear to them.”
> 
> Phichit's eyes widened then. “I... I don't know if I'd want that... it seems kind of scary to change that way...”
> 
> Seung-Gil leveled his gaze at Phichit then, a slight, knowing smile on his face. “Wait until you've seen what he'll become. I guarantee if he offers it to you, you'll rethink your stance.”

The morning routine began as usual for Emil as the manor began to wake up, but soon he was off to perform some new duties. It had been quite some time since there had been any new guests, and he rather liked the pair that had come to them with Victor a few nights prior. He'd been put in charge of taking care of Yuri, and had found the quiet, shy young man quite likable. Emil loved to tell the stories he'd learned from Christophe and Victor over his time of working in the manor, and Yuri and his friend Phichit were a rapt audience, soaking it all in. Emil was very interested in the writings Phichit said his people had as well, and was working out a way in his head to maybe make a trip there someday. He fancied himself a bit of a Mythologica historian, and was especially excited at the new bit of history he was getting to observe as Yuri became one of the rare Humans to be turned into a Unicorn Immortal by an Ancient First Unicorn. Emil didn't know a whole lot about the Immortals, but he knew this was something pretty special.

As such he paid special attention to all the details while looking after Yuri. He'd been one of the lucky applicants from the village below to be chosen to be a steward in the manor, and he had to say he really loved his job. A lovely room, better food than most, and he could come and go as he pleased to visit family, whom most of his wages took care of. But Yuri had to be his most important guest yet, and he was rather honored to be looking after him.

He eased open the door to Yuri's chambers after using the master key, carrying fresh towels for the morning bath. The room was uncharacteristically dark, however, and he wondered if Yuri was still asleep. Setting everything down carefully in an effort to be as quiet as possible, he moved equally as carefully over to the bed to check on Yuri, who seemed to have the blankets pulled up nearly over his head. As he peered closer, he could just make out the back of his head of black, glossy hair... but then, there was something else...

Emil blinked in surprise as a head of shiny silver hair turned sleepily, one eye opening to appraise the situation. Victor's hand then came out from under the blankets, pressing his index finger to his lips in a hushing gesture.

Emil was certain he was most likely bright red; he could feel the flush climbing from his neck upward. Nodding in acknowledgment he backed away from the bed then quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him and making a mental note to remember to knock first the next time he arrived for morning duties.

The soft click of the door closing was just enough to intrude into Yuri's sleep and he drew in a breath, slowly becoming aware of the warm body wrapped around him. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, and it took him a few moments to recall that Victor had stayed with him. As he woke further the thought filled his mind that he was surprised the Immortal had stayed all night; he'd thought for sure when he'd asked that Victor would take his leave as soon as he fell asleep.

But this... Yuri had to admit that the arms wrapped protectively around him, the muscular chest he was pressed to, the ever-constant comfort of Victor's magic presence enveloping him... this was something he could hold on to. He'd never shared a bed with anyone before; he'd just never really had an interest in it, nor had he found anyone he'd allow it with. But Yuri was beginning to realize that the longer he was near Victor, the closer he felt, and the more he didn't want to lose the Immortal once all this Awakening business was said and done. He wondered if Victor would leave him at the Palace when he finally took him there... The thought was too much and Yuri clamped his eyes shut again, his arms tightening around Victor. _I'm not ready. I don't want you to go..._

Yuri felt his heart swell as Victor returned his tightened embrace with one of his own. What was it about Victor? Why did he feel so drawn to him... almost tied to him in some way? He'd never felt this strongly about anyone before...

“Good morning, my dear Yuri,” Victor said softly, scattering Yuri's thoughts. “We had a visitor this morning.”

Yuri stifled a yawn into his pillow. “I thought I heard someone. Was it Emil?”

“Yes. I think he was a bit surprised you were still in bed.”

“I'm usually awake by now... we always woke with the dawn in my village. We had to make the most of the daylight hours.” Yuri decided to keep to himself his amusement at Emil more than likely being much more surprised at Yuri's companion than his oversleeping. “I should get up though. Phichit and I were supposed to go riding with Otabek and Georgi today. They were going to show us the grounds a bit more.”

“The surges are going to come more frequently now,” Victor reminded him, concern in his tone. “It might be best if you don't stray too far away.”

Yuri sighed at that. “Well... I'll just go for a bit then. I'm kind of feeling sort of closed in. I'm used to being under the sky.”

“Well, you know you can call me if you need me. I can be there in no time,” Victor smiled.

“Will you turn into a great bird and fly to me wherever I am?” Yuri smiled in return; he wasn't sure where the urge to tease the Immortal was coming from, but the playful words still came freely.

~Of course,~ came Victor's reply, mind-voiced to emphasize its truth.

Yuri felt a pull on his heart then. Victor hadn't taken the teasing for what it was... he actually _meant_ his reply. Yuri could feel the emphasis in the emotions surrounding the two-word message in his mind, so strong he could only respond with a wordless reaction of emotions he couldn't pin down.

Victor took in the feel of Yuri's response, his eyes closing slowly; to Yuri's perception he almost seemed to be savoring it, the soft smile curling the Immortal's lips genuine. After a long moment in the quiet of the room Victor opened his eyes again, the smile still present.

~I will let you get ready then. When you return we will see what we can find out about your gifts.~ Victor rose, sliding out of the bed as Yuri sat up, swinging his legs over the side and being careful to not smack his heels on the floor again. He stood up and found himself now at eye-level with Victor in his Half-blood form where before the surge of the night before, he'd been slightly shorter. Victor made to leave but Yuri reached out, staying him with a hand on his shoulder. The Immortal turned, the same soft smile on his face.

~Thank you for staying with me,~ Yuri said; he could feel the flush over his face.

Victor's smile broadened, a warm surge in his magic washing over Yuri. ~Any time you wish, I will be there,~ he replied, placing his hand over Yuri's on his shoulder. He then turned to leave again.

~Wait,~ Yuri said; Victor turned back to him. Yuri's will faltered a bit as Victor's eyes met his, but a deep breath helped him recover.

~Will you... come back tonight? It seems like these surges happen at night most of the time...~

Victor's face broke into a grin then. ~I shall be here whenever you call, my dear Yuri.~ And he squeezed Yuri's hand once more before he turned to finally make his way out of the chambers.

 

 

 

“You seem a bit down, sir. Is there anything I can get you?”

Phichit looked up at Seung-Gil, his manor steward, as the other man asked the question. Phichit had gotten to know him a bit better over the last couple of days, mostly through exchanges of small talk. Seung-Gil had been hired the same way Emil had, through applications announced by the manor to the villagers. To work in the manor was a sign of status, and guaranteed that one could take care of family or themselves a bit better than just the usual farming and trading between Human villages and towns. As Seung-Gil refilled Phichit's teacup, Phichit motioned for him to sit at the table.

“You can have some too, you know,” Phichit said, motioning to the extra cup.

“I usually don't while I'm working,” Seung-Gil replied.

“Well you work for me, so sit and have some,” Phichit said, his tone a bit more irritated than he really wanted it to be. He sighed immediately. “I'm sorry. I guess I am a bit more... anxious than usual.”

Seung-Gil sat then; he poured himself a glass of water rather than tea. “Is it your friend and his tie to the Unicorn?” he asked.

“Yes... I... we were really close. Still are, I'd like to think,” Phichit sighed again. “But it's like he's forgotten everyone because of Victor. He only seems to want to be with him. I know Unicorn can't be dangerous or anything but...”

“Lord Victor is only of the good,” Seung-Gil responded, cutting off Phichit's line of thought. “If he is staying near Yuri it is only because he protects his own fiercely. There are still those who manage to slip into our land on occasion who would try to hurt Mythologica's magical beings. Victor's heart is quite caring. He may see something within Yuri that makes him special.”

“These powers Yuri is getting seem to be... kind of insane,” Phichit noted. “I mean... controlling the earth? I never would have thought of him being someone that could do that. But it makes sense since his people are so attuned to it.”

“That kind of Unicorn is rare. It may mean that he was meant to play a part in the protection of Mythologica,” Seung-Gil noted. “Once he Awakens he must be taken to the Palace, the place where the heart of the Unicorns' power lies. The Palace will draw out what it is he is meant to be.”

“Will he have to stay there?” Phichit asked.

“I am not certain of their rules,” Seung-Gil replied. “But Victor has said that only the most sacred Unicorn that need protection are bound to stay there. All others can live as they please. At one time, two Ages past, there were so few they were able to all live there. Now they are scattered throughout the land by choice, as their numbers have grown. It's just as well, since we have been seeing more Outlanders popping up again. It may be time for Mythologica to find new protections, and usually that means Unicorn born or made with special gifts.”

“I... just hope there's a place for me in Yuri's life when all this is done,” Phichit said after a bit of silence. “I... feel like I'm losing him, like soon I won't be able to understand or relate to him anymore.”

“Perhaps when his Awakening is complete, he can give to you a bit of his magic, as Victor did for Christophe. You will be Human still, but with just enough Unicorn magic within you to be immortal, and share some of their traits. It is something that Unicorn only do for those most dear to them.”

Phichit's eyes widened then. “I... I don't know if I'd want that... it seems kind of scary to change that way...”

Seung-Gil leveled his gaze at Phichit then, a slight, knowing smile on his face. “Wait until you've seen what he'll become. I guarantee if he offers it to you, you'll rethink your stance.”

 

 

 

Yuri was packing the carry bag on Ashes' saddle as he waited for Phichit to arrive for their ride with Georgi and Otabek. The two manor guardsmen had invited them along to familiarize them with their patrol route and the grounds, and Yuri had been quite interested in getting to know more about the manor. The overwhelming urge to stay there was still tugging at him, and he hoped to learn more about its history and people from the manor's long-time protectors.

“Hey! That's Yuri's horse, what are you--”

Yuri turned around at the sound of Phichit's voice, confused as to why Phichit didn't seem to realize who he was. Phichit in turn stopped in his tracks, his words cutting off as his jaw hung slack for a second as he looked at Yuri.

“What in Goddess' name... Yuri... you... you're taller? Your hair's longer? Your eyes are...” Phichit was stunned to silence again. _Wait until you've seen what he'll become,_ Seung-Gil had said; and even though the transformation wasn't complete yet, Phichit now knew what he'd meant.

“I... last night I had a really hard surge of the magic. It _hurt_. I felt like everything was getting stretched and pulled... and when it was over I'd grown. Victor said my body is growing to accommodate the change.” Yuri could see Phichit was staring in awe; he wasn't sure how to feel. He now stood the width of his palm taller than his friend, who had been slightly shorter than him just a day before.

“He'll be a beauty when it's all over, I'm sure of it,” Georgi chimed in as he led his gorgeous white mare out into the riding yard. “After all, when you start with pretty, it only gets more pretty.”

Yuri flushed at that. “Well... if you say so.”

“I know so!” Georgi said, his tone good-natured teasing. “And it seems like you already have an admirer if what I've been hearing is correct.”

Yuri's eyes widened. Surely Emil didn't gossip...

“Oh don't be coy. One of the ladies-in-waiting saw Victor leaving your room this morning. You're the envy of the manor, you know. No one has ever been able to get close to him before in _that_ way,” Georgi winked.

Yuri turned toward Phichit, who wore an unreadable expression. “Nothing happened,” Yuri said to them both. “Not like _that_ anyway. I had a really painful magic surge and he stayed with me because I was frightened. He's the only one that knows anything about what's happening to me and he used his healing powers to help.”

“Oh I'm sure he did,” Georgi teased.

Yuri was about to protest again when Otabek came out from the stables with his black stallion.

“Georgi, I told you to let it be,” Otabek said. “It's the obligation of the Unicorn to take care of their own. Victor isn't doing anything he isn't supposed to be doing. Be kind.”

Georgi sighed at the younger man. “Yes, Captain,” he deferred, swinging up into his saddle as Otabek did the same. Yuri and Phichit took that as a cue and mounted up as well. The quartet formed up and with Otabek in the lead, headed off down the patrol route.

For a long while, the ride progressed normally. Otabek and Georgi pointed out the main landmarks of the village, introduced Yuri and Phichit to many of the residents as they rode along, and explained the difference between the “town” in the center (it was the residents' name for the gathering of buildings that offered services) and the rest of the village, which in and of itself was large enough to be a small town. Yuri was fascinated by how many of the small homes were built against the trees and even entwined within their branches; Phichit was becoming more certain that he wanted to live in one of the treehouses that they were offered a chance to see by one particularly friendly family.

“Yuri... what do the tree spirits have to say about how these people are living?” Phichit asked; Yuri blinked then, for a moment forgetting he could actually ask them.

“That sounds... so odd coming from you,” Yuri said with a soft laugh. “Like it's not the strangest thing in the world to ask someone.”

Phichit blinked, realizing how easily he'd asked the question. “I guess I'm starting to get used to it,” he replied.

“That's an interesting question though,” Georgi noted.

“One of Victor's rules was that the people had to live with the forest, not take it over,” Otabek said. “It would be good to know.”

“I'm somewhat certain Victor can talk to them too, so I think we'd know if they were offended,” Yuri said. “But I'll ask.” He paused then, drawing inward, then reaching out with his magic to awaken the spirit in a particularly large tree they had stopped before. It had a home that had been built wrapped around part of the trunk, and another secured in some of the lowest branches. His companions watched as Yuri stayed silent for several minutes, eyes closed, before he came back out of his trance.

“They like the company and the protection,” Yuri replied. “The people follow the laws Victor has taught them. They are true Mythologican Humans who respect this place. That's how they can tell Outlanders from natives. The Outlanders will cut branches off instead of finding downed ones, which the trees drop specifically for those who need them, for example. Or they'll cut down young trees to make room for their camps. Killing a child spirit is devastating because it takes a while for them to come back again. You have to hope they'd been around long enough to drop some seeds from their flowers so they can regrow. So yes... they are happy here, and add their protection to the magic wards Victor has placed around the borders of Christophe's land so the Humans continue to stay.”

“It's important to stay in harmony with this place,” Otabek noted. “There have always been stories that even the trees protect themselves. Now I know that those legends are true.” He clicked his tongue and gave his horse a nudge then and the animal started off down the path again, leading the others to follow. Yuri watched him for a few moments, his curiosity about the reserved young Captain of the Patrol growing the longer they were in his presence. Georgi made note of Yuri's silent observance and pulled his horse up next to Ashes as the quartet set off along the trail.

“Otabek was from a wandering group of Humans that lived off the land after some Outlanders raided their village,” Georgi said, his voice a bit low as Otabek rode up ahead. “They came here and were taken in. They're all proficient hunters and very skilled at swordfighting. That's how Otabek got to be a Captain of the Patrol so young. He's quite impressive in action. And his people are some of our best hunters. They seem to be very in tune with the land.”

Yuri was about to reply when something alerted him. He straightened up in his saddle, looking around; he noticed then that the birds had gone silent.

“Otabek, hold,” Yuri called; the Captain brought his horse up short, swinging it around to face the others.

“There's something in the woods... I can't quite feel what it is but it may be some kind of predator,” Yuri noted. “It's gotten too quiet.”

Otabek and Georgi immediately reached over their shoulders and loaded up arrows into their large, ornate bows, with Phichit joining them; Yuri drew his sword. He laid a hand on Ashes' neck then, and the horse flicked its ears backward toward his rider.

~Do you smell anything?~ Yuri asked. The horse's head tossed as it sniffed the air.

~Humans.~ Ashes turned his head toward the woods on their left. ~Smell like bad ones from before.~ Yuri felt a chill go through him.

“We have company, and they may be up to no good,” Yuri replied. He then motioned to the left. “In there.”

Otabek nodded then and urged his mount along the trail slowly; a few paces down he found an opening in the hedges. Switching to hand signals, he called for the others to come and they went deeper into the woods, single file.

~They are above,~ Ashes 'voiced to Yuri.

~In the tree?~

~Yes. Watching people.~

Yuri pointed above them then. The four men peered up but could only see so far before the leaves grew too thick; all they could see was the sun dappling through the canopy. Georgi made a climbing motion with his hands; Otabek shook his head adamantly to warn him off of the idea.

Phichit brought his horse close to Yuri's then and leaned in to whisper to him. “Remember how you hit that guy in the tree without seeing him that first day? I wonder if you could do that again,” he suggested.

Yuri gave him a smirk as he sheathed his sword, then pulled out his bow and an arrow. He motioned for the others to step their horses back, then angled his body up toward the branches. He pulled back on his bow then drew his mind within, feeling the weapon in his hands. Even though the wood itself was no longer living, he could now feel the magic the wood spirit had left with it, and asked for its aid.

 _There._ Yuri aimed up into what looked like a thick, impenetrable tangle of branches and leaves, and fired his arrow.

A howl of pain carried down from the tree, along with the sound of something heavy crashing against branches, some twigs and leaves fluttering down. Yuri pulled Ashes back just as a man's body crashed through the bottom of the leaf canopy, landing with a hard thud on the carpeting of many years of the ancient tree's autumn leaves that lined the forest floor. He landed on his back, exhaling sharply as the fall winded him, Yuri's arrow through his leg. At first the man seemed to have survive the fall, but within moments it was obvious the impact, not Yuri's wounding, had taken his life.

Yuri's eyes widened then; he himself hadn't killed the man but he hadn't intended for it to happen either. “I... I didn't mean to...”

Before he could finish his thought the tree was filled with the shuffling of men climbing down, the footsteps of at least two more coming from behind them. Otabek pivoted in his saddle as one broke through the foliage, making short work of the man who was waving a formidable broadsword with an arrow at close range. The others dropped down from the trees, the four riders now surrounded by four more men who were definitely Outlanders. All four Mythologicans drew their swords as they advanced, with Otabek and Georgi's well-trained war horses rearing up, lashing out with sharp front hooves.

Yuri heard a cry and turned in his saddle to see Phichit surrounded on either side of his horse by two of the men, one clashing swords with him and the other attempting to pull Phichit out of the saddle. It was at that moment that Yuri felt it... a sudden anger, a rage, rising up from within him rather than the usual paralyzing fear.

“Take your hands from him, you filthy Human!” Yuri roared; without another thought he was suddenly leaping from his horse and landing on the man's back, knocking him off balance. Phichit jumped down from his mount so he had more control over his defense, with Twilight instinctively heading off toward safety; within a few moments Phichit had dispatched one assailant via several severe wounds that finally sent him limping off before he collapsed and was still. The man Yuri had attacked then launched himself at Phichit while his back was turned...

Yuri wasn't sure what it was that flared up within him then. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as the man came closer to Phichit, both hands locked around the hilt of his down-turned sword, poised for a killing blow Phichit wasn't going to see coming. _He is my brother in all but blood, you filthy Human. You have crossed the wrong heart this day._ Suddenly Yuri felt stronger than ten men, the aura around him flaring to the most vivid, nearly blinding halo of rainbow. Otabek and Georgi had just downed the two men they'd been dealing with when they heard the hum and crackle of Yuri's magic as it swelled, filling the clearing, and turned to see something they both never expected.

Yuri advanced to the man, sword in hand at first, but suddenly throwing it down. Phichit turned, screaming as he saw the man with his sword ready to drop and slice through him...

Before Phichit's eyes the man was enveloped in a blaze of red and gold fire; he began to scream but it was cut off as the fire grew too thick to see through. It lasted for several seconds, flaring up nearly to the bottoms of the trees. It finally subsided, leaving Phichit standing face to face with... _No. It can't be,_ Phichit's mind cried.

Otabek and Georgi stood just as dumbfounded at the scene before them. Yuri stood behind what... had been a man. Now, all that was there was... a tree. With a trunk, and two lone branches extending from it. Leaves were sprouting from the new branches as they watched, roots digging down into the ground.

Phichit finally got his wits about him enough to stagger around the tree. He was met with Yuri, standing almost deadly silent, fire still in his eyes but slowly abating.

“Yuri! What... what did you _do!?_ ” Phichit cried.

Yuri's head turned slowly to face his friend; Phichit could tell Yuri was still in some sort of trance, the remnants of the rainbow halo just barely visible in the outline of his body.

“No one takes those I love from me,” Yuri said simply, his voice low... _threatening_ , in a way Phichit had never heard before. “Especially not a Human.”

The three men's attention was diverted from Yuri when the sound of someone scrabbling down the tree, sending bark and twigs coming down, alerted them to the presence of at least one more man. Yuri turned, still in his angered state, and strode toward the man, who cowered after he dropped down onto the ground.

“Don't touch me! Please I'm not going to hurt you! I don't want to be a tree!” the man cried. Yuri instead grabbed a handful of the man's shirt and hauled him up; Otabek noted the fiery glow that still seemed to be smoldering in Yuri's chestnut-colored eyes.

“Why were you watching Lord Christophe's lands?” Yuri demanded.

“It was what we were told to do by Celestino, our boss,” the man stammered.

“Why?” Yuri growled.

“H-h-heee wanted to know how well it was guarded. I don't know why. He was planning some kind of raid... but our men got attacked and he disappeared andandandand I don't know where he is so we just kept doing what we were supposed to and-----”

Yuri suddenly flared again, the same vivid halo enveloping him. “You mean to hurt these people? Those who have shown nothing but kindness?”

“We did as we were told--- _aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ ”

“Yuri! No!!!” Phichit cried, but it was already too late. Yuri's magic flared again, enveloping the man, the clearing brightening until Phichit, Otabek and Georgi could no longer see. When the light returned to normal, another young tree stood where the man had been.

Yuri turned toward the trio then, the magic seeming to abate fully now; before any of them could react he suddenly slumped down to the forest floor, unconscious.

“Yuri!!” Phichit screamed, running over to his friend and gathering him up. “We have to get him back to the manor!”

All three men were brought up short by the sound of hoofbeats, but not the heavy ones of a horse. Moments later Victor in his First Unicorn form came bursting through the foliage, screeching to a halt and shifting into his full Immortal shape.

“I heard his Song surge in anger, what happened?” he half-cried, dropping to his knees next to Yuri. Phichit tried to explain, but found the situation overwhelming and began to chatter hysterically. Victor reached out then, laying a hand on him to calm him.

“Will you allow me to see what your eyes did? I must use my magic, but I cannot without your permission,” Victor asked. Phichit nodded, and drew in a breath as Victor used just enough magic to see into the forefront of Phichit's mind, where the memories were still fresh. He withdrew then and laid hands on Yuri.

“Even Unicorn who are not able to kill can do so for one reason, and one reason only: In defense of those they love and the world they are sworn to protect. It would seem the Human made the mistake of threatening the life of someone dear to him. He's expended all his energy because the anger took over and was channeled through his magic; he doesn't know how to control it yet. I must replenish his strength enough to bring him back to the manor.” Victor went quiet then as he slipped into his healing trance, a silvery-blue halo enveloping him, then extending from his hands and washing over Yuri.

Phichit had dissolved into tears as the weight of what had nearly happened and what he'd witnessed his friend do finally crushed in on him. Georgi came over and wrapped his arms around the young man, attempting to calm him; Otabek moved closer as well, while still keeping watch on the woods.

“For a Unicorn, or even a Half-blooded one, to kill, their heart must deeply love the one they defend,” Otabek noted. “No matter what your friend becomes, know that he will kill for you without a second thought, and that his heart makes an exception for you.”

Otabek's words brought Phichit up short. He watched as Victor continued to heal Yuri, the color returning to Yuri's face even though he was still not awake. He'd been afraid that Yuri would leave him behind once he'd changed, that Victor had become more important to him... and yet his friend had just gone against whatever he was becoming to kill a man that attempted to take Phichit's life. He felt tears welling in his eyes then not just from the aftermath of the events of the morning, but with gratitude, and even a bit of guilt.

Victor withdrew his hands from Yuri, pausing to quickly regenerate his own strength before returning to his true Immortal form. He rose then, gathering Yuri up in his arms.

“He sleeps now,” Victor assured them. “I think, Captain, you should perhaps call more of your men and check the grounds much more thoroughly. Celestino may have been banished, but it would seem there are still threats. Something is drawing them here so we shall have to be on our guard.”

Otabek bowed from the waist then in a standard deference to the sacred Immortal. “It shall be done Lord Victor.” He then nodded to Georgi and the pair mounted up, heading back toward the manor. Twilight and Ashes had made their way back into the clearing so Phichit mounted up, having decided to return to the manor rather than continue to ride with the patrol team to be with his friend. Victor momentarily laid Yuri across Ashes' shoulders, then mounted up after shifting to his Half-blood form, pulling Yuri to his chest protectively.

“Come,” Victor said to Phichit, his voice soft, empathetic. “Let's take him home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I'm really surprised and grateful for the subscriptions, comments, bookmarks and kudos. I very honestly didn't expect it with being a newbie here. I'm glad you're all enjoying a look into a universe that has been my baby for three decades now.
> 
> If you have any questions about this story or my Mythologica universe in general, hit me up at huntressfirefall.tumblr.com/ask


	9. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri looked down and saw his chest was partially bare, the nightshirt he'd been wearing torn as if pulled from both sides. He drew his knees up and saw that once again, his legs had changed – this time, more muscle had formed, some length added but not as much as before. He sat up cautiously, pulling his hips back to sit upright and as he bowed his head, silken, glossy black hair flowed over his shoulder to fall at a new length that was just past the lower line of his chest. He looked to Victor, who had shifted to his full Immortal form, the shape where his magic was the most powerful; suddenly, Yuri found Victor's true form quite appealing rather than intimidating, a comforting presence within the aftermath of chaos.
> 
> “My dear Yuri... your Awakening begins. Your last moments as Human in any way have come.”

Yuri awoke slowly, dimly aware of the fact that at the very least, some time had passed. As his senses came back to him one by one, he gathered without opening his eyes that he was in his bed. He reached out with the part of his mind that he was learning to control to detect magic around him, and felt Victor's presence next to him as well as his Song chiming softly in his mind, speaking of the Unicorn in slumber. Extending more, Yuri realized he could now sense others around him that didn't hold magic – something that hadn't been present before now – and identified Phichit's presence in the room as well, somewhere near the bed but not in it.

Drawing in a deep breath Yuri opened his eyes, taking in his dark room. It was night, but he wasn't certain how long he'd been... asleep? Unconscious? He wasn't even sure of that. For a moment he didn't remember the events of earlier, and then they came back in a rush.

He'd killed two men. Used a magic that swelled from within him that was so fiercely powerful, so insanely protective, to just... change them from the destructive, disrespectful Humans they were into something that could put nourishment back into the world he was connected to. _It is not death,_ the magic said. _You shall change them into something else alive, take their evil from this place and make it something that will do good._ He fought harder to remember the voices that had sung this to him, and then realized it hadn't been the magic... it had been the tree spirits. They'd seen that he couldn't control the rage-induced magic borne of the fierce loyalty to his friend, and had guided him. _You are one of us. We shall always protect you._

Yuri turned his head then as the rush of fear that came at the memory of seeing Phichit moments away from being run through with a broadsword jolted him fully awake, to see his friend curled on a loveseat in the bedroom, sound asleep, alive, fully whole and uninjured. As relief washed over him, Yuri could truthfully say that if it ever happened again, to anyone he loved, he would do the same thing.

_So I can kill. When it's needed, when it's warranted. I guess that's good to know. Now just to control it on my own._

He was broken from his thoughts by a gentle touch, an arm sliding around his waist, a body moving closer, a chin resting on his shoulder as he lay on his back. He turned his head the opposite direction and found his face nearly brushing Victor's Half-blood visage, turquoise eyes gazing with a gentle expression.

~You've had quite the adventure,~ the Immortal began, his tone warm. ~I'm not surprised you've slept a full turn of the sun and moon.~

So it had been a whole day and night, Yuri realized, his mind finally coming into being fully awake. As all the events came back to him he felt his own face match the growing knot of anxiousness in his stomach. In response Victor's arm tightened around him, his body moving closer until the front of him was pressed to Yuri's side.

~There is no crime in what you have done. It is what is allowed. We are loyal to our people, and those who our heart names Heart-friend, Heart-brother, Heart-sister, -mother, -father. The Unicorn soul that grows within you and enfolds into your own has led you to have a loyalty to this place as well. For the things that mean the most to us, any Unicorn will defend them to the death.~

~The man who would have killed Phichit, yes. But the other... he didn't deserve to die... He'd surrendered...~ Yuri closed his eyes then, the guilt beginning to creep up within him.

~He would have been questioned. I'd venture to say from what we saw of the other men in Celestino's command, there's a good chance he'd committed some crime against this world. The magic wouldn't have compelled you otherwise. It knows truth because it comes from within you, just as your mind-voice does. It just swelled before you were ready for it, before you knew it existed. But it does not mean you were unjustified in its use,~ Victor replied.

Victor's use of mind-voice to relay his words was comforting to Yuri, even if he felt remorse for using the magic without proper control. He sighed deeply then, the arm opposite Victor's coming up to rest its hand on Victor's arm around his waist.

~We did find out something important though. We know Celestino has been watching Christophe's manor. The guardsmen didn't find any more of them, but we now know there's something they may be looking for,~ Victor continued.

~But what could they want?~ Yuri asked. ~Christophe's people are peace-loving. There's no reason to make war with them.~

~They are allied to the magical beings of this realm. Elves, Unicorn. The Outlanders look for chances to take us outside the borders to sell as novelties, or keep as pets. Now that it's known, it's entirely possible others may try to find a way in. Christophe is in the process of taking applicants for more guardsmen from the town, and has also sent word to the Elves. It may be some time before I can take you to the Palace after your Awakening, at least until the danger has passed.~

Yuri was grateful for the segueway to change the subject into something he'd been thinking about; the talk of possible war with Humans was unsettling to say the least.

~That... was something I wanted to ask you about,~ Yuri said, turning in Victor's embrace onto his side to face the Immortal, whose arm stayed wrapped around Yuri's waist. ~Will I have to stay in the Palace once I'm there?~

~It will depend on what its magic tells us your purpose is,~ Victor replied. ~If you are a Sacred, the Ancients may want to keep you within its walls for your own protection. Especially with the signs of danger we are beginning to see.~

~And why... why did you choose to not live there?~

~My gift of shape-shifting is not as rare as it once was, although one of my coloring is. There are only a handful of Silvers like me, but color is just on the surface. It bears no correlation to my gifts. As such, I'm not required to be sheltered, unlike the first shape-shifter, Senarin. So I can choose where I lay my head. I became quite close to Christophe, enough to call him my Heart-brother. He was quite young when he had to take over the manor, so I stayed by to advise him with what I knew of how the Unicorn carry their realm. Eventually, this became home to me, and I began to set the magic wards that protect his lands. I am comfortable walking among Humans, so long as they are of our realm and hold the Respects. It is why I perfected my Half-blood form, one that speaks of my Unicorn lineage but is comfortable for the people of Christophe's lands.~

~Can I choose as well?~

~In theory, yes. But it would depend on how rare and sacred your gifts turn out to be. Which may well be very important.~

Yuri wrapped his arm over Victor then, pressing close and burying his face in the Immortal's chest; in turn, Victor pulled him closer, responding to the distress in his Song by flowing calming magic into his aura to comfort Yuri.

~This place feels like home to me. I... I don't want to leave. For a time, yes, to find out what I'm meant to be. But... I want to come back here... with you,~ Yuri 'voiced, finally growing strong enough to bring his feelings to light. He heard Victor's Song grow louder then, the notes joyous... and Yuri found that he was beginning to understand them. _My heart sings of another it wishes to share itself with, and sings for joy that the other heart sings in return._ At the realization Yuri brought his head up, face to face with Victor, their noses nearly touching... and the Immortal's eyes were glistening with gathering tears.

~My precious Yuri... if you wish to return here, I will swear to protect you with all that I am. I will appeal as best I can to the Ancients. If they will not allow you to take your leave with me... then I shall stay in the Palace with you, as is already my right and will be yours as well... for I would sacrifice anything for you.~

The swell of emotion that flowed through Yuri then was almost tangible in its intensity, the tears collecting in his own eyes in response coming unbidden. He wasn't certain what this emotion was yet, but he was at peace with the knowledge that it was returned.

~Please take care of me,~ Yuri begged, no longer caring if the words sounded desperate. ~I am trying to be strong about all of this... but I'm still so afraid... especially knowing what I'm capable of now, even a little...~

~Of course,~ Victor replied, the tone so matter-of-fact, as if he'd thought of no other alternatives. ~Perhaps my comfort with Humans, my deep understanding of them that few Unicorn choose willingly to acquire, have all been for a purpose after all. It has grown within me in preparation to aid in my desire to protect a most precious gift to our kind, our world... and to my own heart.~

The pair lay together for some time then, wrapped in each other's embrace, with Yuri feeling that much more at ease now that he'd laid his heart open and found that Victor shared this growing emotion, such as it was. Behind him he heard Phichit stir and flushed a bit; he'd forgotten his friend was there. A soft, playful smile crossed Victor's face at the feel of Yuri's presence shifting into bashfulness at their being caught in a chaste yet intimate moment... that unfortunately didn't last as long as Yuri would have wished.

It felt like a sword had been driven into the top of Yuri's head and branched out into each limb, from nowhere. He felt himself shriek in agony, turning onto his back as he gasped for air, eyes clamped shut. He felt Victor's presence intensify, his magic ramping up, and then for several minutes Yuri was aware of nothing but a haze of pain, thoughts racing through his mind, strange voices, for lack of a better term, speaking of things that felt like truths his new self was meant to know. He felt as if he were a small, floating presence within the shell of his body; instinctively he reached out and immediately felt the spiritual equivalent of Victor's strong hands grasping his, keeping him grounded and centered.

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over, and Yuri was slammed back into his own body, gasping for air in hiccups as tears streamed down his face. He was physically holding Victor's hands so tightly the Immortal's were a deep red to near purple; at the sight he released them, his own hands thumping hard onto the bed. Victor was on his knees at his left hip, and Phichit was similarly perched at his right, a terrified expression and tears across his face as well.

Yuri looked down and saw his chest was partially bare, the nightshirt he'd been wearing torn as if pulled from both sides. He drew his knees up and saw that once again, his legs had changed – this time, more muscle had formed, some length added but not as much as before. He sat up cautiously, pulling his hips back to sit upright and as he bowed his head, silken, glossy black hair flowed over his shoulder to fall at a new length that was just past the lower line of his chest. He looked to Victor, who had shifted to his full Immortal form, the shape where his magic was the most powerful; suddenly, Yuri found Victor's true form quite appealing rather than intimidating, a comforting presence within the aftermath of chaos.

“My dear Yuri... your Awakening begins. Your last moments as Human in any way have come.”

Yuri felt the tears well up even though he knew he shouldn't be sad. It was more fear of the unknown that welled in him now, and the overwhelming urge to voice something else, something he hadn't even though of until now as he turned and met eyes with Phichit, his voice hoarse, croaking, in a similar way as when it had changed when he was a young boy turning into a man.

“Mother... Father... Mari... I... I wish they were here,” he said, the tears flowing now. “Just so I could see them again... before they might not know me anymore...” Phichit wrapped his arms around Yuri then, his own tears falling; Victor wrapped gentle arms around him as well, the aura he shared with Yuri now speaking of comfort.

~You will not change so much that they will not know you, this I promise,~ Victor reassured him, speaking and mind-voicing simultaneously so Phichit could also hear. ~You will still be who you are. But they will see you as grown into the magnificent, powerful Unicorn you are destined to be.~

Yuri took comfort in Victor's words, but the natural fear still remained. ~How much longer?~ he croaked, his throat feeling raw from the combination of tears and his changing body.

~It is hard to say. But the surges will be more painful from here on out. I may need to place you into a Healing Sleep until your transformation is complete. I do not know how much more of it you can bear, but I can only do it with your permission.~

Even before the thought finished, another surge began to grip Yuri's body, the same sword-splitting-bones agony shooting through him like fire. He fell back onto the bed again, crying out and writhing in pain as Victor did his best to ease it with his healing gifts. Phichit wanted to grab Yuri's hand but after seeing the bruises forming on Victor's from Yuri's grip during the first surge, he thought better of it. The second surge was mercifully shorter, but left Yuri with his hands clamped to his ears.

“The bells! I feel like my head is inside one of them!” he cried, mind too scattered to attempt a mind-voice. Victor laid hands on Yuri's head and quieted the sound back to the wind-chime-like tones that rested at a usually just barely perceptible, but comforting level, while at the same time schooling him on how to do it for himself.

“Sorry... that was my Song. You can hear it fully now,” Victor replied. “I've been told by others of my kind that it's a bit louder than most Unicorns'. It's a trait of Silvers.”

Yuri lay still then, opening his mind up just enough to let Victor's Song play fully in his mind. Right now at its forefront, the melodies spoke of his deep concern for Yuri... and... something much more, that right now Yuri knew he needed to set aside until the Awakening had passed. But what he discovered left his heart light with happiness, and in turn gave him the will to see it through that much more. He also recognized Christophe's Song; it was of a different tone, the notes more like a stringed-instrument than wind-chimes or bells, speaking of his status as a Half-blood, and how he was content with that. _I chose, and so can you_ , Christophe's Song said; Yuri realized his own Song had now spoken to Christophe of his desire to stay with Victor in the manor, and Christophe had responded in kind. It was another reassurance that helped Yuri steel his own resolve.

Yuri had been so distracted with all of this new information that he hadn't noticed Phichit leave the room; his friend had now returned with a tray bearing food and drink.

“I don't know how much of this you'll want, but you've been asleep for a whole sun-turn,” Phichit said. “You should probably try to eat.”

Victor nodded then. “A good thought, you'll need your strength. I don't feel any latent energy right now, so you should be all right for a bit.”

Yuri hadn't realized how hungry he was as he dug into the bread, cheese and fruit Phichit had brought. He'd lost his taste for meat, he'd found, and he'd assumed it was part of his coming transformation. It made sense since he no longer had the desire to kill creatures for sustenance, and now as more of the change had taken effect, he paid no mind to it at all. After draining a goblet of water, his belly full, he lay down with a sigh, feeling much more alert and composed.

“My mother always said there was nothing a good meal couldn't help,” he said, his tone fond and wistful at the same time. “She was more right than I ever realized--”

Yuri's body stiffened then and he cried out as another surge gripped him. This time his entire body was vibrating, a snapping, crackling sound similar to that of the fire magic he'd used in the forest filling the room. The same vibrant rainbow aura enveloped him then, even prompting Victor to draw back quickly. Both he and Phichit watched, wide-eyed, as Yuri's body lengthened, muscles growing and stretching his skin, his clothing shredding even more until there was for all intent and purpose nothing left of it as his build filled out but retained the graceful lines of his original form. His face had begun to change as well with features becoming more delicate than a Human's, his closed eyes seeming to widen. His hair grew even longer until it appeared to be waist length. Finally the surge released him and he exhaled sharply, tears slipping out of his eyes as the pain abated. He rose again to a seated position and, true to his usual bashfulness, hastily grabbed the blanket and threw it over his hips at the realization that only strips of cloth remained of his clothing, prompting Phichit to laughter.

“ _That's_ what you're worried about right now?” Phichit teased.

“What happened to my clothes??” Yuri cried, making Phichit laugh more.

“You're a growing boy,” Victor said playfully. “I think that meal was very needed, as that surge didn't seem to be as difficult.”

Yuri shook his head. “It wasn't as painful. I--”

It would seem his own words had jinxed him as Yuri suddenly fell backward again, crying out as another, much more painful surge gripped him. This time, it felt like lightning was coursing through his veins, burning him from the inside out. He felt himself screaming for it to stop, that same feeling of his essence being trapped within a shell overtaking him for several agonizing moments until it abated. As he came back to his senses his eyes traveled down his body, drawn by a sight that, if he weren't coming to more understanding of what was happening, would have terrified him: sparks of rainbow appearing to zip through his veins under the surface of his skin, feeling like a constant stream of fiery needles flowing through his body, the pain from the surge not totally abating now.

“V-Victor! Oh dear Goddess it hurts! Make it stop!” Yuri begged; Victor's face in turn was apologetic.

“I can't, Yuri. Your shell has grown enough to accommodate the next part of the change, and now the magic is cleansing the Human from your blood. It will only become more painful from here on out as it moves from blood to the parts within and finally your bones. It is time for me to put you into the Healing Sleep, as you will not be able to bear this part while conscious.”

“Please! Please do it! I can't handle this!” Yuri couldn't even care that he was sobbing in agony now. Phichit had thrown caution to the wind and was gripping Yuri's hand in a vain attempt to comfort his friend.

Victor laid hands upon Yuri then, locking eyes with him. ~Trust in me Yuri... you are safe. Rest now, and when you wake, your Awakening shall be complete, and we shall admire what you've become,~ he smiled. Before Yuri could respond he felt the world fading away slowly, the pain dulling as Victor's comforting magic embraced him. He cast one last look over to Phichit, still holding his hand – which he dimly noted was larger than Phichit's now – in both of his own before meeting eyes with Victor one last time as the warmth and comfort of healing magic bore him into the Sleep.

 

 

_Yuri stood on the bank of the river that ran through the ravine near his home village, in a body that even though it felt familiar, was definitely changed. He stood taller, his hair flowing in silky strands of the deepest ebony, sapphire highlights glinting in the evening sun, down to his waist. His muscles rippled under a graceful frame that was neither bulky nor slight, but a pleasing combination of his old body and new. He looked down at the mirror-smooth water pooled around his feet at the reflection of his naked form; his face was his own, but more sharply-defined, his eyes a luminous brown with highlights of deep orange and gold. They were the same almond shape but larger than his already large Human eyes, the irises taking up more of the white, not unlike the eyes of a First Unicorn but not enough to seem completely inhuman. And in the center of his forehead, just a bit above his eyes, his deep royal blue Star, a sheen of rainbow over it, completely filled in, the transformation complete. Everything felt perfectly balanced, his body and presence pleasing to himself without an air of haughtiness._

_I am still me. I am still Yuri. But I am so much more, now._

_~Welcome! Welcome, my precious child! My magic seemed to take its time, but I am quite proud of what it has made you... my son.~_

_Yuri looked up at the source of the mind-voice, its bell-like tone more a melody than actual words. Before him stood the massive Unicorn that so many years ago, had saved his life: Goldencloud, the Ancient, his liquid-metal mane and tail tuft, metallic horn and hooves all catching the evening gloam. His hooves didn't even ripple the water as he stepped into it despite their under surface being as big across as one of the manor's dinner platters, the snow-white fringe draping the cloven hooves seeming to not even be dampened by the water. He stepped up to Yuri, his head just above the newly-birthed Immortal's height, his horn longer than Yuri's arm. He leaned down, his velvety muzzle nudging into Yuri's bare chest, horn laying across one shoulder as his head angled to press the top surface of his long snout to the length of Yuri's body. Yuri slipped his arms around the heavy head, the velvety hide warm and pulsing with ancient magic._

_~I could not wait until you were able to journey to the Palace to see you,~ Goldencloud said. ~I wanted to welcome you to your new people first.~_

_~I am honored to meet you as your son,~ Yuri replied. ~I have two fathers now, and I am grateful for what both have given me.~_

_~I am grateful for your Human father too, as he brought you to me,~ Goldencloud said. ~I chose you because I saw great things for you. When we meet again, I shall tell you all you shall be.~_

_~Why not now?~ Yuri asked, hugging the Unicorn's long head to his chest._

_~Because your Beloved and your Heart-brother shall worry if you don't wake from the Sleep soon. And you need time to become used to your new Self and Soul. Vitanya is quite an able guide, and one that shall treasure your heart. I am pleased he is with you, and you shall be pleased immeasurably for the gift he bears upon your waking.~ Goldencloud drew back then, out of Yuri's embrace, his tone as he spoke the last words playful._

_~What gift? I must know!~ Yuri implored him._

_~The finding out is much better on your own, my precious child. You felt a bit of it during your Awakening, that is all I shall say. I cannot stay much longer; to send my soul out this way is quite taxing. Just know that I am with you, and that you are in the safest of care with your Beloved until we meet finally in the flesh at the Palace's gates.~_

_Yuri began to step forward then as Goldencloud's apparition became transparent, rippling like the water beneath their feet._

_~Please! Don't go! I don't want to lose you!~ Yuri cried._

_~You shall not,~ Goldencloud assured him. ~You hold my blood in your veins, and my magic within your soul. No matter where you go, my precious son, we shall never be far from each other. I shall see you soon.~ The affection in the Unicorn's mind-voice was like a blanket wrapping around Yuri, the reassurance giving him peace as Goldencloud faded away; for a few moments, just as he and Mari had so long ago, he saw the Unicorn on the opposite bank, disappearing into the foliage as the sun slipped below the horizon._

_~Yuuuuriiii... I know you're waking...You can't stay in the Sleep once you're ready to return.~_

_Yuri turned toward the sound of Victor's voice, his heart and soul pouring out emotion in a way he'd not felt before..._

Yuri drew in a deep breath, finally giving in to the return to consciousness. He became aware slowly of his surroundings; he was still in his bed, a blanket over his body. He felt Phichit in the room; though he had no Song, he could feel the soul of his best friend resting close to his own. And then...

_I am Vitanya,_ the Song spoke, its notes clear now as it wound around Yuri's consciousness. _And we are meant to be one._

The surge of emotion that played in Yuri's Song in response pulled him out of the final bits of his dozing state and he sat up, the blanket pooling around his hips. [The body he'd seen in the vision was truly his](http://huntressfirefall.tumblr.com/post/172359112304/final-definitive-portrait-of-yurianya-aka), his silky hair with its gem-like sapphire highlights brushing over the skin of his back and chest as it flowed to his waist. He slipped out of bed, walking over to the full-length mirror next to the vanity table in the room. He watched his movements and saw that his stride carried the same grace as Vitanya's own, no matter what form the shape-shifter held. Yuri knew now that no one that looked upon him would ever mistake him for Human again. Even though he was a foot taller, his body holding the graceful musculature of a dancer and the shape Human, his carriage, his movements, were anything but. His eyes were larger, soft-cornered almonds, the luminous brown glowing with the golds of sunset in the highlights, a nod to his magical sire and the most definitive way, outside of the Star on his forehead, that he was now fully Unicorn Immortal.

Yuri then felt Vitanya coming up behind him in his true Immortal form. He saw the Immortal's reflection in the mirror and, for the first time, [found that true form indescribably beautiful](http://huntressfirefall.tumblr.com/post/172773951634/completed-definitive-portrait-of-vitanya-aka). A pang of guilt rose within Yuri as he'd realized how much Victor had changed his appearance for him, had gone out of his way to make Yuri comfortable, and now, Yuri would have him no other way than who he really was. Victor stepped into the mirror's frame, a bemused smile on his face; Yuri then realized he'd walked to the bed naked without a thought to modesty. Victor wrapped Yuri in a blanket as the Newborn Immortal shivered, realizing he was a bit cold as his senses settled down. As Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri, chest brushing his back as his arms enfolded him into the blanket, his Song began to call to Yuri's. _Look upon my true form, not upon its reflection. Come to me, Beloved._

The plea was too great to resist. Yuri turned around to meet Victor's luminous turquoise eyes... and gasped, his head tipping back, eyes falling closed as a rapturous, joyous feeling wrapped around him. Victor's beautiful, melodic Song wound its way into Yuri's soul, their two Songs entwining and harmonizing perfectly, spiraling around and within each other as a cat winds around the legs of one it gives affection to. He felt whole, complete, safe... loved.

Yuri tipped his head up and opened his eyes again, meeting gazes with Victor... and found the whispers he'd heard during his Awakening, as Victor's Song had become clearer to him, to have come to fruition _._

~It is a Unicorn Bond. Some Immortals wait an Age to find their other half, and some never find their match. Nearly an Age spent keeping my heart and soul safe for my true match was worth every day alone,~ Victor smiled. ~I should have known, by how I was drawn to you, that this would come to pass.~

Yuri blinked out of the trance-like bliss of the Bond, for the first few moments not grasping what it was that Victor was saying, what his own soul was speaking to him. But upon locking eyes with Victor again, Yuri felt it: A Bond that spoke of strength, of love, of devotion, of everything the unnamed emotions he'd been feeling for Victor from the moment they'd met that couldn't be put into mere words spoke of. He lost himself within Victor's essence then, his own being locking together completely with his Beloved, the one his heart and soul called home.

~I felt it while you were still within the Sleep,~ Victor said. ~I'd suspected it for some time but didn't dare to dream of it, lest it turned out it was only temporary, a tie to keep us together until you reached your true form. It is said there is a reason for all things, and my finding you and you finding me cannot be anything but the Fates leading us by the hands to each other. I must say, it was the longest day of my long life waiting for you to wake and seal our Bond. I am happy your sleep did not last another whole night again, for I'd have gone mad with the longing.~

As Victor spoke, more of the vision Yuri had while still in the Healing Sleep came back to him. ~I saw Goldencloud before I woke... he said he was happy you were with me,~ Yuri said, sighing contentedly as Victor wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. ~He said you had a gift for me, but wouldn't tell me what it was.~

~But it is better to discover it yourself,~ Victor smiled. ~It means many things. It means our gifts complement each other in some way that is yet to be known. It means our souls are tied by way of strength, by way of magic... by way of...~

~Love,~ Yuri finished for him. ~I was starting to figure out how I was feeling... but now I know for sure. And I am not afraid anymore... of sharing my heart, of sharing my soul... or of what I have become. I am ready to learn all I am meant to be.~

They stood in silence for a long while then, embracing each other, allowing their magic to intertwine. Everything about them felt balanced to Yuri: The deep black of his hair to the vibrant silver of Victor's, the Gold blood running through his veins to Victor's Silver, Victor's Elder magic to Yuri's Newborn. Yuri had always heard his father speak of the Fates, and how no matter what anyone did, they would bind you to a path for their purpose. He believed it all now... even somehow knew, intuitively, that it wasn't just legend, but truth.

Soon Yuri became aware of Phichit's presence in the room again and felt a flush come over his face. Victor laughed softly as Yuri turned, his expression apologetic.

“Um... sorry... I got a bit... distracted,” he said, walking over to Phichit and sitting down next to him on the loveseat. Even seated, he was now taller than his friend by an appreciable amount.

Phichit grinned. “It's fine... while we waited for you to wake up, Victor told me what was coming. He was beside himself when he realized it... he was one soggy Unicorn for a bit.” It was Victor's turn for a flush to color his cheeks as he stepped over to the door to answer a knock; he quietly conversed with Emil on the other side, bidding the steward to bring some food for three to the room before closing the door.

Yuri wrapped his friend in an embrace, holding him close as Phichit returned it. “I might look different, but I'm still me,” he comforted Phichit. “I feel different in some ways... I can tell I'm thinking of some things differently. But at the deepest part of my soul... I'm the same. I'm still worried for what's to come, but instead of being afraid, I'm hopeful that I'll learn. I'm stronger now, and I'll be who I've always wished I could be.”

Phichit leaned back then, his hands on Yuri's shoulders, his ever-present grin returning to his face for the first time in quite a while.

“I'm a pretty lucky guy,” Phichit said. “My best friend's pretty magical.”

“You are more to me than that,” Yuri replied. “You are my Heart-brother.”

“And you've always been mine,” Phichit grinned.

As they embraced again, Yuri felt it; it was the first time he'd come to realize the difference between a Unicorn and Human soul. He processed it slowly; Victor could hear the tones change in Yuri's Song as his emotions wavered a bit.

~His soul isn't infinite, like ours,~ Yuri 'voiced to Victor.

~No,~ Victor replied, his tone sympathetic. ~Humans live a Great Age or more here, but unlike us, they will age, and...~

~Please... don't say it,~ Yuri said, pain in his tone.

~There is a way, you know,~ Victor reminded him.

Yuri remembered then. ~Like Christophe,~ he affirmed.

~Yes... and I know another way as well, that I can execute through my healing gifts. But you now have the gift to give for anyone you love dearly, who does not share the Immortal blood.~

Yuri realized then what Victor was referring to, his eyes widening. Within his heart and soul, he knew what he must do... but it would only be right when it was time, and only if it was accepted willingly. There was too much uncertainty around them right now, but he had the comfort of time on his side.

A knock on the door produced Emil then; as the steward walked in he stopped short, gasping in surprise.

“It's done! Congratulations!~ he cried, running over to embrace Yuri. As he did so, the blanket Yuri was wearing slipped off one shoulder, causing Emil to jump back.

“Ah! Sorry my Lord! I didn't mean to attack your modesty!” He pulled the blanket back up onto Yuri's shoulder as he, Victor and Phichit broke into laughter, the first in quite some time... and Yuri had to admit it felt good.

“Well then you can help me by finding some clothes for my new self,” Yuri replied. “But just make sure they're a size like Victor's. I've grown a bit, you see.”

“As you wish, my Lord,” Emil said, bowing with a flourish before taking his leave.

“You're so fancy now,” Phichit grinned. “I'm jealous.”

And as they settled down to share their meal Yuri looked over at his friend, who as per usual was taking all of this in stride, despite the rocky beginning to this crazy adventure.

_I shall not lose you, Phichit... someday soon, you will learn from the gift I shall offer you just how much you mean to me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading and the comments, kudos and subscriptions! I powered through this chapter the same day as posting the previous one due to the positive response and am already working on the next one. This was my favorite chapter so far to write and because I've been sitting on it for almost a week I've posted a day early. I will try to keep up with the every weekend schedule as best as possible. See you next time! :)


	10. Of Past and Coming Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~One way or another, we will be all right. Together we can overcome anything, and with those who would protect us and that which we love, a few Humans won't stop us. Especially with your gifts... you are stronger than any Unicorn I have ever known. Any Human in their right mind would fear you,~ Victor reassured him.

This was the third time in Mari's lifetime that her people had been forced to leave a place they'd settled, but this time was definitely the most destructive.

The storms were always a threat to the soft ground that the village had stood on. The two back-to-back storms that had lasted the better part of a combined two days and nights had been far too much for the soaked ground to bear. A good chunk of the cliff that, many turns previous, had given way under Yuri's feet had now collapsed completely, taking a few ancient trees with it as the massive pile of earth and splintered wood lay at the bottom of the ravine. With them had gone the one tree Mari had loved so dearly that had been planted by her ancestors nearly two Ages previous, the hulking trunk now creating a bridge across the river.

But the most devastating had been the flood. Even though the trees around them had kept some of it at bay, the heavy storms with their curtains of rain had filled up the place Yuri's people had called home all too quickly, the water pouring down until it caused the landslide at the ravine's cliffs. A few of the homes had their stilts smashed to bits by downed trees that were floating on the torrent of water that had thundered through the forest and had been carried away. The villagers, tragically, were still inside as they were lost to the temporary waterfall over the cliff's edge after its collapse left it wide open, the trees that would have saved them already gone. Yuri's small group of people were now less by a total of fifteen, and those that were left had packed what they could salvage and were moving on to find a new place – this time, on much higher ground.

Mari was grateful that the family's wagon and horse had been spared, having been sheltered in a stone hut that was built on a foundation taller than Yuri had been at his adult height and accessed with a ramp, for the express purpose of protecting such vital possessions at Toshiya's insistence. Her father's astute foresight now allowed her to carry what was left of the Katsuki family's life, including her parents, down the pathway they'd found after setting off into the woods in the direction she'd gone with Yuri at the beginning of his journey. When they'd come to the vine-fruit fields, the villagers stripped them bare; Mari knew they grew back quickly enough that the forest residents wouldn't be without food for long. She would miss those berries though, and so took a few cuttings of one bush, sticking them into a few tiny pots filled with the soil they had grown from in the hopes they'd root and she could then plant them wherever they ended up.

As her parents rode quietly in the back of the wagon Mari wondered, as she had since the day he'd left, what had become of Yuri. She had been proud of him for leaving, but her heart had felt empty since. Her parents were more somber now than they had been as well, and it was obvious the loss of their brother and son was a wound she wasn't sure would ever heal. She wondered if he'd return to them, then realized with a jolt that was almost painful that he would likely return to the site of the village and find them gone... and wouldn't know where they'd taken leave to, or if they'd survived. In fact, Mari wasn't even sure where they were going now; all they knew was that they were following the land as it sloped upward, the higher the better.

It broke her heart to think of Yuri, in whatever form he would become, standing in the deserted ruins of his former home with no way to know what had become of any of the people he'd known and the family he'd loved. Mari knew from experience that messages left in the woods never survived; notes pinned to trees were torn apart by the birds to line their nests, and now, through the discovery of Yuri's early gifts, she knew why carvings never stayed – the tree spirits likely healed them away. She would never stick a knife into a tree for safe keeping or a guide marker again knowing that they could likely feel the pain.

She looked down at the hemp and carved-bead bracelet she'd tied around her wrist, a gift she'd made for Yuri when he was younger. He'd left a lot of his belongings behind, perhaps with the thought that he would indeed return to them. She'd packed them all up as best she could – their house had been spared in the floods, but like what remained of the village had become too unstable to stay in – and wished she'd had even a tiny bit of the gifts it had seemed Yuri was coming into. She too had always felt connected to the earth, but was certain she owned no magic; she wondered if she were ever to become a Unicorn, if she would have the same gifts.

Placing a hand over the bracelet she closed her eyes, trying to picture her brother's face in her mind. Did he still look the same? What would happen to him when the Unicorn blood took him? Would he even remember her? Would he share the contempt for Humans that it was said the magical creatures of Mythologica did? She wished she knew where he was now, and if he was safe. Even if he'd been irrevocably changed, just knowing he lived would be enough comfort... she hoped.

_Please, dear Goddess, if there is any way... please give me a sign. I just need to know he is in Your care. Something I can hold on to, since we have so little left. Any way we can have even a little something to lift our hearts. We need it now._

The group stopped as the sun began to lower toward the horizon, the light stretching the shadows long as Mari dropped down from the cart, her parents doing the same. The hunters of the village that were left – they'd lost three in the houses that had been destroyed – prepared to seek out food for the nightly meal. Mari began to scan the foliage for anything edible, and spotted some familiar purple coloring just beyond the large tree they'd taken shelter beneath. Keeping the camp in sight – the woods were too dangerous to be lost in even in twilight – she grinned as she found a few bushes' worth of a cousin to the vine-fruit trees. She began filling a bag, feeling a bit happy for the first time in several days, even if it was only temporary. As she continued to pick rapidly, racing the sun on its descent in the sky, she moved a bit deeper into the bushes. She could still hear the voices of the camp even though she was hidden now, and promised herself she wouldn't go further.

“Don't take them all. They don't belong to you.”

Mari's head shot up at the strange voice, the accent unfamiliar.

“It's fine, they grow back in a day or two. Let her be.”

The second voice was decidedly female. Mari looked around, unable to figure out where either was coming from until a few green leaves fluttered down from the tree above her, causing her to look up.

The two Elves, one male with blond, shoulder-length hair and bright green eyes and a female with flame-red hair and deep sky blue eyes, were appraising her from a branch. Both carried formidable weapons that were, at this point, still sheathed.

“I'm sorry... we number four eights, there are a lot of mouths to feed,” Mari replied.

“They'll grow back quickly, it's all right,” the female Elf said. “Why do your people travel so?”

“The rains destroyed our village. We lived near the ravine, but the ground beneath us was washed away. We are trying to find higher ground, but I have no idea where we're even going. We've been following a path that seems to be well-traveled,” Mari said.

The she-Elf's head tipped sideways then as if she was considering something. “Was your village near a field of vine-fruit?”

“Yes.”

“You picked them with two dark haired-men, one with darker skin,” the she-Elf continued.

“Yes, my brother Yuri and his friend Phichit,” Mari replied – and was startled when the she-Elf's eyes widened.

“Your name is Mari, yes?” she asked, excitement in her tone.

“Yes! But how did you know?”

The she-Elf climbed down then, landing lightly, her companion following suit. “We escorted Yuri and Phichit to Lord Christophe's manor lands. The path you are following leads to it, as it is on a route the Humans use for trade.”

Mari's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. “He lives? He's safe?”

“Yes,” the she-Elf said. “Ah, names. I am Mila, and this is Yurio. We are friends to Yuri.”

Mari couldn't hold back the tears; it would seem the Goddess had heard her plea. “I... I wondered what had become of him, our parents did as well.”

“Christophe will take your people in. He's done so before with others who have been displaced. We can take you to him, and so long as Yuri has not yet begun his journey to the Palace, you will be reunited there,” Mila said.

“Thank you... I cannot say it enough,” Mari sobbed, trying in vain to keep her composure.

“Wait... will your people draw swords on us?” Yurio asked.

“I'll explain to them. They listen to me. And if you tell my parents you are friends to Yuri, they will follow you to the ends of the world,” Mari replied. “They've been worried sick for him.”

“It seems as if we've come at just the right time then,” Mila affirmed. “Your people were coming rather near to our Holt, which is why we were watching you. We were fairly certain you meant no harm, but now is one of the few times I'm thankful for Yurio's snappy mouth,” she smirked, which evoked an angry glare from the other Elf.

“Wait here,” Mari said. “I'll go and tell them.”

“Pick your berries,” Mila said. “It's growing dark, there's no traveling once the sun has set in these woods. Tell your people, and we'll keep watch over you while you rest. You're still about a half-day's ride from Christophe's lands, longer since you've got more with you. Let your people know what is ahead, and we shall guide you there come dawn.”

 

* * *

 

Celestino was uneasy.

Ever since Yakov had told him what was required of him on this, what would likely be the final mission into the Enchanted Wood as the power of the crystal was waning, it hadn't sat right with him. It was one thing to capture the creatures he was sent into the Woods to retrieve, but he'd never expected to be ordered to murder one, let alone a Unicorn... and not in such a brutal way. He quite honestly wasn't certain he could do it, and was already mulling over stories in his mind to bring back with him to explain why they hadn't gotten the creature – that is, if they even made it back. Now that the Silver was allied with the Half-blood who seemed to be far more dangerous, it might be that much more difficult to achieve.

Yakov had rounded up ten men this time, far less than the last several trips. A few from the last group that had managed to survive had been left behind when Celestino had been taken back to the borders by the tree spirits and thrown out into his own world, and word of all the mishaps and failures had spread, leaving less of a pool to choose from. Celestino hadn't expected to be off again this quickly, but Yakov's obsession with finding the Silver seemed to have grown exponentially since the last defeat. As he packed his horse – the fourth one he'd had in the last several months, with the town's stable head informing him that this was the last one he'd sell him since he kept losing them – the men in his command gathered for the synopsis of their mission. Celestino turned to them with a heavy sigh, appraising each one in turn. Most were young, likely taking it on to earn a wage to help support their families; he didn't have the heart to tell them that there was a good chance they wouldn't return. Two were around his age, with one more burly than the other; he'd come armed with a cache of wicked-looking hunting tools that had impressed Yakov greatly.

“So... we're going in this time with a single purpose. Yakov is seeing a Silver Unicorn he's been pursuing for quite some time. The creature is tricksy as he's got several forms because he's a shape-shifter. We need to get him in his Unicorn form. We'll use the immobilizer arrows to down him, and we have to take his horn while he lives.”

The younger men all seemed to be just as unnerved by the prospect as Celestino felt, if their faces were any indication. But the burly hunter, Josef, grinned wickedly.

“We'll get 'em. I ain't got no problem with it. No different than pulling the racks off'a deer, dead or alive.”

“Well, actually... it is. The Unicorn will die once its horn is removed,” Celestino continued. He hoped this would inspire an ounce of the same apprehension in the hunter as he himself felt. Two of the youngest-looking men turned pale and immediately backed out, speaking of the superstition of killing such a sacred beast; they gathered their horses and took their leave.

“Cowards,” Josef spat. “Ya take what ya need to make the boss happy.”

Celestino watched the two young men go; the men that remained, save Josef, seemed apprehensive but still determined to see the mission through. Celestino had secretly hoped for more to walk... if they'd gone down to four, Yakov would have called it off... possibly. The more Celestino thought about it, the more he realized there was probably no way out of completing this mission. He tried to steel himself as he addressed the group once more, straightening up and attempting to set his countenance to “work face”.

“Anyone else?” he asked, motioning to the assembled men. The last of the youngest-looking ones took that as an invitation and also collected his horse, heading down the path into the city. Now they were down to seven. Josef watched the deserter take his leave.

“How you supposed to become a hardened hunter if you don't take risks??” Josef called after the young man who seemed to be barely 20 years old. He scoffed openly when the former volunteer continued to the corner down at the end of the short dirt road and disappeared behind the tavern the party had met in.

“Lucky seven,” Josef growled. “Let's go before any more jump ship.”

 _Too cocky_ , Celestino noted. _This one's going to be trouble._ He tried to hide the heavy sigh in his chest by masking it as a huff of determination.

“Mount up,” he ordered. “It's a bit of a ride to the borders and it's best done under cover of night so we aren't questioned by the city guard. We head into the Wood at dawn.”

 

* * *

 

The call to the Elves from Christophe's manor came during the night from one of the messenger birds that were taught by Victor to fly between the manor and the Holt of the Elves. Mila and Yurio received the mind-voiced message as they kept watch over the group of Humans they'd taken to calling “Yuri's people”, since Mari told them they'd never named themselves. Mila in turn relayed what had happened during their watch, and the general consensus was that the group of Elves that would go to Christophe's manor would also escort and protect Yuri's people to what would more than likely become their new home.

~It doesn't look like there are many among them that can aid in defense,~ Yurio noted as he looked over the sleeping Humans, his large Elf eyes letting in even the faintest light, allowing him to see in the pre-dawn woods in cat-like fashion.

~It won't matter. Christophe has a good heart. If he doesn't have room for them all, he'll find a way to help them nonetheless,~ Mila noted. ~I just wish we were within 'voicing range of Yuri to let him know, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know his family is well.~

~It might not be a good idea to distract him now,~ Yurio noted. ~If he's near or immersed in Awakening it will just make the transformation more difficult.~

Mila sighed then. ~True,~ she agreed.

The Humans had begun to stir as the sky grew lighter, and Mila thought to herself that Mari had been right about her people being attuned to the rising and setting of the sun. She climbed down from the tree then to seek out Mari to let her know of the three eights' worth of Elves that would be shadowing them in the woods on their journey when something alerted her. Just as she sensed it Yurio did as well, staying perched on the branch and scanning the woods with keen eyes.

~Did you feel that?~ she asked him.

~Yes. Someone used some kind of magic to breach a ward. Not close by enough to be on high watch yet but the fact that they did it at all is unnerving.~

~I wonder if the Unicorn have felt it? It was rather faint but they can detect just about anything now.~ As she shared the thought, the 'voiced messages of the group of Elves coming to join them began to reach both her and Yurio, expressing concern of the same. She 'voiced in return that there were enough numbers between themselves and the Humans to get to the manor likely unbothered, as each Elf was as good as two warriors with their panther Bondmates.

~Should we tell the Humans?~ Yurio wondered. ~It might hustle them along a bit.~

~They've been through enough,~ Mila replied. ~They don't need any more to weigh them down. If they're frightened they'll be more watchful and it can slow our journey down as well.~

The Humans were milling about now, already packing up without taking a meal, which Mila found odd. She ventured into the camp, keeping an eye on the few wary looks she received from a few of the older members of the group, but none seemed to be put off enough to draw a weapon. She found Mila in the growing shuffle as she was helping Hiroko up into the wagon with Toshiya already in the wagon's bed, tugging on his wife's hands to keep her steady as she stepped up to join him. Mila could already see that Yuri's parents seemed noticeably lighter in demeanor this morning, and sincerely hoped they'd catch Yuri before he left for the Palace.

“We're just about ready,” Mari assured her as she latched up the tailgate of the wagon.

“I see that. Do your people not take a morning meal?” Mila asked.

“We've been eating on the march, and now they're all anxious to get to somewhere safe so they don't want to waste any time. We've been five days out here now, and seeing an end to it has lifted everyone's spirits,” Mari replied.

 _We definitely can't tell them about the breach then,_ Mila mused to herself. _It will terrify them, and they've already been frightened enough._ “Well, I have something more to lift your spirits then,” Mila replied. “We'll be joined by a group of our warriors to escort you to the manor, to make certain you arrive safely.” The Elves had all agreed through their rapid-fire mind-share as they gathered in the woods around the Humans that the real reason they were accompanying them would be kept quiet for now. To let the Humans know they were being taken somewhere that was under a possible threat would do no one any favors.

Mari grinned then. “It's nice to feel safe for the first time in a while, though the journey will seem longer with who awaits us at the end.”

Mila smiled as Yurio came to join her with their Bondmates; the eldest of the Elvish warriors began to show themselves in the clearing to add to the reassurance of protection. The Human children squealed with delight, their innocence showing as they reached out to touch the Elves' hands, unencumbered by legends or wives' tales of the Elves being “demons” – stories that, when passed down through the Ages, had gotten more than one Elf killed at Human hands and had even started the now time-distant war that was ever-present in Mythologican natives' minds. Though some of the Human adults seemed mildly unnerved, the feeling over the group was one of optimism... and trust.

Mila grinned in return as she mounted her panther Bondmate. “Then let us hurry and get you reunited with your kin,” she replied.

 

* * *

 

~Victor? What is it?~

Yuri's mind-voice was somewhat sluggish as it reached out to Victor while Yuri's body slept. Yuri's soul could feel Victor's discontent even in his slumber, and he was also trying to parse the sensation that he was certain had alerted him just a few moments before Victor's response.

~I felt something stir in Mythologica's protections... someone has breached a ward,~ Victor replied.

Yuri opened his eyes then to find Victor sitting up in bed. Rising himself he reached back into his consciousness and realized he'd felt the stirring as well, though he wasn't quite as skilled in identifying it yet.

~I knew something woke me,~ Yuri replied. ~Do you think it's...~

~Celestino's men? Possibly,~ Victor answered. ~They found a way in before somehow, it would stand to reason they could do it again.~

~But how? I thought Outlanders couldn't identify the borders.~

~Sometimes they find a talisman. It can come from the Elves they take captive, or a village they've looted... any number of ways. Or even the antler of a white stag... or the horn of a First Unicorn.~

Yuri shuddered at that. ~Has... any Human ever gotten a horn?~ he asked apprehensively.

~Partially... once, at least within the last Age.~ Yuri was certain there was a deep sadness wrapped around Victor's words in his mind. ~She could have survived it, her horn regrown... but they murdered her, thinking they could take the rest and use it. But once any Unicorn is dead, our magic flies with our souls to the Goddess. Any talisman you take from them after that becomes useless.~

~Did... you know her?~ Yuri questioned, keeping his tone gentle; he was already gleaning from the feel of Victor's mind-voice that the answer was likely yes. He was taken aback, however, when Victor remained silent for several minutes; Yuri was met with a sensation of Victor closing something off to him within his mind, the feel of the shielding intensely protective.

~I did.~ Victor's tone was deeply saddened, with a finality that said “I don't wish to speak of it further.” As soon as he replied, Victor felt the concern rise in the half of his soul that Yuri shared. Drawing in a deep breath he turned to his Bonded, reaching a hand to gently cradle the face that, whether in its previous Human form or now Unicorn, had enchanted him from the first day.

~All Unicorn mourn when one of us is lost. We feel it within the magic that binds us. Their Song cries out with the story of their death, and it brings our hearts and souls to the surface. It... it is rare that one of us dies, so it is quite difficult to handle. It stays with us for a long time.~ Victor's tone was reassuring, but Yuri felt the underlying sadness – an emotion that he was almost certain was considerably deeper than Victor was letting on. There was a place in Victor's soul that felt wounded to Yuri, but he knew he would only be allowed to learn of the cause of the wound when it was time.

~So... we know there are reinforcements coming from the Elves... but we still don't know why Celestino's men were watching the manor,~ Yuri said. Victor's second extended silence unnerved Yuri, as his Bonded seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, the Immortal blinked back into the present.

~The reason doesn't matter,~ Victor replied. ~We have to do our best to protect the manor. I may send word to the Golden Horn Guard at the Palace. They'll send some of their Immortal warriors to back us up as well. The Unicorn have the benefit of mind-sharing on their side when they fight, like the Elves. The Horn Guard's tactics also benefit from the linking of Bondmate magic for protection. It may be to our benefit to reach out to them as well. I should have thought of it before, but I had other concerns that came first.~

Yuri sighed at that. ~If I've kept you from doing your duty...~

~No, you have not,~ Victor reassured him, laying a hand on Yuri's shoulder. ~We can send word to them quickly. I can call down the white messenger doves our kind uses to send word. With your gifts, you can bid the tree spirits to pass the word along until it reaches the Palace as well. We shall do both and either one shall reach them in due time.~

Yuri nodded then, trying to push back the feeling of foreboding both Victor's lingering sadness and the thought of Outlanders invading his new home were causing to rise within him. He'd hoped the paralyzing “frights” he'd had as Human would be gone now that he'd Awakened, but it would seem some traits either took longer to fade or lingered on until banished with magic, just as Victor had once noted. Victor turned to him then, his expression giving away that he'd felt the fear rising in Yuri's presence within his soul. He reached out, wrapping muscular arms around Yuri; though he'd grown considerably, Yuri's body was still rather slight compared to the more heavily-built Immortal. Yuri did, however, enjoy the feeling of losing himself in his Bonded's embrace very much.

~One way or another, we will be all right. Together we can overcome anything, and with those who would protect us and that which we love, a few Humans won't stop us. Especially with your gifts... you are stronger than any Unicorn I have ever known. Any Human in their right mind would fear you,~ Victor reassured him, his final words affecting a playful tone.

Yuri settled into Victor's embrace then, comforted for the moment by the magic that swirled within the half of his soul he shared with Victor as it mixed with the magic that always emanated from his Bonded, which he'd found comfort in even before his Awakening. He remembered his own abilities and how strong they'd been before he was fully Unicorn... and now, with his Awakening having given him more control even in just one day over the gifts he possessed, he knew inherently that Victor was right. His embrace tightened around his Beloved protectively as their souls took a few lazy moments to entwine, giving them both reassurance and strength.

 _No one shall touch you, Beloved,_ Yuri thought to himself as he buried his face into Victor's shoulder, breathing in his scent for more comfort. _And if they do, I know what fate they shall meet._

 

* * *

 

Celestino's group had entered Mythologica at the same place he'd emerged from the previous time, when the Half-blood had charged the trees with returning him whence he'd come. Every time he returned, he was certain the woods had changed. He thought he'd remember specific trees that were gigantic, or of unusual coloring which happened quite a bit, but he could never recognize a single thing from the time before even if he entered in the exact same spot. All he could do was keep their bearings depending on where the sun was; he knew that the manor was in the direction of sundown and the sun had been behind them all morning. Provided _that_ didn't change from day to day like the rest of the realm seemed to, he figured they'd reach the manor in a pair of days as long as the weather held if he was estimating right.

The youngest members of the party had become apprehensive the moment they'd crossed the border. Celestino couldn't blame them, for it _was_ rather jarring. Once you were in and turned around, all you saw was more of the Enchanted Wood behind you. The outskirts of the city that was at their backs when they'd gone in had simply vanished. He calmed them down by assuring them that the crystal would lead them back, even if within his mind he was no longer certain that was true.

The sun was just about at midday in the sky and a couple of the men had questioned when they would stop to eat a midday meal, so Celestino watched for a clearing they could pause for long enough to do so that would leave them able to keep watch for any attacks. He hadn't heard any running water so far; he'd been lucky enough to come across a fairly wide stream the last time and had followed it, knowing that if there were any Humans nearby they'd build near it.

It had also been how Celestino had found the Silver.

He thought back to that day and the unbelievable luck. He'd walked a bit away from the camp he'd set up with the twenty men he'd rounded up that last time to fill up a few canteens, and there he was, having a drink. Of course Celestino had nothing on him that could catch the animal, and calling for any back up would send it running off. Yakov had said the way to distinguish him was by his eyes; a deep, glass-like turquoise that shifted to blue in the right light. It was the first time he'd been lucky enough to cross paths with the creature, so he took a gamble and, grabbing one of the men he'd trusted most, they followed the Unicorn for a time and were led to the manor. He'd been startled when the Unicorn shifted into an Immortal; even Yakov hadn't known of that so it must have been a new development from the last time he'd seen the creature himself. Yakov hadn't been in the Wood in nigh on twenty years, so anything was possible.

If his count had been right, there were four men left from that group when Celestino was taken back to his own world by the Tree Spirits. He wondered if they still kept watch on the manor. He hoped for the best but expected the worst; if they'd been discovered, the manor's forces would make short work of them.

“Hold!”

Josef's jarring half-roar nearly startled Celestino off of his horse and he realized he'd been lost in his own thoughts. The party stopped at the edge of what appeared to be an opening chopped out of the hedges, the wounded bushes still weeping some sort of sap from where they'd been cut. Just beyond it was a camp that appeared to be filled with about a dozen men and their horses. From the looks of the several of them that were practicing various weapons techniques, it appeared to be another of the roving mercenary bands made up of Outlanders like their own, but these men seemed to be far more experienced.

“Ho there!” Josef roared again; Celestino cringed. He was already beginning to regret bringing the burly man along. He might just as well announce their presence to the entire realm.

Four men from within the camp came forward... or, more accurately, three men and one woman.

“Who comes?” a man about Celestino's age asked.

“We come from the city of Adamar in the Outlands,” Celestino replied before Josef could step in. “We are on the hunt for a specific piece of bounty. We are in the employ of Yakov Feltsman.”

“I've heard of him, but we come from Candarnis, north of Adamar. We went astray while traveling at night. We made the mistake of trying to navigate during Dark Hours and when the moon returned, we had come into the Enchanted Wood. We seek a talisman that can help us find our way out. So far we've had no luck.”

“As it so happens, we are seeking a beast that carries the most coveted of talismans. I venture there will be enough to share should we find him. As you can see, our numbers are quite small. I'm sure Yakov would be generous were you to return with us and tell of your part in securing what he seeks,” Celestino replied. His skin crawled as he even spoke the words, and at the realization that some of the men in the camp looked just as comfortable with the methods of retrieving said talisman as Josef. He also wasn't really sure Yakov would reward them, but then again, who knew if they'd even make it out anyway.

The man consulted the two other men and the woman with him. While armed, he and the woman seemed to be more guardspersons of some kind rather than actual mercenaries. The quartet retreated into the camp, calling the others around them. After some more discussion, the man, a younger man who strongly resembled him, and his female companion who seemed to be about his age, returned.

“I'm called Alain, and this is my wife Nathalie and our son Jean-Jacques. We are spokespeople for the Head Man of Candarnis, Nikolai Plisetsky. These men were guarding us as we journeyed from Candarnis to the Oakmoor Woods to relay messages there. As we have the same needs as you, and it would seem Nikolai and Yakov may share some ties from what our men have told us, they've decided to take you up on your offer. My wife and I can't be of much help with the actual fighting, but she's quite the cook,” Alain smirked. “Dinner is about ready, bring your men in for the night. You don't want to be trying to ride in the dark here.”

Celestino's party dismounted and led their horses into the clearing the mercenaries had cleared what appeared to only be a few days prior. Despite initial misgivings, they'd found the other men quite welcoming and happy to have some other Outlanders on their side.

“I don't know if I believe their story. How do you think they got lost?” Josef asked Celestino as they found a place to settle in under one of the massive trees that seemed to be quite plentiful in the Wood.

“It's said Oakmoor used to be home to a kind of Elves that were different from those that live here. Supposedly about an Age and a half ago, they still lived in the woods there but the Human city of Oakmoor, which took its name from the Elves' home, had grown too large and the Humans were trying to drive out the Elves to take their space for more city construction. Legend has it that a wizard named Taran somehow ended up retrieving them and bringing their people en masse into Mythologica. He then set magic wards around where he and those that had helped him came through from the Wood. As such, the border of the Wood is rather close to the Human City of Oakmoor. So I can see how they stumbled into here.”

Josef seemed to be about to ask something more when Alain came over to the pair with two bowls filled with a thick stew. “Rabbits are the best we've done in the last few days. The deer here are nigh impossible to get.”

“You make do with what you can get when you're on the march,” Josef said, exhibiting a bit of a cordial side that Celestino hadn't expected. Alain then sat down after handing the other bowl to Celestino.

“So what exactly is the the talisman you're seeking?” Alain asked.

Celestino sighed heavily. “The horn of a Silver Unicorn, one in particular that Yakov has a bit of history with. We need to take its horn while it lives. The creature will die the moment the horn is taken from it. Once we have it, we'll be able to identify the location of the borders between this place and the Outlands. We'll find our way home and have the means to return again so long as the power within it lasts.”

Alain's face was split by a wide grin. “Well my friend, I have some good news. Two of our men spotted the beast a few nights past. It had a rider, and it aided in the rescue of a pair of Elves. There was a dragon as well. They were a bit frantic so I don't have the whole story, but the crux of it is that they know where the beast seems to live: A manor about two days' ride from here.”

Celestino wasn't certain if the heavy feeling in his gut was from the rather gamey stew, or the foreboding that came with having what he was charged with seeking more or less dropped into his lap, leaving him few excuses to fail. Straightening up, feigning excitement, Celestino leaned in a bit to emphasize the interest that he was faking.

“Really,” he said in his best enraptured tone. “Do tell me more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Yurio have returned! And some appearances by a few more characters as well.
> 
> As always thank you for reading, and for the continued comments and feedback! It is very appreciated.
> 
> And ICYMI, as I added into the notes after the last chapter went up last week:: [7space0chips7](http://archiveofourown.org/users/7space0chips7/pseuds/7space0chips7) has done this [awesome Unicorn!Yuri fan art](http://7space0chips7.tumblr.com/post/162727087423/yuri-on-ice-of-selves-and-souls-by), the first anyone has done for this story. Thank you so much once again!
> 
> Until next time :)


	11. Bonds of Blood and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _To hold him in the Palace when he needs the earth beneath his feet, the sky above his head, to roam the world and discover it, would be a death sentence. He would become as rigid and soulless as the original Ancients. I cannot, I will not, allow his spirit to be crushed. I will allow no more mistakes on the part of the Ancients to those I love... and I am certain Goldencloud will feel the same._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, this story now has a T rating and a few new tags to that effect as well.

“Yuri, I think we have enough trees around the town border. If you keep on like this we'll run out of room!”

As much as he was attempting to be cautionary, Victor couldn't help but be overjoyed at Yuri's complete embrace of his new abilities. They'd spent the better part of the day in the woods at the borders of Christophe's lands, answering the call that Yuri was feeling from the earth. Victor had watched patiently as Yuri spoke with many of the trees, learning more of their history and the things they'd seen in their long lives. Animals kept wandering in and out of their paths, and all those that had the gift of thought-speak as they called it, conversed with him.

Presently, Yuri had found out completely by accident upon picking up one of the littering of seed pods from one of the ancient trees that he had the ability to make plants grow. He'd held the pod in his hand, opening it carefully to study it while relaying a story to Victor about how Mari would keep the extras, dry out the seeds, and use them as beads, when suddenly the pod had begun to sprout in his palm. The tree's spirit told him that his magic had made it grow and if he learned to control it, he could bend the very trees to his bidding. Since then he'd been helping to regrow trees that had been felled in the storms and planting and sprouting new saplings to replace those uprooted by the rains and winds. The feel of using the magic was euphoric, and now as evening approached there were at least thirty new young trees finding their roots in the soil of Nightstone Manor's lands.

Victor felt the half of Yuri's soul within him soaring, taking great pleasure in becoming one with the earth he was, for some reason, tied to. Victor's Newborn Soul-bonded was showing himself to be an earth-mana medium, one who could manipulate the inherent magic of the earth and its living beings. Yuri's gifts were incredibly rare, and Victor was already uneasy. He had a sinking feeling that the Ancients would try to keep Yuri bound to stay within the Palace walls for protection because his power was already too great. Victor had his reasons for not wanting to stay in the Palace, and they were more than just a general preference. He hadn't felt the need to burden Yuri with the truth of the matter just yet. His Beloved would learn, in time.

He watched Yuri now as his Bonded conversed with a mother deer and her fawn, the baby cuddling into Yuri's arms as it felt the protective magic aura all Unicorn exuded be they Firsts or Immortals. The mind-voices were open to him and as was customary, the mother deer was welcoming the Newborn into his new life. Victor knew Yuri would find love and acceptance from his new people, but he could already tell that Yuri would be most at home without the restrictions of walls and ceilings. He would still hold the love of the things he did when he was Human, and Yuri was a part of the forest from the time of his birth.

_To hold him in the Palace when he needs the earth beneath his feet, the sky above his head, to roam the world and discover it, would be a death sentence. He would become as rigid and soulless as the original Ancients. I cannot, I will not, allow his spirit to be crushed. I will allow no more mistakes on the part of the Ancients to those I love... and I am certain Goldencloud will feel the same._

Victor tried to keep in the surge of protectiveness that rose within him but as Yuri rose to let the doe and fawn take their leave, he turned toward his Beloved with a concerned expression. As his Beloved walked toward him Victor took in his graceful steps, the glossy hair falling over his shoulders, warm brown-gold eyes full of love and life, and couldn't help but smile.

~What are you worrying about?~ Yuri asked. ~Jealous of a tiny babe?~ The tone was playful, teasing, and much more comfortable and open than he'd ever been before his Awakening.

Victor smiled, brushing back the thick lock of silver hair that he'd kept shorter than normal; it was the one thing Yuri had admitted he liked of Victor's Half-blood form, and as such Victor had let all but a forelock of hair stay long in his full Immortal form. ~It's nothing. Just getting used to having one so dear to me to protect. We wait a long time to find a Bonded, and in the beginning those who have spoke of being fiercely protective. I understand it now. I doubt I'll lose that, and don't want to, but I'm certain I'll relax once you've mastered your abilities and settled into your new Self.~

Yuri smiled softly then, his own emotions welling up. ~And I'll have to get used to being cared for in this way. I've gone from never really needing another in my life, to being tied to you heart and soul. I don't fear or resent it, of course. It's just all rather new, to have someone else to consider now on top of learning a new way of living.~

~It is a lot of change, and in that respect I wish the Bond had taken a bit longer to surface. Sometimes it does even after an Awakening comes to pass. But there is likely a reason we were immediately tied that may or may not show itself in time. Your gifts are so powerful, it's probably that though. I can feel anything you hold open, especially fear or anger, and those things would bring me to your protection no matter where I am. So it does make sense.~

Yuri was about to respond when both he and Victor were alerted by a 'voiced message from Christophe. ~I'm not sure what you two lovebirds are doing, but I think you need to get back here immediately,~ he informed them.

~I've just been exploring my gifts,~ Yuri replied. ~Is something wrong?~

~Nothing wrong. But you'll want to see the visitors Mila and Yurio have led here, trust me.~

At that Victor and Yuri started back along the trail. Below and above in the tree houses, many of the residents had begun milling about, some shouting to each other, others running from one house to another. The sharp ears of both Immortals were picking up bits of conversation about “do you have an extra sleep cushion?”, “how fast can you clear a room?”, “oh good I just hunted today, we've plenty of food” speaking of people who needed shelter. Yuri already knew how Otabek's people had been taken in so he wasn't surprised the people of the town were already on the move to accommodate new residents. These were the Humans that the magical beings of Mythologica knew they could be friends with; those that respected both each other and the world they lived in.

~Usually Christophe doesn't call to me when he takes in new people. Even though native Humans here know Unicorn exist, actually seeing us sometimes still unnerves them and many older ones are still superstitious. So this is rather unusual,~ Victor noted as they arrived at the house, going in through a side entrance and making their way to the entrance hall. As they emerged into the foyer Phichit came running forward with Seung Gil and Emil.

“Yuri! Hurry!” Phichit cried, eyes as large as saucers as he latched onto Yuri's arm, pulling him frantically.

“Phichit! Calm down! What is it?” Yuri replied, voice raising to try to get through to his friend, but as they entered the hall Yuri found he didn't need him to answer. It was the face of one young woman, his childhood playmate and best friend Yuko, that made Yuri realize what was happening. He froze as she faced mostly away from him, holding close to her husband Takeshi, the assembled group all listening as Christophe told them about the manor and its people. Victor felt Yuri's soul surge with both happiness and fear, and for the first time he sensed the quickening that Yuri had called “the frights”, the panicked emotion that rose up within him whenever he was frightened or overwhelmed.

~Victor... by the Goddess... my... my people... something's happened to my village...~ Victor's eyes went wide as Yuri frantically searched through the faces for his family, immediately bolting when he spotted Mari near the front of the group. Victor instinctively knew his Beloved had in his emotional state forgotten his appearance had changed and hoped his loved ones wouldn't be too frightened.

Yuri did his best to hang back until Christophe finished speaking, but the Manor Lord cut his introductions short when he spotted Yuri out of the corner of his eye. Having been instructed to wait for the people of the town who would host the various families to arrive the group of Humans held to their family groups as the Elves that had escorted them gathered to speak with Christophe, with Mila and Yurio stepping to the front as the warriors began to confer with Christophe via mind-voice of their true purpose in coming to Nightstone by way of keeping the knowledge of danger away from the manor town's new citizens for now.

Victor caught up to Yuri as his Beloved stepped forward to a trio of people who were now speaking with Phichit, laying a hand on Yuri's shoulder as he saw the tears already spilling from his eyes.

“Mother... Father... Mari...”

Mari whirled around at the familiar voice, then stopped short with a gasp; Hiroko and Toshiya both stared in awe. The silence lasted a moment longer and then Mari let out a cry as Yuri dropped to one knee to embrace his sister now that he stood more than a foot taller than her. They sobbed into each other's shoulders as their parents joined the embrace, and for several minutes the reunited family shared their relief and joy. Finally, Mari stepped back to take in her brother's face.

“You... you're beautiful,” Mari smiled tearfully, reaching out to cradle his cheek with a hand. “You're not so much my little brother anymore.”

Yuri smiled, still teary himself. “No... I'll always be that. My heart won't have it any other way.”

“I thought you would be different, but... I still see my son,” Hiroko said tearfully.

“That will never change... you are still the one who brought me into this world, and all that you and Father gave me life with shall always be part of me,” Yuri said, hoping his words would comfort his parents.

“When did it happen?” Toshiya asked. Yuri noticed his father seemed a bit reserved still; he hoped it wouldn't take long for him to get used to things now.

“Just yesterday. Some... things have happened that caused it to come on more quickly than expected. There was no time for Victor to get me to the Palace first.” Yuri saw the questioning expression in all three of their faces and realized Victor had stepped a bit away and was now speaking with Christophe. “He's a Unicorn Immortal that was living here when we got here. He helped me through my Awakening and... we've become close.”

Yuri could tell Victor had sensed his emotions swell a bit as he spoke of him, as his Bonded ended his conversation with Christophe and walked back over to the family. Yuri rose, for less than a second hesitant before his hand instinctively slipped into Victor's. He knew his family might not understand the Bond – there were things about it he himself still didn't completely grasp – but he knew he'd defend Victor's place in his life no matter what, and used the small gesture to subtly put it forth. He introduced them to his Beloved and Victor bowed elegantly in response.

“I am honored to meet those who my Yuri loves most,” Victor said with a smile. “He's told me much about his life before now and there's not been a day he hasn't spoken of you.”

Victor's words reminded Yuri that there was clearly a much more grave matter at hand. “So wait... what happened? Why are you all here?” he asked Mari.

“The long story short is... the storms... they were so powerful, the woods were flooded, like that time when you were really young and we had to move. But this time the losses were far greater,” Mari replied. “The village... it's gone, Yuri. Broken trees destroyed some of the houses, the floods carried three of them into the ravine.” Tears welled in Mari's eyes then and Yuri felt his insides clench. “The Akiyamas, the Domens, and the Haradas... they're... they all died when the waters carried their homes away...” Mari broke down then as the memories came rushing back. Yuri dropped back down to both knees this time as the news tore his heart in two. He wrapped his arms around Mari again and sobbed anew; at the news, Victor looked over to Christophe who nodded quietly in acknowledgment.

~Yuri's family can stay in the manor. I'll have nothing less,~ Christophe 'voiced to Victor. ~These people have lost everything. The townsfolk are going to host the rest of them and they'll start on building homes immediately. They'll be safe here. We have the room.~

~And the forest will make room at Yuri's request if we don't,~ Victor added. ~By the Goddess, this... I can't even imagine it. Losing one loved one is difficult enough, but three families?~

Christophe gave his friend a knowing look as he stepped over, laying a hand on his shoulder.

~I knew this might bring up some emotions for you. It would seem that you and Yuri have an unfortunate thing in common now.~

~It's not quite the same, but... how much is he expected to take? So much change and now this heartbreak in the space of a few days?~

~I know your Bond with him gives you over to worry, but I think he'll be all right. He already seems to be quite a bit more resilient than any Human we've known, let alone now that he's Awakened. Just stay by his side, Victor. I know you're new to this business of having someone to protect, and rule number one is to let them lead you in how much they need.~

Victor looked over to where Yuri was meeting with the rest of his people, currently embracing a woman he overheard his Beloved name Yuko. From a side corridor, the townsfolk had begun to arrive to take on their new guests.

~I will follow anywhere he leads. I shall never, ever leave him for a moment,~ Victor replied.

 

* * *

 

As night fell the people of Yuri's village save for his immediate family were hosted into several homes, with Christophe himself overseeing their distribution and making sure everyone had what they needed. Two guest rooms in the manor were hurriedly converted into long-term living spaces for Yuri's family two floors above Victor's own chambers that he now shared with Yuri. Yuri had spent most of evening with them so far and once his parents were settled in, had joined Mari in her chambers with Phichit so the three of them could catch up. They'd run through the journey from the village to finding the manor with Yuri confessing to Mari about the more dangerous encounters they'd had that he'd decided to keep from his parents. As he recounted his Awakening and the subsequent reveal of the Bond, Mari listened that much more intently.

“So... did you just fall in love with him?” Mari asked, trying to grasp the concept Yuri himself still wasn't entirely versed on despite living it.

“I... I know I keep saying it but... not in the way Humans see it,” Yuri said. The amount of times he'd had to say something to the effect of “it's different from Humans” had made him realize that much more how he had changed. “If I were still Human, I would probably have called it a crush. That thing where you have a feeling for someone but it's not voiced and doesn't seem to really have a name. When I first met him when I was still a Half-blood, that was the best way to describe it. He was fascinating in a way that was hard to explain, but I also felt very tied to him somehow that I also couldn't pin down. I just wanted to be with him, in his protection, in his presence. Once I Awakened, I knew I was entwined with him somehow. There is love there, just beginning. I can feel it within both of us. But we don't have to share what the Humans call love now. Our souls are entwined and that goes far deeper than what Humans ever feel.”

“It's so weird to hear you talking like this,” Phichit noted. “You've only been a full Unicorn for a day but you talk about Humans as if you've been removed from them forever.”

“I think it's just some sort of second nature that comes with the Awakening,” Yuri said. “My personality, my likes, dislikes, even some habits, still remain from my Human self. But with my blood changed, even though I still feel every bit of my physical ties to my family, I just... I know I am Unicorn. There's just...” Yuri struggled for words then, and suddenly his eyes welled with tears.

“I don't feel the chains of time holding me anymore,” Yuri said, unable to hold in the pain of the realization any longer. “I can feel in the souls around me that are mortal how I'm different. I know I am endless now unless something were to take my life. I am as the old trees that live here, who shall be rooted to this place forever unless a force of nature takes them as those that destroyed our village were. But... it's difficult, because especially now when I am among my own people again, among my family...”

Mari reached out, laying a hand on her brother's shoulder. “You'll live forever, and be beautiful and young as you are right now. We will live a long time like Humans do here, but...”

Yuri tried to stop the surge of emotion, but found he couldn't. “I'll lose you both someday. I'll lose Mother and Father some day. I'll have to watch as time takes its toll on you all and grieve your loss as I remain, untouched by time. And I don't know how I will deal with that.”

Mari moved next to Yuri then, wrapping her arms around her brother's shoulders. “You've only been a Unicorn for a day. In an Age, when the time comes, you will rest easy with this knowledge. You'll have known it for a long time, and will have accepted it.”

Yuri remained quiet then, remembering what Victor had told him about the other possibilities that lay before him. He decided it was too soon to offer them the choice. He wasn't even completely comfortable in his own new Self yet, and offering the chance to other mortals to change so quickly was only selfishness on his part. He would wait to sort out his emotions, live a bit in his own new life and show those he loved that the change hadn't taken him from them, so their choice could be more clear. He would give them the choice he himself hadn't had, one made with foresight and knowledge.

But as Phichit came over and sat on his other side, wrapping his arms around Yuri as well to comfort his friend and Yuri was surrounded by the embrace of two of the people he loved most dearly, Yuri came to another realization: He was still capable of the same love he'd known as Human. His heart still swelled at Mari's comforting words, at Phichit's crazy ideas and anecdotes, both of which had brought him a huge measure of comfort in the hours they'd spent together. That same love was there, growing, for Victor, even though their Bond had already bound them irrevocably. As he separated the emotion from the deeper Bond of the soul, Yuri believed he would have still fallen for Victor even as a Human. He hadn't had the choice to become a Unicorn, but if he had, Yuri was now completely certain he would have chosen the path he now walked, especially if his heart had drawn him to Victor in the same way.

He only hoped, when the time came to offer that choice to those he loved most, that they would see it the way he did. And if they didn't, that he would have the strength to honor their wishes.

  

* * *

 

Victor had spent the evening with Christophe for the first time in a few nights, catching up with his friend on his own side of the events of the last days. But now as he settled in for the night, sipping some tea on the balcony of his chambers, he slipped back into his own private thoughts. More and more now, Yuri had good reason to want to stay at the manor that he had already told Victor he'd become attached to. Victor now understood why even more both why Yuri felt safe there, and why he was so connected to the earth. The bits and pieces he'd learned from listening to Yuri's people as they talked to Christophe and their host families told of a people who were fiercely self-sufficient, living simply off the land and in harmony with nature, but who had braved its many dangers along the way: Perilous summers with storms like those that had taken their entire way of life from them, and hard winters where food was sometimes scarce. Those people would now know the comfort of homes that need never be uprooted, the friendship of people who would look out for them, and the security of a safe haven.

It was what he wanted for Yuri as well. He knew the journey to the Palace was necessary and that it needed to happen soon, perhaps in the next few days after Yuri was comfortable knowing his family and people were safe. The journey would be the easy part. Fighting to keep the Elders and Ancients from binding Yuri to the Palace would be more difficult... especially for Vitanya, the one who had once challenged them one too many times... for a reason very close to the one he would do so again for if need be. He had the added help of a Bond this time... but the fight would be worth it, no matter what.

Though the Bond didn't allow for either of them to know each other's innermost thoughts and feelings unless either opened up to the other, he could still feel Yuri's presence within his soul when his Beloved's emotions were strong. Victor had felt those swells several times that night as Yuri spent time with his family and Phichit. Yuri had more ties, loved much more, than Victor had ever had a real chance to. A Bond of the soul didn't necessarily mean that both sides of it would love each other, and yet Yuri's heart had been touched enough by Victor's for them to both feel the beginnings of it. For that, Victor was eternally grateful, for it would mean he would have the chance to finally share what it meant to love once again. It had been far too long, by his own making, for reasons he still was pained to think about.

The door of their chambers opened and Yuri entered, his face looking drawn and tired in the glow of the lanterns that lit the room. Victor rose, walking over to meet his Beloved halfway and pulling him into an embrace, Yuri's closeness now causing the part of him within Victor to swell with many swirling emotions. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor tightly, tears welling in his eyes as he exhaled sharply, the weight of the day finally pulling him down entirely.

~Oh dear Beloved, I am so sorry,~ Victor said, one hand rubbing Yuri's back gently. ~I know having your family back is a comfort, but I cannot begin to comprehend such loss as you've come to know.~

~It's just... so many things... Things I've come to realize being with my family and people again, how I truly have changed. I didn't think I felt any different, just more open to the world. But now I know it's so much more than that. I found out today that I lost people I've known since I was a child... and I will continue to lose all of those people as my life stays as it is today.~ Victor's heart broke a little as Yuri's luminous brown eyes, the golden glimmers within them highlighted with the gloss of tears, looked into his own with a deep sadness. ~You cannot understand it as you have been surrounded by your own kind all your life, while I must learn to accept that an Age from now, all I have ever known may well be gone, and the loss I feel today will have been repeated many times before it is all said and done. Perhaps it is a price that is to be paid for who I am now... it is always said no magic comes without it.~

Victor's presence enveloped Yuri as he flowed calming magic through his Beloved, hoping to comfort him at least a bit. ~It is the one thing that those mortals who were given their Unicorn Blessing, with or without the chance to choose must suffer through. I knew of it, but never understood its consequences until now, and I do not know of any way I can ease this pain for you. Time is the one thing that even magic cannot change or put a stop to. Even Immortals see time's passage, but we have no care of it as we are born into knowing it does not bind us. But you, as once Human, shall always be aware. The only thing that will heal you is that some day, you will have lived long enough...~

~To no longer remember those I loved,~ Yuri finished for him. ~Yet still another price, to one day forget even where I came from, and those who made me who I am either by blood, or by the love of friendship.~

Victor made his best attempt to mask the anguish swelling within his heart and soul. He had heard, over time, that Humans who had Awakened went through a period of mourning the loss of their mortal selves, and that there were both good and bad things about the changes they went through. It would seem Yuri had been thrown into it all at once, and Victor's heart broke even more knowing there was nothing that could really help Yuri except, ironically, the healing effects of time.

~Come, Beloved. I've just had some tea, but I can make more if you like,~ Victor offered even as the words felt useless. _All the healing magic in the world at my fingertips, and I cannot mend this one wound,_ he thought sadly to himself as he led Yuri toward the balcony where he'd taken his tea.

~No, I had plenty with Mari and Phichit. I just need you,~ Yuri replied, taking Victor's hand and tugging him toward the bedroom. ~I just want to lie in your arms and forget everything else for a while.~

~As you wish, my dearest Yuri,~ Victor replied, following him into the room where after stripping off his clothing Yuri climbed into the bed, one much larger and even more fluffy than the one in his own guest room had been. Victor followed suit, climbing in and opening his arms as Yuri nearly pounced on him, wrapping limbs tightly around Victor as he snuggled against his Bonded's bare skin. Yuri let Victor's ever-calming presence wash over him, breathing deeply and trying as hard as he could to relax. Sensing the tension within him Victor sent more of his calming energy through his being into Yuri and was pleased when he finally heard his Beloved let out a long sigh, the stress that caused his muscles to remain tense finally easing.

~So much change in the last few days for you, my dear Gold,~ Victor said comfortingly, one hand running fingers through Yuri's silky hair.

~Am I really a Gold?~ Yuri asked, the curiosity genuine. ~My coloring is not like yours.~

~Awakening doesn't really change the shell. Were you born a Full-blood, you would have had coloring like mine but in gold. The one thing the magic has never done is completely reshape a Human. But your blood is now the purest of Gold. Your Song speaks commandingly of your magical sire being Goldencloud to compensate for your shell not showing it. But there are still ways to tell. Your eyes, in the right light and when your magic swells, turn mostly golden in color. And like me, you have this.~

Victor raised his bare arm into the lantern light, his pale skin reflecting a sheen of silver over his skin, the same that highlighted his coat when he was shifted into his First Unicorn form. Yuri raised his arm into the same light, his darker skin a pleasing contrast to Victor's, and noticed for the first time that the lantern light caught the same type of sheen, but in gold, as he shifted his arm. His eyes widened in wonder.

~How didn't I see this in both of us before?~ Yuri asked.

~Even after Awakening, some perceptions still take some time to come forth. The more you use your magic, the more your senses will open to our people's magic and the subtle things only we can see of each other.~ He picked up a lock of Yuri's glossy black hair with its sapphire-like blue highlights, now overlaid with the same golden sheen as well. ~None of our people will ever mistake you for anything else but a Gold, as they will see your true nature. In a way, it is actually safer for your appearance to be hidden to non-magical eyes.~

~Why is that?~ Yuri replied; he was certain he saw Victor blink in what almost looked like a bit of panic, though in the dim light of the lanterns he couldn't be certain.

~It... for rare colors like ours, it is more dangerous to be out in the open. It's the reason Unicorn with more rare gifts and appearances are often sheltered in the Palace. As we've seen there are Outlanders who make their way into this world and seek our kind, and the more rare they can capture, the better. To them, you will appear as an Immortal, but your mix of dominant Gold with a splash of Blue, the color that speaks of your mana gifts, will be hidden from their eyes.~

~So my family doesn't see me as you or any other Unicorn would, even Christophe? Is that why my mother said I didn't seem different?~

~Yes. They see that you've grown and changed physically, but the attributes that magic gives you are hidden to them.~

Yuri grew silent then, processing yet more information to add to the heavy amount that had been piled onto him in the course of a single day. His arms tightened around Victor as he sought the comfort of their Bond and within the feel of his Beloved's comforting aura. Tipping his head up to meet Victor's deep blue eyes – within which he was now able to see the same glimmers in silver as the gold in his own – Yuri felt a swirl of affectionate emotion rise within him and he leaned in, nuzzling Victor's lips with his. He was surprised, however, when Victor drew back, frowning curiously.

~Too soon?~ Yuri asked; he had to admit to himself he wasn't even sure why he'd attempted it, only that it felt right.

~I don't know,~ Victor replied. ~What is it you're trying to do?~

Yuri blinked, confused himself now. ~Well...~ He felt his face flush over. ~I wanted to kiss you, but if you'd rather not...~

Victor blinked then, recognition crossing his face. ~Oh! Ah... you see... that's not something Immortals do. We only started to learn of it when Humans who Awakened began to mix into our people. Younger Pure-bloods have started to pick it up... but for an older Full-blood, it's not common at all. Pure-bloods who are older are much closer to their First Unicorn roots. First Unicorn, of course, don't do such things; at least I've never seen two traditional Unicorn kiss.~ He punctuated his words with a playful smirk. ~Just like you retain Human ways and habits, the older the Immortal, the more of those same old ways we follow.~

~Oh... I see,~ Yuri said, trying to hide his disappointment.

~Now now... I said it wasn't common. I might be rather old... but it doesn't mean I can't learn.~

Yuri met Victor's eyes again, drawing within to read the magic twining between their souls. He was getting better at feeling and reading Victor's emotions, and combined with the truth in Victor's mind-voice, Yuri decided to take a chance. Reaching up, he gently cradled Victor's face with one hand.

~I've never done it myself,~ Yuri admitted. ~But it doesn't mean I can't learn either.~ He then leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Victor's; Victor responded in kind, mimicking the action. For a few moments they stayed this way, then suddenly Yuri drew back, face completely red as he giggled.

~I... don't think we did that very well,~ Yuri confirmed, still giggling.

~It did seem a little awkward. Humans are strange,~ Victor teased. ~Besides... we don't need it now, when we have this.~ Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri again, pressing his body tightly to his own. He then leaned in, his forehead hovering a breath away from Yuri's.

~Unicorn Immortals convey the most intimate feelings between their Bonded and themselves by meeting Stars. Our Stars are like a second heartbeat. They glow when we invoke our magic, catch the light and bend it into the Rainbow that our Goddess used to create the very First. I have waited to show you this until you were more comfortable in your new Self, but I think you are ready now,~ Victor said.

Yuri felt his heart begin to race a bit. ~Yes... show me, my Vitanya,~ he replied.

Victor leaned in then, pressing the Star on his forehead to Yuri's, their faces even slightly closer than if they were to kiss. As a nod to Yuri's attempt at Human affection Victor let his lips rest against his Beloved's again, and with a final tightening of his embrace, Victor opened his soul to Yuri in full.

Yuri was flooded with that which he'd only, until now, had felt the fringes of. The flutters in his heart when Victor had embraced him now pulled that same heart into a breathless pounding that he fought to calm with a few deep breaths. As he got his bearings he felt Victor's soul not just entwining, but interlocking with his own, finally understanding the true depth of their Bond. The sensation of Victor's skin on his made him fight the urge to squirm as a deep, sensuous wave of pleasure washed through him the longer their Stars stayed joined.

~Don't... don't stop...~ Yuri begged. ~Don't let me go yet...~

~I shall not,~ Victor replied, his own mind-voice thick with the same pleasure. ~We shall see through this last bit of our joining together.~

Yuri felt dizzy as the sensual magic flowed through him, curling around every limb, every curve of his body, feeling as if he were completely wrapped in Victor's being. Victor gently coaxed him forward, invoking their Bond to call Yuri's shy soul from where it hesitated within, with Victor's body flooded with the same euphoria as his Beloved's being took his magically extended hand and finally embraced him in the same way.

~Yes, my Beloved Yurianya,~ Vitanya encouraged, calling Yuri by the Unicorn name that was revealed as his Beloved's soul was finally freed of its Newborn bashfulness and enveloped him fully. ~Now you know who you really are.~ His own body was ravenous for the press of Yuri's skin, his fingertips pressing into the flesh of his Beloved's back as his arms stayed lashed around him tightly, Victor's breaths splintering into ragged, stuttering gasps. One leg wrapped around Yuri's hips when Victor found his two arms weren't enough to keep his precious Gold close enough.

Yuri actually moaned when Victor spoke his Unicorn name, his own arms crushing his Beloved's body in their embrace, wishing he could melt his body into the heat of his precious Silver's own, entwine it like their souls already were. ~And only you shall ever know me, Vitanya. I am only yours for all the Ages...~ Yuri's voice broke off as the final magical tendril was fused between them, the ecstasy coming to fruition. Both Immortals shuddered in each other's arms, riding through the waves of physical pleasure and the magical euphoria of their two perfect halves confirmed whole before the tension in their bodies released, leaving them tangled languidly in each other's embrace, their breathing the only sound in the room.

It took some time before Yuri's head was anywhere near clear enough to open his eyes again. He half expected to be somewhere else other than their room, as he'd felt so far outside of his physical shell. He gently withdrew his Star from Victor's just enough to see his Beloved's face, and shivered a bit at the mask of satisfaction Victor wore.

~It was much more powerful than I expected,~ Victor admitted. ~I don't know that either of us were ready, in retrospect.~

~I don't know that there's any way to be,~ Yuri replied.

~I think you're likely right,~ Victor nodded.

~If I was tired before, I'm exhausted now,~ Yuri said, curling into Victor's embrace. ~I think that's quite enough for one day.~ There was a smile in his mind-voice to match the one playing over his face.

~Let us sleep then, my dear Yurianya. Tomorrow will likely bring more emotions and challenges, but with our strengthened Bond, we can face all together.~

~My beloved Vitanya, I would have no other by my side and carrying my soul,~ Yuri confirmed. Leaning forward, he instinctively met his Star with Victor's again; this time, a soft surge of confirmation of their shared Bond passed between them, the feeling not unlike a gentle, reassuring kiss that went deeper than a mere touch of lips. In response Victor sighed, embrace tightening around Yuri once more.

~And I feel the same.~ Victor nudged his Star against Yuri's for another moment, sending a comforting flow of affection through them both. He was about to say something more when he felt Yuri's soul slipping into the quiet of sleep, his presence curling into Victor's own; instead, Victor gazed upon Yuri's sleeping face, his heart unable to contain its overflowing joy.

_You are my life, my love, my world. I shall treasure you always, and thank the Goddess for you all the rest of my long life, of our long lives together. My heart sings for you as it waits to see what you shall Become. We have only just begun our journey, my Beloved._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading and for the continued feedback. :) Apologies for this one being a bit late, as well. We've stepped into the deeper, more complicated ways of the Unicorn with regard to their relationships so if you have any questions, feel free to drop me an ask at @HuntressFirefall on Tumblr or @me @AslanKatsuki on Twitter.


	12. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is a certain... subset of Outlanders who look specifically for talismans. We've been noticing it more in the last couple of turns,” Christophe said. “The magic they used was weak, but still enough that I was even able to feel a flutter of it, which isn't always the case for a Half-blood.”
> 
> “And those Humans... they appeared near the trail when Victor and I were out for our morning run,” Yuri noted. An uneasy silence in the room followed as all in the conversation began to realize what might be occurring.
> 
> “I think it may be a good idea for me to take Yuri to the Palace,” Victor said suddenly, prompting everyone in the room to turn toward him. “I have no doubt that the trio that just charmed their way under your roof are spies searching for talismans. It's a technique the Unicorn have heard of before. If that camp is this close to the manor...”
> 
> “There's a chance there's been word of your presence, Victor,” Christophe confirmed.

Yuri and Victor had awoken before the dawn after a sleep deeper than either had ever felt before. The manor was still quiet, with not even the kitchen staff having stirred to begin their day. The pull of the open air and sky was too much and so the Bonded pair slipped out quietly, with Victor shifting into his First Unicorn form. Yuri vaulted onto his back, burying his hands into the liquid silver mane for support as Victor broke into a euphoric gallop on the trail that ringed the township of Nightstone. The forest turned a lovely royal blue in the pre-dawn light, contrasted by the bright, luminous green of the Tree Spirits as they welcomed the Bonded pair, reading the magic that coursed between them and honoring the Bond of their kindred Earth-child, as they had taken to calling Yuri.

~You are as good as their own roots to them now,~ Victor explained. ~To the trees, their roots are as blood is to us. It is why many old trees' roots are entangled. When they drop their seeds, their kin take root and grow nearby and their roots always find each other. You are connected to them all, so they celebrate for you.~

Yuri smiled as the songs of the forest harmonized with the Song of his Beloved. Victor's hooves made no sound as they seemed to float over the trail, the wind as the Unicorn galloped along flowing through Yuri's glossy black, waist-length hair. As the sun rose the blue faded into the rich patchwork of greens and browns splashed with wildflowers and the fruits of bushes and trees, a riot of color that Yuri now realized most Humans paid no mind to. Mari had always taught him to stop and take in the world and he had, and now he had to wonder if his own fascination with the things she had taught him over time had been that spark of the Unicorn blessing within him, whispering of his life to come.

They'd made their third circuit around the town when they started to sense the Humans stirring. Yuri felt a sudden, familiar pang in his mage-senses and mind-voiced to Victor to slow his gait. They came to a stop on the embankment in front of a large tree that played host to both a home built wrapped around it on the ground, and an intricate treehouse above that Yuri remembered being empty on their nightly walks around the town with Phichit and Christophe. But just as he was on the verge of reading the comforting sensation running through him the door of the treehouse opened and Mari appeared. At first she hadn't noticed the pair below her, but once she'd begun to climb down a shaft of the rising sun played through the trees and glinted off of Victor's metallic silver horn, catching her attention.

“Yuri!” she cried, scrambling up the embankment once she'd reached the ground. “Is this Victor? You told me he could shape-shift but...” she stopped, staring in awe as she looked into the Unicorn's eyes and immediately felt the familiarity, confirmed with a dip of the creature's head.

“It is. We always have a run in the morning together, but it's especially good now with our Bond. But wait... weren't you supposed to stay in the manor?”

“I was. But I got restless after you left last night and Phichit went to spend time with Seung Gil. So I came into the town to explore. It was still fairly early so everyone was about and I stopped into the apothecary store. Oh Yuri, it's so perfect! I had a lovely conversation with Ariah, the woman who owns it. She ended asking me to work there! And then she told me about the house above hers being open and showed it to me. I fell in love,” she grinned. “I think... I think I'm going to love it here. It's so good to feel safe again. And I live in a tree! The branches are part of the roof, the house is being held by it. It's amazing!”

Yuri wrapped his arms around her in an embrace as her presence in the part of his soul reserved for the Blood-bonds of family grew too happy to contain. He heard Victor's Song pick up, the chiming melody meandering playfully in his own happiness. “I'm glad. I hope Mother and Father can be happy too.”

“When I went back to the manor to let them know where I'd be Father said they were going to look into living in the town as well. They want to be close to our people.”

Yuri was about to respond when he felt Victor's presence suddenly spike with alertness, his Song becoming louder; he abruptly shifted back into his Immortal form. “There's someone in the woods, coming this way. I caught a scent.”

Yuri looked down at Mari. “Go back up into your home, to be safe,” he said.

“I have to get to the shop,” Mari said. “Will you be all right?”

Yuri smiled softly then. “Oh, I'm sure I will be. Don't be late now.” He saw Ariah, whom he'd met before, emerging from her home as well and greeted the herbalist with a wave. “I'll see you later.”

Yuri watched as Mari took her leave with Ariah, the two women chatting excitedly as they meshed into the growing morning activity of the town. He then turned back to Victor, who was standing stone-still, watching the woods before them. Yuri's keen ears picked up the footsteps of what sounded like three Humans – had he been that noisy when he was still one of them, he wondered? – but none of the telltale clank or rustle that spoke of being armed, which was a good thing as neither he nor Victor were.

The bushes began to rustle before them and three Humans emerged; a pair probably around Yuri's parents' ages and one a bit younger than him. All three stopped, eyes going wide as they all realized they were no longer alone.

“Why do you come from off-trail?” Yuri asked; a strange bit of satisfaction came to him as his deeper voice seemed to startle the Humans. _Let them fear us a bit, especially if they're up to no good._

“I... we're lost. We stumbled into this land by accident while on a mission for the overseer of our city in the Outlands, and now we can't find our way home. This is the first Human settlement we've found in days, and didn't realize there were rules to follow,” the older man of the trio replied.

~They're not armed. They don't seem dangerous. A bit too clean for being lost for days in the woods, but some Humans worry about the wrong things,~ Victor said, some amusement in his tone.

~No supplies either, not even horses. I don't know, Vitanya... something doesn't ring true,~ Yuri replied.

~Perhaps they're working up to telling us about the twenty others behind them,~ Victor noted. ~It wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Let's take them to Christophe. I'm sure he can break the news more easily to them that they're probably not getting home.~

Yuri mind-shared the equivalent of a nod; he decided he didn't want the Humans to know he and Victor could communicate silently. Despite his misgivings, he didn't want to frighten them too much, as their intimidation just being in the presence of the two seven-foot-tall, powerful-looking Immortals was already quite clear.

“We'll take you to the Lord of the Manor, Christophe,” Yuri replied. “All visitors must go through him first. I'm sure he'll be able to find a place for you to stay.”

“Thank you,” the older man said. Yuri felt a bit unnerved at how intently the man seemed to be looking them over... especially Victor. In response, Yuri stepped a pair of paces closer to his Bonded, brushing Victor's shoulder with his own.

~You noticed it too,~ Victor confirmed. ~I think you may be right about these three. Christophe will want to watch them and possibly figure out more.~

Yuri gestured with a hand for the trio to walk ahead of them, at which the young man paused.

“What... what are you both?” he asked tentatively.

“We are Unicorn Immortals,” Victor replied. “I am Vitanya, and this is my Bonded, Yurianya.”

“Wow. I've heard about them but never thought we'd see any,” the young man replied. “My name's Jean-Jacques, my parents are Alain and Nathalie. We were on our way from Adamar to Oakmoor and it got dark. We made the mistake of trying to travel during the Dark Hours and accidentally crossed the border.”

“You're a rather long way from home,” Yuri replied as they began to walk toward the manor.

“Yeah... we'd always heard to never cross into the Enchanted Wood or we'd never find our way out. Do you think Lord Christophe can help us... or can you?”

Yuri paused, uncertain how to answer, and was thankful when Victor took over.

“We shall have to see. There are only certain moments when the borders are visible. It may take some time,” Victor noted.

~It's not a lie. They can only be seen even by our people when we call upon the Ward Magic,~ Victor assured Yuri.

~Rather twisty. But it works,~ Yuri responded with a soft smirk despite trying to remain stone-faced.

“I hope something can be figured out soon,” Alain replied; Yuri did not miss when the man grabbed Jean-Jacques' arm, pulling him to walk in front of his father, most definitely to silence him. “We really want to get home.”

 

 

 

~What do you think they're doing there? That's too many Humans in one place for my liking.~

Two of the Black Paw Elves that had escorted Yuri's people to Nightstone had found something rather unusual as they kept watch over the perimeter of the town from their perches high above in one of the great old trees. Despite being the youngest members of the Elvish party, Leo and Guang-Hong were among the sharpest-eyed of their generation, and as such had been brought along for their exceptional tracking and scouting skills. Currently, Leo was quite uneasy with the camp of Humans about a quarter-day's Panther ride away from Nightstone's grounds.

Guang-Hong narrowed his eyes, focusing on the camp far below. As the sun rose further in the sky there was no mistaking the glint of weapons laid out near each Human's small area.

~I think they might be Outlanders. No Mythologican Humans are ever that armed. This isn't good,~ he said. He then opened his mind-share to reach out to Mila, who had been designated the captain of the Elvish defense group, to inform her of what they'd found.

~Stay where you are. I'll go and tell Christophe, he'll likely want to send some of his men to look into it. From what you mind-shared to me there's too many Humans there to just be passing through.~

 

 

 

“Unfortunately it's quite difficult for Humans from the Outlands to return once they're here. The only real way to do it is to have some sort of talisman from Mythologica that lets you find the borders, but those are hard to come by. The borders are guarded by Unicorn magic, and they are quite careful creatures.”

Christophe was already uneasy, his Half-blood senses raised in alarm the moment Yuri and Victor had brought the three supposedly lost Humans through the doors. He'd seen many lost travelers in his many years as manor lord, and these very fastidious, impeccably groomed people had most definitely not been lost in the forest for days, a fact he conferred with his two Immortal friends on via mind-share. Otabek and Georgi had come to the main hall as they always did when new arrivals happened, and even Yuri could read in Georgi's usually relaxed countenance that the two manor guards were seeing similar red flags.

~If I turn them away, they'll know we're onto them if they are planning something,~ Christophe relayed. ~I'll put them in one of the visitor cottages and have a couple of men keep an eye on them.~

~All right. I'd feel better if they didn't stay in the manor. I don't like the way the father was eyeing Victor. I have a feeling they already knew that Unicorn were the key to their return but for some reason he's focused more on Victor first,~ Yuri replied.

~Your appearance isn't as striking as Victor's. Your shell still looks more Human despite your Star and your build. Victor doesn't look Human at all so they're likely drawn to him because of that.”

~That had better be all it is,~ Yuri said, his mind-voice tinged with an ominous tone.

~Down fella,~ Christophe answered with an amused lilt. ~Vitanya is quite strong. You haven't seen his silver panther form yet.~

That led Yuri to smile. ~I haven't, but now I'll surely ask.~

At Christophe's command Otabek and Georgi saw the three Humans off to the town, heading to a row of cottages reserved normally for Mythologican Humans passing from one settlement to another. Yuri and Victor had stayed to chat with Christophe and were just about to take their leave when Mila and Yurio were ushered into the hall.

“We may have trouble,” Mila said. “Leo and Guang-Hong have spotted a Human camp about midday-hours' ride from here toward Sun-goes-down. They're armed, with a fair amount of horses.”

“I just gave lodging to three Humans that Yuri and Victor found roaming around on the outskirts of the grounds. They came from the opposite direction and appeared to be rather put together for claiming to be lost for days.”

Yurio's face pulled into a scowl. “That's not suspicious at all.”

“They seemed particularly interested in Victor, and the youngest one asked if he or I could help them get home,” Yuri said.

Mila's hand went reflexively to the hilt of her sword.

“Did any of you happen to feel the surge one morning past? Someone used a talisman to get into the borders,” she noted.

Yuri's gut clenched at the reminder. Within the distractions of the last day, he'd forgotten all about it and apparently so had Victor, as his eyes widened in remembrance now. Yuri felt something within Victor's presence that could almost be identified as fear, but couldn't understand why. He did not, however, miss the glance that Victor and Christophe exchanged.

“There is a certain... subset of Outlanders who look specifically for talismans. We've been noticing it more in the last couple of turns,” Christophe said. “The magic they used was weak, but still enough that I was even able to feel a flutter of it, which isn't always the case for a Half-blood.”

“And those Humans... they appeared near the trail when Victor and I were out for our morning run,” Yuri noted. An uneasy silence in the room followed as all in the conversation began to realize what might be occurring.

“I think it may be a good idea for me to take Yuri to the Palace,” Victor said suddenly, prompting everyone in the room to turn toward him. “I have no doubt that the trio that just charmed their way under your roof are spies searching for talismans. It's a technique the Unicorn have heard of before. If that camp is this close to the manor...”

“There's a chance there's been word of your presence, Victor,” Christophe confirmed. “The townspeople know you're here, and for Mythologicans the presence of a Unicorn who chooses to stay near is something to garner comfort from. It's entirely possible word has spread over time. Most likely those that have done so have spoken of your First Unicorn form, as it's the one Humans identify with most.”

Victor could already feel Yuri's uneasiness and turned to his Bonded. “What is it?”

“There's two sides to this. If we stay here, and our suspicions are correct, those armed men could attack the manor and town. If we go, we take the chance of them following us, but the manor will stay safe as we lead them away,” Yuri considered.

“We have the ability to time-skip. Even if we're pursued, all we have to do is skip forward and we'll be out of their reach. Of the two options, it's probably better to make the journey and lead any conflict away from here, especially with your people just settling in. They need to feel safe here,” Victor replied.

“Well, if you're going to go, it might be a good idea to do so soon. Those three Humans will likely stay here for at least a night and won't be expecting you to be gone. By the time they get back to their camp, if that is indeed where they came from, and alert them of your presence, you'll be long gone,” Christophe replied.

Yuri felt his heart race a bit faster. He'd just gotten his family back and had hoped to have some time with them, but now...

~We'll make it. Do not fear, Beloved,~ Victor lock-voiced to him, the presence it was wrapped in comforting. ~And we will return. I shall not let them bind you to the Palace. We have your magical sire Goldencloud on our side in that as well.~

Yuri looked over at Victor, trying to calm the nerves threatening to rise up within him, his Beloved's calm, reassuring words and presence notwithstanding. Between his joy at being reunited with his family and people and the love he'd come to know for Nightstone Manor, the thought of leaving it even for a short time, when possible danger and the threat of the Unicorn trying to keep him sheltered loomed, were enough to cause that sickening worry that overtook him so much as a Human to reach into his being once again. But for the safety of both his people and the home he'd come to love, he had no other choice.

Yuri turned to face Christophe and the Elves, resolve crossing over his face. “All right... I just need some time to see my family and Phichit first.”

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulders, which Yuri returned with an arm around his Bonded's waist. “Fair enough, Beloved. Thanks to your gifts, we will be guarded well if we travel at night. The trees will guide us at your behest. We shall leave at dusk.”

 

 

 

“Keep your voice down or those blasted guards will hear!”

Alain, Nathalie and JJ had been led to a small one-room cottage near the back end of the town, and Otabek had left two second-tier guardsmen posted nearby, claiming it was normal protocol for strangers passing through so they were left alone by curious townsfolk. But Alain knew the workings of a large city well enough to know that the incredible misfortune of coming face to face with the object of their quest had already exposed them.

“That was the Silver. Celestino told me what he looked like when he was shifted and not. And the dark-haired one was riding a Silver Unicorn that vanished, and the Silver Immortal was in its place. That's the one we want, for certain,” Alain affirmed.

“All we have to do is capture it unawares,” Nathalie nodded. “We can watch for it tomorrow morning. By then our men will be here. If they have the same routine each day, all they'll have to do is set some traps overnight to capture it when it's shifted, then use one of the immobilizing darts. By the third morning the creature will be ours.”

“And then we can get the horn and take our leave with it. I'll be damned if I get such a prize and share it with that wibbling idiot,” Alain spat. “Celestino thinks he's hiding how much he doesn't want to be here, but the money must certainly be good if he is. That's the kind of blasé attitude that will let the Silver slip through his fingers. We have to make sure that doesn't happen for us.”

“But... they seem so... normal,” JJ offered. “They might help us if we just ask. They both look way too strong to catch... let alone... kill...”

“I know now by the coloring that the dragon we saw was the Silver shifted. And the dark-haired one was the same rider. What we saw _him_ do? Flare up like he was made of lightning, call down the trees? Both of them are valuable prizes, but the only one we stand a chance with getting is the Silver when he's shifted into a traditional Unicorn.”

“But... they said they're Bonded. Doesn't that mean that if one of them dies, the other will too? That's always the lore we've known,” JJ said, his voice a bit shaky with unease.

“That's none of my concern,” Alain sniffed. “With as dangerous as the dark-haired one is, if he's out of our hair as well then so be it.”

“I... I just feel like they'd help us if we asked them,” JJ reiterated. “I don't see why--”

“Celestino is being paid to get the horn. If _we_ get it first, we can not only own a powerful talisman, we can collect on the reward for it. There's a winning situation all around,” Alain snapped.

“It would make getting lost in this damned place worth it,” Nathalie added. “At least we won't look like fools when we return home. And since Yakov and Nikolai have ties, I'm sure there would be enough to share. The Silver's horn looked long enough to accommodate both sides equally.”

“Anyway. We'll play innocent as long as we can, but hopefully come the morning, we'll have all the information we need to catch ourselves a Unicorn.”

 

 

 

“I don't care! I'm going with you and you can't stop me!”

Phichit was furious, perhaps more so than Yuri had ever seen him. His best friend was definitely not happy with the idea of Yuri and Victor leaving for the Palace alone under the current circumstances.

“Two of you against a battalion of those same guys we have fought before? I don't care if you can turn them all into sky-high trees or burn them up with lightning that shoots from your eyes, if the two of you are surrounded there's no way you can both get out of it,” Phichit half-shouted.

“It's different now Phichit! I have my full powers now, and I have a lot more confidence in controlling them. And if I don't, Victor will guide me through our Bond. And he can turn into some pretty dangerous things.”

“All of which can still be run through with an arrow or sword from your blind side. No. You're not going alone, that's the end of it!” Phichit had begun grabbing supplies and throwing them into his travel bag.

“Victor said that Humans can't stay at the Palace, only visit. If we have to stay there for any length of time you'll have to leave, and I'll be just as worried about you.”

“I'm Human. The hunters won't care about me. But they might be trying to find both of you. Did it ever occur to you that if that guy that tried to drag you off those two times got in once, that he might be the one that got in again? He had to have done it somehow.”

Yuri froze. He'd forgotten about Celestino.

“They had a white stag that they'd used the paralyzing darts on. What if this is him, with more men, and they use that on either of you? Or both?” Phichit's eyes suddenly glossed over with tears. “What if they take you out of Mythologica? You'll never get back... you'll die...”

Yuri gathered up his friend, crushing him into a hug. Phichit was right, attempting to go without any accompanying warriors to guard them was potential suicide. The image flashed through Yuri's mind once again of the man who had nearly murdered Phichit with a sword through the back; Yuri had been preoccupied with his own defense and had nearly missed the chance to save his friend's life...

“All right. I'll talk to Victor. Maybe the Elves can spare some of their warriors to go with us too. But we'll be all right. Ultimately, leading them away from here is better than the alternative,” Yuri agreed.

~Beloved?~ Victor's voice filled Yuri's mind even before he could form his own message to his Bonded.

~I'm here. Comforting Phichit. He's rather upset and insisting he go with us.”

~Mila and Yurio are adamant that they're coming with us too. Mila brought up how they'd been ambushed by those Outlanders without more protection. I admit I was a bit rash in thinking we should go alone. Even Christophe is questioning me. Their Elvish ears and eyes are much sharper than even ours. They'll be valuable protection.~

~Good. To be honest, the idea was a bit frightening,~ Yuri admitted.

~I don't think we'd have been allowed to take our leave without others along. I'm not known for my rational thinking at times,~ Victor admitted in return, an amused tone in his mind-voice.

~Clearly,~ Yuri chided back just as playfully. ~I'm going to tell Phichit, and then I'm going to see my family. Mother and Father have found a home in town right near Mari's new place.~

~Yuri... it might not be a good idea to go into town. If those three Humans are watching, they may see us leave,~ Victor noted; Yuri's heart sank as a result.

“What's wrong?” Phichit asked, noticing that Yuri had gone quiet. Yuri paused his conversation with Victor to inform Phichit of what was happening.

“I'll go and tell Mari and your parents to come to the manor to see you off there, because you don't want to go through the town and make the people think Victor is leaving them for good. There's a big superstition around that. If a Unicorn has chosen Humans to watch over, his leaving means there's danger. If they see him going there will be chaos and it will alert whoever is possibly looking for you,” Phichit said, reaching back into the extensive lore his people had of the Unicorn. “That's another reason he probably doesn't want the townsfolk to see him go.”

Yuri sighed hard then. “All right, but hurry. We take our leave come nightfall.”

 

 

 

Yuri had a serious sense of deja vu as, after a last dinner with Christophe, Mari and his parents he set off with Phichit, Victor, Mila and Yurio on the journey to the Palace. The goodbyes had been difficult, but Victor promised with very convincing certainty that they would return. Yuri had, after much debate with Victor and the Elves, decided to ride Ashes, with the thought being that if anything were to come at them, he and Victor could split up and make an escape as the Elves and Phichit held them. Victor trotted along at an easy pace beside Yuri and Ashes now, shifted into his Unicorn form for the journey, the one with the most of his magic available to him and the one that tired the least.

They'd made it less than half an hour down the path when Yurio brought his panther up short.

“Someone's coming from behind us,” he growled, half with tension and half due to having to speak aloud because of Phichit's presence; the mind-voice was essential to traveling through the forest silently for Elves and Unicorn alike. The party turned almost in unison, facing the path as the hoofbeats of two horses drew closer. Yuri felt latent energy rise in Victor's presence in preparation for a possible quick spring into a gallop as the two Elves and Phichit drew their swords as the shadows of the two mounted shapes came up the darkening trail into the last light of the setting sun – leading all five members of the group to exhale in unison.

“Otabek! Georgi! What are you doing here?” Yuri exclaimed.

“I don't like the odds,” Otabek said simply. “We'll get you to the Rainbow Mountain safely, then escort Phichit and the Elves home, as he won't be allowed to go up.”

Yuri saw Phichit's face drop. Victor had indeed confirmed that due to the sacred rituals Yuri was going to be doing to confirm his gifts with certainty, that Phichit was best off returning home once they'd reached the mountain the Palace sat upon.

Victor, in his First Unicorn form, tossed his head in agreement to their new companions. Otabek and Georgi began to move to the front of the group as escorts when one more dark shape padded silently into the clearing bearing a rider of its own.

“Leo! You were supposed to stay back under Firefall's direction,” Mila scolded as Leo's panther made its way over to greet his pridemates with a huff.

“You need my eyes and ears, they're better than either of yours. We're going to need to hear things coming before even the Unicorn can hear them, and I'm your Elf for that!” Leo declared; Yuri did not miss the impressive bow and arrows slung across the young Elf's back, an equally impressive sword at his waist.

“At this point, all protections are welcome,” Yuri replied. “But we'd better get on our way. I'd like to get a substantial distance covered before the Dark Hours.” Victor again tossed his head in agreement. Otabek then looked over his shoulder to Yuri.

“You and Victor are the superiors here. We'll ride until you say. But we gave word to Christophe we'd see you there safely, and I intend to keep it,” Otabek added, with a decisive nod from Georgi in agreement.

“Then let's be off,” Yuri said, the comforting presences of those he trusted and loved most around him, making this journey feel far less uncertain than the last. With one last moment for the group to organize themselves into a protective ring around the two Unicorn – Otabek and Georgi up front, Phichit and Mila on either side, and Leo and Yurio bringing up the rear – they stepped off down the pathway to the mountain Victor had told Yuri was named for the Rainbow the Goddess had used, according to legend, to create their kind, the manor finally fading from view as the canopy of trees thickened behind them.

 

 

 

“We have to leave! _Now!_ My suspicions were correct!”

Alain had returned to the cottage after leaving a few hours prior and began hurriedly gathering up their things.

“What's wrong?” Nathalie asked; JJ had just gotten settled and bolted upright on his sleep mat.

“I saw that girl that the dark-haired Unicorn had spoken to this morning going to the manor with what looked like her parents. The mother resembled the dark Immortal quite a bit. I went into the manor under the guise of asking for some bread, then got “lost”. I saw the Immortals talking to the three of them and sure enough, they've taken their leave of the grounds. They only took one Human and two Elves with them so far as I saw, I left before they did to get back here as soon as I could. If we hurry we can catch up with Celestino and the others, they should be on their way here. This may be our only chance!”

“But Dad... if they're gone why not just let them go?” JJ said, the same shaky voice as earlier. “We can't do very much at night anyway.”

“Night is our best chance to catch such tricky creatures now. It's the only way we'll have an element of surprise. Now come on! Get dressed and let's mount up. Hopefully no one found the horses in the woods and no one will see us sneaking off if we go the back way after dark.”

The trio prepared hurriedly, with Alain snapping at JJ to move faster. Night had fallen, the town ablaze with warm light from many windows and the voices of families sitting down to dinner, as they climbed the embankment and found their way to their horses just as the light was gone completely.

“The Unicorn went north, following the main road out of the manor. Our men are coming from the south. They should be nearly here. If we ride hard we can catch up to them, then overtake them and attack at dawn.” The trio lit small lanterns that they hung from their horses' bridles and set off at a gallop, heading toward the direction of the coming men.

But as the sky turned deep midnight blue, the stars scattering across its vast expanse and the moon already a sliver giving very little light, JJ reigned in his horse, slowing its gait. When his parents' mounts had been swallowed up by the darkness of the path ahead, both riders far too intent on their purpose to notice, he wheeled his mount around and rode north as hard and fast as his horse's hooves would fly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guang-Hong and Leo! :)
> 
> Yes, yes, I know, the Leroys. Just keep reading. ;)
> 
> Oh by the way... if you'd like to know what the Elf named Firefall looks like, just look at my icon. She is an original character created in my image by [edibleflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers). My icon is my own drawing of her.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, the comments and kudos. See you next week (hope I didn't just jinx myself!) <3


	13. The Darkest Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So... what would happen to them if something befell Victor?” JJ asked in the same hushed tone, dreading the answer.
> 
> “It's very possible Yuri would die," Mila said. "The Bond is new, and he is still a Newborn Immortal. He is still not strong enough to stave off the grave injury to his soul should the half of it that is Victor's be torn from him. Even if Victor left him enough strength to survive, he would be but a shell and I'm not certain he'd ever recover. Elves can, over time, when we lose our Lifemate. But the Unicorn Bond is far deeper and more complex. It is said that a First or Immortal Unicorn that loses their Bonded would prefer death, rejoining their souls together on the Next Plane, to living in this world for all the Ages without them.”

By Victor's estimate, the group had gotten about a quarter of the way to the Meadows that lay at the foot of the mountain range before the Dark Hours finally arrived. The moon and stars had been of very little help to begin with, with the new moon turn having just begun and its light relegated to a crescent-shaped silver in the sky. In the day they would be able to travel faster and combined with the continued travel once the Dark Hours had passed, the hope was to arrive at the foot of the Rainbow Mountain by dusk of the next day, or sooner with the benefit of time-skipping. The Humans of the party were a bit apprehensive of the mode of travel, but Victor assured them that between himself and Yuri, they would all be safe. The Elves remained nonplussed, as being magical creatures themselves their faith in the strength of the Unicorns' magic was firm.

As they settled in for a few hours of rest, opting to relax rather than use Yuri's gifts to bid the forest spirits to light their way as they'd already made good time, Yuri sought out Victor, who had shifted back to his Immortal form for the time being. The pair wrapped themselves into a blanket – the nights in spring in Mythologica were rather chilly, especially this deep into the forest – with Yuri allowing himself complete relaxation for a bit in his Beloved's embrace. He was still feeling anxious over the entire trip and being out in the open, despite his very capable companions, was still unnerved knowing that his Bonded was possibly being hunted. He tried to put it out of his mind, however, leaning in instead to touch his Star to Victor's. In response Victor let his comforting magic flow through him, wrapping his Beloved in a feeling of protection and peace.

~I never got to ask you about last night,~ Yuri finally 'voiced.

~Oh? And what is it you would like to know?~ Victor replied, the curiosity in his tone genuine.

~So... what we did together... is that... the only way to be...~ Yuri wasn't exactly sure why he still felt shy, when Victor was literally within part of his soul. Perhaps it was what was left behind of his inexperienced Human self that still remained now.

~To be intimate? No, but it's the most intimate we can be with each other. When two Immortals Bond, it transcends the physical. For Immortal couples of opposite physicality, the final meshing of the Bond very often leads to a child between them, but not always. That's not the sole purpose of it either, as is obvious by the fact that we are Bonded. But to do what is called Deep Bonding all the time would be rather exhausting, so sharing oneself that openly and intimately is reserved for moments when it feels right. But due to our Bond, sharing physical pleasures is quite a bit more intense than for a normal Immortal couple. We can choose to open ourselves enough to feel each other's pleasures as well.~

It took Yuri a moment to realize what it was that Victor was saying. ~You mean... we'd not only feel our own bodies, but... each other's as well?~

There was an amused smile in the tone of Victor's mind-voice. ~Yes. And... because I am a healer, I can also... make things much more pleasing as well.~

Yuri blinked in the darkness at that. ~Wait... I thought you could only heal wounds and other things in that vein?~

~A healer can do many things. Just like you manipulate the earth, I manipulate the physical shell. However, there is the law of any magic that is employed on the physical body that does not allow me to do anything without the recipient's permission, even heal. If someone is injured and chooses not to be healed of it, I cannot touch them. To do so could result in my gifts being taken from me by the Council of Elders and Ancients. It is an unforgivable crime, unless I were to plead the case in some way. I am allowed to infuse calming energy into my aura, especially in response to the fears I feel rising within you. Inherently, healers are peaceful creatures, it is in our makeup so it is considered fine to do that. The only exception is when someone is felled by an illness or injury beyond their control. Then I am obligated to do whatever I can, within reason. If I cannot save them, I am not to sacrifice my own well being to do so.~

~I wonder then, if there will be laws regarding my gifts as well,~ Yuri noted.

~That, I cannot speak on. Your gifts are quite rare, which makes this journey that much more important. Only the Ancients and Elders can feel out your magic and tell us for certain the level of your abilities.~

Before they could continue their conversation, Leo's voice broke into the quiet thrum of the forest's night sounds. ~I hear hoofbeats, one lone horse. But someone's coming up the path. They're mad traveling during Dark Hours but the horse is sounding stressed, as if they're pressing it in pursuit.~

Everyone bolted to attention then, reaching for weapons in the dark. Yuri opened out his magic, his body taking on a warm golden halo; in response, the trees sheltering their place just off-trail sprang to life with a rich green glow, with some sparkles of blue mixed into the grass beneath their feet as the very earth responded as well to his call, giving them illumination to confront whatever was to come.

“You're getting really good at that,” Georgi noted. “It's quite lovely.”

“Shut up! They're getting closer!” Yurio hissed.

“If it's only one horseman, we can take him,” Otabek responded. “You're sure that's all you hear?”

“Yes,” Leo responded. “He's alone. Sounds like a Human rider.”

“You can tell that?” Yuri asked him.

“Yep, I have what we call far sight and far hearing. It's sort of rare but good for stuff like this,” Leo added.

The hoofbeats got closer, slowing down as the rider likely saw the unearthly glow from the right hand side of the path.

“Maybe we should have stayed hidden,” Mila said.

“H...Hello?” The voice was out of breath, that of a young man. “Vitanya? Yurianya? Is that you?”

Yuri gasped. “It's Jean-Jacques!”

“It could be a trap!” Otabek snapped. “The others may not be far behind!”

Leo shook his head. “No... he's alone. I don't know how he managed to find us. No one else is coming.”

Yuri put a hand to the ground then, feeling the vibrations running through it; Victor emitted a small huff of satisfaction as his Bonded utilized his inherent gifts without a second thought.

“He's right. There's no one else on the trail for several leagues,” Yuri confirmed.

“Fine. But we're keeping swords drawn,” Otabek replied.

The silhouetted horse came into the ethereal green-blue glow of the small clearing, stopping on the trail. JJ dropped down from his horse and came staggering toward them, exhausted from the stress of hanging onto a mount given its full head to gallop wide open. The horse was huffing in exhaustion as well and Mila, on instinct, went over to it with one of the water flasks they'd brought for their Bondmates.

“Why have you followed us?” Otabek demanded, his sword tip pointed at JJ, who immediately raised his hands, revealing only a small dagger at his belt.

“They're coming for you! My parents, their group of warriors and Celestino's men! They're probably well behind us yet but they want you, Vitanya. They want your horn.”

There was a collective gasp among the group at the news even though it had been suspected. Yuri suddenly flared with a golden halo much brighter than just a few moments previous and lunged forward, gripping the young man's shoulders, his brown eyes flaring into a deep gold, looking as if there were living flames within them.

“I don't trust you! Why have you betrayed them?” Yuri roared; in response, Victor stepped forward, his own rainbow halo intensifying.

~Yuri, easy. The child seemed the innocent party to me when they came to the manor today. I believe he's doing the right thing,~ he 'voiced comfortingly. In response, Yuri released JJ but remained enveloped in the golden halo, which began to mix with rainbow sparks.

“What they want to do is wrong. All they want is to get home, but when we ran into Celestino and his men and they told us what they were looking for, for some reason Mom and Dad got caught up in it. The Overseer of Adamar is Nikolai Plisetsky. Apparently he has ties to Yakov Feltsman, Celestino's boss. They're hoping to reap some kind of reward for getting Vitanya's horn and cheating Celestino out of it. But Celestino doesn't seem to want to follow through with it either so he's got some really scary guy with him that's more than willing to do the dirty work.”

“How far back would you say they were?” Otabek questioned.

“Mom and Dad were still backtracking to meet up with them, the men were on the move and probably going to make it to the manor by the Dark Hours. They may be starting from there now if they decided to brave the dark and ride through it.”

“We have about a three to four hour head start. But we need to get moving now. If Celestino has been here before he may know shortcuts. The borders change, but not everything within our lands does. We can't afford to stay here, we'll have to ride through the Dark Hours and have Yuri bid the forest to guide us,” Otabek confirmed. “And we'll have to ride hard to put more time between us and them.”

“This horse is spent,” Mila said. “If it goes much longer he'll collapse.” She was pulling up some long grass on the side of the trail, which the horse was ravenously munching.

“I can help with that,” Victor said, walking over to the creature. He ran his hands over the lathered hide, speaking softly; the horse calmed as a result. The rainbow halo around Victor intensified as he laid hands on the creature, infusing it with strength as Mila continued to feed it.

Yuri walked over to Victor, the glow around him faded down to just his normal rainbow aura, but all senses on alert.

~I don't think you should shift into your First Unicorn form any more. What else can you become?~ he asked.

Victor finished replenishing the horse's strength, then turned to his Beloved, whose presence spoke of a deep fear in Victor's soul. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, pulling him close.

~To be quite honest, I'm strongest in my true form, which is this one. But we are short a horse, so I've nothing to ride,~ Victor replied. ~We have enough ears and eyes among us to hear anything coming now. And I can shift in a heartbeat or less. We should be able to get to the Palace well before them if we leave now. Do not fear for me, Beloved. We shall make it, you and I.~

Yuri's deep brown eyes, luminous with Gold magic, gazed back at Victor full of fear and love mingled. It sent a pang through Victor's being as he felt the burden of worrying his Beloved. Leaning in, he met Stars with Yuri, his calming presence coursing through both of them as the physical connection was made. Yuri sighed then, his eyes drifting closed as he took in his Vitanya's magical reassurance.

The rest of the party had been packing up the camp, but had all stilled as the audible hum of the magic between the two Bonded Immortals filled the clearing. The trees glowed a bit brighter in response to Yuri's soul being lifted by its other half. The Elves weren't phased a bit, familiar with the concept via their own form of Bonding; Georgi and Otabek had been around Victor long enough to recognize the magical surge and gave the pair their space. But JJ stared in awe at the couple and his surroundings, seeing for the first time Unicorn magic being utilized.

“What's happening?” JJ whispered to Mila as he watched Yuri and Victor's silhouettes continue to meet Stars, sharing their private moment.

“They are drawing strength from their Soul-Bond with each other,” she replied.

JJ swallowed hard then. “So... what would happen to them if something befell Victor?” he asked in the same hushed tone, dreading the answer.

“It's very possible Yuri would die. The Bond is new, and he is still a Newborn Immortal. He is still not strong enough to stave off the grave injury to his soul should the half of it that is Victor's be torn from him. Even if Victor left him enough strength to survive, he would be but a shell and I'm not certain he'd ever recover. Elves can, over time, when we lose our Lifemate. But the Unicorn Bond is far deeper and more complex. It is said that a First or Immortal Unicorn that loses their Bonded would prefer death, rejoining their souls together on the Next Plane, to living in this world for all the Ages without them.”

JJ buried his face in his hands then, the tears welling up. “I'm Human but I can feel it... the magic around us right now... If my parents saw Yurianya and Vitanya, understood the depth of their Bond they would never do this. I don't understand what's even happening right now to them...my Dad especially has never been like this.”

Mila felt compelled to lay a four-fingered hand on JJ's shoulder, feeling sympathy for the distraught young Human. “Sometimes even those we care about make bad choices. There is nothing to be done but to make certain yours is the correct one, and not blindly follow because they ask it of you. But it would seem, if you are here and not with them, that you already know this.”

“I didn't think I did... until now,” JJ said, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He then turned and found his face a few hand-widths away from Mila's, the first time he'd ever been face to face with an Elf. For a moment his mind flashed back to the Elf skulls he'd seen in some of the homes of the older Humans in Adamar, remnants of the war with Mythologica nearly two centuries ago. He'd tried to visualize the magical creatures then, and now found them as warm and real and gentle as any Human. _This world is filled with creatures who just want peace. Who are we to take it from them?_

“I don't have much for weapons,” JJ said, resolve strengthening his tone as he leveled his gaze to meet Mila's oversized, cat-shaped eyes. “But I'll do whatever I can to protect them, whatever the cost ends up being for me.”

 

* * *

 

The township of Nightstone was just waking up, the morning sky dappled with high clouds that tinged the dawn with grey. The scents of breakfast being made mixed into the breeze as cookfires were started up and children rolled out of bed to begin their chores on the chilly spring morning. The earliest risers had already noticed that the daily run of the Silver Unicorn, which had happened for at least the last two eights of the town's existence, had not taken place this morning. The magical creature had always trotted around the perimeter of the town, giving the residents a sense of safety and peace. In the last eight of days he'd been joined by a Human that had Awakened into an Immortal, and the town had felt even more blessed by the presence of two Unicorn spirits. No matter what form they took, the traditional First Unicorn or the statuesque, beautiful Immortals, the presence of a Unicorn that chose to remain near Humans was a sacred thing to hold dear. The fact that both Unicorn were conspicuously absent today had sent a hush through the town.

“Intruders! Go to ground! Intruders!!”

The collective town began to scramble into homes at the cries from the watchmen stationed at the four directional points of the town's border. The horses and riders had thundered down the trading path and had split into two halves, flowing around onto the path that ringed the embankments. As the riders continued on they found not a sign of a single Human outside of their dwelling, so they continued on to both sides of the massive manor home, finding themselves halted as they filed around to the front of the dwelling by Christophe's defense forces.

“I demand to speak to the Manor Lord!” Alain cried. He was already in a foul mood having realized that somewhere along the way, JJ had been lost. Angry at himself for not watching his rebellious son better, it only fueled his resolve now as he had a strong suspicion as to where Jean-Jacques had gone. Celestino had quickly lost any control over this mission, with Josef and Alain now aligning to take the lead, determined to hunt down their quarry thanks to Alain's rather interesting take on the events thus far.

Christophe emerged presently, resplendent in his usual finery, appearing rather nonplussed. “Yes? What is it I can interest you vagabonds in? You were already disrespectful of my hospitality, I have no use for your demands,” he replied blithely.

“Your Unicorn friends have abducted my son!” Alain cried. “They made off into the night with him and we demand to know where they've taken him! We know they left last night and my son went missing right around the same time!”

Christophe knew, inherently, that no such thing would have happened. He did suspect, however, from the man's son's countenance and carriage the day before that the young man had probably run off on his own. “Unicorn have no use for Humans as slaves or pawns. Vitanya and Yurianya were making a pilgrimage to their home mountain, something all Unicorn must do periodically if they live outside their people's home. If anything, your son was quite taken with them and followed. That's usually what happens. Many Humans can't resist their beauty and become forever enchanted,” he replied, his sympathetic tone just sing-songy enough to be mocking. A few of the manor guards couldn't help but smirk; Christophe was a master of antagonization when he wanted to be.

“Tell us where they've gone or we'll take the town!” Alain cried, rising up in his saddle.

Christophe scoffed openly. “You have...” He paused to count. “Less than thirty men. I have two hundred. And a fair amount of the townsfolk are quite skilled with weapons as well. I'd say you're quite outnumbered.”

Celestino tensed in his saddle. “He's right. They'll take us all down and we'll never find JJ,” he muttered to Alain, whose horse was next to his own. He had his own suspicion that Alain was outright lying, but decided to not ruffle the feathers the Admaran men any more, as he was certain he'd probably come out of on the worse end. _This is far out of control. I knew I shouldn't have gone through with this._

Even Josef was dubious of the odds. “Alain, it ain't worth it. You see the Star on his head? He's one'a them. He's not gonna tell you anything.”

Alain peered then and for the first time, noticed the transparent rainbow Star on Christophe's forehead just as Celestino also did as it caught an errant ray of the wan sunlight that dappled through the canopy of trees, for a moment the rainbow colors striking before dulling down to soft pastels.

“He's a Half-blood. Part Human, part Unicorn. But he'd still side with them,” Celestino confirmed.

Alain sat back down in his saddle. “Fine. Tell us where these mountains are. We'll find my son on our own.”

Christophe openly scoffed again. “I wish I could be there to see you try, but I've got better things to do, like run a town. Head north. You'll see the mountain range eventually. They're quite large, you can't miss them.” The manor guards couldn't hide their snickers this time. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare to see my citizens and attend to their concerns. You know, the ones who are grateful for my hospitality. Good day, sir.” And with a swish of his long brocade coat, Christophe turned and disappeared into the manor, the door slamming dramatically behind him.

A few tense moments passed wherein the small party that Alain and Josef now led and the considerably larger group of Christophe's soldiers stood facing each other down. Finally, at Celestino's firm insistence, the motley party of mercenaries backed down, wheeling their horses around and heading north down the trade trail.

“We've lost an entire half-day. They're probably already there by this time!” Alain growled as the horses picked up into a gallop. “And we don't even know which mountain it is! We'll never find them!”

Despite the fact that Celestino now had completely checked out of the mission's original purpose, he still felt for Alain and Nathalie on the potential loss of their son. With it not being known if the Unicorn intended to use him as currency to barter their escape or had even abducted him at all – Celestino was convinced the young man had left of his own volition – the least he could do was employ what little means he had to get him back, if at all possible.

“I... might have a way to find them,” Celestino said quietly.

“What?!” Nathalie half-shrieked. “How long were you going to wait to tell us?”

“We all met up and immediately rode to the town. There wasn't time. But I have the piece of Unicorn horn we used to come in. The reason it lets us in and out is because it has magic left in it. It's said when a talisman runs low on magic, it seeks out its source.” He reached into the pouch he had slung across his back then, retrieving the foot-long piece of the tip of the long-dead Silver Unicorn mare's horn. It had turned to iridescent crystal upon being broken from her, but was nearly clear and colorless now as its magic was nearly depleted. Holding it up to the diffused sunlight, they could just barely see the last of the rainbows coursing through it, winding around the graceful spirals that led to the pointed tip, the magic Celestino had thought would be gone completely renewed a bit by the talisman being back within the borders of its home.

“How do you know all this?” Alain asked as he, Nathalie and Josef appraised the object as it caught the light.

“Yakov told me a bit more about this whole mess before I got my men together. Apparently he used to, at one time, be a Human resident of Mythologica. He was driven out when he got caught for being among the party responsible for killing this Unicorn by the Immortal warriors that came to her aid. He somehow managed to not get killed, and to leave with this. But from what his people said, he's been obsessed with getting the colt of the mare this talisman came from, because he escaped after his mother was dead.”

“So that's the Silver we're hunting?” Alain asked.

“It would seem so, yes. And so... just like we ask the talisman to find our way home...” Celestino's gut clenched then. _All I can do is ask the Fates to keep the Silver from being caught in the crossfire._ He raised the talisman again.

“Take us to your kin,” Celestino commanded.

Within the deepest center of the crystal, a flicker of light began to spiral upward, the tiniest of sparks leaving the point of the horn and floating away toward the north, then veering west before disappearing.

“That's it? That's all we have to go on?” Alain asked, his tone incredulous.

Before Celestino could answer, the spark of rainbow suddenly came rocketing back, heading straight for the party.

The next moment, the trail was empty, with no sign nearly thirty riders and their horses had ever been there.

 

 

 

Yuri, Victor and the rest of their group had ridden hard until the sky began to lighten just barely within the pre-dawn hours, with Victor combining with Yuri to, with the permission of all Elves, Humans and horses present, envelop everyone in a low-level healing aura to keep their strength up. They had engaged in two time-skips, which all of the non-Unicorn members of the party had found jarring and disorienting, necessitating stops while everyone collected themselves. The skips had, however, helped them to cover several miles in two perfectly-calculated jumps. When the sky began to lighten and the forest became more easily visible the group stopped so that the two Unicorn could replenish their strength. The trees had grown thinner, most of the foliage lower bushes and shrubbery; Phichit found that at the right angles, he could see through the trees for quite a distance.

“We are nearly to the Meadows now,” Victor, still in his First Unicorn form, said as he absorbed magic from the earth that Yuri had called up for him as he also replenished himself. The Humans of the group were startled; they had never been able to hear Victor speak in his First Unicorn form before.

“Why can we hear you?” Phichit asked.

“It is because we are so close to the Palace,” Victor said. “Just beyond this last barrier of trees, another pair of leagues, are the Meadows, and the Rainbow Mountain range. None of you will be able to see it, but Yuri and I will. Its magic is much stronger than it was even in my youth. I am already hearing its Call, though it is still distant.”

“I am too,” Yuri said. “It's making me impatient to be off. Can't we just time-skip to the top?”

Victor laughed, the sound musical to all of the party's ears, more like the scattered rhythm of wind chimes than the sound of laughter they were familiar with. “The magic is so strong here, we might actually overshoot it. It's best to approach slowly and let it embrace you first. But I know your Newborn soul is yearning to be with its kin, and to meet your magical sire.”

“I wish I could see that happen,” Phichit said sadly. “Are you sure I can't come with you Victor?”

Victor considered it for a few moments. “You can come as far as outside the gates. With the permission of Senarin, you may be allowed to enter. Perhaps Goldencloud will override if Yuri asks. But no promises.”

“We can wait below in the Immortal Villages for you if you find you have to return,” Otabek said.

JJ listened to the idle conversation, feeling a bit lost. He'd learned more about magic in one night than he'd ever thought he would, and was still a bit dazed from the final time-skip just before dawn. “I'll wait with you down here. I... don't know if I even deserve to see it from afar, to be honest.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked, sitting down next to JJ, who had found a seat on an old tree trunk that was well on its way to being petrified.

“I'm not from here, and I have parents that want to kill your Bonded. I'm just a Human. After what I've learned and felt tonight... I feel pretty small and worthless. Sometimes you just find out the world is a lot bigger than you ever thought possible. This is one of those times.”

“You came to warn us, and went against your family to do it. That takes a lot of courage,” Yuri said. “It is known that not all Humans seek to destroy or take our kin from our world. Whether you realize it or not, you're one of the few Outlanders that have proven yourself worthy of our trust.”

“I wouldn't trust him too much. You don't know what he'll do when he's back with his people,” Otabek said.

“I don't know... I don't know if I want to go back,” JJ said. “Not after what happened to my Mom and Dad...”

“You saw reason. They still might, if you try to get through to them,” Yuri said, his tone sympathetic.

“I'm surprised you even trust me,” JJ said, finally mustering the courage to look into Yuri's eyes, and being relieved when they were a normal, rich brown, the swirling Gold energy he'd first been confronted with when Yuri had risen to the defense of his Bonded extinguished in his relaxed state.

“I understand how Humans work a bit better than most Unicorn,” Yuri said. “Until a few days ago, I was Human myself.”

JJ's eyes widened. “Wait... what?” Yuri smiled at his reaction, then did his best to explain, telling the story of his Blessing and eventual Awakening.

“Wow... that's crazy. Do you miss being Human? I mean... nevermind, of course you don't, you have Victor now,” JJ said.

Before Yuri could continue he suddenly felt the earth beneath him reach out to him, calling out in alarm. A moment later, the Elves and Unicorn in the party felt the sudden shock of the utilization of magic, still far from their location but quite a bit stronger than the previous one from a few days ago, indicating its proximity was closer than the first time. Victor, still in his First Unicorn form, reared up, front legs tossing and head swinging as he searched out the source, but Yuri also felt a massive surge of some sort of emotion from his Bonded: Anguish? Pain? Yuri wasn't certain but felt the deep distress in Victor's soul as the magic dissipated.

~What is it?~ Yuri asked, trying to reach through the uncharacteristic layer of distress within his Beloved's soul.

“We have to go! _Now!_ ” Victor cried. “That was close, too close for comfort!” Yuri was more frightened by the rising panic, not unlike his own panic attacks, that had overtaken Victor. The party gathered weapons and mounted up in unison.

“What's going on?” JJ cried as he scrambled up onto his horse.

“Someone used a talisman to harness magic,” Yuri said. “From the feel of it, it's a Unicorn talisman, which is very concerning.”

JJ felt his insides freeze. “Celestino has some sort of talisman that looked like a crystal Unicorn horn...”

Yuri felt another surge of anguish and fear from Victor within him at JJ's revelation. He pulled Ashes up next to Victor as the party set off at a gallop.

~Victor! Tell me what's wrong!~ Yuri cried. ~I've never seen you like this!~

~They're going to find us! I'm sure of it! The magic... I know it, I know the Unicorn the talisman was made from! We have to get to the Palace before the talisman brings them to us!~

~Who was the Unicorn? You told me before you knew her but not who she was,~ Yuri replied, his tone pleading. ~Please, let me know so I can protect you!~

Yuri felt Victor holding back something, just barely, beneath the panic that swirled in his presence in Yuri's soul. The feel of it was exactly like when Yuri had been thrown back into something that had frightened him, the same old feelings rushing up to overtake him again. Something had happened to Victor, and it had to do with the Unicorn the talisman had been taken from. Yuri drew within, trying to fight through the layer of fear to reach his Beloved's soul to steady his strength. Before he could reach him however, a second surge of magic, dangerously close, indicated the end of the cycle of the talisman's magical use. Victor skidded to a halt, rearing again in his panic, with Yuri barely holding on to his Beloved's soul.

~VITANYA! LET ME IN!~ Yuri screamed, his own panic breaking free now as his Bonded threatened to bolt off and away from their protection in his terror, clearly immersed in not only the present danger but something from his past as well. Otabek and Georgi brought their horses in front of the fear-maddened Unicorn, with JJ and Phichit following suit behind and the three Elves ringing them with their panthers snarling, their threat only to bar the Unicorn from leaving them rather than take him down as prey. Finally able to bear no more Yuri rose in Ashes' saddle and sprang onto Victor's back, gripping handfuls of the silvery mane and pulling, hoping the pain would bring his Bonded back to his senses – and it proved just jarring enough. Victor suddenly dropped down onto all fours, foam dotting his mouth and his muscular equine body lathered with sweat.

~Vitanya. Please. Tell me what's wrong,~ Yuri pleaded, tears that had threatened to break free now coming unbidden. When his Beloved responded, Yuri nearly cried out in anguish as Victor's soul opened a place he hadn't felt or known before that moment.

 

 

_In his mind's eye Yuri saw a stunning Silver Unicorn mare, her mane and tail flowing as she galloped gracefully, her gait celebratory. Her belly still hung low with the remnants of a pregnancy, and he could feel the healing magic swirling around her as she regained her strength. Beside her, a wiry colt ran, its horn just a handful of spirals long, the silver mane and tail tuft short but the bright metallic silver of his mother's. She called to him with whinnies and huffs, encouraging him to stretch his days-old legs._

_Suddenly, the mare went down, her legs snatched out from under her by a trip line that the colt, in its joyous leaps and bounds, had mercifully missed. The colt, through the Blood-bond of mother and child, felt his mother's leg snap and cried out in a frightened bleat. Turning, he saw her splayed out on her side, one front leg crumpled awkwardly beneath her body._

_~Vitanya, my beautiful child. Run, sweet one. Live to remember me, for the Humans come. I do not have time to heal myself.~_

_The colt didn't even know how to form words within his mind-voice yet; instead, he sent a frightened emotion back, urging her to rise, begging her to come as he could not survive without her._

_~The Guard comes. Run to them. They will raise you well.~_

_The colt panicked as the shadows of three Human men emerged from the trees._

_~Run, my beloved Vitanya. We shall meet in the peacefulness of sleep, when my spirit can reach out to you best.~_

_Vitanya felt the magic of his kin as the Unicorn Immortal warriors, on their First Unicorn mounts, thundered closer. One of the Humans picked up the piece of Vitanya's mother's horn that had snapped off on impact. Another took a handful of her mane, yanking her head back cruelly and crossing a sword over her throat..._

_Vitanya wailed as he felt his mother's protective magic, the piece of her very soul that made him what he was, torn from him, her Song immediately speaking of its flight to the Next Plane. The Humans turned, with one advancing, rope in hand._

_She was gone. He had nothing left but to run now. The colt summoned all the strength he had, flying toward the Songs that called out to him. One of the Immortals bent low on her mount, a massive white and gold stallion, and scooped up the colt, draping him over the massive shoulders of her Bondmate then wheeling him around to head back toward the protection of the Palace._

_~Don't worry little one,~ the Immortal rider, a dear friend of his mother's, 'voiced comfortingly. ~Your people will care for you, and your mother's spirit shall always be with you.~ Vitanya was too young to understand it all yet, but he knew his mother's Song had turned mournful, speaking of her death as her spirit prepared for its journey; hundreds of other Songs cried out in answer, celebrating her life and mourning her loss._

_Vitanya shifted back into his true form; by Human standards, his body gave him the appearance of a child of about five years of age. He curled into the embrace of the Immortal Guard member and the warrior huntress wrapped her arms around Vitanya, doing her best to comfort him. Despite all the Songs embracing him, he felt completely alone. His mother's Song, that had called to him in the womb and welcomed him into the world, had already taught him to shape-shift, had been silenced. She had been all he'd known in his short life._

_He was only days old, and already was forced to begin anew._

 

 

 

“Yuri! Victor! We have to go!”

Yuri was jolted from the lock-share with Victor, still in his First form, trembling beneath him and Yuri still pulling the pieces of his devastated heart back together. He sat upright on Victor's back, ready to ride hard to the Mountain; Victor was too distraught to time-skip safely now.

~I will not let them take you! Do you understand me Victor? I will not lose you!~ Yuri cried.

~Y...yes... yes Beloved... we will make it... we must go...~ Victor was struggling to compose himself, gathering his muscles to flee.

“COME ON!” Otabek roared; it was only then that Yuri realized the thunder of many horses' hooves were rushing up behind them. Victor sprang forward, his hooves slamming into the earth, into a gallop.

And suddenly, Yuri experienced the most frightening deja vu yet as just as quickly as they'd set off, his Beloved's body crumpled beneath him, sending him head over heels. He rose, aligning his vision to see Victor splayed out on his side, a large, dagger-like dart lodged into his back flank, blood already staining the snow-white hide.

~I can't shift... it's... the immobilizing poison,” Victor said. ~There are too many of them. They will take you too. Run, my Beloved, and live to remember me.... for the Humans come...~

The small party of warriors from Nightstone Manor suddenly found themselves surrounded as nearly thirty armed riders emerged from the woods, with Celestino, Josef, Alain and Nathalie in the lead. They circled around Yuri and his companions, with two stationed dangerously close to where the downed Unicorn lay, swords drawn, raising them every time Yuri attempted to move to aid his Beloved.

Yuri felt the fire already rising within him as he watched them assemble, standing guard over Victor.

~I shall not leave you, my Vitanya. It is they who shall come to ruin.~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, commenting, kudo-ing and subscribing. <3


	14. Soul Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Kill the unicorn_  
>  _Just to have its horn_  
>  _Soon he's just a fantasy_  
>  Savatage, "Gutter Ballet"  
> 

The mercenaries from Adamar and Celestino's small group advanced, completely surrounding the eight members of the Nightstone party. Yuri stood over Victor, trying not to listen to his Bonded's labored breathing as the immobilizing poison ran through him, preventing him from shifting back into his Immortal form. He was about to reach down and pull the dart out of Victor's flank, but one of the enemy men suddenly grabbed Phichit from behind and held a sword against his throat, causing Otabek to raise a hand to halt the rest of the warriors in his party from making another move. Several of the men had arrows trained on the other members of the Nightstone party, leaving the scene at an impasse.

“This is all very simple really,” Josef said, locking eyes with Yuri, the most evil of grins on his face as he began to advance toward Victor. “You hand over the Unicorn, we take his horn, the rest of you live to see tonight.”

“You will not live to see this day's sun at high if you dare touch my Bonded,” Yuri growled, the tone feral, rage already smoldering within him. Celestino was the first to notice the rainbow-gold aura beginning to envelop Yuri, saw the Immortal's eyes alight with a golden fire. The others noticed soon after and remembered the warnings Celestino had given them about the strange Immortal he'd missed the chance to capture twice in the woods. He seemed to be a Full-blood now, which meant he was likely even more dangerous...

“Where is JJ? Where is my son?” Nathalie demanded. “Give him back to us!”

Victor was facing behind Yuri, one side of his head buried in the soft, long grass, one eye blinded as a result. But with the other he watched as JJ, who had been thrown from his horse as it screeched to a halt, crawled slowly on his belly under the cover of the tangled blades. He'd landed just off to Victor's left...

“If he's smart, he's run off from the likes of you,” Mila growled. “How could you betray your own blood? He thought much more of you both than this.”

Nathalie fell to silence then as Alain gripped his sword tighter. “Just give him back you filthy demon, or I'll wear your ears on a chain!” Mila's panther growled a warning at that, tail lashing.

Yuri saw the hint of movement to his right, parallel to Victor's belly as his Bonded laid at his feet. Not daring to avert his eyes for a moment from the mercenaries before him, he reached out and felt JJ's presence there. In the increased range of sight afforded him by his now much-larger eyes, he just barely saw JJ's hand reaching out as far as it could toward Victor's flank. _If they notice him first..._

Yuri ignited his gifts and was enveloped in a full golden-rainbow aura and the trees came to life, bursting into blue and green luminescence that cut through the gray of the overcast morning gloom. In unison, all of the Outlanders looked up. The distraction worked. _Humans. Idiots, all of you. So gullible, so simple to affect._

JJ scrambled, dragging himself the last few feet when he found one leg too painful to put weight on and landed on top of Victor's body. He took hold of the cruel spike with its bulb filled with poison and tore it from Victor's flank, causing the Unicorn to cry out. With the poison no longer draining into his body its effects immediately began to fade and Victor healed the wound in his hip, flailing as he fought to get his legs under him.

Celestino cried out as the Unicorn regained its footing, the precious silver horn beginning to recede; in a flash, the creature had changed into the statuesque Silver Immortal, enveloped in a rainbow halo as he healed himself, cleansing the toxin from his veins. Their chance was gone.

The trees began to bend down, branches extending like snakes, entwining around several of the mercenaries including the one holding Phichit. Screams filled the clearing as the men were dragged from their horses, their last visions the faces of the tree spirits whose earth-energy began to consume them, their bodies being absorbed into the ancient trees, new branches in their places as one kind of living energy was used to fuel another. Within minutes, half of the Adamaran men were nothing more than living wood, leaves sprouting from richly-nourished new branches that raised to the sky, the trees they were now part of shimmering with energy.

One of the unfortunately far too brave Admarans broke rank and ran toward Yuri, sword raised; Otabek's arrow stopped him before he even got close enough to feel Yuri's fire, which was now blazing fully. The warriors became engaged, swords crashing as what was left of the Outlander party sought some sort of prize for their efforts, attempting to abduct the Elves who they assumed were easy targets. Yuri made short work of two of the men who charged him, his hands making contact with their throats and setting them ablaze, the fire abating and leaving new trees standing in their wake. Behind him Victor had shifted into the silver panther that Christophe had told Yuri of, his normally peaceful demeanor temporarily changing to defense mode while in the shape of a predator and foiling the escape efforts of the dwindling mercenaries by setting their horses to flight into the woods.

Yuri spun around at the sound of Phichit's cry and found his worst nightmare come true as he saw one of Celestino's men plunge a dagger into him from behind, causing his dearest friend to drop to his knees. Yuri had held back until now, even when Victor stood to be killed. His Beloved was safe now, with Yuri's actions no longer risking Victor's life. He'd held back the true depth of his rage at these cold-blooded murderers, remembering how it had consumed him when he hadn't yet been able to control it. But now, all bets were off.

The mercenary was standing over Phichit, ready to run him through with his broadsword when Yuri swooped in, incinerating the man with one flash of golden fire ignited with his grip on the man's shoulder, ashes swirling away in the wind that had begun to pick up with the darkening sky. Yuri looked down, seeing blood running freely from a wound that looked to be right through Phichit's spine, his friend already mostly unconscious and skin turning ashen. The color of Yuri's halo changed then as all that ran through his mind was the restoration of life; a deep royal blue infused with rainbow enveloped him as he reached down, laying hands on Phichit, drawing the very power the earth held to rejuvenate itself and bidding it to keep his friend alive. Without a second thought Yuri opened his own soul, hoping his deep love for his friend would save him. Reaching out with his soul's Unicorn magic, he called out to Phichit.

_~Stay with me!~ Yuri cried. ~Follow my light Phichit, come back!~ Yuri was lit with deep royal blue, the strange, dark surroundings his soul flew through feeling hollow, empty, lonely._

“ _Yuri! I'm here! I can't hold on! Something's pulling me!” Phichit's voice in Yuri's mind was frantic, and growing more faint by the moment. There was only one way left..._

Victor felt Yuri open up his soul, exposing a part of it Victor knew to be reserved not for him, but for his dearest friend that was a brother in all but blood. Knowing Yuri more than likely didn't realize the consequences of what he was doing Victor wheeled around as Yuri desperately called upon the earth-energy he commanded to heal his friend as he sent his own soul out to snatch Phichit's back from death's door. He bounded over in his panther form and quickly shifted into his true Immortal self, wrapping his arms around Yuri and shoring up his Beloved's magic with his own. Yuri was stone still, and Victor recognized immediately that he was too late and Yuri's soul had gone into the limbo between the Now and the Next Plane, leaving Yuri completely vulnerable.

_~Phichit! I'm coming!~ Yuri cried within the soul realm, his magic rocketing him forward. He saw Phichit's face rushing up and reached for his beloved friend's hands, grasping onto his soul and pulling with all his might, Yuri's much stronger, magic-fueled soul enveloping Phichit's Human soul with blue iridescent light, the magic coursing through him to heal him..._

Before Victor could intervene fully Yuri had completed the task, his body jolting and lungs sucking in a huge breath of air as his own soul slammed back into him, the piece he'd sent out to pull Phichit back locking tightly into place. Yuri opened his eyes and looked down to find Phichit breathing with effort but alive. Victor laid hands on Phichit to heal the wound the rest of the way as Yuri rebounded, springing back up and making short work of yet another mercenary who had attempted to attack the vulnerable trio, his magic completely open and monitoring every living thing in the clearing. Another sapling stood in the burly Human's stead when Yuri was through.

The clearing was filled with snarls and roars as the Elves' panthers also engaged in taking down the last pair of enemy men. Leo had proven to be quite the sure shot, having taken down the two Humans which Mila and Yurio helped to make short work of. Celestino had retreated back into the trees, pulling the battle-clueless Alain and Nathalie with him and leaving Josef to fight off the rest of the defenders, as the few men Celestino had brought with him had already met their fates. Finally surrounded by three snarling panthers and their bow and arrow-wielding riders, and a steadily advancing Immortal who appeared to be emanating golden lightning, the once brave bounty hunter folded, dropping his weapons, having seen enough of Yuri's devastation to know he stood no chance.

“Going somewhere?”

Celestino, Alain and Nathalie froze at the voice behind them, and Celestino swallowed hard at the feel of the point of Georgi's blade in his back. Across the clearing, Otabek was scanning for any stragglers, sword still drawn and bloodied, and found JJ hiding beneath the gnarled bushes ringing the trunk of one of the massive old trees, flat on his belly, wisely out of sight. When he attempted to stand with Otabek's help he cried out as one leg buckled under him.

“I think it broke when Whistler threw me,” JJ cringed. “He pulled up short when Victor went down.”

“JJ! Come here! Get away from those murderers!” Nathalie cried.

“His leg's broken,” Otabek said stoically.

“Which one of you did it?” Alain growled.

“None. He was thrown from his horse when you and your friends dropped in,” Yuri snarled, still crackling with energy.

Victor had finished healing Phichit, and with the calm at the end of the battle had been able to regenerate to full strength. Rising, he walked over to where JJ was propped against the tree, breathing heavily, right leg bent at an unnatural angle.

“You're pretty tough, kid. That's a bad break,” Otabek said, impressed with how relatively calm JJ was considering his current state.

Victor dropped to his knees, appraising the wound. “It's fine, nothing I can't handle. Besides... I have a debt to repay.” JJ raised his eyes to meet the Immortal's then, the first time he'd been this close to Victor since meeting up with the party the night before, his deed in saving Victor's life notwithstanding. “That is, of course, if I may.”

With a nod of consent from JJ, Victor laid hands on the Human's leg, first numbing it so his work would cause no pain. Under the awed eyes of the four enemy Humans – the only ones to survive once Yuri's magic began to assist in taking their companions down – Victor's body was again enveloped by a bright rainbow halo as he began the healing, first moving the bones back into place, then slowly knitting them back together. JJ watched in awe, feeling no pain as Victor had intended as a leg that would probably have hobbled him for the rest of his life under the limited healing knowledge of Humans was as good as it had been before he'd been thrown from his horse not even several minutes before. JJ rose, gingerly testing the leg at first and finding it completely normal.

“That's... crazy,” JJ murmured, eyes wide, feeling a bit dazed from the mild euphoria of having Unicorn magic running through him. He looked up at Victor, who stood head and shoulders above him, smiling. “Thank you.”

“It is I who should thank you,” Victor replied, laying a hand on JJ's shoulder. “But now... there is something I must do.”

Yuri only had a moment to react then as he felt an uncharacteristic rage rise up within his Beloved, tempered by another set of deeper emotions: those that Yuri had felt when Victor had lock-shared his memories of that long-ago night when he'd suffered such unspeakable loss. Victor's colors flared vivid rainbow as he advanced toward Celestino, Alain, Nathalie and Josef. Yuri moved to follow his Beloved, his own rainbow-gold aura flaring, ready to defend his Vitanya from any action taken against him.

Celestino hadn't been in the forest those many years ago, but for Vitanya, right now he was as good as having been there for the one thing he possessed. The massive Immortal, a full head and one-half taller and twice as broad at the shoulder as Celestino, came to a stop less than a foot away from the one who had been paid to pursue and murder him, Victor's turquoise-blue eyes alight with their own anguished inner fire.

“The talisman. The horn. Give it to me,” Victor commanded.

“But we need it to get home,” Alain spat, “since you didn't offer your services.” Alain realized his mistake almost instantly when Yuri's aura flared to twice its brightness and he stepped forward a pace; the Human backed down then, falling silent.

“He's right though,” Celestino protested weakly. “We need it--”

“Give it to him,” JJ broke in as he walked forward to stand near the two Immortals, the Elves and Phichit also advancing with Mila keeping her panther close, offering Phichit a shoulder to steady himself on as he recovered from the wound and healing.

“You're on their side now kid?” Josef snorted. “Shoulda known you'd jump ship, you're nothing but a scared kitten.”

“He's far braver than any of you,” Phichit shot back. “He risked his own life to save Victor's. Because you know, morals and conscience and all that.”

“Why do you even need it? It's depleted now,” Celestino questioned, pulling the piece of crystal out of the pouch on his belt. Yuri felt the surge of emotion from Victor immediately; a moment after, he could just barely make out the whisper of a Song, long since left the current Plane and gone to the Next, the talisman quietly telling its tragic story to the ears that could hear it.

Victor snatched it from Celestino's hand, gripping it tightly with both of his own and pulling it in against his chest. For a few moments, the aura around him flared and the companions he called friends all saw the anguish cross his face. Yuri closed his eyes as that same wounded place in Victor's soul let its emotions bleed after being held in for so long. Yuri fought his own tears, not wanting to show any vulnerability to the Humans.

Finally, Victor's eyes opened and he raised his head, locking eyes with Celestino.

“This is all that is left of Eloranyia, master Shape-shifter and a rare and sacred Silver Unicorn,” Victor said, his voice coarse from exhaustion and emotion. “But she was something far more important to me. She was my mother. There is one thread of magic left within this talisman, that you have abused these many years, tormenting her spirit by using her essence to return here to attempt to take the life of the only child she ever bore. I shall take what is left of her to the Palace, so her spirit can finally be properly freed. You became just careless enough with its use that this time, I felt her spirit attempt to protect me even as she was compelled to lead you to me. Even if you had succeeded, neither of us would have led you anywhere but to the Fires where you all belong for these crimes against our people.”

Yuri was so filled with rage he suddenly flared out, golden fire again illuminating the clearing which was becoming darker by the moment, thunder beginning to be audible in the distance. “They can still go there,” he said angrily, an intensely protective emotion rising up within their shared souls.

Victor turned to Yuri then, meeting his Beloved's fire-filled eyes. ~Yuri... no more death. It will be enough to do as you did last time, and send them back to the Outlands. They won't be able to return this time.~

~They don't deserve that much!~ Yuri fired back, the anger so pointed it made Victor flinch visibly. ~Everything was taken from you, and they still wanted your life? How dare they!~

~The one who slayed her isn't here. The Guard took him down that day. The only one that escaped is the one I believe is called Yakov. His punishment will be knowing I survived, despite all, along with never finding another way back. He'll go to his grave pining for something that was never meant to be his in the first place. That is enough for me.~ Victor then infused his presence within Yuri with calming energy; it took several tense moments, but he was finally able to bring Yuri back to his senses, his Beloved's battle-aura fading. Victor took great satisfaction in hearing the four Humans breathe a sigh of relief in response. _Good. Fear him. As you should._

“So what do we do with them?” Georgi said, his sword still pointed at the Humans' backs.

“Yuri can command the tree spirits to take them to the borders. Without their talisman, who knows where they'll end up. That, however, is not our concern,” Victor replied, stepping back from the Humans, both hands still wrapped tightly around the crystal horn.

“Two of them are JJ's parents,” Mila pointed out, turning to the young man who had been standing with Phichit. Victor leveled his gaze at JJ, his own face turning sympathetic. He didn't envy the choice the Human who had saved his life had to make.

JJ walked over to his parents, still feeling heartbroken over all that had occurred. His mother reached out to embrace him but he stopped a few paces back from them, his face a mask of sadness.

“Did you know that if you'd killed him, Yuri would have died too?” JJ began, his tone a mixture of sadness and anger. “They're Bonded, tied at the soul. They can't live without each other. All of this because you got some crazy idea that you'd be a big hero and take something that wasn't even yours to take? That's not how you raised me or any of our family. What even happened? What part of you even thought this was a good idea? Where the hell is your conscience, your heart, your soul?” JJ's voice had risen in volume the longer he went on, his emotions over the situation pouring out. When neither of his parents had an answer, he turned to Celestino.

“You didn't want to even do this, but you still went through with it. For what? For glory? For a paycheck? You're a damned coward, hiring other people to do the dirty work then intending to take credit for it. I hope you get what's coming to you when you get back,” JJ said, his tone taking on more and more contempt. He decided he had nothing to say to Josef, who didn't seem quite so imposing with his weapons confiscated and standing a handful of paces away from an Immortal that could incinerate him with a touch. Instead, he walked over to where Yuri stood, burying his face in his hands as he continued past Josef; Yuri turned to lay an arm over JJ's shoulders to comfort him.

It took a moment for the assembled group to even process the next few seconds. As Yuri turned his back, distracted for a moment by his concern for JJ, Josef pulled out a small dagger that had been hidden in one of the gauntlets he was wearing and lunged forward, heading straight for Yuri. Phichit let out a cry, the Elves found they didn't have time for arrows, and Otabek just missed taking the assassin out with his own arrow as Georgi was caught too off-guard to use his own bow.

Yuri had whirled around, his fire flaring, only to find Josef struggling to breathe, beginning to turn blue as he clung to life. Victor, having moved faster than anyone had ever seen – Mila was certain he'd somehow time-skipped – had Josef by the throat, his magic aura glowing bright fire red infused with rainbow as he drew close to the man's face.

“You see... I have the gift of healing. I can do good things, as I proved by mending JJ's leg. However, it also means I have a command of all things physical. Right about now, you should be feeling your heart beating much slower than it should be. That's obviously a problem. Attempt to take the life of my Bonded again, and I'll stop it without a second thought.” Victor then abruptly dropped Josef, leaving him to crumple to the ground, gasping for air as his heart caught up with the rest of his body. He then walked up to Yuri and leaned in to meet Stars with him, the need to feel his Beloved's essence too great to not act upon.

~Get them out of our world,~ Victor implored Yuri. ~I'm a healer. I'm not equipped to kill, and despite what's happened here I don't like coming so close to breaking my oaths... even if it is in my Bonded's defense.~

Yuri laid a hand on Victor's shoulder, his presence within his Beloved's soul filled with understanding and reassurance. ~I will. There's just the matter of JJ,~ Yuri reminded him.

JJ, however, had seen enough. His faith too broken to consider anything more, he turned around to face his parents as he took his place next to Phichit.

“I'm staying. I'll go and live in Nightstone. If there's a way to, maybe some day I'll come back to Adamar. But right now... I can't,” he told them.

“Are you mad? You're going to stay in this place?” Alain cried; Nathalie had dissolved into sobs.

“You have nine other kids. I'm tired of being told they'll be my lot some day. I've always wanted more than that, more than being important in some Human city. I'll stay where I can do something good,” he replied. He then looked over to Yuri. “Do whatever you have to, but get them out of our world.” Mila couldn't help but smile at the young man's bravery; Yurio's lips curled into a knowing smirk as JJ made his allegiance known with a single word he was almost certain the other Humans, in their selfishness, had missed.

Yuri raised his face to the sky as thunder pealed closer by. “We'll need to seek shelter soon. Enough time has been spent with those who don't deserve it.” His golden-rainbow aura flared then, washing down from him into the ground and traveling up into the trees, some of them still pulsing from having been given more life energy during the battle as their spirits had taken the essence of their Human victims. The four enemy Humans gasped at the frightening shapes that collected from the green and blue firefly-like sparkles that illuminated the clearing.

“What does the Earth-child bid his children to do?” one of the Tree-spirits asked, her voice almost siren-like; Yuri could feel the extra energy she held from her close proximity to the Palace.

“Take these four Humans to the farthest border away from Nightstone and from here as well,” he commanded. “Be certain they possess no means to ever return here.”

“As you wish,” the Spirit replied, bowing then calling to her brothers and sisters. Six of them surrounded the now terrified Humans; JJ did his best to ignore his mother's last plea to come with them, closing his eyes and turning his back. At this Yuri stayed the Spirits for another moment.

“JJ... are you certain you wish to stay here?” Yuri asked him.

JJ didn't look back. “Someone's got to make up for what happened here. I'm only one Outlander, but somebody's got to start the change, you know? So yes, I'll stay. Right now, it's more important than anyone or anything I've got in my life back home. Let them go. Maybe they'll learn not to take their children's love for granted. Maybe they'll learn we don't have to think like they do just because we share blood.”

Yuri felt a pull in his own heart then. He'd grown up Human, had known nothing but love and support. For JJ to make the decision he had could only mean that wasn't the case for him. Yuri had no choice but to abide by JJ's decision. Turning, he nodded to the Spirits and they linked up, their glowing blue-green aura flaring then winking out, temporarily blinding those left behind. When the clearing returned to storm-borne darkness and the eyes of those who remained adjusted, the Humans were gone.

Yuri looked around at the remnants of the battle and the several lifeless bodies that had been felled by means other than his magic. Drawing within one more time his aura flared blue-green iridescent, the earth rising up to claim those who had tried to take his Beloved and his friends. Soon the clearing was as it had been before their arrival, with even the patch of tall grass bent and broken by Victor's collapse mended. The weapons left behind were gathered up, with JJ claiming a sword he proved he could definitely wield in answer to Otabek's question via an impromptu spar with the Captain of the Manor Guard. The storm was nearly upon them now so Yuri drew the trees in over them, creating a low canopy where everyone could rest, the horses that had run off beginning to return. Victor befriended one of the mounts who'd lost their rider to the battle; he'd had more than enough of traveling in his First Unicorn form. As the other horses returned the Elves removed the animals' riding equipment, rooting through the supply packs for anything of value or edible as they told the horses of their new freedom.

As the group settled down to eat, finding themselves all famished, Yuri sank down at the base of the huge old tree with a heavy sigh. Phichit came over to join him, handing him a chunk of bread and some cheese as he prepared to bite into an apple. Yuri turned to thank his friend... and stopped short, his entire being freezing in place. Victor felt the sudden surge of panic within Yuri and immediately came over to find his Beloved covering all but his eyes with his hands, breathing ragged as he stared at his friend between his fingers. Victor turned to look at Phichit, eyes going wide.

“Okay... what's wrong?” Phichit asked, looking from one Immortal to the other; the Elves had made their way over and their faces were also turning shocked.

Yuri let out a choked, tearful sob from behind his hands. ~Oh dear sweet Goddess, what have I done?~

Phichit blinked at the sound of Yuri's voice... in his mind. ~Yuri...what...~

~When you got stabbed... I... just wanted to save you... I pulled the regenerative mana from the earth but... I... reached out with the part of my soul that I keep you in...~

Victor picked up one of the swords they'd collected from the discarded weapons, holding up the flat of the blade so Phichit could see his reflection. He peered into it... and saw a transparent rainbow Star, exactly like Christophe's, on his forehead. His eyes went wide and he blinked a few more times... then broke into a typical Phichit grin.

~I'm like Christophe now?~ he asked, the usual higher-pitched tone that spoke of happiness infused in his voice.

~Yes,~ Victor replied. ~Yuri, in his attempt to keep you alive, accidentally gifted you with a Heart-bond... and in doing so, gave you a bit of the place in his soul he keeps for you, which gives you immortality... and makes you a Half-blood Unicorn. Although... such things don't happen unless they're meant to. But opening your soul to someone doesn't mean either soul will accept. Yours did, Phichit...~

~So that means we were meant to be Heart-brothers,~ Phichit said. He then turned to Yuri, who was still panicking; Phichit could feel his presence within him now. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, who returned the embrace.

~I broke the Laws. I'm supposed to ask permission,~ Yuri said. ~I'd planned to offer you the chance when all of this was over...~

~Remember the exception. He was in dire circumstances. The only mistake you made was that you were unschooled,~ Victor reminded him. ~Though finding out you can heal using earth magic is quite extraordinary. We shall have to explore it more when we get to the Palace. But all you've really done, in essence, is what I did for Christophe long ago by saving Phichit's life with your magic.~

Phichit couldn't feel any magic of his own that equaled what he could feel of Yuri's. His friend felt warm and full of life within his soul, his presence a comfort. Closing his eyes he tried to return the feeling, attempting to will Yuri to calm, and within a few moments it worked. The wordless emotions reached out to Yuri, reassuring him that it was all going to be fine.

~Even if you'd asked first, I'd have said yes anyway,~ Phichit said. ~You saved my life...~

~For the second time,~ Yuri reminded him, his tone playful.

~Yeah I know, I gotta stop getting myself into the deep end,~ Phichit laughed.

Yuri hugged his Heart-brother tightly; Victor smiled as the joy in Yuri's soul helped to release Phichit's playful Song, the sound of it akin to a joyous songbird heralding a new day. It couldn't have been more appropriate.

As the storm finally came through Yuri drew the trees in tight, their branches entwining to keep the party safe and dry as Victor filled in Georgi, Otabek and JJ, the only members of the party that were unable to hear the mind-voices, of what had transpired. Exhaustion caught up with everyone and they all settled in for a nap, with Victor pulling his Beloved close beneath the same blanket as the night before. Victor's aura glowed warmly as he allowed his magic to wash over the clearing, giving both magical and non-magical beings a sense of safety and peace as they all dozed off to replenish their strength and recover from the traumas of the day.

 

 

 

_Victor felt it before he could see it; the warm presence he'd often felt when he had just fallen into a deep sleep that he could never name. Only this time, it was much closer, almost as if it were enveloping him. He looked down at the spiral of crystal in his hand, the tiny bit of rainbow energy still meandering within it. He held it to his heart, the grief welling up again. Even though he had Yuri within his soul now and no longer felt abandoned and alone, there was still that one place that was empty, that he'd locked for so long and was now open, needing to heal again._

_She'd always been a shadow before, and he'd always felt her but had never been able to reach out. Now he knew why; a part of her had been trapped, enslaved to do the bidding of the Human that had brought down her destruction. Now, she could finally be free._

_He held up the crystal and it sprang to life, the rainbows spiraling through it, glowing through the spaces between his fingers. He felt the tears come as her presence felt strong within him again for the first time in nearly half an Age. He'd thought he'd forgotten how she'd felt, but it all came back in a rush. He could barely remember her face anymore, but as soon as the rainbow energy that had taken the form of an Immortal shape became clearer, that too returned to him. He looked back into eyes that his were mirrors of, his heart finally finding some measure of comfort in having at least a bit of her protection, even if it was only, as she'd promised, within the comfort of sleep._

_~You've grown up so beautifully, my beloved Vitanya. I am happy you have found the peace of the Bonded. Have patience. Yurianya's heart is still learning to embrace all he feels for you even as his soul tells him he is yours. The heart and soul often move at their own paces, and sometimes they don't always match in the beginning.~_

_~I wish you could meet him. He is all I have ever wished for.~_

_~I shall.~_

_Victor blinked at that. ~But... how?~_

_Eloranyia broke into the brilliant smile that, even though he had been barely more than a Newborn, he found he still remembered._

_~Bring me to the Palace, and you shall see.~_

_Victor's heart clenched as his mother's visage then faded into the swirling rainbow aura, which then followed in a stream that led to the spiraled crystal in his hands. He tried to swallow down the grief as for a few moments her spirit embraced him comfortingly, then faded out, leaving the all-too-familiar feeling of emptiness and loss._

 

 

 

Victor blinked awake, the only member of the party not asleep. The rain poured hard onto the tightly-interlocked canopy Yuri had created from the trees, the thunder rolling overhead. Victor wiped at his eyes; although this dream had been far more clear than the many others he'd had over the years of his mother, it was still no less heartbreaking to awaken and find she no longer lived. It was always so real...

Something caught his eye just out of his peripheral vision and he turned to where he'd laid the crystal piece of his mother's horn next to the rolled up blanket he'd used to lay his head on and Victor's heart nearly sprang from his chest as he watched the prism-like rainbows swirl, following the path of the spirals.

And with that, Victor understood. Picking up the crystal he touched it to his lips, giving it the most gentle of kisses then lying down again, his arms wrapped around it and pressing it to his chest as it emanated a warmth and radiance. The Song within the crystal that was all that remained of the Elder Eloranyia was no longer entirely sad, but now containing notes that spoke of hope, its volume just a bit louder.

_I cannot wait for you to meet my Beloved... but I perhaps even more cannot wait to welcome you Home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and for all means of feedback, it is greatly appreciated :)


	15. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When a Unicorn dies unjustly, their soul does not rest. They live among the Earth-spirits, waiting for one of life's endless circles to meet its end with its beginning. Eloranyia died because of the mistakes of our own. A piece of her soul and body were held captive, until now, leaving her unable to be restored and at peace. She deserves justice from us all, and together, we shall bring it forth.~

The storm abated as the late afternoon came, the forest filling with the earthy scents of a deep-soaking rain. Yuri restored the trees to their normal states and then helped to pick up camp.

“What I wouldn't give for a hot bath and a good meal right now,” Georgi lamented as they prepared to mount up. “It's been quite the day.”

“Having trouble dealing with the more taxing parts of your job?” Otabek replied dryly. “I think you're getting soft just being a manor guard. You needed some roughing up around the edges.”

“You're the one who was a traveler before you came to Nightstone, not me!” Georgi replied. “I wasn't made for these kinds of expeditions, I'm still adjusting.”

JJ couldn't help but laugh as he listened to the two soldiers banter. “I'd never been outside my own city before my father decided to bring me along on their ambassador's mission. We were only supposed to be riding a day but he got us lost and insisted on riding through the Dark Hours. That's how we ended up in Mythologica.”

Otabek looked over at JJ then. “I'm still rather surprised you didn't at least try to make some sort of amends with them. It was rather brave to let them go.”

JJ sighed then. “I had a lot of expectations placed on me. I'm the oldest of 10 children. I was expected to achieve the most. I started to believe what my father kept telling me, that I could be King of Adamar someday despite not having any blood ties. I... guess I never realized how much he wanted some kind of power until all of this though... and what lengths he'd go to for it.”

“Sometimes all it takes is one taste of it to change a person,” Otabek said. “I'm sorry that had to happen. But perhaps some time later on, if you choose to return, there will still be hope to mend things.”

“I don't rule it out but... I just needed time. To figure out what I wanted for me, and for them to think about what they'd tried to do. I guess this showed me I needed to take control of my own fate,” JJ said.

“Well in the meantime, your skill with a sword will be useful at Nightstone. I don't have an apprentice right now. When we get back I'll work with you on your sword and archery skills. We'll have you earning your keep in no time,” Otabek said.

“I'd like that very much,” JJ replied.

The group resumed the mounted formation they'd been traveling in, with Otabek and Georgi at the front, Phichit at Yuri's left and the addition of JJ at Victor's right, and the three Elves bringing up the rear. Horses and panthers alike set up into a canter, conserving energy as they began to cover the final distance to the Palace.

Yuri was still growing accustomed to being able to feel Phichit's presence that much more strongly now. He still felt terrible for having made such a grave error; he was lucky that Phichit would have accepted the gift if he'd presented the opportunity to him. But as Yuri thought more about it he felt that same apprehension beginning to rise up in his chest. Victor immediately felt it and reached out, pulling his horse a bit closer to Yuri's Ashes.

~Beloved, do not torment yourself. It may have been a mistake, but it also was an act of desperation. Phichit wasn't meant to die and you prevented that.~

~But I didn't mean to make him a Half-blood,~ Yuri replied. ~He should have had the choice...~

~He told you what his answer would have been. He mind-voiced it, remember?~

Yuri paused then, realizing that his friend could now speak truths just as he and Victor could. ~I... didn't until you reminded me. I guess I'll have to get used to it. But... will he Awaken in some way?~

~Not really. Christophe found over time that his senses got sharper, and he eventually learned how to understand what Songs say, among other minor enhancements borne of the Heart-brother Bond. But it comes much more slowly than when you've been given a full Gift. Christophe still acts and feels mostly Human. But the most important thing is that Phichit will stay as he is now, and shall be at your side forever.~

Yuri looked over to Phichit then, who was riding silently next to him, wrapped in a blanket to ward off the chill in the evening spring air. His heart warmed a bit at the thought of sharing eternity with his best friend, who had been through so much with him, and now, for him as well.

~I suppose I'll be at peace with my mistake in time,~ Yuri admitted. ~But at least something good came of it, in the end.~

 

 

 

As evening approached, the party emerged through the line of trees into a wide, expansive meadow filled with every kind of colorful wildflowers that created a rainbow patchwork that spread out for what seemed like miles before them. Rising up ahead of them was an imposing mountain range, some of the larger ones with their peaks buried in the clouds, carpeted in thick green deciduous trees. The Humans and Elves of the party saw only what was directly in front of their eyes, but for Yuri, Victor and now Phichit, there was something much more.

In the center of the mountain range rose one particularly tall one covered in a rich green carpet of the same trees, but splashed with places where glittering swaths of bright colors in one of the six of the rainbow would break up the lush foliage. More than half of the mountain seemed to be some sort of white stone pulsing with iridescence but as Yuri took it in more, the Songs began to reach out and the magic pooled in his mind to help him identify what he was seeing.

~The Palace,~ Yuri 'voiced. ~I hear its call.~

Victor smiled over at his Beloved. ~Yes... we have made it, just as I promised.~

“Ow! Yuri what is that sound! Why is it so loud!” Yuri turned then and saw Phichit hold his head, doubled over in his saddle.

~Easy Phichit... it's the Songs. The Palace's magic is bringing out your ability to hear them. Focus on one melody, and the others will become clear, then they'll all quiet down.~ Yuri reached out then to help guide his Heart-brother in the first true use of his new abilities. After a few tries Phichit was finally able to grasp onto one particular melody that was comfortingly familiar in some way, and sighed in relief as the mix of what could best be described as wind chimes, clanging bells, bird songs and other musical tones finally settled in his mind.

~I hear a Song... two in harmony. One's like bells, the other's like wind chimes...~ Phichit's eyes narrowed as he listened. ~I can't make out everything, it's like there are voices whispering just too softly for me to hear.~

Yuri smiled then. ~You're hearing Victor and I. Our Songs are always together because we are Bonded. If we were apart, you would still hear Victor's Song, though not as strongly as you do right now.~

Phichit's eyes widened. ~What do I sound like?~

Yuri's face took on a teasing smile. ~A really excited, chirpy little bird!~

Phichit grinned. ~You have to admit it fits!~

Both Yuri and Victor laughed then. ~It most certainly does,~ Victor replied.

~Well. If you're going to take your time coming to me, I'll just have to come to you instead. It has been long enough of a wait.~

All members of the party blinked in surprise at the rich, commanding voice that 'voiced openly to them just as a metallic flash ahead of them in the meadow caught their eyes. Otabek and Georgi snapped to attention, hands to the hilts of their swords.

“It's fine,” Victor assured them as he dropped down from his horse. “I know who comes. All makes and kinds of creatures and peoples can hear our voices when they are close to the Palace.”

Yuri was about to ask Victor who he meant, when he felt it himself. Phichit watched as Yuri's expression turned into one first of wonder, then excitement as he dropped down off of Ashes, walking forward to stand in front of the assembled party. The metallic flash grew nearer, catching the lowering sun, until it was close enough for everyone to realize what it was.

The sound of the massive Unicorn's heavy hooves soon reached all of their ears, the image of the huge, draft-horse like body, still with a lashing lion's tail, becoming more clear. The striking metallic gold accents of hooves, horn, mane and tail flashed as the stallion galloped, punctuated with joyous leaps, until he trotted to a stop before them, blinking rich golden eyes and huffing with the breathlessness of his run across the meadow.

Yuri walked forward slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. The Unicorn dipped its head, four-foot-long horn pointing directly at him. He stopped before it and the Unicorn leaned forward, the tip of the horn meeting the center of Yuri's Star. For a few moments both Unicorn and Immortal were bathed in golden light that dissolved into a million sparks before fading out, and then Yuri walked forward to wrap his arms around the massive head, the horn laying on his right shoulder. Yuri buried his face into the spun-gold of the Unicorn's forelock, the Unicorn closing his eyes and huffing contentedly.

~Victor... Is that...?~ Phichit was too in awe to even think clearly enough to mind-voice.

~Yes... it is Goldencloud... Yuri's Unicorn sire.~

Phichit stared in awe as the pair continued their meeting. ~Wow... he feels... really old.~

Victor smiled lightly, the feel of Phichit's wonder lifting his own demeanor a bit. ~He is. He is one of the First Herd. They have been here since Mythologica was created by the Goddess. It is said he can even speak to Her, but no one has seen him do so.~

Yuri had forgotten everything around him except the comforting presence he was wrapped into now. Together, he and Goldencloud reached back into the Unicorn Ancient's memories and he recounted for Yuri that which he hadn't been able to see on his own.

_Yuri watched from the window to the past before him through Goldencloud's eyes as the Unicorn explored the ravine near Yuri's childhood home, pausing as he heard the earth giving way somewhere up ahead, and much younger Yuri's scream as it took him with it. The Unicorn had rocketed forward, time-skipping to try to reach the scene in time. He slowed to a stop before the tiny, broken Human child that was draining of color before his eyes. An innocent with so much left to live for, so much promise. As Mari came to a stop before him, the grief already showing in her face, the Unicorn knew what he must do. Goldencloud made his decision without hesitation. This life deserved to be saved, and quickly, as the young soul was already being beckoned to the Next Plane..._

As the rest of the story played out before him tears welled in Yuri's eyes. He had never really had a concept of how close he'd been to death's door, and he once again buried his face in his magical sire's golden forelock, holding tightly as his presence spoke gratitude from his heart and soul, more deeply and more profound than words ever could.

~You've grown and flourished with my magic to guide you,~ Goldencloud said, his rich, comforting mind-voice gentle in Yuri's mind as the Newborn Immortal stayed wrapped around his magical sire's massive head, the First Unicorn's magic enveloping him.

~I'm still finding my way, I believe,~ Yuri said, his tone hesitant.

~What is it my child?~ Goldencloud asked.

Yuri found it easiest then to open up and mind-share the fresh memories of the confrontation in defense of Vitanya's life, and within it, what he had done to save Phichit. As he shared the visions Yuri felt his chest clench, the same anxiety rising up once again. He buried his face into Goldencloud's broad forehead, trying very hard to calm his breathing.

~Yurianya, my dear son... no soul ever reaches out to another without good reason. And if the other answers, be they Human or Unicorn, then it is simply meant to be. You are a keeper of life. A healer of another kind... of the earth, of the world if need be. Even when you bring down death, you create life. When you have learned your gifts in full you will see that all you did was answer the call of your own soul. There is no crime here. There was no time for the formality of words when a life was at stake, especially one so dear to you. Do not linger on this, little one. Instead, we shall welcome your Heart-brother to our world.~

Yuri sighed then as he felt Goldencloud's presence turn reassuring, the warmth spreading through him in a way that was much different from Victor's. His magical sire's presence was nurturing in the way of father to son, the feel of it very much like being encouraged to take his first steps. It was quite appropriate, and as Yuri opened himself further he began to gain the concept of just how old Goldencloud was; a Great Age, perhaps close to two. It was then that Yuri felt his own Newborn age and remembered that his Unicorn self was less than an eight of days old. The events of the last two days had made him feel as if he'd always been a Unicorn, made him feel as if he should know all there was to know of himself when in reality, he'd only scratched the surface. Goldencloud huffed warmly then, an air of satisfaction to it as Yuri finally relaxed, giving himself permission to forgive an action that wasn't as grave an error as it felt.

~Besides that,~ Goldencloud continued, his tone gentle, ~All you have done is close a circle. As I saved you, you saved your own Heart-brother. All lives move in circles. Every one meets the beginning with its end, where you return what you've received, or receive what you've been given. It is with that knowledge that we all should make our choices as we walk through the world.~

Of all the things that Phichit, Victor and Goldencloud had said to Yuri about the matter, this was the one thing that put him the most at peace as he took in the truth of it. ~You speak a truth I could not see clearly, as I had no way before now to know, to remember, where you and I began. Now I see that what you did for me is no different. I could not ask... but you chose to give of yourself.~ Goldencloud huffed in approval then, nudging into Yuri's chest with his velvety nose, the noble, golden eyes full of pride and happiness as the conflict within his son's soul finally settled.

The pair then disengaged, with Goldencloud raising his great head and walking to the other members of the group. Otabek and Georgi drew swords in salute, with Phichit and JJ quickly following suit. Victor shifted into his First Unicorn form, the stark contrast in size and coloring between the two Unicorn quite striking as the sun glinted off of the metallic highlights of each. Victor's First Unicorn shape was much more of a thoroughbred to Goldencloud's Clydesdale as they greeted each other with a symbolic clash of horns that sent rainbow sparks through the air before Victor shifted back into his true Immortal shape. Goldencloud then stepped forward to where Phichit had dismounted, tipping his head down to touch the Star on Phichit's forehead with the tip of his horn.

~First Unicorn meet Horns, Immortals meet Stars, and for you and I, this is our way of greeting,~ Goldencloud said. ~Welcome little one. Your gifts may be but half now, but within the walls of the Palace, you will feel them grow. You still have a choice that you can make once you have felt the full magic of our home.~

Phichit and Yuri both blinked at the same time, slightly taken aback by this news. “I can still become an Immortal?” he questioned.

~Yes. The gift Yurianya gave to you is what Immortals are capable of, and it can go no further. Only Firsts can gift a full Blessing; it was found a long time ago that for an Immortal to give a full Blessing, they must give part of their soul away completely and it is something that is too painful to be allowed. But within the Palace's walls and with the aid of a First Unicorn healer, the gift can be made whole. Vitanya cannot do this, as his true form is an Immortal. But we have others who can. Come with us, and we shall see if the Call reaches out to you.~

Goldencloud turned toward the Palace then. ~Now, we should be on our way. The sun shines, but another storm comes, as is common in the time of the new green. The Humans and Elves accompanying you may join us as guests for now.~

The party mounted up then and started off through the meadow at a canter, then into a gallop as Goldencloud did so. As the magic of the Palace enveloped them the Humans and Elves were able to see the gigantic mountain and its Palace that seemed built not only on top of it, but into it as well, with tiers ringing it to almost halfway down. The white stone pulsed with ever-changing colors as the rainbows of oil shift atop moving water; all those with Unicorn blood in the party felt the surge and heard the many new Songs that spoke of hundreds of Immortals and Firsts in and around the expansive structure. As the Songs sorted themselves out in the Unicorns' heads, they realized their message heralded welcome.

~They know we're coming,~ Yuri said, his presence tinged with excitement now.

~They can feel us and hear our Songs,~ Victor replied. He then glanced over to Phichit, whose presence spoke of both excitement and a bit of apprehension.

~Those who have blood by half are still welcome here,~ Victor reassured him. He was about to continue when Goldencloud came to a stop at the mouth of a path that led upward at a steep angle.

~Your mounts will be safe in the Meadows; there is shelter with the Herd for the coming storms. I shall tell them where to go, as you'll have no need of them for now. We shall time-skip to the top, as the Palace has grown far too large to walk to the top.~

The party dismounted and after a brief pause the horses and panthers took their leave, all heading off to the left of the group into a stand of trees nearby. Goldencloud bid everyone to draw in close to him, his horn beginning to glow with a bright golden light, rainbow sparks flitting about it. In response both Yuri and Victor's magic swelled, the three auras combining to envelop the group.

The skip was much quicker and smoother than what Victor could accomplish alone; when the group were next aware of their surroundings they were standing in front of a massive pair of doors set into what appeared to be living white marble pulsing with rainbow colors, the hum audible even to Human ears. A look upward saw the walls of the Palace extend up into the clouds, with no true way to tell where it ended.

Yuri stared up at the front gates of the Palace in awe, taking in the feel of the magic that spoke of more First and Immortal Unicorn than he ever even tried to believe existed. _Welcome home, dear Newborn. We shall help you find your way._ The Songs were filled with warmth and love, and Yuri suddenly realized he'd never felt more at peace in his life, even before his Awakening.

The group was pulled from their reverie by the massive doors opening inward with a metallic clank and the creak of chains pulling them back. They saw the silhouettes of what were most certainly four Immortals, two male and two female. They emerged into the light and Yuri realized with a start that two of the four, from their appearance and what their Songs spoke of, were Awakened Immortals, and had once been Human as he had been. Their carriage spoke of a much longer time within their Immortal shells, their movements and demeanor very much Immortal with very little Human at all. Each of them wore a circlet upon their heads of twisted gold that rested just above their Stars, each with a different color gem set in the center, turning up into a small Unicorn horn with the gem at its base. All four were dressed in what appeared to be formal guard wear, each with a formidable-looking sword at their side.

The Immortal in the lead, an imposing figure with honey-brown skin, dark brown almond-shaped eyes and glossy, waist-length hair drew his sword, raising it in salute to the Ancient Goldencloud, then bowing elegantly. The Elder then stepped out of the way after a pause during which he mind-shared the names of those in the party. The Immortal then stepped forward, sheathing his sword.

“I am Taravair, High Captain of the Golden Horn Guard. I speak on behalf of High Huntress Keralah, Head Huntress Aryane and Captain Adragonne as I welcome you to our home, Newborn, Ancient, Elder, Elf and Human alike.”

Yuri felt an urgency in Phichit's presence at the introduction and knew his friend's knowledge of the lore of the Unicorn had been tripped in some way. He hoped the Immortals didn't sense it, as their own presences in Yuri's consciousness spoke of formality. But most oddly, Yuri was sensing tension in Victor's presence. There was still something his Beloved hadn't told him, but he was certain he'd find out before much longer.

Taravair motioned for the party to follow them in with Goldencloud cantering ahead, his massive hooves making a rich clip-clop on the marble floor. Phichit fell back to walk with Yuri then, not even paying attention to the ornately-carved walls and strange, glowing balls of what appeared to be faceted crystal cradled in nets made of chains hung from the ceiling which gave the corridor light via what most certainly had to be some sort of inner magic.

~Yuri! By the Goddess! We just met living history!~ Phichit chattered, his excitement so palpable it nearly made Yuri uncomfortable.

~What do you mean? They all feel somewhat old, not as old as Goldencloud but older than Victor,~ Yuri replied.

~Adragonne and Aryane! They were the pair of Humans that were brought from another Plane to save this world two Ages ago! They became Unicorn after everything was over, though the scrolls we had were sort of sketchy on the whole story.~

~I could tell they were Awakened just by their Songs and their appearance. They actually look a bit more Human than I do. I wonder if the magic has changed over time, or if it's just because I was blessed by an Ancient,~ Yuri wondered.

Phichit seemed slightly miffed that Yuri didn't seem to grasp the enormity of his realization; he opened the mind-share up to Victor as well. ~I wonder if they'll tell us more about it. I'd love to hear the story from... I guess it would be the Unicorn's mouths,~ he smiled.

~They may, but you're probably better off consulting the Star Pool for the entire story now. It's been two Ages, and many of their trials are things that they have deservedly left behind in faded memory. It took them both quite some time to heal in heart and spirit when all was said and done,~ Victor noted.

Phichit seemed a bit deflated at that as the group emerged into the massive throne room. Everyone's eyes were drawn up... and up, and up, as the ceiling went on forever, revealing the room to be not circular, but made of eight sections that rose up to meet at the top to form the eight-pointed Unicorn Star. The eight “points” at the floor level were marked with ornate archways that seemed to each lead into another part of the Palace, with what would be the bottom or “south” point of the Star the corridor they'd come in. A further look around revealed a dais upon which sat a massive throne; curled at the center, legs tucked under, was another massive, shimmery white Unicorn stallion of the same heavy build and size as Goldencloud but this one's accents were all silver, his eyes a fiery blue. The Silver stallion rose as the party drew closer, walking down the eight huge stairs to the dais with the metallic ring of his hooves on the marble.

And now it was Vitanya's turn to walk forward in a movement that Yuri was caught off-guard by. He felt the apprehension fade from his Beloved's presence, replaced by a mixture of joy and... sorrow? as Vitanya met the Silver in the same way Yuri had met Goldencloud, with the touch of the massive silver horn's tip to his Immortal Star, then a warm embrace, the stallion's horn on Vitanya's shoulder.

Goldencloud came to Yuri then, dipping his head down and nudging Yuri's back with his soft nose. ~Come. There is something you must learn of your Bonded.~

Yuri immediately felt apprehension rising up within him, as well as confusion. Victor was embracing the Silver stallion as Yuri himself had upon meeting Goldencloud. Was it a standard greeting, something he'd done of instinct... or was there more to it?

Victor turned as Yuri drew closer, reaching out a hand to his Beloved. Yuri accepted it, feeling Victor's grip close tighter than he'd ever felt previously.

~This is the Great Ancient, Silver Light. He is the very first Unicorn that the Goddess created; he and your sire Goldencloud are of the First Herd, the first Unicorn that ever walked this world.~ Victor turned then to face Yuri completely, taking both of his hands. The Gold and Silver stallions stood next to each other, each at the side of their respective Immortal match. Silver Light felt Victor open his mind-voice to share with the two Unicorn and Yuri, and yet another story from Victor's past was revealed.

 

_Silver Light began the tale by showing them a beautiful female Immortal, she of ice blue eyes and liquid silver hair, her skin nearly as pale as the walls of the Palace, overlaid with a sheen of silver; Eloranyia, Master Shape-Shifter and Sacred Silver Immortal Healer, one of the very first. She was not born to Immortal parents, but shaped, her First Unicorn form transformed at her request by Unicorn healers led by the first Created Immortal, Senarin, into the body she had shown them in her mind's eye, one that she with her own gifts aided them in creating. Able to shift effortlessly from her Immortal shape to her First Unicorn shape, the latter her true form, she was rare in many ways, respected, beloved by her people._

_The Great Unicorn Moonraiser had been opposed to the creation of the new species, so he made one decree that was to be explicitly followed: Whatever shape a Unicorn held when their offspring were conceived was the shape they should be birthed in, without exception. This was followed for many turns of seasons, for many Ages._

_Eloranyia had longed for a child, but no Bond had reached to her. Those Firsts who were opposed to the creation of her kind held the belief it was the Goddess' way of keeping her dual spirit from bearing a life that was less than pure. But finally, a Great Age from her First Unicorn birth and two Ages from her Immortal birth a Bond called to her, one that many scoffed at: The Great Ancient Silver Light, the very First of all Firsts... he who had brought down chaos with his rogue wandering ways, he who had nearly destroyed Mythologica, deeming it necessary for Humans from another Plane be brought to their land to heal it._

_Their rebellious spirits were a clear match, and they sealed their Bond with Eloranyia in her true First Unicorn form, finally blessed with the child she had longed for. But in secret, for only the eyes of her Beloved Silver Light, Eloranyia broke the Laws. She shifted forms as she carried her child, teaching him in the womb to become more than the shape he would be born in. But soon, as her son's Song began to speak, his innocence betrayed her, speaking of the knowledge he already held within him. Despite the protest of Silver Light, King Moonraiser and the Council of Great Ancients cast her out, deeming her child impure and penalizing her by forcing her to give birth outside of the Palace's protections in punishment for breaking the Laws. Silver Light fought to no avail and his Beloved was banished to the forests to fend for herself to bear their child._

_Every Unicorn felt her death, and nearly all of them decided that it was time to bring down change. A law that had been outgrown by its people had cost them the life of one of their most sacred at the hands of Humans. The Council and Moonraiser were outnumbered, and Silver Light was elected to the throne by the nearly unanimous voices of the many Unicorn, both First and Immortal alike. The vindication, however, rang hollow as Silver Light now had to heal the gaping wound in his soul at the loss of his Bonded._

_The only solace Silver Light was given was the return of his days-old son Vitanya. The Humans had taken his Beloved's body as a prize, and the spark of Eloranyia that lived on within their child was all that was left. Vitanya gave him the will to continue to live, the child filling at least some of the emptiness within the Great Elder's soul. Vitanya was returned to him in his Immortal form, the powerful Silver magic already giving him the body of a five-turns-old Immortal child. His awareness of the world around him was already strong, his mind maturing quickly thanks to the formerly-forbidden magic of his mother, a parting gift that would live on within him._

_Vitanya was never able to forget the loss, the part of his soul where his mother had rested empty, leaving him a shadow of the child he should have been. Born while Eloranyia was shifted into her Immortal form, his true shape was Immortal as well, another instance of perceived disobedience to the outdated law. When he came of age, Vitanya made the choice to roam free of the Palace's constrictions, the resentment never fading. Taking a Human variation of his name, considering the name his mother had given him sacred, during his wanderings he would find a home and a Heart-brother eventually among Mythologican Humans who honored and respected his presence. But his soul lay forever broken... until now._

 

Silver Light withdrew from the others' minds, leaning his head down to accept his weeping son's embrace. Yuri was overcome as he shared the grief in his Beloved's soul, clinging to his own magical sire's head for comfort but also reaching out to Victor, with Yuri's soul fiercely wrapping itself around Victor's, speaking of protection, devotion, healing.

~You have been the first true comfort I have found in my long life,~ Victor shared between the four of them while addressing Yuri. ~Before your Awakening, when I felt the first pull upon my soul, I didn't dare to hope for the best, and was overcome with joy when your soul sang to mine upon your Awakening. And it is your soul I treasure most. You have given me a joy I have only wished for in dreams, my beloved Yurianya. We may never find the reason the Fates brought us together, but it matters not. All I know is I finally feel complete.~

Yuri gently let go of Goldencloud's muzzle, turning to embrace Victor as tightly as his arms would clench, burying his face into his beloved's shoulder. ~All I can do is return what I feel. The emotion has no true name... but I think I shall call it love.~

The throne room had grown a bit more crowded during the exchange, with some curious Immortals having entered and filed into the gallery areas on either side of the massive room. It was customary for all who wished to gather and welcome a Newborn to their people, and more than a few had heard Yuri's Song and had come to do so while the private moment between the two Great Elders and their sons had commenced. The Elves and Humans had hung back, with Mila, Yurio and Leo greeting some of the Immortals they knew from their visits to the Palace. Just as Yuri and Victor were ready to step down to rejoin their friends an Immortal came into the room, dressed in a golden robe trimmed with gemstones of vivid blue. Accompanying him was a statuesque male Immortal with deep auburn hair and striking green eyes.

~[Senarin](http://huntressfirefall.tumblr.com/post/164383868664/an-old-drawing-of-an-old-friend), why do you bring a member of the Circle of Gifteds here?~ Silver Light questioned the Immortal in the center; Yuri gasped as he remembered Victor mentioning the name previously. He turned to Victor, who nodded in response.

~The very first Created Immortal. He shaped his own body from his First Unicorn form into the Immortal form you see. Master Healer, Master Shifter, and Goddess Child,~ Victor confirmed.

~Erendil sensed some very strong magic arrive and informed me of such,~ Senarin replied, indicating the caramel-skinned, raven-haired Immortal in the forefront – one who Yuri sensed from his Song was also an Awakened.

~I feel a Newborn soul that holds great power, and the whisper of one beloved who has found a way to return Home,~ Erendil replied. He was then enveloped in a rainbow halo, that then turned predominantly blue – the same blue as Yuri's.

~I have never had a match to my Earth-child gifts until now, Yurianya. You hold a power only you and I, of the very many Unicorn alive possess. And... I sense we are of the same make, in more ways than one.~

Yuri opened his senses up more and felt it, his eyes going wide. ~You're... you're one of my people!~ he gasped, walking down from the dais to meet Erendil's extended hands, locking his own into them. He leaned forward to meet Stars, their shared halos turning a vivid electric blue with the Palace walls responding by being shot through with the same hue as their gifts combined.

~My Human sire is best forgotten,~ Erendil noted. ~He was from a time long before the peace-loving people you were born into. My mother was Immortal, and I was birthed of natural means and it is her blood that Awakened within me. You and I share the same Human origin, though not family ties. There is something about the combination of Unicorn blood with our kind that creates an Earth-child, I am certain of it now. My gifts were unique until today. I am happy to no longer be alone.~

~And I shall be happy to find out what I truly am, and learn to use it well,~ Yuri replied.

~Well then, I shall start by leading you in the giving of a very important gift,~ Erendil replied with a smile. Still holding one of Yuri's hands, the Immortal led him back up to the throne to stand before Victor.

~Vitanya, Son of Eloranyia, one of our most sacred, a circle must be closed with the treasure you carry,~ Erendil noted.

Victor reached into the leather bag he'd taken from Celestino before his banishing, the one in which he'd carried the most precious of talismans. When he raised it to the light the crystal glittered with swirling rainbows, even brighter than after his dream. The entire room gasped as a Song filled their minds; Silver Light stamped a front hoof, then raised up on his hind legs, trumpeting with joy.

~The soul of Eloranyia can now be restored, as we stand before what remains of her shell,~ Erendil confirmed. ~All but one spark stayed in the Next Plane, waiting for this day. Now that it has been returned to her, she can be healed.~

~Can be?~ Yuri asked, not quite grasping what the Earth-Immortal was inferring.

~Unicorn are made of the very essence of this world. We all draw strength from the magic of this land, that the Goddess infused it with upon Her creation of it. Before I came into my gifts, we had no understanding of this. But now, we know where our essences reside. Our magic returns to the land we were created from... the earth itself, to give strength to those we leave behind. And when we have even a piece of the physical shell our individual magic resided in... all things are possible.~

Yuri felt a surge in Victor's presence within his soul, a mixture of hope and fear.

~Yurianya is a Newborn, still coming into his gifts. Are you certain this is safe?~ Senarin questioned.

~He is much more knowledgeable than he knows. I shall show him how to let go completely and Become what he is meant to be. Together, we can harness the inherent magic within our kind, and accomplish what it has taken the entire Circle to do with great effort before now. Yurianya's Awakening and his Bond to the son of Eloranyia is not coincidence. Her soul calls out for the justice she should have been shown in life, and for a circle to be closed.~

~I... I don't understand,~ Yuri said, his mind-voice hesitant, shaky; he felt Victor's arms wrap around him, his Beloved's presence now surging with hope and longing.

~When a Unicorn dies unjustly, their soul does not rest. They live among the Earth-spirits, waiting for one of life's endless circles to meet its end with its beginning. Eloranyia died because of the mistakes of our own. A piece of her soul and body were held captive, until now, leaving her unable to be restored and at peace. She deserves justice from us all, and together, we shall bring it forth,~ Erendil replied.

Yuri noticed Adragonne, Captain of the Golden Horn Guard, smiling from where he stood at the base of the dais. Erendil seemed to be communicating with him via mind-voice, and then Adragonne made his way up to the throne, where he bowed with a flourish before the Ancients.

~Adragonne, restorer of the life of my own mother, the goddess Danicala, and of this very world, what say you?~ Silver Light asked; Yuri tried not to be distracted as he felt a surge of excitement from Phichit as the Awakened Immortal's identity was confirmed.

Adragonne turned to Yuri, stepping close and laying both hands on Yuri's shoulders, then leaning in to meet Stars by way of greeting. The magic the Immortal warrior exchanged with him was welcoming, an etherial hand extended in friendship; there was an earthy undertone to it Yuri didn't have the coherency to process just then. Adragonne's presence in Yuri's mind was gentle, and the trace of Human in both their souls acknowledged each other as Adragonne's Human name, Ian, revealed itself to Yuri as Adragonne open-voiced to the room.

~Just as I healed the broken horn of the First Talisman, the Idol, to mend this world that was unjustly wounded due to the mistakes of Silver Light, so shall you, Yurianya, close another circle of the same kind. With your aid, the Circle shall bring Eloranyia back to her Bonded and her son, and at long last welcome her Home.~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought it was almost over... ;) I still actually feel like this chapter isn't finished somehow, but I had to stop myself because it grew by 1k words as I was proofreading before posting. oops?
> 
> This chapter stars several of the original characters in my Mythologica universe. Just after posting last week's chapter, I posted [Song of the Unicorn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11792811), the origin story previously linked here on Scribd, to AO3 as well. Although it was written well before OSAS, if you've started with this story then I guess SOTU is a prequel for you, should you choose to read it. :) I came to realize that I couldn't really close out Yuri's journey without tying it to those that have come before him.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, kudos etc.! I'm going to turn on anon commenting with this chapter for a bit, and see how that goes. :)


	16. Discoveries and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~But there are some things time can't heal... like the scars your Beloved bears, that my Vitanya bears. How are we to know then, when it is time for us to intervene?~

Erendil had been working with Yuri for much of the past two eights of days since his arrival at the Palace, and Yuri had had only now really begun to process all that was happening. The Palace's magic had drawn out the rest of his gifts, causing what almost felt like a second Awakening, but without the physical pain of his body transforming, although that too had undergone some changes: His hair was now overlaid with a sheen of gold in addition to the deep blue highlights, the metallic hue shimmering in even the thinnest sunlight; at the right angle, his chestnut-colored eyes would sparkle with glitter-like gold flecks; his naturally tan skin-tone accentuated by the sheen of gold that had begun to emerge with his Awakening, but now was as full as Victor's Silver sheen.

But above all, Yuri had felt his connection to the earth and its magic grow a thousandfold as he worked with Erendil to learn its ways. The pair were presently in the throne room, with Yuri learning to channel the earth magic through a vessel known as the Star Pool. A round, sunken pond of sorts that was fed with a spring deep in the earth, the clear water was mirror smooth unless someone touched it, and only those with specific dominant magic Gifts were allowed to do so. A mosaic pattern in the bottom formed an eight-pointed Unicorn Star, at each of which a member of the Circle of Gifteds, of which Erendil was a member, would stand when performing rituals where their various gifts were entwined. The pool's connection to the earth itself made it rich with earth magic and at this moment Yuri was connected to it, his body glowing in an aura that was a mix of gold and blue overlaid with iridescent rainbow. He spoke to the various spirits that roamed in the Next Plane, even going so far as to find the members of his village that had perished in the floods and taking comfort in the knowledge that they were all at peace. No matter if one was a magical being or not, if they'd passed on, they contributed to the continuing cycle of magic that kept Mythologica alive.

All of that magic was rooted to the Idol, a ten-foot-tall at the shoulder statue of a Unicorn that stood in the Palace gardens, made of the same pulsing marble as the Palace. It was here that Yuri now knew the Goddess herself left some of Her own power to protect the world She created and all its creatures, and now understood why anything that damaged it put the entire world in danger. That part of the story had been filled in by Adragonne and Aryane who, despite what Victor had remembered of them, could recall quite vividly of their arrival in Mythologica and their part in saving it via going into something of a magical trance to retrieve memories faded by two centuries' worth of Immortal life. Yuri could hear that legend in the earth's own Songs, could hear the history of the world from the beginning to now. Unlike Humans, who only had the stories handed down from one generation to another that often became distorted in the telling, the Unicorn had Goddess Children like Yuri and Erendil to confirm their history and place in this world with complete certainty.

But as Yuri withdrew his hands from being submerged in the Pool's water, accepting the crushed velvet cloth Erendil gave him to dry them, he sighed heavily and sat down on the stairs leading up to the walkway around the magical portal.

~What is it?~ Erendil asked as he carefully hung the cloth over a bar on the outside edge of the Pool. Each of the Gifteds had their own station around it and Yuri had been utilizing Erendil's during his training. The Elder Gifted sat down next to his student, watching him carefully.

~I just don't understand why I have all this power. What am I meant to do with it? Why am I full of all this knowledge of the world? Is something going to happen that I'll be needed for? Are we in danger?~ Yuri's tone grew tighter, more anxious as he mindvoiced, the anxiety that still plagued him rising to the surface as he finally grew confident enough to voice his fears.

Erendil placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder, his naturally calm demeanor radiating into Yuri's own aura, relaxing him a bit as the Newborn Immortal looked over at his teacher. ~It only means that it is what you have been chosen for by the Goddess. All huntsmen learn to kill for defense, but very many never need it. But it is what they do, so they learn all there is to learn. There may be times when I am not strong enough alone to complete a task, and you shall be called upon to help the Gifteds and I to accomplish it. You mustn't worry so, Yurianya. All you are doing now is finishing your Awakening by Becoming. But your gifts are still important, especially if you intend to live outside of the Palace.~

Yuri nodded then. ~The Palace is beautiful, and I understand now how it feels like home. I feel how we're all intertwined, a part of a whole. But... my Human people are in Nightstone now, my blood family. I am happy there, and I go mad without the sky above me, without the feeling of the ancient stone and wood of the manor home that whispers of its past, without the woods around it that call to me. I am not meant to stay here.~

~It is because you did not grow up here. My mother is Unicorn Immortal, and when she escaped from her captors while carrying me, she returned here and this is where I was raised. I am at home here, it is where I belong. But I understand feeling the pull, for when I am away from the Palace, I only long to return home where I am most at peace.~

~Vic-- Vitanya's afraid the Council of Elders will insist I stay here. I don't know what I'll do if that happens... he's my Bonded. He doesn't want to stay here either and I don't want to be without him.~

Erendil's face darkened into a scowl for a few moments then. ~To the Fires with their antiquated ways.~

Yuri's eyes widened; he hadn't been among his new people long, but he knew that speaking ill of the Council Elders wasn't exactly the best thing to do. ~Erendil! I didn't know you felt so strongly... I guess I didn't expect it considering your position here.~

Erendil seemed to weigh his next words carefully, then turned to Yuri. ~Do you remember the part in Lady Aryane and Lord Adragonne's story, concerning Tempest? The first Blessed Immortal?~

Yuri nodded. ~Yes.~

~You haven't met him yet, because he tends to keep to himself. But... he is my Beloved. He eventually shared with me what happened to his mother, who was Human, and even how he was treated when he first arrived in the Palace. He was imprisoned for an Age by a Human madman, and even though it's been two Ages since he was freed, he will always bear the scars deep within. All because the Ancients wouldn't allow his mother to stay here in the Palace so he could be birthed in safety. So I beg the Goddess' pardon if I don't exactly honor them as I should.~

Yuri paused then as a thought occurred to him. ~This story is sounding rather familiar.~

Erendil nodded. ~We share the make of our people, and our Beloveds have walked similar paths. And we share Gifts. We are the two ends of a circle, I feel. Perhaps we won't know our purpose in this for quite some time, if ever. But we are tied together for a reason. No matter where you are, you and I are linked by the world. We shall always be able to find each other just by reaching into its power.~ Erendil smiled softly then. ~I said once before that I was happy to no longer feel alone, and I stand by that. Especially knowing you now.~

Yuri smiled in return. ~I feel the same. I guess I just worry too much, but I've always done that. It's a Human trait that I suppose I could get rid of via a healer, but... so much about me has changed, it's almost comforting to know some things about me haven't.~

~Just because one can be healed of the things that challenge them, good or bad, doesn't mean they always should be. Sometimes, you're meant to be who you are, no matter what that entails. Your fears come from the unknown, from not being able to be in control of the world around you, and it in turn brings out that place within you that makes it grow and overtake you. Just because you have the power now to quiet it doesn't mean you should never be wary and fear it. You are right to question, right to worry. But when you learn something that allays your fears, heed it. And someday many turns hence, you'll find you've conquered it on its own. Humans, in their short lives, don't live long enough to have those difficulties in their makeup fade, for them to eventually heal. You have the benefit of time, and it is always best to let time heal what it needs to.~

Yuri nodded then, quiet for a few moments as he stared down at his hands, taking in Erendil's words. He then looked back at the Immortal.

~But there are some things time can't heal... like the scars your Beloved bears, that my Vitanya bears. How are we to know then, when it is time for us to intervene?~

~You will know. The magic will guide you, and when it does not, you must respect their wishes. Tempest will always bear the scars of his imprisonment, though as time passes they are farther from his consciousness. Perhaps some day a Great Age from now, he'll be stronger. He's young for an Immortal, three Ages isn't much. But he has not asked for aid to remove them. He wishes to heal on his own.~

~No... I mean... there's something else I've learned when I reach out with the Pool...~

Erendil tipped his head, seeming concerned. ~What is it?~

~I learned of what Eloranyia wishes for. I do not know if it's right though. It seems her homecoming is more than what I thought it would be... or perhaps it's my Human talking. Humans, once they're gone, they are part of the ever-changing magic of this world. But we...~

Erendil smiled then. ~We sought only to give her spirit peace... but knowing this, I now know how you and I fit together.~

~Should I tell Vitanya?~

Erendil's smile grew wider. ~No. Let it be our secret for now, until the ceremony to bring her spirit home. Let him know true joy, after so many years of pain. It will be perhaps the greatest gift you can give him, and it will cement your Bond for the Great Ages.~

  
  


  
Alain, Nathalie, Josef and Celestino had made it back to Adamar after an arduous two-eights of days journey from where the tree spirits had deposited them outside of Mythologica's borders. They'd spent one day wandering aimlessly, following what appeared to be a trading path, until they came to a small village that was able to give them a bearing on where they were going and found they were about as far away from the city as they could possibly be. Celestino knew that returning to his own city would result in either Yakov running him out of town for good, or the wrath of the many people he owed money to for room and board, food, and of course the many horses he'd lost, all of which he couldn't repay because obviously Yakov didn't pay him for coming home empty-handed. At this point, starting over in Adamar seemed to be his best bet. The quartet were now in the Leroys' home at their invitation, sharing their first home cooked meal in several days. Alain and Nathalie had glossed over the events that caused their son JJ to stay behind in Mythologica to their other nine children, though after much berating from Nathalie while on the journey home, Alain simply said that it had been JJ's choice, and embellished no further as to how or why. Both he and his wife had decided that for now, until they'd sorted it all out, their children were best left in the dark about everything that had transpired.

Alain was now questioning Celestino and Josef on their next move, and was incredulous to say the least. “If you really want to stay here and let everyone think you're dead, that's up to you. But I still think Yakov will find out eventually, considering his ties to Nikolai.”

“I'm good with my hands. I'll take on work somewhere, maybe go by a different name. My bounty hunting days are over. I'm done with chasing treasures for people, especially when it does more harm than good,” Celestino said.

“Got a soft spot for the Silver now eh?” Josef sneered. “If I ever came face to face with him again...”

“He'd stop your heart before you could get a word out,” Celestino shot back. “I don't think anyone knew how dangerous he was. How do we know he couldn't have done that the moment one of us touched him, in any form? The Enchanted Wood is growing much too dangerous for the likes of us. That's why I'm done with it.”

Josef snorted. “Yeah... I guess so. If I'da had my sword on me though I coulda chopped off that pretty head...”

Celestino snorted. “If you could see him coming at you, which no one did. It was either have him kill you or the other one turn you into a tree. There was no winning against them.” He grew quiet then, swallowing a few spoonfuls of the stew Nathalie had made. “And... I can't say if I'd known what the talisman was... what we were wielding... that I'd have kept it as long as I had. Maybe I started to feel wrong about everything because the spirit of the Unicorn it belonged to was guiding me. Maybe it was time to let things go. I'll never know, but I can't say I'm unhappy with how it's ended.”

Nathalie sighed heavily as she absently stirred the stew in her bowl. “When I was a little girl, my mother told me the Enchanted Wood had a way of bringing out the truth in a person, no matter what make they were. The magic was supposed to be the most powerful on Humans. I... don't like what I learned of myself there. Perhaps it's time for all of us to rethink our paths in life. Power and trophies and talismans aren't everything, material worth isn't anything at the end of the day. Seeing my own son turn away from me after losing faith in everything we've taught him? That's what the Wood left with me. I only hope some day he grows enough to hopefully forgive, and will return.”

Alain had grown quiet as his wife spoke. “I had wanted to rise up in status here, but even more so I wanted JJ to. He had the potential to become the King of Adamar. Nikolai has no son to pass it down to, so there would have been a city election. JJ could have run, and he'd have won, I'm certain of it. He was strong, smart... but always had that uncertainty within him. He didn't always believe in himself when he hit stumbling blocks. But in the end... he was better at seeing our faults than we were. We didn't pay attention to what he wanted... I didn't pay attention. I wanted what was best for me, not him, and it cost me dearly.”

“At least it appeared he was being treated well by the Immortals. He seemed to have befriended the one that threw fire from his hands... I think his name was Yuri from what JJ said,” Nathalie ventured.

“JJ always had difficulty making friends here. He was known as boisterous, full of ego, so most of the youngsters his age wanted nothing to do with him. I always told him not to worry, that he'd find his place in time, and in my head that always meant sticking it to everyone when he became King. But being in the Wood changed him... or maybe that's always who he was, and I just never took the time to see it. I'm sure those Immortals, or the Elves, would have killed him if he'd tried to combat them. Whatever he did... it was the right thing. Which is more than I can say for any of us,” Alain noted.

Their dinner continued in silence then. It had become painfully apparent that there was much more than just food to digest.

  
  


  
~Yuri... do you have a moment? I know you're probably tired but... I need to talk to you.~

Yuri had only just returned to the chambers that he and Victor were sharing during their stay at the Palace to find Victor still away; his Beloved had been reconnecting with his own sire, Silver Light, over the last several days as Yuri had been doing the same with Goldencloud, and had been absent until late in the evenings. But even if his Bonded had been present, Yuri would not have turned down his Heart-brother Phichit's request.

~Sure, let's go to the Gardens. They're pretty at this time in the evening, and I've been meaning to show you the Rainbow Trees,~ Yuri said. He grabbed the food off the dinner plates that the attendant had left for him and wrapped it in the oiled cloth it was covered with. ~I'm starving so I'm bringing food if you're hungry.~

~I've already eaten. It's well past dinnertime. You've been staying later and later yourself,~ Phichit noted.

Yuri emerged from his chambers just as Phichit did so from his door diagonally across from Yuri and Victor's in the corridor. Phichit, being a Half-blood, was now allowed to stay among the rest of the Immortal residents instead of rooming with Otabek, Georgi and JJ in the guest houses in one of the lower tiers of the Palace. The pair headed down into the sprawling gardens, which were more like a park with winding pathways that meandered through various sections of different types of flora and fauna. As Yuri led Phichit toward the center of the gardens a sound like thousands of wind chimes all tinkling and ringing at once grew louder the nearer they drew, but this time they weren't the Songs of the many Unicorn in the Palace. As they rounded a final bend in the path Phichit gasped in wonder at the sight before them both.

The Rainbow Trees were not like any trees Phichit had ever seen. Instead of wood, they seemed to be made of precious gemstone, from trunk and weeping willow-esque branches to the “leaves”, which were actually faceted crystals hanging from the crystal branch strands like beaded curtains. The six colors of the Rainbow were represented, and each color made a distinctly different note, all six kinds combining to make a joyous, sparkling musical sound that swelled and quieted with the evening breeze.

“What _are_ these?” Phichit gasped as he walked up to one, placing a hand on its deep citrine trunk as the bright orange crystal leaves fluttered on their branches as they swung lazily in the breeze.

“From what I can tell when I speak to them, they're made by bits of magic the Goddess leaves behind when she manifests here. They're not like the forest spirits. The color determines what type of magic they are connected to, and they're all elemental in nature. I'm only just beginning to figure them out, but there's definitely something ancient about them. They won't verify anything for me yet, but Goldencloud told me that this is supposedly the place where the Goddess stood when She released her magic and created this world. It's one of the mysteries I'm still trying to verify about Mythologica's history. I'm the most at peace here... even though they're very evasive, they seem to like me and are very welcoming. I'm learning how to utilize the elements from them. Senarin says if they decide they like me enough one of each color of the spirits will give me a single leaf-crystal to take back to Nightstone to plant. That's what I'm hoping for, because then Victor and I will be able to protect it from just about everything.”

Phichit had come out from beneath the citrine Rainbow Tree and had sat down on a stone bench, accepting a chunk of hearty bread and a crumbly, very sharp cheese from Yuri's dinner despite having eaten. He listened to his friend speak, his face growing concerned.

~Yuri... this is all so much... I hope you're going to be okay,~ Phichit 'voiced. ~You used to have the frights back home from some of the smallest things at times, especially when we used to hunt, and the scary stories around the bonfires would even give you nightmares. I guess it's just hard for me to wrap my head around how much you've changed because of everything, even as I understand it a little because of what I am now.~

Yuri sighed deeply at his Heart-brother's concern. ~I know. It's hard not to be overwhelmed... but at the same time, the Palace's magic is helping me sort it out. Erendil is a big help too. I don't know what it all means yet, or why I've been chosen as I have, but I have accepted that I've been named a guardian of this world, and I'll do what I am meant to to honor that.~ He paused for a few moments to eat a few bites of cheese as Phichit did the same. ~Anyway... what did you want to talk about? This was supposed to be about you, not me.~

Phichit drew in a deep breath then. ~I've been talking with the two Immortals I've made friends with, the twins,~ he began.

~Sara and Michele? They're rather nice. It's good that they're being helpful,~ Yuri replied. ~They've been asking me a lot about Nightstone too.~

~Yes. Well... I've been talking a lot with them about Awakening and all that, and what I saw you go through and what you're learning now which seems kind of scary and crazy. Sara and Michele are just... well, they call themselves “normal” Immortals. They have no dominant powers yet that they're aware of. But they do have magic, and they've shown me stuff they can do. All of the Unicorn Immortals have a basic knowledge of all the gifts they can have, it's just that some are dominant in certain things. They've both told me that you and Victor are special and that it's not really as scary to be a Unicorn as it seems...~

Yuri finished off the roll as he listened. ~What are you getting at Phichit? You're chattering again which means you're nervous.~

~Yeah, uh, sorry... I just... I think I want to become a Full-blood. I... I want to be like you. I feel like I'm stuck in between somewhere, like I don't belong because I'm halfway there. The Palace's magic keeps asking me what my choice is... and as scary as it is to give up being Human... I don't want to go the rest of however long forever is only being half of what I'm meant to be. I feel some of your soul but not all of it with our Heart-bond. I want us to be equals. If you're going to have all these big, scary responsibilities, at least let me be strong enough to balance you out, to carry some of that weight, even if it's just to be there for you in support, to understand it better by being what you are.~

Yuri set his flask of water down then and turned to look Phichit squarely in the eyes. Even though his friend was mindvoicing his words, Yuri was still apprehensive.

~You have to make this choice for you and no one else. I may have given you this gift without your permission, but you don't have to change just for me. I want you to be whatever you feel is right. Maybe you should wait and talk to Christophe. He seems content with being a Half-blood.~

~He is. Victor said he's brought Christophe here, and the Palace didn't call to him this way. I asked Adragonne, and he said that if my soul is being pulled toward the Palace's magic, then I'm meant to be a Full-blood. And I have to believe it's because I'm meant to be there for you.~

Yuri moved close to Phichit then, placing his hands on his dearest friend's shoulders. ~Meet Stars with me... let me feel what you feel. Maybe I can help you figure it out.~

~All right,~ Phichit replied. He then leaned in and pressed his forehead to Yuri's as the crystalline material of their Stars met with a soft click, pressing into their skin slightly as they moved in closer to each other. Despite the hardness of the Stars, their physical makeup the same as that of a First Unicorn horn, the pair could feel each other through them as if they weren't there as their magical presences combined.

Yuri reached within then as Phichit opened up the place in his mind that the magic was calling to, his Earth-child gifts swelling as he immediately recognized the deep, earthy presence of his friend that spoke of his people's connection to Mythologica and their strong belief in the magic of the world. Phichit had always been consumed with documenting everything, his glorious, colorful paintings gracing nearly every one of the village's houses when Yuri's people had learned of their guest's gift for capturing images with the pigments he made from the earth's own bits. As Yuri reached further, he felt the history of Phichit's people running through his mind.

~Your people have been here for a very long time. They were some of the Humans that the Goddess let into Mythologica because they held the Respects and the Beliefs. They were open to all peoples, all creatures, and believed in the magic that binds us all. Their purpose was to keep Mythologica's history intact for any Humans to come, to keep the untruths at bay. Over time, that's been lost... but...~ Yuri paused then as he felt a tendril of magic, swirling just below the surface of Phichit's soul in the place where his new Unicorn essence rested.

~You're meant to link the past and present, Phichit. You are a Memory Keeper, or will be. You have an important place here, and it can only be fulfilled if you Awaken. I am learning the history of this world, but your gift will be a dominance in keeping those stories and memories vivid. Immortals live so long, their own memories fade. You'll be one of the Immortals who help them reach back and remember whence they came... even mine, because some day even I will be too old to remember my childhood, my life before immortality.~

~Do you... do you think maybe you were _supposed_ to gift me? Maybe the magic of this place told you to?~

~All things happen for a reason. We don't always know what it is, may never know... but I feel that might be the case. And... our gifts can work together. So... answer the call, Heart-brother, so we can both Become what we are meant to be, for ourselves, and for each other.~ Yuri's soul sang then, his Song growing louder with happiness as Phichit's answered, their mental embrace sealing the revelation with a sense of comfort and peace. The pair gently parted, withdrawing from the Meeting and taking in the feeling of calm both were now enveloped as the answer they sought took hold within them both.

~I kinda like this mindvoice thing,~ Phichit said after a few moments, during which he stole the last piece of cheese from Yuri's bundle, eliciting protest from his friend. ~You get right down to the heart and soul of a matter without worrying if it's true or not.~

~Sometimes it's difficult to learn truths,~ Yuri admitted as he munched on an apple; around them the light grew dim as the sun set on the horizon far below their high place on the mountain. ~But you get used to it. I'll teach you.~

Phichit grinned and Yuri had to laugh at the suddenly obnoxious volume of Phichit's Song as his friend's happiness reached its peak. ~Teach me your ways, sensei. Isn't that what Mari used to say about Minako when she'd teach Mari about new ways to use plants and stuff?~

Yuri grinned at the name of the woman who had been like a second mother to Mari and him, who was now enjoying a life of peace in Nightstone. ~Yes. I'm sure both of them are probably having a ball working at the apothecary. Which... makes me think about something else that's been on my mind. But there's other things that need finishing first.~

~You're going to leave me hanging like that?~ Phichit cried.

Yuri laughed again as he packed up the remnants of dinner, pausing to respond to Victor's mindvoiced message telling him he was free for the night. ~For now, yes. It's a matter that can be settled later. The main focus now is Eloranyia. The ceremony is tomorrow night, and it's going to be a pretty big deal... maybe more than anyone will expect.~

~You are being so _mean_ right now! You know I can't stand secrets!~ Phichit replied, shoving Yuri playfully as they made their way back to the Palace.

~Easy Phichit-kun. Time for all things, that's what Goldencloud says. It won't be much longer now.~

  
  


  
Yuri returned to his chambers to find Victor already there, curled on an oversized sofa with the remnants of his own dinner which he set aside as his Beloved entered. Yuri was filled with the close presence of his Beloved for the first time since early morning and found himself falling victim to his own exhaustion as he fell into Victor's arms. Victor felt the tension within Yuri's being and let his calming magic flow, concerned at how long it took his Bonded to finally calm within his embrace.

~What is it, Yurianya?~ Vitanya asked, stroking Yuri's hair as he began to quietly weep.

~I'm just tired,~ Yuri replied. ~And overwhelmed. I understand most of what I'm learning, but it seems like so much... and now I've talked with Phichit and he wants to become a Full-blood, and he's going to be a Memory Keeper on top of that... and I'm worried about my part in the ceremony tomorrow because it's so important to you... and I... I just want to go home and see my family and Christophe and hide away in our chambers together so I can try to forget watching Phichit being a heartbeat away from crossing to the Next Plane and seeing you nearly murdered...and bringing down so much death in defense of those I care about...~

Victor's arms tightened around Yuri as his Beloved's resolve finally crumbled after so much turmoil, the fragile calm he'd just reached falling apart again just as quickly. He nuzzled into the silky black hair, his healing magic flaring into a bright rainbow halo as he reached out to calm his Bonded down. Several more long, tenuous moments passed before Yuri's breathing finally evened out, knotted muscles uncoiling as he collapsed with a heavy sigh, clinging tightly to Victor.

~I'm sorry... I've tried not to burden you with all of this,~ Yuri said after a time of quiet as he collected himself.

~You are my Bonded. You are never a burden,~ Victor replied, fingers trailing through Yuri's thick black hair, the strands flowing like liquid night over his hand. ~So much has happened in so short a time, it would be unfair to expect you to take all of it in and not falter.~

~I... I thought I was doing well, until now. Perhaps it's just being in need of sleep...the communication with the Star Pool today lasted a long time. I've learned a lot but I just don't know what it's all for.~

~For a time when it's needed, not before,~ Victor replied, echoing what Erendil had already told him earlier. ~But there are many things that will be useful for when we return to Nightstone.~

Yuri looked up at him then, raising his head from Victor's shoulder, curiosity in his presence.

~There are a lot of new mouths to feed there now that your people call it home. You'll have to discuss that with the trees so they can bear more fruit, the berry bushes too, maybe even help new ones grow. There are animals who know their place in the world, those that do not speak, that are there for those who hunt. You must find out where they roam and instruct the Humans accordingly so only those the Goddess deems for sustenance are hunted, and when they are taken, the proper way to give Her thanks so that creature's spirit takes its place in the circle of magic. Many of the homes are built to rest in the trees, but the trees can probably be persuaded to shape their branches to hold them fast, if you have a chat with them. Perhaps that is the reason you are so drawn to Nightstone – you are meant to be its keeper.~ Victor felt Yuri's presence calming by degrees as he spoke, the anxiety being replaced by anticipation and hope. ~You must not worry about what the greater purpose of your gifts is for. For now, use them to give back to the place that now shelters your people, and the one that brought you to me.~

Yuri rested his head back on Victor's shoulder then, his arms tightening again around his Beloved. ~How is it that you can see all the things I can't see about myself?~ he asked as Victor nuzzled into the top of his head.

~Bonded pairs balance each other out. That's why we're two halves of a whole. When one of us falters, the other extends their reach to bring us back to our feet.~

Yuri was silent for a while then, taking in the embrace of his Beloved, their souls entwining and giving him peace. He mulled over the swirling thoughts and emotions running through him and as the sound of Victor's steady, even breaths and heartbeat filled his consciousness, he came to realize what was possibly at the root of it all.

~It's been nearly three eights of days since I Awakened and we Bonded. We'd only known each other a few days before that. I am tied at the soul to you, my heart sings for you... and we've had no time to just _be_. Even here, the Palace pulls us in different directions. It is the greatest reason I want to be on our way from here... I just want time to finally immerse myself in all that we are together. But that time is not to be, not yet,~ Yuri mindvoiced, his tone one of frustration and longing. ~In some ways, we barely know each other, even while our souls know each other intimately. Perhaps it is the Human way of thought that lingers within me that tells me what we are needs more... it's difficult to explain...~

Yuri felt Victor's presence within him flare into a deep warmth as his Bonded held him close. ~No, Beloved... I understand. We have had a lot stolen from us. These have been some very difficult times, and we have not had the chance to explore our Bond as we should. What you are feeling is what happens when that is delayed. Our magic calls out to each other. I led you in the ritual sealing of it when we met Stars for the first time. It sometimes takes the bodies of a Bonded pair some time to catch up to everything, and that is especially true for us with all we've been through. There is still a bit more to go before we can return to Nightstone. I can ease the longing for you with my healing gifts, if you feel that is what you want. But just be warned that when I release them, it will be very difficult to hold back, and there will be even less desire to speak of pleasantries, and much more for other things. And the selfish part of me wants to make that moment much more special than just the need for bodies entwined and joined.~

Yuri felt the flush cross over his cheeks at that. ~It is not so much that I cannot hold back. It is just moments like this that make me want... want you. And to be drowned in what we are to each other.~

Victor reached with a hand to cradle Yuri's chin, then leaned in to meet Stars, a warmth spreading through both of them that Yuri immediately returned. ~I wish for nothing more, my dear Yurianya. You shall be my reward for all of this strife. We don't need to join bodies to consummate this Bond, but for the first time in my long life I have the need, for you and only you.~

~And you shall be my first and only as well,~ Yuri answered, the flush already coloring his face growing deeper. He gazed into Victor's luminous blue eyes, raising a hand to graze fingertips over his Beloved's face before following his instinct and leaning in to press his lips to Victor's. This time Victor knew how to react, leaning into it and responding in kind. The kiss lingered for a while, with both taking turns to draw back for a breath, lips just barely brushing the other's while leaning in to nudge their foreheads together. The playful brush of Stars mirrored the gentle tangling of their lips, the magic passing between them affectionate, warm, their souls weaving together a little more with the emotion both knew would be called “love” when it had grown to fruition.

Before long Victor noticed Yuri having a difficult time keeping his eyes open and sat up, gathering his Bonded up into his arms and carrying him to the bedchamber. Laying him down gently and climbing in himself, Victor smiled softly as Yuri snuggled into his Bonded's arms with a contented sigh, tucking his head under Victor's chin as his Beloved wrapped him up in both a physical and spiritual embrace.

“Tomorrow will be very special,” Yuri murmured, his dozing state leaving him falling back into speaking instead of using his mindvoice. “You shall be overjoyed, Beloved.”

“It will be bittersweet. But seeing her spirit finally free to join those who've gone before her will at least finally give me some peace. She will finally be able watch over me as she intended.”

Yuri was mostly asleep now; Victor could feel his Beloved's magic finally settling down. “mmmno...there will be something more. You'll see,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper; before Victor could ask more, Yuri had slipped off to sleep. Victor allowed himself to close his eyes only after Yuri was fully in slumber, placing one last kiss upon the top of his Yurianya's head before he too drifted off, deciding that he could wait to find out Yuri's secret. For now, his Beloved's arms were all he needed to feel truly at peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erendil - pronounced AH-ren-dial, with a roll of the tongue on the R. In a recent mention on Tumblr I typoed his name as Elendil, as it's been a while since I'd looked at the story he's introduced in.
> 
> Speaking of additional characters, hello Sara and Michele! Twins in the Immortal Unicorn race are rare, so they definitely had to be included here. One never knows what they'll end up getting into in a future story. *shifty eyes*
> 
> Also: You'll notice that as of today, there is a final chapter count. Yes, just two more to go before this little fun idea that turned into an epic adventure is finished. It's been quite the ride and much longer than I'd originally planned! I already have some vague ideas for a sequel, but I will be taking a break from Unicorn!Yuri and Unicorn!Victor after this to focus on a modern-day YOI AU as well as the sequel to _Song of the Unicorn_ , which this story has inspired me to finally finish.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and for all methods of feedback. Anon commenting is still turned off as well. And a friendly reminder that I can be found at HuntressFirefall on Tumblr and AslanKatsuki on Twitter. See you next week. :)


	17. The Greatest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ I never thought I would have love, let alone a Bonded, to share my empty life with. But the Fates guided me to you because you were able, were meant to, give me so much more.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, the rating has been updated to Explicit.

The several tiers of the Palace that cascaded down the mountain were, for all intent and purpose, a city in and of itself where the population of Unicorn Immortals had taken up residence as their numbers grew over the two Ages give or take that their kind had been in existence. Though there were far more naturally-birthed Immortals than Awakened, and certainly far less Created, for the most part after 200 turns of coexistence, the lines had blurred enough that there was no more conflict between the variations as there once had been when the species first began to reproduce and grow.

Even so, the smaller group of Awakened Immortals had for the most part made their homes in the lower tiers of the Palace. The Newborn Awakened were, unless they had specific gifts that flourished upon Awakening, more Human in mannerisms as they adjusted to their new world. Having very often left their Human families and lives behind, they found comfort in each other and their similar stories.

It was here, among these Immortals, many of whom were still connected to their Human selves quite strongly, that Otabek, Georgi and JJ had been staying. Otabek was determined to stay as long as they needed to so they were available to escort Yuri and Victor home to Nightstone when all was said and done. They had been welcomed with open arms, finding the former Half-bloods quite friendly and very willing to share their stories. Phichit had also visited, finding himself free during most of the days as both Yuri and Victor connected and reconnected to their cultures respectively. It was during his conversations with Anya, an Awakened Immortal that Georgi had taken more than a bit of a liking to, that Phichit had come to the realization of wanting to be a Full-blood.

They took their midday meal on the terrace of the suite of rooms that they'd been staying in, the quintet of new friends at first exchanging idle chatter with Anya sharing a specially-brewed tea made from a unique flower picked in the gardens of the Palace. Otabek had been rather quiet, more so than usual ever since Mila, Yurio and Leo had taken their leave an eight of days prior. An unlikely friendship had formed between the skilled archer and Yurio, who was quite the shot with a bow and arrow himself, and it seemed he missed his Elvish companion greatly. Phichit, however, was quiet for a much different reason, his silence so uncharacteristic that all of his friends took notice.

“What's wrong?” JJ asked finally, unable to deal with the nearly awkward silence any further.

Phichit sighed, setting down his spoon after having stirred his soup much more than it actually needed to be. “I'm just worried about Yuri today. He's been practicing for this for just about all the time we've been here, but it just sounds... so... creepy, and dangerous.”

“It is a ceremony that has only been performed a scant few times,” Anya confirmed. “I myself was not even alive as Human when it was last done. But the connection Silver Light has to it will help to make it not quite as risky as before, especially since the Gifteds know more about it now.”

Georgi rested his chin on one hand, listening with rapt attention as Anya spoke. “What's the connection?” he asked, his tone encouraging.

“As the history tells, Silver Light was the first Unicorn to attempt to cross to different Planes. He became lost in the world that Adragonne and Aryane came from, and the Portal he created stayed open to await his return, causing our world to lose magic and to let in the Chimera, who broke off the horn of the Idol in an attempt to lead Mythologica to its death by dark magic. Much transpired, which led to Silver Light's death while caught between Planes. We all had to wait for the eight points of the Star of Gifteds to be claimed, and led by Erendil, the first Earth-child among us, they were able to bring Silver Light back to this plane, and with Erendil able to channel the earth magic we are all made of... restored Silver Light to the flesh.”

Phichit's eyes grew wide then, causing JJ to become frightened by his friend's reaction. “Wait a minute! So if Yuri has the same powers as Erendil, and they have a piece of Eloranyia's horn...?”

Anya smiled softly. “With their combined ability to mold earth magic, all things are possible. But it all comes down to whether or not Eloranyia wishes to Return completely, or live among the spirits that keep Mythologica's magic strong.”

“Hold up,” JJ said, turning a bit pale. “Are you telling me they're going to bring her back from the _dead?_ How is that even possible? Once you're gone, you're gone.”

“For Humans, that is the way. Their spirits cannot be Returned once they've moved on to the Next Plane, though they can be contacted by those magic users with the ability to reach to them. But for magical beings such as Elves and Unicorn, who are made of the stuff this world was created with, housed in a shell of flesh and bone, we have a choice. All it takes is the combination of Goddess Children that the Gifteds create, though it is quite difficult for them alone. With Yurianya to aid them with his gifts, which are from what we have seen much stronger than even Erendil's, reaching out to those we have lost is quite simple. But they can still ultimately choose,” Anya explained.

“Uh... I'm... not sure I want to go and see this,” JJ said, rather unnerved. “I don't know how I feel about seeing the dead come back to life.”

“It's not as frightening as Humans' fairy tales. I learned that when I Awakened and the Songs told me the history of my new people. It happens very seldom now, as Mythologica for the most part is safe from those who seek to hurt us. But this was the death of a Unicorn caused by our own. The balance must be restored by offering her the chance to Return.”

Otabek had been sipping at his spiced cider, listening attentively to all that was said. He smirked over his cup at JJ. “You're not afraid of a few ghosts are you?” he teased.

“You could say that,” JJ replied. “Our people don't believe in messing with stuff like this. Everything happens for a specific reason and if someone dies, they're meant to go and you send them off accordingly. But reaching in and bringing them back? Everything like that comes with some kind of price. It was something only practitioners of Dark Arts did, and you stayed away from those people.”

Anya laughed, a musical sound that saw Georgi quietly swooning, a blush dusting his cheeks. “Humans aren't capable of wielding magic like this. Anyone who tells you they can do it is a liar. Faith is a strong thing, but I came to learn now that I'm Awakened that there is a very big difference between the fiction the Human Outlanders tell and the true and good magic of the Goddess. If you are going to live here, you had best come to understand that all magical residents are bound by Her. If you are not willing to be set to rights, you will never be at home here.”

“She's right,” Phichit nodded. “The things Yuri can do now are pretty scary at times. I mean, the tree spirits? They're creepy, but they're good. I've lived in Mythologica all my life and my people have always believed in the Goddess. It might be hard to swallow now JJ, but if what Yuri was already able to do didn't scare you, why should this? I mean... who are the tree spirits, actually? How is that different from other spirits?”

JJ's eyes widened again. “The trees... absorbed the Humans...”

“Yes, and they saved our lives by doing it. So now those Humans are tree spirits, and are hopefully somewhere within this world doing some good now. So yeah... what's gone before, that magic, isn't bad. You can't judge stuff like this just because you only know one way of looking at it, JJ. You've already been open enough to know right from wrong once. Don't go back on that now out of fear,” Phichit said.

~You're quite passionate about this, young Phichit,~ Anya mindvoiced to him. ~If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a deeper interest than just supporting your friend.~

~Well... let's just say all you've told me has led me to some decisions, and I know what I'm going to do and what I'll be when I do,~ he replied.

Anya smiled softly then, the feel of her presence in Phichit's mind much like a gentle embrace. ~I look forward to welcoming you to our people in full, and am honored that I had some small part in your decision. But the Palace seems to have its own plans for you as well, and I think you've chosen wisely. Yurianya will need the balance of his Heart-brother as he moves through life away from his people.~

Phichit finally took a spoonful of his own soup, feeling settled for the moment. ~I just hope I can provide it and live up to being Chosen for this. It's rather overwhelming to think about.~

~It feels that way now. But when you have Awakened, you will come to realize you're exactly where you need to be.~

  
  


  
  


As the sun hung low in the sky, the Palace was uncharacteristically abuzz with the collective feel of hundreds of Unicorn, Firsts and Immortals both, sharing mindvoices and intermingling their magic. As many of both kinds as could possibly fit were already filling the throne room of the Palace, all wanting to be present for the performance of the rare ritual to be performed. The Humans and one Half-blood from Nightstone were given a place of honor in full view of the Star Pool, which rested quietly just off to the right of the throne dais as one faced it, its mirror-smooth surface not even disturbed by so much as a breath, let alone the hundreds of beings in the room.

A few floors above, in the calm of their chambers, both Yuri and Victor prepared for the ritual in silence. Yuri still had not revealed to Victor the full weight of what was to come, having been told by Erendil that it was not a good idea for a few reasons. Despite knowing he was fully capable of performing the magic needed, Yuri had begun to feel that swirling anxiousness in his belly, which Victor became aware of as his Beloved stood before the mirror, appraising the ceremonial clothing he'd been gifted with by the Immortals. The deep blue leggings and tunic wrapped around his now fully-developed Unicorn form, the top wrapping at the waist which was fastened by a wide belt of gold bejeweled with a swirling pattern of precious gems that glittered even in diffused light in the six colors of the rainbow. The gossamer shirt that he wore beneath it was also dusted with iridescent gems, the transparent silk the same deep blue that allowed the color of his skin to show through. The outfit was completed by black leather boots that came up to mid-calf, the sleeves ending in a bell shape that flared out from the elbows, the same swirling pattern of gemstones finishing off their hem.

Victor walked up behind his Beloved, looking at his reflection; Yuri met Victor's eyes in the mirror as his Bonded placed his hands on each of his shoulders.

~You can do this, I know you can,~ Victor comforted him. ~Erendil would not have deemed you ready otherwise.~

~I know. The last few days working with the Gifteds went very well. I'm just... it's just so important, you know? This might be one of the most important things I ever do with what I'm capable of... and it's for you, so it means that much more to me...~

~Do not think of me at this moment. You need no distractions. I know how Spirit-sighting works. I've never seen it done in person, but I've heard the stories. You are only capable of being the bridge between here and the Next Plane. The rest is up to those you offer the door to. Healing the rift that kept her away from being at peace is enough for me.~

Yuri was just about to turn and lose himself within Victor's embrace when the mindvoiced call from the Circle reached out to all who could hear.

~It's time,~ Victor said, his voice comforting in Yuri's mind. Victor turned his Bonded to face him then, leaning in to meet Stars. For several long moments their magic entwined, Victor's calming presence helping Yuri to steady his heartbeat and breathing. ~I shall walk you to the Meeting Chamber of the Gifteds, then take my place with our sires to await whatever comes.~ He leaned in then, cradling Yuri's face in his hands as he placed a gentle kiss to his lips, which Yuri returned.

~I am as ready as I shall ever be,~ Yuri replied. ~Let us be on our way.~

  
  


  
  


The throne room was packed, the mezzanine-like tiers ringing it filled with Immortal spectators as Victor arrived, causing a murmur both spoken and mindvoiced to fill the room. _So like his father and mother, rebellious, but brave to stand for what is right,_ from those younger Immortals and Firsts who saw both sides equally. _So insolent, like his mother and father, to go against the Laws_ , from those old enough to remember the rigid, strict hierarchy of the First Unicorn herd, a system that many argued was never what the Goddess intended. For as ancient and mystical a people as the Unicorn were, the conflict between old and young was quite pronounced.

Vitanya, son of Eloranyia and Silver Light, took great pride in knowing that even in death his mother had brought about change, and had no issue with standing next to a throne that had seen the battle two ages prior that had begun that cycle. _Aryane and Adragonne didn't fight for this world for it to remain the same. Time to move forward, time to grow._ Vitanya looked down as he took his place between Goldencloud and Silver Light to where the Golden Horn Guard, in full ceremonial dress, were prominently placed at the foot of the steps to the throne, his eyes drawn to the sacred pair who gave up their own Human blood for their world. One of the wishes granted Aryane so long ago as she accepted her place in Mythologica was for acceptance of all differences, to never allow what had happened to Tempest, whom she and Adragonne had rescued, to happen again.

History had repeated itself despite her wish. It was time for that circle to be closed.

The Guard suddenly drew to attention, the room immediately hushed as the Circle of Gifteds, led by Senarin, entered the room, Erendil to his left and Yurianya to his right. The eight members of the Circle strode to their places around the Star Pool, with Yuri standing next to Erendil at his station at the “south” point of the Star mosaic that showed through the crystal clear water. Once they were positioned Senarin, who stood at the “north” point of the Star with Janalyn, daughter of Adragonne and Aryane, spoke and mindvoiced in tandem with a mind to the Humans in the room so that all could hear.

~Vitanya, son of Eloranyia, whose spirit we call to this night... bring forth the talisman.~

Vitanya had been carrying the broken tip of his mother's horn close to his chest as he'd arrived, wrapped in a swatch of the same cloth Yurianya's ceremonial clothing had been made from. He stepped down the eight stairs and walked to where Yuri and Erendil stood, unwrapping the horn and laying it in Erendil's upturned palms. He allowed Vitanya a moment to lay a hand on the crystal, still swirling with rainbows, a last moment of connection to the physical presence of his mother. Vitanya then stepped back and paused, briefly meeting Stars with his Bonded one last time before returning to stand between their two First Unicorn sires.

Erendil then laid the horn in Yuri's upturned palms and turned toward the water, folding up the sleeves of his ceremonial tunic as the other seven members of the Circle did the same.

~Yurianya, Earth-child newly born to our people, take your place in the Circle,~ Senarin commanded.

Victor felt his breath catch in his chest as Yuri placed a foot onto the step that ringed the Pool just below its edge, then briefly stood on the edge before stepping down on an identical step on the other side and into the water, walking to stand in the very center of the Star. Carrying the precious talisman on his palms, he stopped and turned to face Erendil, his magical equal.

~Open the portal,~ Senarin commanded.

The eight members of the Circle submerged their hands into the water and from each, a different color tendril of light swirled, interlocking as it covered the surface of the pool and enveloped Yuri, whose own magic answered the call. The rainbow halo was met by Yuri's in royal blue with a sheen of gold, and as the magic flared to its peak for a few moments it was impossible to see him and Victor felt a panic rise within him, until the aura began to recede as it was drawn into the horn in Yuri's hands. As he became visible again however, the entire room was drawn into a gasp.

Yuri's full Gold blood was clearly visible now, his Unicorn soul on display. His hair was the same spun gold as his father's mane, his Star was metallic gold as it flared brightly on his forehead, his eyes a rich antique gold speaking of the Ancient blood in his veins as the bright metallic gold flecks sparkled like yellow diamonds. The talisman in his hands was flared bright rainbow with the deep blue and gold of Yuri's Earth-magic swirling around it as well.

~Extend our greetings to our sister,~ Senarin commanded.

And Victor nearly bolted to the Pool as Yuri dropped to his knees, submerging first the talisman, and then disappearing completely beneath the water that had only come to his knees, but seemed deeper as Vitanya's Beloved was swallowed up within the swirling rainbows. Opening his soul Vitanya frantically searched for Yuri's presence and found him, but the magic was faint as he once again traveled to the same realm he'd gone to to rescue Phichit, only this time, with the hands of the Eight to tether and guide him. Phichit was nearly hysterical, with both Otabek and Anya holding him back from also running to the Pool; JJ clung to Georgi, terrified that his friend had disappeared for good.

The next few minutes felt like hours for those whose hearts and souls were tied to Yuri. The Pool, swirling with the interlocked magic of the Eight Gifteds, was the only movement in the room with Yuri's distinct blue and gold no longer present. Just as Victor was about to open his soul and reach out to find his Beloved, whose presence had faded to barely a whisper within him, Erendil was suddenly aflame with bright electric blue fire as his Earth-magic ignited, the Pool's surface sheeted over with the same crackling energy as the water began to churn.

Phichit and his Human friends were unnerved as the entire Unicorn assemblage began to murmur an incantation in their native tongue, the only word any of them could recognize being Eloranyia's name. Phichit could feel the magic, though not fully; the Palace began to guide him and he found himself also chanting the words, stepping forward, the Star on his forehead beginning to gleam as he felt the spark of his Heart-brother growing brighter at the same time Victor felt his Beloved's presence drawing closer to him again. The water of the Pool churned faster, then began to spout upward like a fountain, falling back down like a waterfall... then all at once, a silhouette began to materialize.

The water began to slow, then stop, not a drop reaching the outside of the Pool as the its surface leveled out, the rainbow magic of the Eight still swirling atop it. The silhouette had turned into an electric blue glow infused with gold that grew more and more solid – and when it came to shape, Vitanya could not contain the cry of joy that escaped him.

A graceful Silver First Unicorn stood in the center of the Pool, her mane and tail so long they floated on its surface, the rainbow magic light breaking through the strands in shafts, her metallic silver hooves submerged in the water still. Her silver horn hummed with healing earth-energy, the electric blue tendrils swirling around the spirals and washing over her body as she grew more and more solid, her snow white hide with its silver sheen highlighted by the magic. The electric blue fire finished its work, winding up her legs and over her body once more to gather in a bright column on her back, where another silhouette began to form – and Vitanya cried out again in relief as he was flooded with the presence of his Yurianya as he returned, materializing atop the Unicorn's back, still with his Gold soul fully visible.

Silver Light reared, trumpeting with joy as Yuri dropped down back into the water, standing before the mare as she glowed softly with blue iridescent light. She tipped her head down to touch the tip of her horn to Yuri's Star, and both Vitanya and Silver Light were overwhelmed, the room also filled with gasps of joy as Eloranyia's Song broke free, joyous, speaking of her Healing and choice to Return. Yuri stepped back then and Eloranyia dipped her head, touching the tip of her horn to the water; the rainbows were drawn to it, traveling up her horn and washing over her as the Eight replaced the Six Elemental Magics and two Goddess Magics within her spirit, completing her journey Home. Eloranyia, standing in her First and True form, slowly turned to each of the eight Gifteds, stepping forward to touch the tip of her horn to their Stars in gratitude.

~Close the Portal,~ her mindvoice rang out. ~I am Home.~ In response, the Eight withdrew their hands from the water, its surface returning to clear as Yuri's appearance returned to its normal Immortal form. Eloranyia dropped to her front knees to allow Yuri to climb onto her back once more and she carried him out of the Pool, neither of them bringing a drop of the sacred waters with them, her mane and tail tuft withdrawing to a normal length as her body adjusted to being of physical form once more. Both First and Immortal Unicorn were dry as she stepped out onto the Palace floor.

On the dais, Vitanya shifted into his First Unicorn form and he and Silver Light leaped from the top stair to meet her, metallic hooves ringing out as they galloped to her and the three of them rearing and trumpeting as their family was reunited. Mother and son then shifted to their Immortal forms to embrace, Vitanya breaking down into heaving, hiccuping sobs in her arms as he felt his mother's physical and spiritual presence for the first time in nearly an Age, when he had been merely days old.

Erendil came over to Yuri, wrapping a blanket around him as he sank into a chair that Adragonne had hastily brought forward. Phichit ran to his friend, throwing his arms around him and meeting Stars, desperately needing to feel his Heart-brother's presence to know he was indeed safe.

~I'm all right Phichit... just exhausted,~ Yuri reassured him, his arms wrapping around his dear friend.

~Where did you _go?_ ~ Phichit asked as Erendil brought Yuri a goblet of water and a dense pastry filled with fruit to replenish himself.

~Do you remember where I went to find you?~ Yuri asked.

Phichit shuddered. ~Yes...~

~It was there, but a different path. You were Human when that happened, so the place you were going to I couldn't have followed. But the Next Plane for Unicorn is just... another level. A place you can reach to to speak with their spirits. She had told me she wanted to return, not just be healed. I had to rebuild her Earth-spirit before we came back, and I was only able to do that because I had her horn. That's why I was gone so long. Erendil was holding onto me, his spirit was there with me. We did it together. I was never in danger. It would have taken much longer for the Eight to do it alone because none of them can break the circle to reach her, so that's why I went in.~

~Well you should have _told_ us that before it all happened!~ Phichit cried. ~I thought you were gone for good...~

~You don't speak of a Spirit's wishes before the ceremony, in case they change their mind,~ Yuri said as he drank deeply from the goblet, draining it. ~You can witness it as it happens, but to speak of it before is to possibly cause distraction. It's... complicated.~ Yuri's thoughts trailed off then as he devoured the pastry, feeling his strength returning; he was certain the filling was made of apples from one specific tree in the Palace gardens, whose properties were restorative in nature for that type of ritual.

He looked up then to see Vitanya had shifted back to his Immortal form, and paused for a moment as his mind wrapped around who the new Immortal standing with him and Silver Light was. She was regal, a half-head taller than Victor, her deep blue eyes sparkling, her face stunningly beautiful, hair of spun silver cascading down to her ankles, pale skin overlaid with a sheen of silver. Yuri reached out to Victor then at the exact moment his Beloved did so in return and Victor turned toward him, clenching his mother's hand tightly as he brought her to his Bonded.

~Vitanya, my silly child. Have you already forgotten that Yurianya and I have met?~ she chided him as they drew close.

~So much for the formality of introducing you to my Bonded,~ Victor replied.

~I have known since Yurianya's Half-blood soul Chose you. I was overjoyed to know you would no longer be alone in this world, if I could not return to you.~

Victor dropped down on the loveseat-esque chair next to Yuri then, wrapping his arms around him and crushing him to his chest, meeting Stars with his Beloved.

~How long did you know of her wishes?~ Victor asked.

~We finally spoke a quarter-eight of days ago. Erendil was very careful about letting me go too far into the Next Plane right away, and because her spirit wasn't whole, she was tucked deep within it for her protection. I asked her if she wished to be among the Spirits, to speak with us when her presence was needed, or if she wished to Return. That was when she told me. Only the Eight and Senarin knew other than me, as I had to tell them in order to prepare properly. It took all I had not to tell you.~

~I... felt your soul fade, as one does when it nears the Next Plane... I was terrified you would lose yourself...~ Victor shuddered, his arms trembling around Yuri. ~It felt... too familiar...nearly the same as when I lost her...~

This time it was Yuri who opened up, letting calming magic flow through Victor to push away the fear that now had no grounds to linger. ~I knew you would be, but I couldn't tell you what the ritual would entail, as dangerously close as I came to doing so. If we were just communing with her, I wouldn't have had to go that far; she would have come to us long enough to be healed, and returned to the Next Plane on her own. But your fear had you known would have caused your soul to try to block mine from going to her, especially with your healing gifts, and the bridge would have been broken.~

The pair felt arms wrap around them then as Eloranyia embraced them both. ~I know you both will need rest after this... but there is something else that needs to be done first. Two special requests,~ she said, her voice happy. ~You will want to be present for them.~ They looked up then to see the Eight had reassembled around the Pool, with Silver Light standing next to Senarin at its edge.

~Mother... is...~ Yuri felt Vitanya's soul grow a bit apprehensive.

~The Pool and Senarin's magic will allow it. It is his choice,~ she smiled. ~You see, he's never been one to be left out of something exciting. And besides... there is a statement to be made.~ She rose then, brushing her beloved son's cheek with her fingertips before joining her Bonded at the Pool. After a few more moments where they shared a communication, Silver Light stepped into the water and the Eight dipped their hands in again; they were then joined by Senarin as the Immortal waded into the Pool.

Anya had raced over with the other Humans of Nightstone to where Yuri and Victor sat. ~We are about to see how Senarin shaped the first Immortals! What a sacred thing to witness! Ancient magic wielded before our eyes!~

~Wait, _what?~_ Yuri cried, half-standing again. ~But he won't be a First anymore!~

Victor smiled then, pulling his Beloved back down gently with a hand on his shoulder. ~No, there is more.~

As he spoke, Eloranyia stepped into the pool on the opposite side of Silver Light from Senarin. The trio were enveloped in rainbow light, and vivid green light spread out from Senarin's hands over Silver Light's hide as he placed his palms against it. From Eloranyia, a deep purple light spread as her arms embraced Silver Light's great head, her Star pressed to the base of his horn, their Bonded magic transferring between them. The same blinding light as when Yuri had Returned with Eloranyia swelled and a silhouette of the trio appeared... and slowly, before the eyes of the assemblage, Silver Light's silhouette changed, flowing like liquid into the body shape of an Immortal – which, to Yuri's eyes, looked very much like Victor. As the magic receded the room was filled with gasps and murmurs as the Ancient stood in the water, naked, pale skin overlaid with a sheen of silver, the same spun silver hair and deep blue eyes as Victor's own set into an impossibly handsome face that was a more sharply-angled, older variation of Victor's, the softness in Victor's face very obviously coming from his mother's side.

~Let us see if we are well and truly Bonded, Lifemate,~ Eloranyia bid him; in response, Silver Light was enveloped in a rainbow halo that to Yuri and his friends was quite familiar – and the room was filled with gasps and cheers as Silver Light shifted effortlessly back and forth from his First form to his Newborn Immortal form, the first Created Immortal in more than three Ages. He came to rest in his Newborn form, wrapped in a robe that Senarin had retrieved from Adragonne.

Once the magic was verified to have worked in full the Eight withdrew their hands from the Pool once more; this time it was Yuri who ran to the table near the Pool that was laid out with replenishing nourishment, taking a goblet of water and one of the cakes to his Earth-brother Erendil, meeting Stars with him and sharing his magic to help restore his friend. It was then that Goldencloud trotted down to the group, trumpeting to draw everyone's attention to him.

~There is one more ceremony before we take our leave this night,~ Goldencloud began. ~My Heart-son, Yurianya, acted in defense of the life of his brother in all but blood during the battle to save his Beloved's life from the hands of the Outlander Humans. As our kind know, all things happen for a reason, and Phichit's soul was accepting of a Gift from Yurianya in order to not be drawn to the Next Plane that Humans are taken to when they leave our world. Since his arrival here the Palace has spoken to Phichit... and he has made the choice to be Gifted in full and become an Awakened.~

The room was filled with gasps and murmurs once again as Yuri accompanied Phichit to stand before Goldencloud. ~As you are Heart-brothers, the Sibling-bond created when Yurianya saved your life, it is only sense that I shall gift Phichit that which will transform him into an Awakened, so that you share the same sire. As he is within the Palace's walls, he shall not have to wait long. An eight of days from today, he shall Awaken into his new life, as the Palace has already called to that magic which lives within him.~ Goldencloud's great head dipped down, the tip of his horn hovering just before Phichit's Star. Yuri stood behind him, placing his hands on Phichit's shoulders.

~When you are ready,~ Goldencloud mindvoiced.

~I am,~ Phichit replied.

Goldencloud touched the tip of his horn to Phichit's Star, the clear crystal material not unlike what the talisman had been made of filling in with bright metallic gold which then changed into an iridescent purple. The golden aura then enveloped Phichit and his eyes clamped shut, body shuddering as the magic shimmered around him. Yuri felt his Heart-brother's soul grow stronger, his Song louder, turning from the frantic chirping of tiny birds into a lush song filled with many voices of birdsong, the melody smoothing out to speak of the history of Phichit's people that ran deep within him. A myriad of Unicorn Songs reached out to welcome him even though he was still only Unicorn by half, though that half was much stronger than before. The magic faded and Phichit stood upright... and found himself slightly taller than he'd been just a few moments before.

~The spirits whose stories you tell already gift you with their magic,~ Goldencloud confirmed. ~The Songs of our people will be yours to sing, and they rejoice in your coming. Welcome, Lord Phichit, to our people.~

The assembled audience of Firsts and Immortals erupted into joyous applause and cheers as they combined to welcome back Eloranyia and welcome Phichit into their world. With a last acknowledgment to the now silent, once again mirror-smooth Pool the Eight took their leave, with Erendil stopping to embrace Yuri in praise and thanks before retiring to his chambers to rest.

As Yuri watched Erendil go, his eyes followed his magical equal's path to see him meet at the entrance to one corridor an Immortal that topped off at more than seven feet tall, long golden hair flowing to his waist, eyes of bright electric blue. His Star was more akin to Senarin's, like a birthmark on his skin rather than the physical representation of a horn that Yuri and all younger Immortals had, speaking of his status as an Elder. Erendil seemed to be attempting to bring the Immortal back into the room but he refused with a shake of his head. Instead, the Immortal turned to meet eyes with Yuri from across the room.

~My thanks to you for watching over my Beloved.~ Tempest's mindvoice was quiet, gentle within Yuri's mind, his Song speaking of his history as the first Awakened Immortal, the feel of his spirit speaking of three Ages of life lived.

Yuri nodded to the Elder Immortal. ~It was my honor to learn from and protect your Beloved, Lord Tempest. I look forward to speaking with you further when you are ready.~ Tempest nodded in response, a wordless reply of gratitude reaching Yuri, echoed by Erendil as the pair took their leave. Yuri then turned to rejoin his own Beloved and his friends, making his way over to the group.

“How are you feeling?” Goldencloud asked Phichit as the group of friends from Nightstone, along with Eloranyia and Silver Light, both in their Immortal forms, gathered around him.

“Like I could run from here to Nightstone and back,~ he replied. ~I almost feel like I'm already changing. I mean... I'm taller...~

~You will change quickly within the walls of the Palace. Already being a Half-blood means you are aware of what's to come both physically and within your mind. We shall tend to you accordingly and keep your Awakening as easy as possible to endure,~ Silver Light confirmed.

Phichit turned to embrace Yuri, already feeling his Heart-brother's soul that much more strongly within him, his Song already louder in volume. ~Now we just have to wait for my Awakening,~ Phichit voiced to Yuri. ~I hope it won't be as rough as yours.~

~Well, I can only give you one bit of advice,~ Yuri said.

~What's that?~ Phichit asked.

~Don't be stubborn. Whatever you do... as soon as you're offered the Healing Sleep, take it. Trust me on this. Take it.~ Beside him, Vitanya burst into laughter, wrapping an arm around his Beloved as Phichit broke into laughter as well, playfully shoving Yuri's shoulder as the group made their way out of the throne room to retire to their own chambers to rest after the very eventful evening.

  
  


  
  


Victor had made certain Yuri was comfortable, assisting him in falling into a regenerative sleep with his healing gifts before leaving him to spend more time with his parents, becoming reacquainted with his Returned mother and Newborn father. It had been nearly an Age since Vitanya had his true family with him, having taken on his own Heart-brother Christophe along the way. The trio spent the night renewing their blood and soul ties, reconnecting through ancient magic rituals that all Unicorn were passed down through generations. Not all Immortal families stayed close, but if they'd had their choice, the three Silvers would have done so. In the span of their long lives already lived and to come, an Age apart hadn't been much, and they were happy that it would amount to a blink of an eye in the eternity that was now laid out before them.

As the sun rose Victor felt Yuri's soul beginning to stir and took his leave from his parents, returning to the chambers he shared with his Beloved. Leaving the curtains drawn, the daylight slipping in between the division in the panels just enough to dimly light the bedchamber, Vitanya climbed into bed and wrapped his arms and soul around his beloved Yurianya as his Bonded's sleepy presence filled him with warmth. Yuri snuggled in close, his face nuzzled into Victor's neck and arms wrapping around him, their naked bodies tangling limbs as finally, after so long, they both had reason to be fully at peace.

~When I was at the edge of the Next Plane... I felt what it was like to be without you,~ Yuri finally voiced after a long silence. ~And I know now that I never want to feel that again, ever. I knew it before... but only feeling the barest whisper of your presence holding me to our place in this Plane, in our world... and knowing even that would be gone if I were to lose you... I will defend you with my life and beyond, Beloved, if that's what it takes to hold you to me. And I know for certain that I will make the choice to follow if you were ever called to the Next Plane.~

~If you were to be lost to me, I would follow as well,~ Victor replied without hesitation. ~Some Bonded choose to move on to the Next Plane with their Beloved if the choice is set before them. Feeling you nearly lost to me has shown me with certainty it is what I would choose as well. I have already shown once what I would do to one that would harm you, and I would not hesitate to do so again.~

Yuri opened his eyes then, meeting Victor's as he leaned in to meet Stars with his Beloved. They opened their souls, embracing each other in the most intimate of ways, the embrace of their bodies paling by comparison. It was soon joined by another warmth that swelled and mingled with the combining of their souls; their hearts, beating together, reaching out to one another.

~From growing up Human, I know they only have words, actions, to show their love to the one they choose. And even though I do not need words with you, my dear Vitanya, my spirit and essence, the truth of my soul, still feels the need to hold to the ways I was raised in. I will speak within our minds, from my soul, where there is only truth: I have come to love you, my beautiful Vitanya, and I know now that my heart and soul are no longer complete without you. I can hold the earth in my hands, mold it to my purpose... and it would still mean nothing without you at my side.~

Victor reached out to brush away the tears that had begun to flow from Yuri's eyes as he voiced his words, even as his own began to flow. ~And I have come to love you as well my precious Yurianya. I never thought I would have love, let alone a Bonded, to share my empty life with. But the Fates guided me to you because you were able, were meant to, give me so much more. All the things I lost unjustly I have regained; all the anger, the lingering resentment of my own people, I now have reason to let go of, because of your strength and bravery... because of the lengths you will go for me. It may take me many Ages to feel worthy of the gift of your heart and soul, but I shall spend all those Ages trying to find a way.~

Yuri reached up to cradle Victor's face in his hands then, leaning in to envelop his mouth in a deep, lingering kiss, his hands then moving to embrace his Beloved once again. Their Stars parted but the connection between their souls remained, swelling more as their kisses and embrace became more heated, hands running over each other's bodies. Victor's lips trailed down from Yuri's to settle into his neck, showering kisses over it as Yuri's head tipped back to allow him to reach more skin, his body pressing tighter against Victor's as both were enveloped in a swirling, irresistible need for each other.

~Vitanya...~ Yuri felt Victor flinch as even the act of sharing mindvoices now felt raw, feeding into their need that much more. ~Is this...~

~It is,~ Victor replied, eliciting the same shuddering response from Yuri, his lips parting to allow a soft moan to escape. Following his body's call Victor's hands nudged Yuri onto his back and he proceeded to devour his Beloved with kisses, gentle nips, passes of his tongue over Yuri's skin made sensitive by the ever-growing need, barely able to contain himself as Yuri squirmed, moaning and whimpering, body arching and writhing beneath him as he felt his last bits of control falling away.

Finally Yuri could take no more and raised his hands, pushing into Victor's chest and pinning him down on his back as he returned the favor with an almost feral response, answering Victor's moans and growls of pleasure with his own as it grew intense to the point of near pain for their bodies to touch. Falling back after a bit longer for a respite that served no purpose, the loss of contact only bringing on more desire to the point of agony Yuri retreated, lying on his back, too overwhelmed to do more.

~Why... is it so maddening...~ Yuri moaned, squirming as Victor climbed over him on all fours and growling as his Beloved reached down to tease his most sensitive of places, causing Yuri's body to arch and stiffen with want.

~We are feeling our own pleasure, and each other's in tandem as our souls entwine completely. I did not even use my healing magic yet...~

~No!~ Yuri cried, ~I do not think I can handle more than this. Right now... I need you more than I need the air I breathe,~ he begged, his mindvoice shuddering in its desperation. In response Victor lay down at Yuri's side, bidding his Beloved to press his back to his chest with Victor wrapping his arms around him, causing Yuri to moan again. Both of their bodies were more than ready for each other as Victor completed the last step of Bonding between them, their flesh becoming one as he entered Yuri. He used just enough of his healing magic to keep any pain that might come to his precious Yurianya at bay, making the joining of their bodies bring forth only pleasure.

Victor kept his chest pressed to Yuri's back as he moved, one hand sliding down to tease his length for only a few moments before Yuri took his hand, the sensitivity too much, bringing Victor's hand up and pressing his Beloved's palm to his chest as his fingers stayed tangled with Victor's. The first climax took hold of them almost instantly, the pleasure stealing the consciousness from them both but mercifully allowing the intense, passionate need to level out somewhat. After a few moments to catch their breaths Victor began again, this time allowing his hands to roam over his Lifemate's skin as Yuri's head arched back onto his shoulder, both of them able to take in the feel of bodies, hearts and souls entwined. Yuri allowed Victor to pleasure him with a hand this time, his body able to tolerate it now. With great relish Victor took his time, teasing and mixing in swells of his healing magic to drive his Lifemate mad.

When Yuri found he needed more he returned his Beloved's pleasures, at first pinning Victor on his back and devouring his body again before taking the lead, any lingering fears of inexperience on his part gone. Victor encouraged him, gently at first and then with more lust as he found his Bonded to be a quick study in the art of the tease, with Yuri returning all that Victor had given him and more. Their Immortal stamina and Victor's healing gifts aided in bringing them both to ecstasy several more times, their shared climaxes as spiritually-fulfilling as they were physically.

Once they finally collapsed into each other's embrace Yuri trapped Victor's mouth in one more devouring kiss, still feeling that their physical contact was nowhere near enough. He tangled his fingers in the soft silver hair as Victor did the same with the glossy black strands, the deep blue and metallic gold highlights still shimmering in the dim light of the room. Soon their heartbeats and breaths returned to normal, bodies relaxing into each other as Victor's magic turned soothing. They ended the ritual with the meeting of Stars once more, their souls speaking of completion, interlocking seamlessly together.

~It is a good thing we spoke of our desires if one of us were to travel to the Next Plane,~ Yuri finally said, his voice playful. ~You almost sent me there.~

Victor couldn't help but break into laughter in response. The playful healing magic that emanated from him as he stayed locked around Yuri coursed through his Beloved, sending fluttery, spidery whispers over his skin and causing him to squirm and laugh with abandon. ~Noooo! You're tickling me, stoooop!~ he gasped, trying to push away but remaining trapped by Victor's embrace. Victor's smile turned devilish as he continued the sensation for a few more moments before withdrawing it, after which Yuri relaxed into his arms once again, his breathy laughter fading off with a heavy, contented sigh.

~Oh dear Goddess, no more, I'm exhausted again,~ Yuri pleaded with another affectionate laugh, burying his face in the waterfall of silver hair spilling over Victor's neck and chest as he pressed close.

~It's fine... we have to stay here for at least an eight of days, until Phichit Awakens. We have all the time we need to explore each other,~ Victor said, nuzzling the top of Yuri's head. He felt Yuri's presence within him grow sleepy again and gathered his Lifemate to him.

~We do,~ Yuri agreed. ~And as much as I look forward to Phichit's Awakening, I look forward even more to returning to Nightstone to begin our lives together in earnest.~

Victor's arms tightened around Yuri as the pair both began to drift off, his Beloved's words aiding his heart and soul in healing a bit more with each passing moment, all because of the gift the Fates chose to bless him with that was his beautiful Yurianya.

~I want nothing more, my precious Lifemate,~ Vitanya replied, a few tears slipping from his eyes. He allowed himself to be swallowed up by the comforting presence within his soul and the warmth and weight of his Bonded in his arms and against his body. Finally he settled fully into sleep, his body, mind, heart and soul completely and truly at peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest chapter in the work so far. It was going to end after the Returning Ceremony but there was one more important milestone that wanted to be told. :)
> 
> If all goes well, since it's a holiday weekend here in the US and I have some extra time, I will be posting the final chapter between now Sunday night. It will be an epilogue, so I feel like if you've stayed with this story for this long you don't need to wait another week to tie up the loose ends it will address. I'm going to start working on it today.
> 
> I had wanted to have a drawing of Yuri's ceremonial clothing ready to post but it just wasn't working out. But I think you all probably know what I was going for. ;) I will be eventually doing the art I really wanted to do for this story that I just didn't have the time to get to; it will be posted on my Tumblr and Twitter and I'll be going back to link it into the story as well (I don't know if AO3 sends notifications for that).
> 
> This was a monster of a chapter and I had to stop re-reading before I edited it too much, lol. Hopefully I haven't missed anything and nothing is too confusing. Any questions, feel free to comment or @ me on my socials. :)
> 
> See you in a couple days for the finale! I'm getting a little asdhjghas thinking about the end so I'll stop here, lol!


	18. Epilogue - Bonds of Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you... for this... for everything,~ Yuri said, his luminous eyes shimmering with a sudden welling of tears. ~I am complete because of the gift that is you.~

Even though Mari's surroundings were different now, the chill in the morning air and the scent of it was unmistakable. Along with the dew covering everything and making the world sparkle as if it were dusted with crystals in the morning sun making her daily early walk to the apothecary store invigorating, it all spoke of autumn on the way. Though the trees were still green, it was that dull sort of tired-looking green that came from a summer full of sun beating down on their leaves that spoke of their readiness for their brilliant autumn dress to appear. It was still early so she stopped by the little bakery where the scent of fresh bread was already wafting out as it did daily to get a thick slice spread with the butter from the milk of the owner's cows, her usual breakfast.

As she sat on the bench outside of the bakery, sipping on the warm spiced milk and nibbling on her bread, she thought about how much had changed in just a few turns of the moon. Her people had been welcomed with open arms from day one, and she'd been unsurprised at how quickly they had all adapted from living off the land as best they could to life in the growing town of Nightstone. She felt like a true part of the world here, with traders passing through daily bringing news of comings and goings of the Mythologican Humans in other manor towns, stories of sighting dragons in the skies over the mountains when the the resident Dragonrider tribe of Elves held their annual midsummer multi-clan gathering (Mari _really_ wanted to see that someday), and so many other things that she and her people, in their sheltered little world near the ravine, had never known existed. Her mother Hiroko's cooking skills had gotten her an envied position in the manor home's kitchens, where Lord Christophe had made her the head cook; her father Toshiya's hunting skills and extensive knowledge of weapons and their creation had gotten him a position with the town's blacksmith. All of her people had found some sort of place in their new home and were happier than they'd ever been. But for the Katsuki family, there was still one thing missing.

Mari finished off her bread, sighing before she took another sip of her drink. It had still been the time of new green when Yuri had left with the party of Nightstone warriors and Victor. Christophe had reassured Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari that he was very certain that Yuri and Victor were alive, as through his Heart-brother link to Victor, he could feel both of their presences still within the realm of the Present Plane, and he'd heard no Songs to indicate otherwise. The fact that Otabek and Georgi hadn't returned was more concerning, at least to Mari, but Christophe was pretty certain that they'd probably stayed with Yuri and Victor to accompany them home whenever their time at the Palace was done. But that hadn't helped Mari miss her brother any less. He'd been gone for some time before they'd been reunited, and she'd had only a pair of days with him before he'd had to flee with Victor to keep his Bonded safe. She barely knew the other Immortal and had been looking forward to learning more of him, and hoped that Yuri's fears of being made to stay in the Palace hadn't come true.

“All hail! Nightstone's guardian Lord Vitanya returns!”

Mari nearly dropped her cup at the North Watchman's call, after which he'd started to ring a bell; the residents began to emerge from their homes, ecstatic to see their longtime guardian and beacon of peace return... and he was certainly not alone.

Mari watched as Victor, in his First Unicorn form, galloped along the west side of the pathway ringing the town, atop the embankment that the Watchmen walked each day. Mounted on his back was a figure with long black hair with highlights of gold and blue and she cried out for joy when she realized it was Yuri, who had grown taller and more Immortal in appearance in the months he'd been away. She then whirled around as hoofbeats behind her indicated another rider coming on the east side trail and turned just in time to see Phichit astride a second First Unicorn, this one a massive, bulky build with bright gold accents, his heavy hooves making a rich thumping sound on the trail. Phichit looked taller, his hair longer... and Mari was almost certain there was a Star on his forehead but she couldn't be certain as he flew by. Three more Humans on horses – Otabek, Georgi and one that Mari took a moment to realize was Jean-Jacques, and one other First Unicorn mounted with a She-Immortal also came flying by on either side, then rounded the bends to meet at the entrance to the town at the back gate of Nightstone Manor. The party galloped into the town's center through the cheering and celebrating townsfolk, slowing to a stop at the town square. Mari was the first to break free of the gathering, crying Yuri's name and he flung himself off of Victor's back, running to her and scooping her up as she broke into elated sobs. Christophe had emerged from the back gate of the manor, running down the main pathway with Emil and Seung Gil in tow as Victor shifted to his Immortal form, laughing with abandon as Christophe nearly knocked him over in his happiness as they embraced.

Seung Gil had run over to where Phichit was dropping down from atop the massive Gold First Unicorn's back, stopping short as he realized something had changed quite drastically. He was at a loss for words as Phichit turned to meet not only his eyes but those of Emil and Christophe as each slowly realized what Seung Gil had already noted.

“What... what happened...?” Seung Gil asked after a few more moments of stunned silence.

Phichit scrubbed a hand through his hair, smiling bashfully, his Star glinting in a patch of dappled sunlight playing over his face through the leaves in the forest canopy. “Uh... it's... kind of a long story...”

“I knew I'd been hearing a new Song... but I couldn't make it out very well because you were so far away. This is going to be one hell of a tale for the house over dinner tonight!” Christophe grinned as he walked over to meet Stars with the Newborn Immortal, the connection allowing him to hear Phichit's Song fully and learn of what had transpired. Christophe drew back, raising his eyebrows then looking back over his shoulder at Yuri, who was occupied with reuniting with his parents and Mari.

~From the bits I've gotten from you and Victor, it's been quite interesting to say the least,~ Christophe confirmed.

~You could say that,~ Phichit replied.

Yuri had finally been released from the vice-grip hug Hiroko had locked him into and was rifling in his travel bag that was slung over Ashes' back for something to wipe her tears. The horse and Phichit's mount Twilight had returned with them after informing Yuri they wouldn't leave their owners behind despite how lovely the Palace Meadows were. Mari turned to look for Phichit... and instead was met with a face she had thought she would never see again.

The gentle golden eyes were the same, the snow white, muscular body with its golden mane, tail tuft and hooves as pristine as they had been all those years ago. For a few moments she was taken aback, too in awe to speak until her emotions got the best of her and she felt the tears welling in her eyes despite her best efforts. She felt Yuri's hands on her shoulders then, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“I'm sure you remember Goldencloud,” Yuri said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he walked the few steps to his magical sire with her.

“I... I do,” she replied, her voice teary as the noble creature lowered his head in greeting. Yuri walked her up to the stallion's gentle face, Goldencloud's horn coming to rest on her shoulder as Yuri assured her the urge to embrace the Unicorn was permissible. Mari buried her face into the golden forelock, crying softly.

“Thank you... for saving him. You didn't have to... but you did, and I will never have a way to repay that, Lord Goldencloud,” Mari said softly.

~The Goddess led me to him for a reason that day. No innocent life should be lost in such a way, such is our belief. I did not know then how important to our people he would be, but She does not guide us without reason and has Chosen well.~

Mari gasped, looking up at Yuri. “How can I hear him?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“It's because I'm touching you, and we share a blood tie. When I'm near, my magic will let you hear his mindvoice without having the Blood,” Yuri explained.

~Even as Human, her connection to the earth is strong,~ Goldencloud voiced privately to Yuri. ~This is quite interesting.~

~I've often wondered if the wrong one of us were Gifted,~ Yuri admitted. ~Mari had always wished to be able to speak to animals, and was a bit envious when I gained the ability. I suppose needing my life saved maybe got in the way.~

~Or, perhaps, you've both been Chosen,~ Goldencloud mused. ~I shall feel her presence out more as time passes, and see what I can learn.~

~To be honest, it had been on my mind when I learned how to scry out Humans with potential gifts. I... I can feel her too, now that I am near her again. I'm not sure she needed my aid to be able to hear you.~

~I agree.~ Goldencloud's tone was laced with a smile. ~She has a strong spirit. We shall see what surfaces as she is near us. If the Goddess has something to say, She shall let us know.~

Georgi had helped Anya down off of her First Unicorn Bondmate, Duskflower, and they and Goldencloud gathered with Yuri's loved ones and the crowd of townsfolk as Christophe commanded the attention of the assemblage.

“Our little place in the world will become that much more safe starting today,” Christophe began. “Not only has Vitanya returned, but we now have two more Immortals and two First Unicorn that shall live among us, as the Great Elder Goldencloud, magical sire of Yuri and Phichit, has chosen to stay near his Immortal sons and the Lady Anya and Lady Duskflower have chosen to follow as well. Let all who come to Nightstone know that there is safety and peace here, for we are given the continued blessings of the Goddess' own children.”

As he stood with Victor listening to Christophe's grand speech, which sounded quite formal for being improvised, Yuri looked over and noticed his Lifemate snickering behind a hand.

~What are you on about?~ he asked, and Victor turned to him, full out giggling quietly now, his eyes scrunched up in mirth.

~I will never tire of his flair for the dramatic, honestly,~ Victor laughed. ~It's quite entertaining. But every being who lives here loves him, so I suppose it's effective enough.~

~I'll give him that. I mean, Gifted by an Immortal with Half-blood status, attracting Unicorn to his lands... he is a bit special among Humans. And his heart speaks of good. He'll never take what he's been given for granted. He is the kind of Human our people have come to trust. It's something we need more of, to keep those who would bring harm further at bay. Mythologican Humans who love our world and its creatures must outnumber the Outlanders, only then will the Outlanders know they stand no chance within our borders,~ Yuri replied.

Victor wrapped his arms around his Beloved then, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Yuri's lips. ~After all you've been through, your soul already feels a older and wiser. I shall have to make certain you do not lose yourself within your Gifts. It's the greatest reason I am happy to be home to Nightstone. You shall regain the youthful spirit I fell for even before our Bond was true with the love of your people around you.~

~And yours has returned,~ Yuri countered. ~I felt some of it, hidden away under turns upon turns of emptiness. Having your family back has lightened your heart and soul, Beloved, and I am happy to have had some part in that.~

~ _Some?_ ~ Victor laughed within his mindvoice. ~I would say you are the greatest part of it. Even though they chose to stay together in the Palace, feeling my sire and dam's presence within me, both strong and healed, has healed the wounds in my own soul. I may have lost my childhood, but I will do my best to regain my own youth as well, thanks to you.~

“Sooooooo when is the wedding, you two?”

Both Yuri and Victor turned their heads, still wrapped in each other's arms to see a graceful woman, one of Yuri's people, coming forward with a huge grin across her face. Victor noticed the flush that dusted Yuri's cheeks almost immediately.

“Minako-sensei! There is no need for such things in the Immortal culture. Our Bond is stronger than anything any Human rituals can do to tie two hearts together,” Yuri said to the woman.

“Ah, so this is Minako,” Victor smiled. “Yuri has most certainly missed you, he spoke of you often.”

“Has he shown you the dances he learned from me yet? If not, we've been showing these townsfolk the glory of the bonfire. There's been one in the square every night just like in our old village. Maybe he'll join us like he used to. It's quite the sight,” Minako teased, causing Yuri's face to grow even more red by the second.

Victor smiled then, turning back to Yuri. ~You shall have to show me your people's ways. You've spoken of the bonfires and they've always sounded lovely. Perhaps you can teach me to dance.~

Yuri leaned in to meet Stars with his Beloved once more, deciding that there was nothing he need be shy about when it came to his Lifemate. ~I will,~ he replied. ~Your challenge is to keep up with me.~

~Challenge accepted,~ Victor grinned.

 

* * *

 

Though the winter had only just begun to show itself with a few nights of frost after the leaves had fallen, the early snowfall couldn't have been more appropriate. Despite the chill of the afternoon all of the residents had bundled up, descending upon the meeting area at the back gate of the manor. Two floors up was an ornate balcony that led to Christophe's banquet room, where he entertained guests of importance who passed through on their journeys and the heads of other manors he traded goods and services with. But this day, the party that was set to be held was for manor residents and a few who were very important to the guests of honor for the day's, and night's, celebrations.

Soon, the esteemed party of guests began to file out onto the balcony as the snow continued to waft down, the stone awning above them keeping them dry. Below the entire town began to murmur and buzz. Though the ceremony was unconventional, it was to be a first, and no one wanted to miss this bit of Mythologican history. There were gasps and ooohs and ahhs as the regal Gold First Unicorn that had lived among them for the past few turns of the moon walked out onto the balcony, pausing to acknowledge the crowd with a dip of his noble head; in response, the men below drew swords in salute and all bowed in accordance to the Respects, which was repeated as a pair of Immortals emerged with Christophe accompanying them.

It had been Victor, after spending time with Yuri's people and learning more of their ways, that had suggested it. Though their Bond needed no outward acknowledgment within their own culture, both Victor and Goldencloud had found the concept rather endearing, enough that Goldencloud had offered up something that was the greatest of honors: one spiral of his horn, which upon his gifting of it via a specific magic ritual – the only way a Unicorn's horn could be divided without causing injury – that had turned to solid golden metal upon its gifting. Yuri's father Toshiya's skilled hands had turned them into the Human talismans that, with the ancient magic they held, were as sacred as the talisman used to Return Eloranyia to the Present Plane.

Phichit carried the perfect circles of gold, the inside of each engraved with half of the Unicorn Star that when stacked together became one, on a velvet pillow as he walked to his place on the balcony. The intricate engraving, also done by Toshiya, was a representation of Yuri and Victor's Bond that had been Mari's idea. She had gained a deeper understanding of her brother's Bond when she accepted, after Goldencloud's observations had verified her connection to the earth, Yuri's Gift of a Sibling-bond like that of Christophe's from Victor, that much stronger for their shared family blood. Mari's iridescent, clear Half-blood Star caught the light now as she walked beside Phichit, the Heart-brother and Blood-sister of Yurianya with Toshiya and Hiroko, who were complemented by Silver Light and Eloranyia, parents of Vitanya, in their Immortal forms who had traveled from the Palace for the occasion.

“We gather here today to witness the affirmation, via the Human ritual of marriage, of two Immortals who have already been irrevocably joined by the Sacred Unicorn rite of the Bond of the Soul,” Christophe began, his words a mix of a traditional wedding ceremony, which he'd performed many times for Nightstone couples, and ceremonial words Goldencloud had offered from a ritual that some younger Immortals used to make their Bonds known. “I would ask, at this time, who gives both of these Immortals to each other?”

As was custom, the Elders of the two sets of parents spoke first. “I, Silver Light, Great Unicorn of the Firsts, and my Lifemate Eloranyia, give our son Vitanya to his Bonded,” he replied.

“I, Katsuki Toshiya, and my wife Katuski Hiroko, give our son Yuri... ah, Yurianya to his Bonded.” Yuri and Victor both had to smile; of all the things Toshiya had accepted, he had not, as yet, been always able to remember when to use Yuri's Unicorn name, but Yuri would have it no other way.

“Bearers of the Sacred Talismans that shall Bond these two Immortals in marriage, come forward,” Christophe continued, at which Phichit and Mari, each with a hand supporting the velvet pillow, came forward to place it on Christophe's hands. He then turned back to the pair. “Take up your talismans, and speak your vows.”

Yuri reached for Victor's ring with his left hand first, taking up his Beloved's right hand.

“To you, Vitanya, my dearest Beloved, I give my thanks for all you have given me: Your guidance as I Became what I was meant to be, your patience as I grew into our Bond, your support as my Gifts grew to their fruition and set my place within our people. But above all, I am grateful for your love, that which comes from both your heart and soul, that which brought you to defend me within a moment of breaking your Laws as a Healer which among our people speaks of the great depth of our ties to each other. I take you, in the words of my Human people, as my husband, and this ring shall be a symbol of not only our marriage to each other, but also a tangible mark of my Bond to you, crafted by both of my Fathers who have given me to you.” As Victor blinked back tears, Yuri slid the ring onto Victor's right ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Victor then reached for Yuri's ring with his left hand, taking up Yuri's right.

“To you, Yurianya, my dearest Beloved, I give thanks for all you have given me, which is much more than any Bonded has ever been asked to. From our first moments together, you followed your heart and laid your trust in me, and did not fear that which spoke to both of us as we were drawn together before your Unicorn soul was Awakened in full. I feared greatly that losing both your Human self and half of your soul all at once would cause you to turn away from me out of fear. Instead, you embraced all that you have Become, and have gone above and beyond to return to me the most precious gift I could have ever wished for with great peril to your own soul, which among our people speaks of the great depth of our ties to each other. I shall honor your Human people and speak their words: I take you as my husband, and this ring shall be a symbol of not only our marriage to each other, but also a tangible mark of my Bond to you, its make gifted to us by one of the most respected Great Elders of our people, the highest honor our Bond can be paid.” It was Yuri's turn to blink back tears as Victor slipped the ring onto his right hand. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

As the pair then interlocked their right hands Silver Light shifted into his First Unicorn form and walked forward with Goldencloud. Silver Light stood beside Victor and faced Yuri and Goldencloud beside Yuri faced Victor, and together they lowered their horns, the tip of Silver Light's touching Yuri's Star and Goldencloud's touching Victor's, the action leading their horns to cross behind the pair as the crowd below looked on. The wedding party and audience below gasped in unison as a halo of combined gold and silver iridescent light enveloped the pair as their sires blessed their union. As the magic aura faded and Silver Light shifted back into his Immortal form, both Yuri and Victor looked down at the warmth that emanated from their rings to find a sheen of iridescent silver, visible when the light hit it just right, wrapped around the gold, an additional layer of sacred magic as yet another gift.

Christophe then stepped forward, placing a hand on each of the pair's shoulders as their hands remained joined; as if on cue, the snowflakes grew larger, spinning down almost as if in an intricate dance, the scene that much more perfect and magical.

“As Lord of Nightstone and the power vested in me as such, I pronounce you married. You may kiss,” he said with a smile and a wink that made Victor smirk at his Heart-brother with affection and Yuri laugh softly before Victor pulled him in by the same interlocked right hand, arms wrapping around his Beloved as they first paused to meet Stars, then kissed to the applause and cheers of the wedding party and townsfolk below. They turned to wave to the assembled Nightstone residents before the party returned inside, entering the banquet room which was decorated in garlands of iridescent crystal and white roses that Eloranyia had helped to cultivate in the Palace gardens.

The banquet room was filled with many of Yuri's close friends from his village and friends of both his and Victor's from the town as well as all of the manor's residents. Once the feast had ended and the tables had been cleared the dancing began, with many of the guests' heads already muddy with the effects of wine and ale. At the center Yuri and Victor danced with abandon, with Victor following Yuri's lead in the many dances he'd learned during crisp autumn nights around the bonfire with Yuri as they celebrated the bountiful harvests and his people's first autumn free of fear of the hard weather to come. Tonight was that much more intoxicating as their Bond felt strengthened that much more with the Blessing of their Unicorn sires, and before long the pair had become oblivious to all but each other.

As the hours for celebration grew late many of the guests were already quite unsteady on their feet and several couples made ready to take their leave, most notably Phichit and Seung Gil, Georgi and Anya, and JJ with his companion of a pair of moon turns, the Lady Isabella of Nightstone. Otabek had spent most of the evening chatting with Yurio, Mila and Leo, the only Elves present at the celebration; the quartet finally exited to continue their conversation elsewhere as the attendants began to politely ask the celebrants to end their evening to clean up the room for visitors expected on the morrow.

Yuri and Victor took their own cue and slipped away to their shared chambers, now at the top level of the Manor in a luxurious living space that Christophe had once reserved for guests of high import, but had decided his dearest friends deserved all that and more. The door was locked by Yuri as the pair walked into their chambers, hands interlocked, the snow falling outside the floor-to-ceiling windows illuminated by the Palace-crystal lanterns they'd brought from their Unicorn home to keep its energy near. The night had been such a whirlwind that neither had really processed the extravagant wedding clothing Eloranyia had commissioned to be made by the Palace's seamstresses, the iridescent silk brocade tunics and pants offset with majestic capes beaded with iridescent Palace crystals in the shape of the Unicorn Star, the rich fabrics of Yuri's in Earth-magic blue, Victor's in Healer's purple. They each wore a crown made from the Rainbow Tree crystal leaves, also in the matching colors that represented their dominant magic gifts.

Victor held onto Yuri's hand as he stepped back to take it all in, the smile that hadn't left his face since the moment they'd kissed at the ceremony even more broad now. ~You are stunning, my dearest Beloved,~ he finally voiced, his eyes glimmering with yet more happy tears.

~And so are you,~ Yuri replied, his own eyes sparkling, the lantern-light catching the gold glitter-like flecks within the rich chestnut brown. ~It's such a shame that I'd really rather see what's beneath all this finery, though.~

Victor's laugh came freely now, as it had ever since his soul had finally been healed during the time of the new green, his own rebirth mirroring that of the earth that his Beloved was one with. ~You have become quite feisty, my dearest Yurianya. I am quite fond of it... as fond as seeing you stripped of your own finery,~ he added with the playful wink that had become part of his mannerisms as the child within his soul had returned from where it had retreated in its grief so long ago.

With great reverence the pair undressed each other, carefully laying out the clothing before turning to embrace, meeting Stars as they opened their souls to connect their spirits as they would soon connect their bodies. With the attraction and heat already rising between them they tangled limbs as they fell into bed, sharing each other's pleasure through their Bond. They had learned each other most completely in the months they had spent in the Palace, but the celebratory emotions had given their intimacy an even greater weight this night. As the snow outside fell even more heavily, the winds of the first winter storm picking up and taking to howling outside, they completed their first joining of bodies and collapsed breathlessly into each other's arms. Yuri pressed into Victor's chest as his Beloved wrapped his arms around him, drawing in a hissing breath through clenched teeth as Yuri pinned him to the bed, the press of his skin on Victor's keeping his desire awake.

~You gave the call of the wind competition with your own voice,~ Yuri teased him. ~Have I grown that much in prowess?~

Yuri grinned at the flush that dusted Victor's face. ~You have grown in so many ways, Beloved, and I am most proud of them all.~ Victor's hands slid up from Yuri's shoulders to his face, cradling it as he gently coaxed him down for a passionate kiss, one of the many Human expressions of Yuri's love he'd come to adore. His arms then wrapped around Yuri again and he flipped them over, with Victor now pinning Yuri down beneath him.

~And now it is my turn to show you my love,~ Victor voiced, the tone so sensual it made Yuri shiver. ~Let us see if your voice can match the wind as well as mine did.~ Victor then allowed his healing gifts to open up, enveloping both their bodies and bringing their skin to the most heightened of senses. Yuri moaned in ecstasy, the delicious mix of pleasure on the edge of too much just dangerous enough to make him take leave of his control. Victor was convinced he would never tire of Yuri's Song as its tones spoke of his pleasure, mingling in harmony with his cries as his Beloved gathered fistfuls of his silver hair, crying out as they both spilled over the edge. In turn Yuri would never tire of Victor's Song as it sang to him, speaking of desire, pleasure, love, peace and the Bond that was more precious to Yuri than life itself as his Beloved's body gave in to its own ecstasy.

Both lay wrapped in each other's arms, their minds slowly clearing as the effects of the beginning of their celebration faded for the moment. Yuri snuggled into Victor's embrace, burying his face into the waterfall of silver hair spilling over his Beloved's chest and breathing in the scent of his skin. For a brief moment as he lay with his eyes closed the sound of the wind stirred an old impulse to be fearful; the winters had been hard in his old life, that now seemed like it was many turns in the past and not only a few moon turns instead. Now, he was safe not only within the walls of his new home, but within the arms of the one who had shown him a world he'd only believed existed in fairy tales. Victor nuzzled into Yuri's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, the beginning of his own life, once filled with emptiness and sorrow, also seeming very far away.

~The night is still young, Beloved,~ Victor finally said after a few moments of calm. ~But perhaps a bit of a rest before we continue our celebration. It has been quite a long day.~

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor then, pressing his cheek to his Beloved's chest. ~We may have eternity, but we shall have only one wedding night. I do not wish to waste it with sleep,~ he voiced with a sigh. ~Perhaps you could...?~

~All you need do, as ever, is ask,~ Victor replied and his healing gifts opened up again and enveloping them both in replenishing wave of energy, giving them the feel of having slept several hours. As the magic receded Yuri tipped his head up to gaze into Victor's eyes, one hand coming up to cradle his Lifemate's face.

~Thank you... for this... for everything,~ he said, his luminous eyes shimmering with a sudden welling of tears. ~I am complete because of the gift that is you.~

Victor reached up, laying his hand over Yuri's as nuzzled his face into his Bonded's palm, pressing a kiss there. ~I can thank you for the same... for giving me back the life, and the soul, I thought I'd lost forever. Together we shall learn each other, and cherish it for eternity.~

And for one last moment, Yuri's mind reflected over how far he'd come, how much his life had changed. ~I have endured much, but it has all brought me to you. And it is for you that I am the most grateful... more than words shall ever express, so I am glad my soul sings of it to you to make my love known without question, my dear Vitanya.~

~Your melody is as sweet as the coming of new green, my beloved Yurianya, and I look forward to learning all of your Song in our long life together. But for now... I would prefer to feel more of your fire, as it is rather cold outside,~ he teased with a smile.

And with a flare of blue and gold around him that reached out and set Vitanya's heart on fire as their lips met yet again, Yurianya honored his Beloved's wish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to come up with something to say and I've been falling flat for the last half hour. I certainly didn't expect to feel emotional at the end of this but I do.
> 
> To all of you who have read, commented, left kudos and even made fan art, thank you so much. I didn't think this story would end up as long or as epic as it became nor have people waiting for the next chapter to post. This universe has been dear to me for a very long time, and finally sharing it and having it received positively has been amazing.
> 
> There will probably be a few one-shots that I'm going to write in a small series I *think* I will be calling "Hidden Moments" - short works about times not detailed in the main story. Phichit's Awakening, more about Yuri learning his gifts, Yuri showing Victor the "glory of the bonfire", Georgi and Anya's beginning relationship and how JJ meets this universe's Isabella, Mari's Gifting, and how Victor and Christophe met and eventually became Heart-brothers. They were parts I really couldn't work into the main plot without feeling superfluous, but I'd still like to tell them. I'll be working them in between the next YOI AU I will be starting after a bit of a break.
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much, and I'm really happy so many of you have enjoyed this. I've already got some ideas for a sequel, so stay tuned. :)


	19. Definitive Portraits: Yurianya and Vitanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an additional written chapter. Rather, I finally got to doing definitive portraits of Yurianya and Vitanya, and I wanted to share. :)

**Yurianya** , in his fully-awakened Unicorn Immortal form. Done in Clip Studio Paint with a Huion tablet; the background is stock CSP image material. I'm still learning how to draw digitally even though I've had my tablet for a year now. At first I thought I was going to tweak this a bit after I finished Vitanya's portrait, but I decided to leave it. The only thing I wish I'd mastered better was the blending tool which would have smoothed out some of the shading, but after putting the two portraits side by side, I was happy enough to call Yuri done rather than overwork it.

* * *

 

**Vitanya** , done a week after Yurianya; Clip Studio Paint/Huion tablet/CSP image background. I found a user-made brush that worked very well to get the metallic effect for his hair, and doing Yurianya's shirt helped me with the satin fabric of Vitanya's. The rainbow sparkles in his aura were also done with a user-made brush. Both of their Stars are also much more accurate now; I wanted them to look like "carnival glass", the deep blue glass with the iridescent oil slick finish, and after some trial and error I think I now have a technique for doing them going forward.

And that's it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My Mythologica (meh-THA-lo-gi-ca) universe was introduced in an original work called [Song of the Unicorn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11792811). If you enjoy "Of Selves and Souls", reading "Song of the Unicorn" and subsequent stories in this series will help explain the concepts and worldbuilding used here. This story takes place 200 years give or take after SOTU and the stories to come, and will contain references to things and people that have happened/exist that may or may not be written/posted yet.
> 
> I am at @AslanKatsuki on Twitter and @huntressfirefall on Tumblr, where I hope to be posting art of the various YOI characters' personas in this story soon, as well as the original characters that will be mixed in along the way. If you have any questions about this story or my Mythologica universe in general, hit me up at huntressfirefall.tumblr.com/ask or @reply me over on Twitter.
> 
> For the inspiration for Christophe's manor, go to [this thread on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/BurnMyHeartOut/status/909254267097223168). However you may want to wait until you've read the story as it contains some spoilers.
> 
> Fan art I have been honored to receive:
> 
> The awesome 7space0chips7 has drawn the first piece of fan art inspired by this work and I'm. just!!! Please do go check out [this amazing piece of Unicorn!Yuri](http://7space0chips7.tumblr.com/post/162727087423/yuri-on-ice-of-selves-and-souls-by)! <333
> 
> Also, Ruby has done a [sketch of Immortal Yuri as well!](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/516928863471135277/feedback/?sender_id=516929000887561091) Thank you so much, I'm spazzing sdghajkgh :D!!!
> 
> Murdochia on Tumblr has done [this art of Yuri and Victor meeting Stars](http://murdochia.tumblr.com/post/165160679113/fanart-of-the-fic-of-selves-and-souls-by). Thanks so much, I love it and I'm so glad you love my work <333

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking Root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251487) by [HuntressFirefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressFirefall/pseuds/HuntressFirefall)




End file.
